New Events
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: "The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!
1. Return

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

**A/N So, I'm new to Harry Potter fics, but I am so in love with Dramione. In fact, I've opted to write this instead of updating one of my other 8 stories. So, I hope I do OK. **

**Alright so, Voldemort was defeated at the end of 6****th**** year, Dumbledore didn't die, and neither did Fred. Here we go.**

"Drakey!" Pansy Parkinson threw her herself towards Draco Malfoy, shrieking, in an almost revolting display of unwanted affection as he stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express. It was his 7th and final year at the school, and he planned to make this one count for something in a way the others hadn't.

Maybe this was why when Pansy locked her arms around his neck, saying, "Drakey I missed you so much!" and tried to kiss him, he turned his cheek slightly so that she missed his lips. She leaned back and pouted slightly. "What's wrong Drakey?" she asked, tightening her embrace.

Draco felt irrational irritation rise in him as he looked at her. She'd never bothered him before; she was always there when no one else was, always fawning on him.

But now... after everything that had happened in the War, Draco didn't know if he wanted to be the 'Drakey' that Pansy fantasised about anymore. That wasn't to say he suddenly wanted to become best mates with Potty and Weasel (god forbid), but he wanted to actually do something worthwhile this year, and sneaking out of lessons and snogging Pansy Parkinson wasn't the way to go about it.

So he untangled Pansy from him, his lips curling almost automatically in his common sneer, and said coldly, "get away from me," before stepping around her, ignoring her shocked expression, and making his way to an empty compartment at the very end of the train.

Once alone, he leaned back in his seat, stretching his long legs out on the floor in front of him, and glanced out the window at the families on the platform. His eyes were drawn to a group of 5, three of whom sported bright red hair.

He felt a rush of annoyance at the sight of lanky Potter, The Boy Who Wouldn't Die. One hand was straying towards the Weaslette's, who was standing next to him, while the other was brushing his totally unrefined hair from his eyes. He supposed that he bore no real animosity towards Potty, excepting the fact that the boy had infuriated him for the past 7 years. Stupid Potter with his scar and his broomstick, saving everyone and always, always the hero. It made him sick.

Putting his thoughts aside, he turned to glance at the other members of the group. A sneer flitted across his face as he laid eyes on Weasel. The slightly annoyed expression of the Blood Traitor's face as his mother rubbed his face with her handkerchief made Draco smirk with amusement. He watched as the Weasel tore himself away from the plum Mrs Weasley, who Draco almost admired -she had, after all, done everyone a favour and killed his Aunt Bella – and turn to the final member of the group.

Her brown hair had grown ever so slightly less bushy over the holidays, and her eyes sparkled with what he knew was excitement for going back to Hogwarts. She was dressed in simple jeans and a pink sweater, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He studied her carefully, expecting to feel the usual flash of hatred, disgust, wrongness, that he always felt around her. After all, she was everything that he hated. A Mud-Blood. She was filth. Below him in _every_ way.

But he felt nothing as he looked at her. No hate, no disgust, nothing. He knew why. The incident at Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix had tortured her mercilessly had made him think of her not as a Mud-Blood, bit just another human being. And he had, after all, tried to cover for her.

To this day he was still unsure as to why he had covered for her – and for Potter too – but he knew that he didn't regret it. As much as he disliked the two, they didn't deserve to die. Perhaps it was this that had sparked his wish to change his attitude. If he could see Granger normally, he was well on his way to being the type of person Malfoy's despised.

But it wasn't as if he was going to be nice to her, or anyone for that matter. Malfoy's didn't do nice, and Draco was perfectly happy with that.

His lip curled with derision as he watched Weaselbee awkwardly try and put an arm around Granger, who jumped slightly. Weasel, he thought absentmindedly, was not the right choice was Granger. Almost as if she'd heard his thoughts, Granger looked up and met his eyes, instantly narrowing her own. He shot her a disdainful smirk before turning away.

As he looked away, the compartment door slid open to reveal Blaise Zabini who leaned casually in the doorway and offered him a smirk. Smirking back, Draco stood up slowly an extended his hand to Blaise, who took it before grinning. "Drake, man, I've missed you," he said.

"You too Blaise," he replied, sitting down as the other Slytherin sat opposite him. "I heard a rumour about you on the holidays," he gave his friend a sly smile. "Why didn't you share?"

Blaise laughed, "Please. As if Daphne Greengrass would be _that _type of girl. And since I'm clearly better looking..." He winked at Draco.

"I don't know," Draco disagreed, smirking. "I think Daphne's always had a thing for me. And as for whose better looking... Let's ask the girls shall we?" he cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"I think you mean Astoria," corrected Blaise, "and who says I didn't have a little fun with her too," a grin stretched across his face. "And we both know the girl's will pick you, Slytherin Sex God," he mimicked a girls breathy voice as quoted Draco's nickname, and the two laughed.

It felt good to laugh again. He hadn't for over two years, and now that the troubles were gone, now that the weight was off his back, everything seemed twice as funny. He was glad to have Blaise when it came down to it. They'd been best friends since they'd met in first year, and shared everything, especially girls."

Ignoring the fact that Blaise had gotten with both Greengrass girls over the holidays, while he had spent them making his house habitable again, he replied, "and they call me that for a reason."

Blaise snorted. "I'm sure. So I saw Pansy in the corridor. She looked upset." He shot Draco a questioning look.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I gave her the flick."

Blaise gave him a look of mock horror. "Surely not! She's been panting after you since we met her in the compartment first day, and you've never cared. Why now?"

"I don't want to be her boyfriend or whatever she thinks I am," he replied defensively. "I want this year to be different. I want to be... I don't know. The type of person who isn't followed around by mindless heavies and ditzy girls." He glanced at Blaise out of the corner of his eye, waiting for a reaction.

To his slight surprise, Blaise shrugged coolly, before saying, "Well I never liked her anyway."

"Only cos she'd never get with you" Draco replied, playfulness back in an instant.

"Well now that you've 'given her the flick', she'll come running to me, you watch. And your bed will be cold and lonely for the year," Blaise grinned mockingly at his friend.

"Pfft. I could get any girl," he said dismissively.

"Hmm..." Said Blaise.

XXXXXX

Hermione's eyes flashed with excitement, and she hugged her _numerology and grammatica_ to her chest as she took a seat next to Ginny, opposite Ron and Harry. They were going back to Hogwarts. After a long year of catching Horcruxes, and finally, the last battle in which Dumbledore had almost been killed, they were going back to the place Hermione called home.

She gazed at her three best friends. As Ron and Harry already in an intense conversation about Quidditch this year "-I wonder if Malfoy will dare show his face on the pitch-" she turned to Ginny, who gave her a grin. "You're really excited aren't you?" she glanced at Hermione's hands that were clutching her book tightly.

"Of course I am!" She told the red-head. "Besides, we're in the same year now so I'll have someone to talk to other than Pavarti and Lavender."

Ginny smiled at her sarcastically, "I'm sure you got along great with them. All that talk of hair and make-up - where are you going!" For Hermione had suddenly jumped to her feet.

"I just remembered," she laughed slightly. "I'm head girl."

Even Harry and Ron looked up at that, and Hermione blushed slightly as the three laughed at her.

"How could you forget that 'Mione?" Ron asked "You've been going on about it once or twice-"

"A minute-"Harry chimed in

"All summer!" Ginny finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the repeat of Fred and Georges joke. "I am not Percy!" she huffed indignantly.

Harry gave her a grin that suggested he thought she was indeed like Percy, so she rolled her eyes and strode out of the compartment.

As she made her way to the head's compartment, she passed Pansy Parkinson, who appeared to be crying in the corridor. Feeling it was her responsibility as head girl, she paused, before saying hesitantly, "err, are you ok, Pansy?"

The girl turned around, her eyes narrowing into slits. "How dare you speak to me, filthy _Mud-Blood!_?" She exclaimed at Hermione.

"Don't mind her, she's just upset because Drakey gave her the flick," someone laughed condescendingly, and Pansy glared at them while Hermione turned around. It was Blaise Zabini.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable being near two Slytherin's, Hermione glanced at Blaise and said, "Oh, Ok," before hurrying on her way. She wondered why Malfoy had dumped Pansy. The two had always seemed like a perfect couple – him to be nasty and her to titter like the ditzy slut she was.

Reaching the Head's compartment, she slid the door open to reveal - Draco Malfoy? What?

"What?" She said stupidly, voicing her thoughts.

"Granger," his lip curled. "Don't worry, I'm not head boy. I'm waiting to speak with Professor McGonagall. Not that it's any of _your_ business," he added insolently, as if she were being nosy.

"I have no wish to hear or know anything about your business Malfoy," she said icily, scowling. "Maybe you should wait outside, since this is the heads carriage."

He looked like he was trying not to laugh at her words, and seated himself on one of the seats with a smug look, as if daring her to get angry and force him out.

"So, not that I care, why is Pansy crying?" she asked, forcing herself to make conversation. He rolled his eyes.

"Because I got bored of her," she told her shortly, avoiding her eyes.

She was about to tell him that she didn't think he was telling the truth, when the door slid open to reveal Anthony Goldstein – A Ravenclaw that had been in the D.A He surveyed the room before pausing with a confused expression.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Malfoy got to his feet, a lithe motion that showed his gracefulness. "I was just leaving; I'll talk to McGonagall tomorrow. Granger," he gave a curt nod in her direction, leaving her in complete shock, before exiting the compartment.

"Hi Hermione," he offered her a friendly smile, and she greeted him in return. They had just got to talking about the holidays when Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"Welcome back Miss Granger, Mr Goldstein," she said crisply. "Congratulations on being Head Boy and Girl. Now, I have actually called you here for a reason. It will be announced tonight at the start of term feast, but as Head's, you have the privilege of knowing the information before any other student. I trust that once I disclose this, I will have your secrecy until the feast tonight?"

"Yes," they both said, and Hermione saw Anthony looking as curious as she was.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament will once again be held this year."

**I know that i'll be pretty lucky to even get one review for this chapter, so I hope that one of you reviews!**


	2. Wager

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

**A/N Wow I got more than one review! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and a special mention to DaKoTa DiArIeS, who has made the transition between my Chuck and Blair stories, to this one. **

"Triwizard Tournament?" Anthony echoed in a shocked tone. "But, after what happened last time – to Diggory a-and Potter – how can the school even...?

Hermione was thinking along the same lines, but she'd gone into shock.

"It will, of course, be much safer this time -" Professor McGonagall started, but Hermione interrupted her.

"- Professor that is exactly what everyone said last time! And look what happened! How can the school put everyone through this again after what happened? And after the War?" Her voice shook ever so slightly.

"This Tournament is designed to sort out the tension between the schools this time," McGonagall continued, and her tone clearly stated that she would brook no argument from either student.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing; she sunk low into the compartment seat and sighed. The rest of the meeting with the professor went quickly as she tried to get through the shock. She distantly heard McGonagall telling them that Beauxbatons was hosting the event, that as head boy and girl they were expected to go, and that anyone from seventh year would be allowed to submit their name. The last thing McGonagall told them to do before whisking out was to patrol the corridors for the next hour.

XXXXXX

Home. That was what she felt as the students entered the entrance hall, and when Peeves dropped several water balloons on Pavarti Patil's head, she couldn't even muster a frown, she was too happy to be there.

The sorting was its usual entertaining self, with the hat returning to its usual genre of describing the qualities each house looked for. Dinner was as amazing as she remembered and she ate heartily, although Hermione couldn't help but think of the labour that the house elves had put into the meals.

Ron, on the other hand, had a drumstick in one hand and a handful of chips in the other, and she could tell slave labour was the farthest thing from his mind. He practically inhaled with food, much to the watching Harry and Hermione's disgust and slight amusement.

Then came _the_ announcement. The Triwizard Tournament. The Great Hall was filled with mutterings and voice exclaiming in shock and, in some cases, horror. Harry had blanched slightly, and she knew he was reliving that horrible night, but Ron and Seamus had immediately put their heads together and started whispering about entering.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to listen attentively to Professor Dumbledore's speech as he told the room that it would be a 'wonderful opportunity to reunite and reaffirm the bond between the three schools', which she had to admit, made for a good argument. As he spoke about Beauxbatons hosting the Tournament, she glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy with their heads together, no doubt muttering, as Ron and Seamus were, about entering the Tournament. Pansy, down the other end of the table, was still crying and didn't appear to be listening.

Dumbledore dismissed the room and following the mad rush to leave the hall, Ginny caught Hermione's arm and squeezed it, saying excitedly, "'Mione we're in the same dormitory!"

Hermione grinned back, she had grown to love Ginny over the course of the many holidays she had spent at the Weasley's, and they had become as close as sisters. Of course, they might one day be.

That's if things with Ron worked out.

Ron, Hermione sighed as she settled into her four poster, was certainly a problem. She had kissed him in the final battle, but really, ever since then things had been downright awkward, as most matters with Ron were. They were even more awkward than when they had yet to become an official couple. Now when Ron tried to put his arm around her, like he had on the Platform, she wasn't allowed to feel weird, or act surprised, or push him away. She was supposed to like it.

Maybe, she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, they had been friends too long to be anything else.

XXXXXX

"Are you going to enter, Draco?" Theodore Nott asked eagerly as Draco reclined on the green lounge in the Slytherin common room.

Draco curled his lip and gave him a sneer. "Of course I am Nott, how stupid can you get?"

The other boy flushed, and hurried away downstairs, leaving Draco alone with Blaise, who had been staring into the fire, but looked up as Nott left.

"I might enter," he said nonchalantly. "I mean, only for the glory obviously. It's not like I _need_ the money." He snorted and Draco shook his head.

"Sure you want to risk messing your pretty face up, Zabini?" he asked slyly and his friend grimaced.

"Even messed up, my face would be prettier than yours,' he retorted, grinning. "Oh wait... you can get any girl. I forgot."

Draco winked, "You bet."

"Care to make a little wager?" Blaise suggested, and his tone was, frankly, suspicious.

Draco narrowed his silver eyes, "what kind of wager?"

"Well," Blaise leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, "I pick a girl, and you have to seduce her... and if you fail, I get your title." He grinned widely.

Draco snorted dismissively, "Done."

"Don't you even want to know which girl?" Blaise's grin grew wider.

"Who then?" Draco asked casually. There wasn't a single girl in the school who couldn't resist his charms.

Blaise shrugged. "I haven't picked one yet. I'll let you know..."

XXXXXX

Hermione slung her book bag over her shoulder as she stepped out of the Portrait Hole, spotting Harry and Ron as she did so, and calling for them to wait.

"Potions is going to be a nightmare," Harry said by way of greeting.

"Well Harry," she said in a slightly aloof tone, "If you'd actually studied in sixth year instead of relying on _that book_, maybe you would have done decently on your own!" and she marched on ahead.

"Just how many books have you got in there?" Ron asked, looking at her bag with a slightly alarmed expression on his face as he and Harry caught up to her just before they reached the potions room.

"The ones for Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes," she told him, her shoulder aching under the books. Ancient Runes required 6 textbooks for all the runes they would be translating.

Ron raised his eyebrows momentarily, before heading into the Potions room. A small voice in the back of Hermione's head whispered _a proper boyfriend would carry your bag or books for you_, but she chose to ignore it as she followed the boys into the classroom.

Potions, contrary to Harry's statement earlier, was enjoyable. They were making Amortenia, and as Hermione progressed with the potion, she bent over her cauldron and inhaled. It was well known that Amortenia smelled like whatever you found most attractive. Hermione smelled freshly mown grass, new parchment and a very masculine and subtle but expensive smelling men's cologne, which she had to admit, smelled amazing.

She sat back down, frowning. She wasn't bothered by what she had smelt in the cauldron, she was bothered by what she _hadn't_ smelt. Ron was her boyfriend, and she loved him... didn't she? So then she should have smelled him in the cauldron! But the men's cologne did not smell like anything Ron would ever wear. In fact she doubted he was even the type to wear cologne. Such sophistication was probably a little beyond Ron.

Sighing, she looked up from her cauldron to find that Harry and Ron were both struggling with their potions. Ron's was green, totally the wrong colour, and Harry's while indeed the clear mixture described by the text, had dark grey steam issuing from it, instead of the delicates silver spirals it was supposed to have.

Slughorn called out that they should smell their potions and record what Amortenia smelled like to each of them and Harry and Ron exchanged panicked looks. Shaking her head slightly, Hermione called, "Ron, Harry... You can smell my potion."

The two turned to her with huge grins, and she smiled wearily. It was a bit like they were her children.

Harry went first. "I smell... A broomstick handle, the wood of a broomstick handle... and treacle tart... and..." Harry's brow furrowed before he glanced slightly at Ron as he said, "Something else."

Hermione hid her smile. Harry was clearly still in love with Ginny, but Ron was oblivious to this. The redhead bent over the cauldron and muttered, "I smell the food in the great hall on feast days...and Errol, I think... as well as some kind of Perfume." He looked slightly puzzled for a second, before making his way back to his own cauldron.

Professor Slughorn made his way around the classroom, checking everyone's potions, and at the end of the class, he announced, "Only Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy succeeded in making the potion correctly," he became mock stern, "I expect better work from the rest of you next time. Class dismissed."

Feeling pleased with herself, Hermione hurried to the door, when she stopped suddenly. She smelled the cologne. Where was it coming from? Bunch of student's had just passed her to get out of the classroom, and as they left, the smell faded. It must have been someone in her class.

But she wasn't attracted to anyone in her class... except Ron, she chided herself.

"'Mione, Come on!" Harry called, and she hurried to catch up to her friends.

"I have Arithmancy now, which means you two have Divination," she said. "I'll see you at lunch!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are welcome and wanted.**

**Lissa**


	3. Done

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

It had been three weeks since term started, and already the teachers were piling huge amounts of homework onto the 7th years. They were last to leave the common room or library at night, and the first to start revising the next morning.

Hermione, because she spent most of her extra time in the library reading or studying, was better off than most of her year, and certainly better off than Harry and Ron, who barely had time to talk to her anymore, unless it was about homework.

She watched her two friends grow more tired by the day. They had to push their way through Quidditch practise, as well as essays on moonstones, transfigurations, and charms, and were getting more than a little stressed. And when Ron and Harry were stressed, they turned to Hermione.

"No!" She told Ron for the fifth time as he begged her to look over his essay on Golopatt's law for Potions, which was due the next day. "If you'd just listened to Slughorn... or read the textbook, you'd know this." Her tone was tetchy, and Ron turned away from her, scowling.

Feeling terrible, she sighed. "Oh alright, give it here," she gave in, Ron's expression grew delighted and he jumped up and kissed her on the lips.

"You're amazing Hermione!" he said fervently, before going bright red.

Taken aback by the kiss, Hermione bent over Ron's essay, pushing away the thought that she hadn't really liked it as much as she was supposed to.

XXXXXX

"Miss Granger, I would have given this an O," Snape spoke slowly and deliberately as he handed her back the previous homework on the Unforgivable Curses. "Well done."

She was shocked: Snape rarely ever gave compliments, and he had certainly never given her one in the seven years she had known him. She was too startled to say anything and he gave her a curt nod and walked away.

She turned to Harry and Ron, ready to share her delight, but both of them were looking exceedingly grumpy. She saw that Harry's paper sported an 'E' while Ron's was marked with an 'A'.

"That is SO unfair" Ron burst out angrily as they left DADA. "I got an E on my OWL and Harry got an O! Snape's just bloody prejudiced."

Harry nodded furiously. "What did you get Hermione?" he asked.

"Er, an O," She told them timidly, and they turned to stare at her.

"But you only got an 'E' on your OWL, how are you doing better than us?" Ron asked her tactlessly, and she felt slightly hurt at his comment.

"I don't know Ron, maybe because my essay was good!" She was dangerously close to snapping, not that Ron noticed. He grumbled under his breath before stalking off, Harry in tow.

She let out a sigh, before heading t lunch. When the three had finished eating, they headed towards an empty classroom, Hermione tagging along with the boys, which turned out to be a bad idea as they started complaining about the most recent essay McGonagall had set them (12 inches on why conjuring spells are more difficult than vanishing spells) instead of doing it.

Eventually, after Harry had written 10 inches, and Ron 8, they turned to her to help them once again, another reason that it had been a bad decision to join them.

"I'm not helping you," she said, holding her ground this time. "You've had that essay for two weeks, and it's not even difficult."

"Hermione, please..." begged Harry, who looked desperate.

"No!"

"Give it up, Harry," said Ron sourly. "She clearly just likes beating us too much to actually help us."

Hermione felt a rush of hurt go through her at his words. Without another word, she turned and fled the classroom, brushing away eh angry tears that had come to her eyes.

Reaching the one place she felt secure, the library, Hermione headed to the farthest corner and sat down amongst the Potions books, and fumed How dare Ron say that to her. She'd been helping those two since their first year, and they had never appreciated her.

It was all well and good when she did help them, then they loved her, but when she said no for the first time in she didn't know how long, Ron had to get surly and nasty.

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek, Ron was supposed to be her boyfriend, he was supposed to love and care about her feelings, but it seemed all he was doing was using her for her help.

She let out a deep sigh and buried her face in her knees. She sat like that for a long while, fuming about Ron and Harry's not appreciating her, until someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me Granger; I need to get a book..."

She glanced up at the person who had spoken, knowing the voice immediately. Malfoy. His white blonde hair was arranged in casual disarray, a slight smirk on his handsome face.

"Oh, sorry..." she got up and moved away, heading towards the exit before he could make a jibe about her tears.

He did speak though, and it wasn't an insult. "I heard Snape gave you an O," his voice had no nasty tone to it, it was simply a statement. If it was anyone else, she would have thought he was attempting to start a conversation. She was surprised, but she smiled slightly.

"Yes, he did," she lifted her chin proudly.

"Nice work Granger," he said, seemingly absentmindedly as he searched the shelf for a book.

She was taken aback. Harry and Ron had neglected to congratulate her, but _Malfoy_ was? What was happing to the world?

"Um, thanks," she said warily. Should she ask him what he got? It would only be civil wouldn't it? He had started talking to her after all... She decided to risk it. "What did you get?"

She straightened up, definitely smirking now. "An O," he tossed out carelessly. "You didn't expect any different now did you Granger? I am, after all, second to you in the year."

He looked extremely self-satisfied, and she resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Instead, strangely, she was warming to their 'conversation', and she asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Most Potente Potions," he answered surprisingly. This was definitely not the Malfoy she knew. The Malfoy she knew would have curled his lip and told the mud blood to mind her business. "But someone must have borrowed it out," he continued. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Why do you want that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Not trying to make Polyjuice Potion are you?"

Malfoy curled his lip, "Please. Why would _I_ want to change into anyone else? Everyone here is both uglier and less intelligent than myself."

This was the Malfoy she knew, the stuck up, full of himself git. She was about to leave, wary that he would start insulting her, when he asked, "Where are Potty and Weasel?"

Her friend's names brought a flash of anger back and she snapped, "I don't know. Probably still complaining about how I never help them because I like beating them too much."

Oops. She probably should not have told Malfoy of all people that. They were supposed to present a united front to the enemy. And Malfoy was definitely the enemy.

Great. He was probably going to make a snarky remark now. Sure enough he turned towards her, and shot her an incredulous look.

But "What?" was all he said.

What did he mean 'What?'

She mimicked him, saying "What?"

"They said that?" he asked, and to her surprise, his expression was amused. Definitely amused. He was smirking so broadly she wanted to slap him.

"Yes," she eyed the floor instead of meeting his eyes, her tone grumpy.

Then he did something totally unexpected, and it left Hermione momentarily speechless. He laughed. It was only for a second or two, but it was a real laugh, which she'd never heard from him before.

"Really?" he said. "Losers," he muttered, before turning back to the bookshelf.

She was totally unsure of how to reply, and was saved from having to think of what to say by someone coming down the aisle. She glanced up, it was Blaise Zabini.

He glanced at her, then at Malfoy, and something flickered in his face before he smirked. "Drake," he announced his arrival.

Malfoy looked up and saw him, giving his friend a smirk in return. "I think someone borrowed it out, I can't find it."

"Never mind that..." Hermione could feel his eyes on her and she stared at the floor, not wanting to meet Zabini's gaze. "I see you've made a friend," his tone was dryly amused.

"That's just Granger..." Malfoy gave him a 'are you stupid' look.

"And I would never be friends with such an arrogant toerag," Hermione announced, snapping at Blaise, who grinned at her.

Surprisingly, she felt no worry at being in the company of two Slytherin's.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice sounded from the entry. "She has to be around here somewhere!"

A few seconds later, Ron appeared in the aisle, Harry behind him, but both froze at the sight of Hermione standing with two Slytherin's, none of them looking angry or as if they were fighting.

"What's going on?" Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, while Harry pulled out his wand.

"Nothing is happening," Hermione snapped. "I was just... Talking... with_ Draco and Blaise_," wanting to annoy the boys, she used the Slytherin's first names; she was rewarded with both Harry and Ron's jaws dropping.

"Hermione – what?" Harry began, but Ron interrupted.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said," he mumbled. "Let's get out of here?"

She sighed, and nodded, and as she followed them back up the aisle, she heard a snort. It was clearly Malfoy's, and she knew it had been at Ron's words. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

XXXXXX

"Drake," Blaise prompted, and his friend looked up from the book they had finally found after enlisting the help of Madam Pince.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Remember that Wager..." he Zabini grinned.

""Yes, have you finally found an appropriate girl? The blonde smirked.

"Actually, yes," Zabini looked extremely self satisfied. "So you really think you can get any girl?'

"I know I can."

"Even... Granger?"

Granger. He hated Blaise! He had to pick the one girl that Draco _knew_ he couldn't get. He shouldn't have talked to her that afternoon. It was clearly where Blaise had gotten the idea.

But he kept his cool. "Yes," he said casually.

"I dare you to seduce her. And if she doesn't do... hm... _stuff_... with you willingly, I get your title."

Draco paused before sealing his fate. "Done."

**Review please**

**Lissa**


	4. Rose

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

"Hermione, what _was_ that?" Ron asked her suddenly. She looked up from her Arithmancy essay, and frowned. It had been hours since the encounter in the library, and neither Harry nor Ron had mentioned it. Till now, it seemed.

"What?" asked asked Ron.

"In the library earlier. Why were you... chatting... with _Malfoy and Zabini_?" He sounded extremely annoyed.

"I was just making talking with Malfoy about the grades we received for our Potions essays," She replied calmly. She was still upset with Ron and wasn't planning on informing him that she hadn't been 'chatting' with the two Slytherin's in the way he seemed to think she had been.

"What did the ferret get then?" Ron scoffed.

"He also got an O," Hermione replied, without looking up. "And," she added for extra revenge, "_He_, my arch enemy, congratulated me on my grade, unlike my supposed boyfriend and best friend."

She had the satisfaction of seeing both Ron and Harry, the latter of which had kept quiet, look exceedingly guilty. "Hermione, I didn't mean what I said, I was just grumpy about Snape, and stressed about McGonagall," his voice sounded nervous and pleading. She sighed, not able to stay angry with him.

"Alright, I forgive you," she replied, sighing.

He grinned, "Great, Harry and I need help on this homework! Just kidding," he added as he saw the look on her face.

"Humph," Hermione closed her book with a snap. "I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight."

XXXXXX

Hermione went down the stairs into the common room the next morning on her way to breakfast to find a group of people surrounding a notice on the noticeboard.

"What is it?" She asked Ginny, spotting her friend in the crowd.

"Just the first Hogsmeade date, as well as the date for when the eligible students will leave for Beauxbatons," Ginny replied. "Are you going to enter the tournament?"

Hermione laughed as she scanned the notice, "No way, but I have to go anyway, because I'm a head. Are you?"

"No, it wouldn't feel right after what happened to Harry," Ginny sighed, "I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you too! Unless Harry or Ron enters, it looks like i'll be stuck with Anthony for company!"

The first Hogsmeade weekend would be midway through October, and it would be the only one that Hermione would be able to attend, as the Hogwarts delegation would leave for Beauxbatons shortly afterwards.

As the girls made their way to the great hall for breakfast, someone bumped into Hermione, causing her to drop her bag.

"Sorry Granger," said a voice. She looked up. It was Malfoy. Had he just... _apologised_ to her? She was so completely surprised that she didn't say anything back. First he was congratulating her, now he was apologising. What was happening to the world?

She watched, still in shock, as he bent and picked up her bag before sliding it back onto her shoulder. Was it just her, or did his fingers linger slightly on her shoulder?

Stepping back rapidly, se mumbled, "Thanks Malfoy," before hurrying into the hall with Ginny.

Reaching the Gryffindor table, Hermione became aware of the fact that Ginny was staring at her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Malfoy. Just. Apologised. To _you_... What the Hell?"

Hermione mumbled, "I don't know why he's being nice to me. Yesterday he congratulated me on getting an O on my Potions essay."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wow! Maybe he's trying to make up for all the nasty things he ever said to you?"

Hermione snorted. "I doubt it. This is Malfoy we're talking about. If it were someone less... _evil_... then I might believe it. No, he most likely has an ulterior motive. But I wonder what it is..."

"Wonder what what is?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Ginny, opposite Hermione.

"Malfoy apologised to Hermione for bumping into her this morning," Ginny told him, ignoring Hermione's motions for her to be quiet.

"What?" Ron nearly spit out the Pumpkin Juice he had been drinking. "He _did_?"

"Yes, and we were just discussing his ulterior motive," Hermione scowled at Ginny.

"Little Git," snapped Ron. "He's probably lost all his death eater pals so he's coming sucking up hoping to be your friend. Everyone knows you're the most likely to forgive him."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "Why is that?"

"I dunno," Ron shrugged before digging into his bacon and eggs. Ginny frowned at him before rolling her eyes at Hermione, who gave her a small smile.

"Well Ronald, there is no way I would ever forgive Malfoy for everything he's put us through over the years, not to mention it's practically his fault Dumbledore got killed!" Her tone was snappy and she felt a slight guilt from her words. She didn't really believe it was Malfoy's fault, but if she'd said that Ron would probably have bitten her head off.

"You know it wasn't Malfoy's fault," Harry joined the table, sitting next to Hermione.

"Well it was his fault for letting the death eaters into the castle!" Hermione lied again, and Ron nodded savagely in agreement.  
Harry merely looked at her as if to say 'you don't really believe that' before looking across the table at Ginny and starting to talk about Quidditch.

Hermione watched them, smiling, when dwelt Ron's eyes on her. She looked up to meet his gaze, and to her surprise, he was looking slightly nervous, and awkward.

"Ron?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Err..." he began. "I was just wondering... wannagotohogsmeadewithme?"

"What? I didn't catch that, sorry." She frowned as he jumbled his words together before going scarlet.

"Do you want to... Go to Hogsmeade with me? As like, a date?"

His ears were red too, and Hermione felt herself blush. "Sure," she replied, smiling slightly awkwardly. At least with Ron she wouldn't feel awkward or uncomfortable like she knew first dates often were. Not that she'd really had any.

"Isn't that sweet!" A high pitched voice giggled nauseatingly from behind her. She turned, along with Ron, Ginny and Harry to see Pansy Parkinson giggling at them sarcastically, while clinging to Blaise Zabini's arm. Blaise looked bored.

"Just because Draco dumped you, Pansy..." Hermione replied calmly, and Pansy burst into tears and threw her arms around Blaise for comfort.

He began to lead her away, and as he looked back, Hermione could have sworn he threw her a small smile.

XXXXXX

Draco looked up as the stone wall opened and a high pitched wailing pierced the common room. It was Pansy of course, being led in by Blaise. She was bawling her eyes out and getting his robes all wet. She saw Draco and quickly turned to Blaise, putting her arm around his neck and kissing him hugely, before letting go and tugging on his hand in the general direction of the dormitories. As Blaise and Pansy went upstairs, Blaise looked back and smirked at Draco, before mouthing, 'I told you so'.

Draco shrugged at him. Better Blaise than him. Pansy hadn't even been anything special anyway, she was just useful when he needed to work his frustrations and there was no one better.

Checking his watch, he realised he was going to be late for Defence against the dark arts. Grabbing his books, he hurried out of the common room.

He was almost to the door when he spotted three figures ahead of him. Weasel and Potty were a few metres from the entrance to the classroom, while Granger was lagging behind, presumably because of her extremely heavy looking book bag.

"Hurry up, Hermione," Ron called as he went into the classroom.

He heard Granger give a huff, before re-hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. Seeing an opportunity, he rushed up to her, and seized her bag.

"Give that back Malfoy!" she snapped immediately, pulling her wand out.

"Relax Granger," he drawled, smirking, "you looked like you needed help," he shouldered her bag and walked towards the classroom. He saw her shoot hima suspicious look before following him.

Entering the room with the muggle-born behind him, he sat down at an empty desk at the back, putting her bag on the chair next to him. He smirked to himself as he knew that she would have to come and get her bag, and when she did she would be forced to sit with him.

Sure enough, when she hesitantly approached his table, Snape snapped, "Miss Granger, sit down!" and she sat immediately.

His lip curled in amusement at the annoyed look she gave him. "Look what you've done now!" she hissed at him and he saw Potter and Weasley were staring back at them, glaring.

"Look Granger," he said lazily, "You should be thanking me. Another minute with that bag and you'd have sunk into the floor."

He saw out of the corner of his eye her giving him an uncertain look as he pretended to examine his fingernails.

He waited, and she obliged seconds later. "Thank you... I suppose."

He huffed. As if he'd actually wanted to touch her things. He was not the sort to carry girls' books. That was for snivelling weaklings, like Longbottom. All this just for his title. It almost wasn't worth it. _Almost._

Working next to Granger was almost intolerably annoying, the girl put up her hand to answer before Snape had even finished speaking, and it was incredibly trying.

"Give it a rest, mudblood," he snapped eventually.

Hermione went red, and he saw her eyes go watery before she put her head down and read her book. Draco mentally kicked himself, how was he supposed to get her to like him if he was nasty her?

Also, he had said that he wanted to be a person worth being this year, and that meant stopping with the blood prejudice.

Wincing slightly, he turned to look at Granger. She was furiously writing in her book, but as he watched, a drop of water ran from her face to land on the paper. He'd made her cry. A year ago this would have given him vindictive pleasure, but now he felt a lump settle in his throat. Was he feeling... guilty? He couldn't be. Malfoy's didn't feel guilty.

And they also didn't apologise, and Draco wasn't going to break that unspoken rule for a bet. So he figured he would have to get back into her good books another way.

The lesson finished, threw them into her bag and practically raced out of the classroom before he had a chance to say anything, not that he had been going to.

Next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures, with Professor Hagrid. The term 'Professor' was clearly used lightly these days, as the oaf knew nothing about subject, and was little more than an overgrown servant.

So it was with unenthusiasm that he made his way towards the edge of the forbidden forest. Just ahead of him ere Blaise and Pansy, and he smirked with amusement when he saw that Blaise had his arm around Pansy's waist, his hand resting just on her ass.

Blaise would probably grow bored of Pansy in a couple of weeks and then drop her, probably breaking Pansy's heart in the process.

Arriving at Hagrid's hut, he spotted the golden trio standing close together. Granger, on closer inspection, looked rather forlorn, and Weasley and Potter had expressions of concern on their faces.

Granger was shaking her head slightly, and then Potter and Weasley looked up simultaneously looked up and pulled out their wands, pointing them at him.

XXXXXX

Harry and Ron drew their wands and went to presumably inflict great pain on Malfoy, but Hermione grabbed the back of their robes. "I didn't say it had anything to do with Malfoy," she said crossly.

"Yeah but I bet it was," said Harry perceptively.

"And," Ron added, "He was staring at us with that stupid smirk of his, the git." His attitude to Malfoy had gotten even worse than before, if that was possible, since that morning.

"Don't worry about him," she sighed, and the class turned to where Hagrid was striding down the path from the castle. He was carrying none other than Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes.

"Today, we're gunna be learnin' abou' Phoenix's," Hagrid started, motioning the class closer. "Now, Dumbledore's kindly leant us his own personal bird. This is Fawkes. Yeh can come and look at him one by one, 'e won' 'urt yeah."

Hermione kept to the back of the group as Hagrid explained about Phoenix's. She'd had a few interactions with Fawkes over the years and it had given her enough incentive to go and research Phoenix's herself. Therefore she already knew everything there was to know on the beautiful birds. She also didn't feel like participating, especially after what Malfoy had said to her.

He had carried her bag for her. And then called her mudblood. She didn't get it.

She stopped dwelling on the hurt that she felt at _that_ word, and turned to tell Harry and Ron to stop muttering to themselves and listen to Hagrid, when something hit her in the side of the head and then dropped into her lap. Ignoring the slight sting she felt in her ear, she picked the object up, shocked.

It was a deep, lustrous, just bloomed red Rose.

**A/N So I realised that I made Snape give Hermione back her Potions mark. Well that was an error. Let's just make it that he gave her back her DADA mark, OK everyone? **

**I've been getting amazing reviews so far, thank you to everyone. So... Reviews please!**

**Lissa**


	5. Uncertainty

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

She picked it up, shocked. Where had it come from? She glanced around at her surroundings. Most of the class was absorbed in looking at the Phoenix and listening to Hagrid, and the rest of them were whispering together. Nobody seemed to notice the strange apparition.

Then her eyes met cold, grey ones – eyes which were most closely. Malfoy? His eyes flickered to the Rose, before giving her a challenging stare and turning away.

Had he sent her the rose? Cold chock rushed through her. What was wrong with Malfoy? Did he have bipolar? One minute he was calling her a mudblood, the next he was conjuring Roses for her!

That's if it was him. Normally she would have immediately dismissed the idea, due to the romantic notion of a rose itself, not to mention the red colour of the flowers, signifying lust, or love. But for some reason, she had to check.

So at the end of class, she told Harry and Ron to go ahead without her because she wanted to ask Hagrid something. The boys had Quidditch practise, and they didn't give her words a second thought, waving bye before heading up to the castle. She knew that the Slytherin's were always the last ones back to the castle, so she hung back and asked Hagrid if she could pet Fawkes. Sure enough, a few minutes later when she had finished petting the bird, Harry and Ron had disappeared inside, and Malfoy and Zabini were only halfway up the hill.

She sprinted up towards them, eventually catching up and casually falling in to step with them, causing the both of them to turn and look at her with looks that clearly said 'what are you doing? Nobody walks with us.' She ignored the looks and glared at Malfoy.

"Did you do this?" she demanded, holding the rose up.

He shrugged coolly, "and if I did?"

"Why?" she snapped. "I'm a mudblood, remember? And we aren't' friends."

Blaise was looking extremely amused, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Luckily, for him that is, that he didn't say anything.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "It's a flower, Granger, not a marriage proposal. Get over it." He and Blaise increased their pace and quickly covered the ground ahead, leaving Hermione lagging behind on her shorter legs.

She reached the entrance hall eventually. Malfoy and Zabini were nowhere in sight. She sighed, spinning the rose in her fingers. It was too beautiful to throw away, she decided. Just because Malfoy gave it to her didn't mean she was going to get rid of it.

She headed to lunch, where she saw Harry and Ron seated with Neville at the Gryffindor table. Sliding in next to Harry, she smiled in greeting.

"What's that Hermione?" Neville asked, peering at the Rose. "Or rather, where did you get it? Hagrid doesn't grow Roses this time of year, the conditions aren't right," he added knowledgably.

"I just found it. Or rather, It found me..." she wasn't about to let on that Malfoy had given it to her, Harry and Ron would most likely have fits.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I was just sitting in Care of magical creatures, and it landed in my lap..."

"How romantic!" said Ginny, who had just arrived in time to hear the last part of the conversation. "Was it you, Ron?"

Ron shook his head dumbly, and Ginny arched an eyebrow. "No, I suppose it wouldn't have been you. A bit too spontaneously romantic for you, right?"

Ron went red, then asked Hermione, "so do you have any ideas who it was? Because I want to punch their lights out."

"Why!" She exclaimed.

"Because they sent a rose to my girlfriend," he scowled. "Stupid git, whoever they are."

"Well," said Ginny in a reasonable tone, "who was in the class?"

Now that they were doing NEWTS, classes were no longer divided into houses; all students taking the particular NEWT were jumbled together.

"Err..." Hermione desperately tried to think of someone other than Malfoy, but her mind had gone blank. "Ernie McMillan?"

"I bet it _was_ him!" Ron said immediately. "He thinks that just because he's a know-it-all like 'Mione, that they have some bizarre chemistry!" Seeing Hermione's face, he added, "no offence, Hermione."

"I don't think it could have been Ernie," Neville said, returning to the conversation. "I'm fairly sure he's in love with Hannah Abott."

Everyone turned to him in surprise, Neville was rarely knowledgeable about relationships or gossip, and it was quite an odd occurrence for him to make a contribution of this sort. "What?" he said, blushing at the looks everyone was giving him. "I was doing some extra Herbology work with professor Sprout, and I... saw them..." He turned pinker.

"Ooh Neville, what did you see?" Ginny asked, in such a good imitation of Lavender Brown that everyone laughed.

Neville stammered slightly, "they were kissing," he mumbled.

"So that rules him out," Ginny decided.

"Look, it doesn't matter anyway," Hermione said hastily, choosing to look at her pie instead of her friends.

Ginny said nothing, eyeing Hermione suspiciously, before she left the Great Hall.

After lunch, outside the Ancient Runes classroom, Ginny rounded on Hermione. "You know who it was, _don't you?_"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, it was - "

"Granger, did you actually do something with your hair today?" Malfoy walked past her smirking. "Good effort," he shot her a wink before disappearing down the Charms corridor.

"It was _Malfoy!_" Ginny exclaimed immediately. "Wasn't it!"

Hermione sighed again, "Yes, but don't tell anyone!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Why not? You aren't cheating on my brother are you?"

"Ginny!" Hermione was appalled. "I would never cheat on Ron. I love him. I meant, don't tell anyone because I don't want Harry and Ron in detention for beating Malfoy up!"

Ginny grinned at her, "I knew that," she promptly skipped into the classroom as Professor Vector arrived.

XXXXXX

Ancient Runes was fascinating, as always, and Hermione left the class with a lot of homework, which she intended to do in her spare period, which was right now.

She rushed to the library, eager to begin work, and sat down at her table, opening her books. She began to translate ancient Egyptian curses into English, and was soon lost in her book.

So lost, in fact, that she didn't notice a figure approaching her table and watching her intently. When the person sat down at her table, dropping their books loudly, she jumped slightly, and looked up.

"Go away Malfoy, I'm studying," her tone was cool and uninviting, but he took no notice.

"So am I," he gestured to his books, "and I don't want to sit with the giggling idiots," his lip curled and he jerked his head at Pavarti and Lavender who were whispering together at another table.

Hermione relented, returning to her books and ignoring Malfoy. They worked in silence for several minutes until –"I was serious before, you do something with your hair?"

He was smirking at her. She sighed, frustrated. "Do your work Malfoy, and no, I didn't do anything with my hair."

"No need to be modest, I understand that you want to impress me. Most girls do," he shrugged and seemed not to notice her incredulous look, returning to his books.

She stared at him for a few seconds, tried to ignore what he had just said, before blurting out "you are the most self-centred person I have ever met Draco Malfoy! I have a boyfriend! Not every single girl wants the misfortune of catching your eye!"

His smirk merely broadened, "Unlucky you then, Granger."

Before she could process what he meant, he stood up and, picking up his books, walked away.

XXXXXX

Unlucky her? What was that supposed to mean? The comment made no sense in relation to what she had said! She sighed and turned over in bed. After her encounter with Malfoy she had been in a mad mood for the rest of the day, done her homework, and gone to bed early. Now, she couldn't sleep because her mind was focussed on what he had said to her.

She'd said that he was self-centred... that she had a boyfriend... and that not every girl wanted the misfortune of catching his eye. Then he'd said... Unlucky her. Unlucky? Misfortune? ... Oh no.

No. What was he saying? She'd 'caught his eye'? What! That wasn't possible.

He was playing her. Clearly. He must have been bored now that all the action was finished, so he'd decided to play games with her. Well, she wasn't falling for it. People didn't magically (no pun intended) become nice overnight! Did he really think she was that stupid?

He must have been planning this for a while. Congratulating her... apologising... carrying her bag... and giving her the stupid rose! Ugh!

Well the only thing he had achieved was insulting her intelligence. How could he not expect her to figure it out! 

Her mind worn out from being angry at Malfoy, she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXX

Draco was on his way to breakfast the next morning when he was suddenly pulled aside and dragged into a broom closet by... Hermione Granger? He had been expecting Pansy. Ha. Maybe he was getting to Granger already.

"Granger," he smirked. "So keen for a snog you had to pull me in here? Well, I hate to disappoint..." he leaned in slightly, far enough to smell... what? It smelled almost like the Vanilla-ey fragrance he'd smelled in the Amortenia potion... But it couldn't be, could it?"

His thoughts disappeared a burning pain shot through his face as she slapped him as hard as she could. "Shit Granger!" he swore, bringing a hand to his cheek. "What the eff was that for!" he snapped.

"You," she was positively furious, now he got a better look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were narrowed, and she looked... extremely frightening. The last time she'd looked like this, she'd punched him in the face, in third year.

"How dare you! Your stupid little plan has failed, Malfoy! Try and seduce the mudblood for fun! Did you think I wouldn't figure it out!"

She knew about the bet. Oh no. But how could she? Blaise wouldn't have told. "What are you talking about?" he asked, playing dumb.

"You!" she waved her hand in his general direction. "You being nice to me, carrying my bag, apologising! Did you really think that I would fall for it?"

She punched him in the stomach, still looking murderous. He doubled over, wheezing/. He was going to kill Blaise. All this for a title.

Then it hit him. "Granger," he wheezed. "I... Can... Explain. Not... What... You... Think."

Her expression changed slightly. She folded her arms and looked at him with a 'hurry up then' expression.

He waited till he'd gotten his breath back before standing straight again – after all, his posture was extremely admirable – and giving her a 'shy' look.

"Well, after the war... after everything that happened," he started, unsure of what he should say to deceive her. "After everything happened and Voldemort was killed and the death eaters were rounded up, I felt... relieved." Damn it that was the truth. And he wasn't supposed to be telling her that! "And then, I promised myself I would never be that person again. So I thought I would try and make it up, at least in part, to the people I hurt the most," he pretended to hesitate, and saw the slightly softened expression on Granger's face. He smirked internally, man he was good. "And," he continued, "That meant the Golden Trio, and you, especially. So that's what I've been doing."

Her expression was uncertain, and for a second he thought she wasn't going to believe him. Then she asked, "Well then what's with the Rose, and the 'unlucky you'?" She raised an eyebrow, and he panicked slightly.

"Well, I am a teenage boy," he said defensively. "Can't expect me to not take notice of a pretty girl,' she stared at him, and he thought that if she fell for that, then she was truly gullible. Pretty – her? As if.

Then she sighed. "Whatever, Malfoy.' And with that, she stepped out of the cupboard and hurried away.

He grinned, now that she believed he was just a poor little boy trying to make amends for his crimes, she would be easy to manipulate. He was so keeping his title.

He made his way into the great hall, spotting her over at the Gryffindor table and smirking in her direction before sitting down at the Slytherin table. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down. "Well, any progress?"

"That would be telling."

"I think we should up the stakes," Blaise said suddenly, and Draco turned to him and scowled.

"To what, may I ask?"

"You have to get her to fancy you," Blaise winked.

"No way!" Draco practically shouted. "Getting her to succumb to my seduction will be no problem, but she's with Weasley! She loves him!"

"But, she's also not the cheating type... So how are you going to get her to...?"

Draco swore under his breath. "Why Granger?" he snapped.

"Because you hate her," Blaise's grin was wide.

"No I don't," he told him. "I feel nothing for her. But I don't hate her..."

"Whatever," Blaise pushed his chair back. "I'm going back to the common room."

Draco ate his breakfast in silence, fuming slightly. So now he had to break up Weasley and Granger... How to do that? Maybe he could get Granger to dump Weasel for him? It wouldn't be the first time a girl had done that. After all, with his good looks, money and breeding, who wouldn't want him?

He ate slowly, deciding to spend the day in the library, as it was Saturday and Granger probably wanted to catch up on studying, the nerd she was. Hopefully Weasley and Potter didn't join her, he thought to himself as he entered the library.

Sure enough, Granger traipsed in several minutes later, carrying her ridiculous book bag which he was surprised she could even carry. He kept his head down and worked on his charms essay, pretending not to notice she was there.

Then he heard two voices enter the room and swore quietly under his breath. Potter and Weasley.

"Mione can't we do this outside?" Weaselbee was complaining.

"You can if you'd like Ron, but i'll stay here," she responded distantly. He noted how there was no chemistry between the two, there was no 'vibe' as such, that suggested they were even slightly more than friends. Maybe breaking them up would be easier than he'd thought.

There came a sigh, and three lots of books were set down on the table nearest him. "Hermione," Weasel whispered, "Malfoy's over there. He might bother us, are you sure you don't want to go outside?"

Draco longed to look up and make a witty remark, but that would only piss Granger off, and he couldn't afford to do that. So he kept his head down, annoyed.

"No, Ron, he won't bother us," she said, sounding slightly unsure.

"Oh I forgot, you two are library buddies now. Is Zabini going to come over and join us? Weasel was being sarcastic and Granger said nothing.

For her supposed boyfriend, he wasn't very nice to her.

He stayed, working on his essays for the better part of two hours, and although the three at the other table talked very little, he still heard no boyfriend-ish remarks from Weasel to Granger. He resisted the urge to snort, why was she even with him?

Then came a moment of relief. "Hermione. We're going to go and do some practise..." Potter's voice was hesitant. "Bye..."

"Well it's your own fault if you fail," Granger sounded cross. "But fine, see you later."

Draco glanced up slightly to see Weasley and Pothead vanish through the door, and an annoyed looking Granger.

He stared at her for a second before her eyes snapped up to meet his. Hers were uncertain, and when he smirked at her, she raised them to the ceiling and returned to her book.

After lunch, piles of students came in and Draco seized his opportunity. He picked up his books and hurried across to Granger's table, where he set them down, causing her to look up and frown. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" her tone was testy.

"Well, people need tables, so I gave up mine. You don't mind me sitting here, do you?"

He waited, and after staring at him suspiciously, and then looking over at his previous table which was now occupied by several third years, she mumbled, "Ok, you can sit there."

Feeling as if he'd achieved a small triumph, he smirked at her and opened his book. He'd finished studying and now he was reading 'Hogwarts A History'.

A few minutes later he felt her eyes on him, and he looked up. She looked shocked and was staring at his book.

"What, Granger? No, I'm not studying, but I can't read in the common room."

"Y-You're reading 'Hogwarts A History'?" She squeaked. He nodded. What was the problem?

"What's wrong with it?" He gestured to the book.

"Nothing I'm just... surprised that you're reading it."

"Re-reading," he corrected. "And why?"

"Ron and Harry said I was the only one..." she looked bewildered.

"I don't get it," he said truthfully. Why was she making such a big deal about this?

"Never mind," she whispered and looked down at her books again.

XXXXXX

He'd read 'Hogwarts a History?' Sure, he probably only read the Slytherin bits, but still. And he was coming second in the year to her. If h wasn't such a jerk, Hermione had no doubt she would have been attracted to him by now.

But he was a jerk, and he always would be. She wasn't entirely sure of what to make about his speech in the broom closet. She might believe the bit about him wanting to be a better person, but there was no way she was falling for the bit where he'd picked her to make things up to. He hated her. And the bit about pretty girls had been ludicrous.

No, he had an ulterior motive. She was sure of it. She would just have to be on her guard around him from now on.

**A/N This was extra long. Yay. So I realised that I actually didn't make Snape give Hermione a Potions mark, it was a DADA mark all along. Oops. So, let's just forget about it.**

**Anyway, review pretty please.**

**Lissa**


	6. Quidditch, among other things

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

October arrived, and with it, the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry vs. Malfoy.

Harry seemed tired, and he was putting all his efforts and spare time into training for the match. By the look of it, so was Malfoy. The blonde looked constantly tired, and didn't even say anything to her anymore, even when he came to sit at her table in the library. They would sit there, barely a metre apart, for hours without saying anything.

She was almost becoming used to his presence.

The big day arrived, with the match held at 3pm in the afternoon. It was the end of lunch time, and Hermione had a free period, so she headed to the library. She knew Malfoy did too, and when he traipsed in with his books and sat down and began to work, without speaking t her, she cleared her throat.

He ignored her. Or perhaps he didn't realise it was a signal she wanted to speak with him.

"Malfoy -"she began and he looked up.

"I'm trying to study, Granger," he snapped. She knew that this was probably his way of coping with the nerves and stress about the match, so she forgave him.

"I just wanted to say... Good luck... In the match," she said quietly.

His expression softened, and he nodded. "Thank you," he said simply, before returning to his work.

She knew that she should have been surprised at his normal response, but she couldn't help but feel that Malfoy, under all the biting comments and sneering, was an average male, and needed a kind word every now and then.

Time passed quickly, and soon enough the two had to leave for their separate lessons. Hermione could tell that Malfoy was getting more and more nervous, and she gave him a reassuring smile as they parted ways.

Charms was slightly boring, as they were learning the Protean Charm, which she had been able to do since her fifth year. Harry and Ron seemed to be having slight trouble with it, and eventually they gave up, causing her to frown at them.

"I'm too nervous to do this anyway," Harry moaned, pushing back his hair.

"We better beat Malfoy," Ron said savagely.

"What have you got against him? Why do you hate him so much?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron stared at her. "It's Malfoy, Hermione... Are you out of your mind?"

"But," she paused, "After the war, everything is different now. Why can't we all just be... friends?" She prepared for Ron to explode, and sure enough his facial expression turned incredulously outraged. Luckily, Professor Flitwick came over and asked them to perform the charm, so she was saved Ron's rant.

At the end of the lesson, she kissed Harry on the cheek for good luck, and then went to do the same to Ron, who stopped her. "What?" she asked confused.

"I want a proper kiss," he said, grinning slightly, but going red.

She obliged, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. She prepared to pull away, but Ron wrapped an arm around her and pulled her roughly against him, kissing her hard.

His lips were kind of wet, she thought dispassionately. She ought to be enjoying the kiss, but really, it was nothing special.

Then he pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, before smiling sheepishly at her."I have to go. See you after the match, 'Mione!" He hurried away.

She sighed and turned around to go back to her common room, but found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"Were you spying on us?" she asked, annoyed and embarrassed.

"No I was passing, and you two violated my sight," he sneered. "Didn't look like you were enjoying the kiss much, Granger."

"I enjoyed it very much, not that it's any of your business, Malfoy," she protested weakly.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Well, if you didn't like it I can hardly blame you Weasley probably kisses like a fish."

She suddenly imagined kissing a fish that looked exactly like Ron, and an unwillingly laugh rose in her throat. Malfoy looked extremely gratified and she stopped immediately. "Shouldn't you be getting to the match, Malfoy?" she grumbled.

"Only if you promise to scream my name, Granger," he winked at her, and ignoring her look of repulsion, smirked.

She pushed past him and headed down the corridor that went to the common room, pausing to look back only once, to see that he'd gone.

Leaving the common room out of her uniform, she hurried to the pitch, where she saw the stands filled with many people wearing gold and red, and just as many wearing silver and green.

She spotted Neville, who was sitting with Luna Lovegood, and made her way towards him. She waved brightly and sat down. "Hello Hermione," Luna greeted dreamily, before saying, "I wonder whose commentating."

"Yes, I wonder whom," Neville agreed, looking at the empty commentators box.

"Maybe Zacharias Smith?" Hermione suggested, also looking at the box.

"I don't think he would, if he valued his safety," Neville replied. "Why didn't yo0u do it Luna?" he asked, turning to his friend.

"Everyone told me I was so terrible last time, that I didn't bother replying," she said unconcernedly.

Neville and Hermione rushed to assure her that she had been an excellent commentator, when they were cut off by a loud voice coming from, in fact, the commentators box.

"Colin Creevey?" Hermione said doubtfully, as the younger boy informed the crowd that the match was about to begin.

"Aaaaand, here's the Gryffindor team! Weasley, Robbins, Thomas, Coote, Peakes, Weasley, Aaaaand, Potter!" The Gryffindor team flew out onto the field amidst cheers from three quarters of the crowd, Hermione, Neville and Luna among them.

"And now, the Slytherin team! Flint, Pucey, Vacey, Goyle, Bole, Zabini and Malfoy!" Hermione watched the Slytherin team fly out, most of them with arrogant, jeering expressions on their faces. Her eyes were drawn to Malfoy, sitting opposite Harry on his Nimbus 2001, above everyone else. His blonde hair was slightly ruffled with the wind, and his eyes were narrowed.

"And they're off!" Colin shouted suddenly, and the teams went into action. They weren't nearly as fast as the teams at the Quidditch world cup, but Hermione had to admit that they played very well.

Gryffindor had the better team though, she knew. The Slytherin team was built for bulk, and with the exceptions of Zabini, who was proving to be a rather excellent Keeper, Malfoy, who had always been a good seeker – second only to Harry, and Marcus Flint, who was good but brutal, the team wasn't that great.

10 minutes in Gryffindor was leading by 10-0, and Ron's keeping skills had yet to be tested. Harry – nor Malfoy- hadn't made any sudden dives that suggested the snitch had been sighted.

Then, suddenly, Demelza went to pass to Dean, but the Quaffle was intercepted by Vacey, who threw it to Flint. Flint flew straight towards the goal and Hermione could hardly look as he shot the ball straight at her boyfriend. Colin was shouting something, but she was deaf, watching Ron. She squeaked slightly, as Ron managed to catch the Quaffle on the very edges of his fingertips.

However, while he was holding the ball, Goyle had shot a bludger at him. It hit him straight in the ribs with an almost audible crack. Hermione stood up, almost screaming as Ron seemed to sag, before falling slowly backwards off his broom.

Her wand was out before she'd even thought about it, and she cast a cushioning charm just in time, as Ron hit the ground. Everyone stood up to see if he was OK, and as they did, nobody noticed Harry and Malfoy go into a dive.

Hermione could see the snitch, hovering exactly where Ron had been before, and she clutched her face in worry as Harry and Malfoy were neck to neck, both hands outstretched. But then Harry pulled ahead, and she dreaded that Malfoy would resort to cheating, as he had in the past, to stop her friend from winning the game.

Just as she thought it, Malfoy moved his arm to right next to Harry's firebolt, and she just knew he was going to hold Harry's broom back. She'd thought he'd changed, but clearly not.

Then, he drew his hand back, and put it back onto his broom. She could hardly believe it. She was so busy staring at Malfoy that when the stands around her erupted, she jumped in shock. "We won!" Neville was screaming, and sure enough, there was Harry, rising into the air, shaking his fist, clutching the small, round, ball.

XXXXXX

"Ron, how are you feeling?" she stroked his hair.

He smiled weakly. "Fine. We won, didn't we?" He grinned around at the team who had traipsed in happily, as was tradition when a team member got hurt.

"It's weird seeing you down there instead of looking up at you from the bed," Harry laughed. "Blimey Ron, if Hermione hadn't cast that cushioning spell..."

Ron looked at her, "Thanks, 'Mione," he whispered.

She smiled and smoothed his pillow slightly.

"So what did Malfoy do when he lost _again_?" asked Ron gleefully.

"Actually," Harry sounded surprised. "He shook my hand..."

Hermione felt a surge of pride in Draco. He had changed after all.

"What?" Ron laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Harry shook his head, "He seems to have changed..."

Ron snorted just as Ginny and Neville came in. "Won Won, are you ok?" Ginny cooed, grinning at her brother.

He scowled at her, and Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office. "Only 6 visitors at a time!"

"You and the team can have some alone time with the team," Hermione smiled at him. "I'll see you later." She walked out of the hospital wing, and headed towards the library.

She was planning to finish the essay on the Goblin wars of 1412, and she knew the library closed at 5, half an hour before dinner, which gave her an hour and fifteen minutes to finish it.

After stopping by the common room to get her books, she walked into the book filled room, and stopped slightly. Sitting at her – their – table was Malfoy. He wasn't working, but seemed to be deeply immersed in a book. She wondered what it was.

Sitting down opposite him in her usual place, she took the opportunity to study him. His white blonde hair was disarrayed more naturally than usual, because of the flying and the wind, and his cheeks were tinged with pink, giving him a healthy, glowing look. As if he felt her eyes on him, he looked up, silver eyes shining.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "I saw you."

"What?" His brow furrowed. "Well, Granger, I was playing in the match, so if you came, you were bound to see me," his tone was sarcastic.

"I meant, I saw what you didn't' do... You were going to, but you didn't."

His expression changed, and he looked moody. "And loo where that got me, Potter got the snitch," he looked irritated.

"But you did the right thing!" She exclaimed. "It was a good thing for you to do..."

He looked at her, before sighing. "My teammates certainly didn't think so."

"Well, they're Slytherin's, of course they didn't."

He looked amused. "I'm a Slytherin too... or did you forget?"

What a stupid thing for her to say! She felt herself go red, and he smirked slightly.

"I heard you shook Harry's hand," she added, trying to retract from her embarrassment.

"Yes, well, he won, fair and square," a slightly foul expression appeared on Malfoy's face; as if he couldn't believe he was saying it.

She stared at him. "What happened to you!" she exclaimed. "You're not... You anymore..."

"Because you knew me so well before, Granger," he snapped.

"Well that's not my fault, you hate me."

"It's not my fault you're a muggleborn, or that I was raised to hate them," he replied.

"But it _is_ your fault for being mindlessly cruel," she retorted, irritated at his excuses.

He shrugged, "It's not like we would have been friends anyway, Granger, so get over it," his voice was exceedingly arrogant, as if he could never contemplate being friends with someone like her.

"I think we would have been!" she said.

He stared at her. She blushed again. Why was she always saying things she shouldn't around him! She was just giving him more things to hurt her with! "I mean... we might have gotten along," she mumbled.

"I like Quidditch, you like books," he curled his lip.

"No," she argued, "you like books too. I saw you reading that," she gestured to the abandoned book on the table, "and you're smart... and you've read Hogwarts A History."

"What does it matter if I've read Hogwarts a history!" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"Because, it's just important," she muttered.

"Oh, and was that a compliment, Granger?" His smirk had grown. "Careful, I might get a big head."

"I doubt it could get any bigger than it already is," she said irritably.

He ignored this. "Well, I suppose we could have been friends... But then again, you aren't friends with any people who are smart and like books and have read Hogwarts a history. So what makes you think we would have been?

"I don't know. Forget it." She picked up her essay and tried to ignore him.

"Come to think of it," he said slowly, "I can't even see how you made friends with Potty and Weasel in the first place. You're nothing alike. And I definitely can't figure out why you're with Weaselbee."

"I love Ron," she protested. "It doesn't matter why."

"I would have expected you to get with someone more... mature, sophisticated," he drawled, leaning back in his chair.

Honestly, Hermione had always imagined herself with someone mature and sophisticated too. Handsome, and smart, who she could talk about books and have witty conversations with.

But there was no way she was telling Malfoy that, so she just shrugged."Mind your own business, Malfoy."

"Answer me one question, Granger,' he said suddenly. "What did you smell in the Amortenia?"

"That is a very personal question, Malfoy." She said stiffly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he replied easily, a lazy grin stretching across his face.

"No," she replied, returning to her essay.

"I bet you didn't smell Weasel," he whispered, leaning as far across the table as he could get. She blushed and didn't say anything, and he took that as the confirmation that it was.

"I9 knew it!" he said gleefully. "I bet you smelled the type of guy you actually want. Smart, sophisticated, handsome, a good kisser..." his voice was getting lower and lower.

She looked up and met his eyes. They were glinting slightly and he looked totally serious.

"Malfoy - " she began, when she was interrupted.

"The Library is closed," Madam Pince swept over, her vulture-like gaze lingering threateningly on them.

Jumping up and grabbing the essay she'd hardly written a line on, Hermione left the library quickly, hoping to escape Malfoy.

She had no such luck. "Tell me that you really want to spend the rest of your life with someone like Weaselbee," his voice was right next to her ear, and she jumped, spinning around defensively.

He was so close, barely inches from her. She didn't know what she was doing but she shook her head, and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

"There, Granger, that wasn't so hard was it?" he took a step closer, and then she smelled it. The cologne. The cologne she'd smelt in the Amortenia. Coming from Malfoy. No! It couldn't be! She was _not_ attracted to Malfoy.

Although, a little voice in her head whispered, he was rather handsome, with his blonde hair and silvery eyes, fine bone structure and seductive smirk. Not to mention his love of books and witty remarks... No! She was not thinking about this! Ron. Ron was all she wanted.

She stared at him, frightened, before rapidly stepping back. "Goodnight," she mumbled, before almost running back towards the safety of Gryffindor tower.

**A/N This was definitely my favourite chapter to both write and read. So, I hope I get lots of reviews!**

**Lissa**


	7. Betrayal, or not

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

'All seventh years wishing to put their names down for entry into the Triwizard tournament will please sign the form below. The delegation will leave for Beauxbatons on the 27th of October' said the notice on the Gryffindor noticeboard surrounded by students of all ages, most of them looking disappointed, but some, seventh years, looking thrilled.

Hermione sighed; she really wasn't looking forward to going to Beauxbatons. When the students came back they would be thrown almost straight into NEWTS, and although Hermione was fairly confident in her abilities, she was worried that they would cover material she hadn't learnt yet in the exams for classes like Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes.

Tomorrow was the annual Hogsmeade visit, and unless he decided to enter, it would be the last time she would see Ron alone for over six months. She didn't know how she felt about his. She was going to miss him, and harry, immensely. She was going to be exceedingly lonely without her two closest companions. But another part of her felt that she needed to figure out what she really did feel for Ron, and that a time apart from him would enable her to do this.

She also wanted to get as far away from Draco Malfoy as was possible. She hadn't spoken to him since that evening, and she wasn't planning on it. She'd managed to avoid him in classes, and instead of working in the library, she'd stayed in her dormitory.

She'd felt his eyes on her several times, though, but had refused to look up.

Now, as it was a Friday, and she had no classes with him, and tomorrow she would be in Hogsmeade, she was feeling light and carefree.

As she went down to breakfast she saw Harry, standing in the corner of the common room with Ginny. Ginny was shaking her head, and Harry was looking sad. They looked up and caught her staring. She quickly flashes a smile, and followed Dean Thomas out if the portrait hole.

Arriving at breakfast, she greeted Ron with a large smile, which he returned. "I'm looking forward to Hogsmeade," he said to her.

"Me too... I'm just sad that it's the only time we'll get to spend, well, alone, till I get back from Beauxbatons."

"Whaddyoumean?" He swallowed a mouthful of porridge hastily.

"Well, you aren't entering the tournament are you?"

"What if I am?" he returned.

"But," she gasped, "I would have thought, after everything we've been though, everything that Harry went through...!"

"Yeah, well," Ron turned faintly pink, "a thousand galleons is a lot of money..."

"Oh so it's about the money," she snorted. "Imagine how your mother is going to feel! And personally, I think that we seventh years have too much on our plates to be competing or attending such a time waster!"

Ron rolled his eyes and bit into his toast.

XXXXXX

Arithmancy was boring, and Hermione found herself dwelling ion Ron entering the tournament. Not only would she have company for the next 6 months or so, she would have none of her usual reprieves from him, if she needed them. There would be no comforting Hogwarts library, no visits to Hagrid, no Ginny... Hermione didn't know if she could handle it.

Halfway through Arithmancy, there came a knock on the door. "Excuse me," a first year said timidly.

"Yes?" Hermione's professor looked at the little girl, and raised her eyebrows.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore said that he wants to speak with Hermione Granger in his office now, please," she squeaked.

"Very well, you may go Miss Granger."

Hermione rose, gathering her books, and shrugging at Padma Patil's (who she sat with) questioning look. Wondering what she could have possibly done, she followed the first year down the corridor.

"I know the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Thankyou." She smiled at the first year, who gave her a small nod and ran off.

Approaching the stone gargoyles that guarded the staircase to Dumbledore's office, she frowned. The first year hadn't told her the password, but Dumbledore usually had sweets as the password, so she tried those first.

"Err... Acid pops?" The Gargoyle didn't move. "Liquorice wand? Cauldron cakes? Pumpkin pasties? Cockroach cluster? Toothflossing Stringmints?"

The Gargoyle jumped aside, and Hermione suppressed a smile. She should have known. Dumbledore knew her parents were dentists, and he'd obviously set the password as a little joke.

Arriving outside his door, she knocked on it carefully, and Dumbledore's voice called out, "Enter."

She did, to see him smiling kindly at her. He gestured for her to take a seat.

"Miss Granger," he said once she was seated, "I am sure you're wondering why you're here," he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called again, and Anthony Goldstein walked in.

Dumbledore conjured up a chair and once he was seated, Dumbledore started again.

"As heads, I am sure you have been informed that you will be expected to travel with the delegation to Beauxbatons. This is because, as leaders, you will make a good example of Hogwarts, and will be expected to help the other students with interschool unity."

Hermione and Anthony nodded, and Dumbledore fixed them with his clear, blue gaze.

"Well, as you both remember from 4 years ago, schools tend to make a rather ostentatious show when considering their transportation to other schools..."

Hermione remembered the giant powder blue carriage of Beauxbatons, and the huge, eerie ship of Durmstrang.

"As heads, your input will be valued and you will work with the teachers to devise a method of transportation for the Hogwarts group."

How exciting! Hermione's mind immediately went into action, thinking of spells, charms and enchantments for how they would get there.

Anthony also looked excited, and she knew that as a Ravenclaw he would be thinking along the same lines as she was.

"You will have a meeting with professor McGonagall next Thursday night to discuss possible ideas. Is there any questions?"

Both shook their heads, and Dumbledore smiled at them. "Very well, you may go."

As they descended the spiral staircase, Anthony turned to Hermione excitedly, saying, "Can you believe we get to help!"

"We could get like, a dragon o something..." Anthony's expression turned dreamy, and Hermione made a mental note to inform Hagrid that there was another dragon lover in their midst.

She laughed, "I think they're still illegal, Anthony."

His expression dropped slightly, "Damn."

They continued to discuss ideas as they walked towards the great hall, where lunch had just started. When they arrived, Hermione saw Ron waving to her from the Gryffindor table. She said goodbye to Anthony and walked over to him.

"Hey," he greeted, "why were you hanging out with Goldstein?'

"We just got called to see Dumbledore. Apparently we get to help the teachers decide how we're going to get to Beauxbatons.

"That is so cool!" Ron said to her through a mouthful of pasta.

She looked at him with slight distaste. "Yes, it is rather excellent."

"Not yet..." she laughed, "Anthony wanted a Dragon."

"Idiot," Ron said.

Hermione sighed, suddenly not hungry anymore.

XXXXXX

And then it was Sunday, and Hermione was nervous. She woke Ginny up ay the early time of 6, much to the anger of the redhead. "What Hermione?" Ginny said irritably, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I need you to help me find something to wear for my date with Ron!"

Ginny groaned, "Wake me at 8. Go back to sleep." She burrowed her head in her pillow.

Hermione, however, couldn't sleep, so she dedicated her time to researching magical methods of transportation. She couldn't find a single thing that would be helpful. Vanishing cabinets? Definitely not. Thestrals? No way.

She looked at her watch, and realised it was just past 8. Jumping up, she woke Ginny hastily.

The redhead gazed blearily at her before rolling out of bed. "OK," she mumbled, "We want something that looks good, but something that's still... well, you."

Hermione nodded. She had no desire to end up in one of Ginny's dresses.

"Ok, well, are you opposed to a skirt?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Because you totally have the legs for it."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Err, as long as it doesn't have frills."

"Right," Ginny muttered. She began pulling out various skirts.

Eventually they dressed Hermione in a high waisted black skirt that came to her knees, and a red blouse. "There. What do you think?" Ginny motioned to her reflection in the mirror.

"I guess I look okay..." Hermione frowned. She didn't look too girl, and she still recognized herself, but she still looked more feminine than usual.

"Ron will love you!" Ginny grinned. "I wish I could wear red. Stupid hair."

Hermione smiled slightly, "I'm sure you could wear red if you wanted t, Ginny..."

"Hermione, you know nothing about fashion," Ginny waved her hand casually.

Hermione grinned ruefully. "True... Well, I think we should go and have breakfast now, I'm hungry."

She rose, but Ginny grabbed her arm. "Don't be ridiculous! You can't go down there! What if Ron's there? He'll see you!"

Hermione wanted to say 'and?' but the look on Ginny's face suggested this wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'll go down and get us some toast." Ginny told her. "Be back soon."

Five minutes later, Ginny came back with a stack of toast. While they were eating it, Hermione said, "So, tell me about you and Harry."

She wasn't expecting the sad and annoyed look that came into Ginny's face. "There's nothing to tell," Ginny said shortly.

"Was it anything to do with yesterday, when I saw you two by the portrait hole?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She hated to appear nosy, but she wanted to find out what was happening with two of her best friends.

"I guess," the other girl said. Then she sighed. "Harry told me he wanted to get back together."

"Wow, that's so great!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"No it isn't," Ginny said bitterly. "I told him no. He'll just drop me again when things get serious or something. What if he becomes an aurora, and then he dumps me because his work is too dangerous? I can't risk it."

Hermione processed her words. "I don't think that would happen," she said carefully. "I think Harry realised that he made a mistake in... putting you out of harm's way last year. He loves you."

Ginny shook her head. "Well I don't know if I can be with him anymore anyway. ' She cocked her head to the side. "Can you keep a secret?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I think I might like someone. Which is weird, because I've loved Harry for years." She shrugged. "Maybe it's just time to move on."

"Ginny! You and harry are perfect! You have to give him another chance! Whoever this other person is, it's just a crush! Harry is perfect for you."

Ginny shook her long red hair and sighed. "Don't you wanna know who it is?"

"No!" Hermione said immediately.

Ginny looked slightly put out. Then she checked her watch. "It's almost 10! Let's get you down to the great hall!"

Hermione and Ginny went downstairs and out the portrait hole. It was two minutes to two when they arrived at the meeting place Ron and Hermione had agreed on.

"Good luck!" Ginny gave her a quick hug before hurrying back off in the direction of the common room. Hermione stood, feeling slightly nervous, before someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Ron!" she spun around, smiling, to see him standing there, in jeans and a blue sweater, looking slightly nervous.

"Hey, 'Mione," he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, and they left the castle, following small groups of students that were down the road to Hogsmeade.

"Where shall we go first?" Ron asked. "Zonkos!" he said, before she had a chance to reply.

"Alright," she nodded, despite her feeling that a joke shop wasn't a very romantic place to go for a date.

So they went to Zonkos, and spent a most boring 20 minutes trying out new trick items, or rather, Hermione watched, while Ron tried them out.

"How about Honeydukes?" Hermione suggested, as they walked out of the joke shop.

Honeydukes was much more enjoyable, in her opinion. They tested out the new sweets range, which included everlasting gum, fudge that changed flavours, and ice cream that didn't melt.

Finally, they headed to the three broomsticks, where Ron went to get them butterbeer, and they huddled together.

"I'm err, really glad you agreed to come today, 'Mione," Ron smiled at her, blushing.

"I am too, Ronald." She smiled back.

He reached over clumsily, and grabbed her hand. His fingers were slightly clammy, and as they squeezed hers, she felt nothing.

"Well, well, isn't this touching?" came a drawling voice, and Hermione winced.

She'd so wanted to avoid him. But she turned, and there he was. Blonde hair slicked back, grey eyes glinting, and a cruel smirk playing around his mouth.

She gulped. She knew that he was not going to be the Malfoy that had said 'thank you' to her, and carried her bag. Because Ron was there. She sighed, and mentally prepared herself for the conflict.

"Malfoy, piss off," Ron's voice was immediately angry.

"Well actually," Malfoy said loudly, "Blaise and I were wondering if we could sit here."

Ron looked ready to explode. He stood up, and whipped out his wand. "Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Sit down. Stop making a scene."

"Yeah, Weasel, listen to Granger. I bet she wouldn't mind us sitting here."

Ron transferred his gaze to Hermione, "Why wouldn't you mind?"

"Let's just say Granger and I sit together a lot," Malfoy's smile was horrible. Hermione wanted to slap him. Ron stared at her, betrayal written all over his face.

"Ron, you don't know what he's talking about, it's nothing..."

"I'll see you around, Hermione." E glared at her and stood up, leaving the three broomsticks.

"Ron wait!" she cried, running after him, but he soon vanished amongst the crowds of people.

She burst into tears. She sat down outside the three broomsticks and cried, not caring that people could see her.

"Granger, don't cry," came a voice. His voice. She looked up. He was squatting beside her; his face full of... was that concern?

"Go away you stupid prick," she snapped. "I can't believe you just did that. I never want to see you in the library again. Stay away from me!" she got up and hurried away u the street.

XXXXXX

"Hermione, are you alright?" It was surprising voice.

She managed a weak smile, "Yes, Anthony, I'm fine."

"You don't look it..." he sat down next to her in the private heads lounge. "Tell me what happened."

She looked at his kind expression, and gave in. "I've kind of become friends with Draco Malfoy, and when he's by himself he kind of normal. But just now he went up to Ron and made out that we'd become really good friends, and were going behind Ron's back. Ron got really upset and angry." She laid her head on her knees.

"So you didn't tell Ron you were friends with Draco?" Anthony asked.

"Well, no, because I wasn't even sure if we were. We just sometimes talk in the library, that's all. It's not like we hang out."

"I see," he frowned. "Maybe Draco likes you, and wants to make Ron think something's going on between the two of you so that you'll break up?" Anthony was incredibly smart, Hermione knew, and if this was anyone but Malfoy, it would have been a plausible idea. But it was Malfoy.

"But I'm a mudblood," she said.

Anthony flinched, "Don't call yourself that!"

"Sorry, but you know what I meant. I mean, he's a Slytherin and I'm a muggle born... we don't exactly mix."

"True, I suppose... Well, maybe he just wants to be your friend, and is jealous of your friendship with Ron?"

That sounded feasible, she frowned, and nodded. "I guess that could be it." She pushed her hair back, "But I don't get why he even cares, he's hated me until now."

Anthony looked suddenly weary, "the war changed everything."

"Yes, it did," she agreed. "Now, what do I do about Ron?"

"There's not much you can do except tell him the truth."

"I suppose. Thanks Anthony, you've been a big help." She smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome," he returned the smile. "On a different note, have you thought of anything for transport?"

**So, I realise that I've been updating every couple of days, which for me is really fast. But I might not update till later next week, because I've been messaged about the Chuck and Blair fic I am supposed to be writing, and haven't been, due to this one. So i'll write a chapter for that, and then publish the next one for this.**

**Reviews are loved.**

**Lissa**


	8. Breakthrough

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

"Not at all," she said gloomily.

"Me either," Andrew sighed. "This is a lot harder than it seemed."

A knock on the door stopped her from answering. The two frowned at each other, before Anthony shrugged and opened the door. Outside stood Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, dropping a book she'd been holding.

"Er, hey, Hermione." He ran a hand through his hair. "D'you think we could talk?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'll talk to you later Antony," she smiled a goodbye to the Ravenclaw.

He nodded and mouthed 'good luck.'

She smiled again, following Ron out of the room. They made their way back to the Gryffindor common room without speaking, and once inside the portrait hole, Ron turned to Hermione. "I want you to tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy," he said. "Because I don't believe what he said."

She felt a rush of relief, which was quickly overpowered by nervousness. "Well we just sometimes sit together in the library," she shrugged.

"And you talk?"

"Sometimes... He's different Ron. At least, he is when we're talking."

"Well it looked to me like he hadn't changed at all," Ron growled. "Trying to cause a fight between us."

"I know. I don't know why he did that, but I'm really angry at him. But I should have told you I was talking to him," she reached out and touched his arm, and was happy when he didn't pull away.

"Yes," he said grumpily, "you should have. But I forgive you."

She wrapped her arms around him happily, and he returned the hug. She felt a rush of happiness for her and Ron's friendship. She loved him so much.

But when they broke away, Ron bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips, and she, with a sinking feeling, remembered that the love she felt for Ron was supposed to be more than just friendship.

"I have to go to the library," she told him, and he gave her a grin, shaking his head in resignation.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner," she nodded, before hurrying off to the library.

She was going because she needed a place to sort out her thoughts, alone, and sitting in between the aisles of books would help her do that. She had however, totally forgotten about Draco Malfoy until she entered the room, and saw him sitting at their usual table.

Hoping he wouldn't see her, she hurried past the table, deep into the shelves of books on potions.

She sat down, burying her head in her knees. What was she going to do? She didn't know if she could continue this with Ron. The kisses were more likely to keep getting longer and longer, and the dates more often, and she was beginning to feel trapped.

On the other hand, Ron was her best friend, and if she broke up with him, his heart would be broken, and he'd most likely never speak to her again. And she didn't know if she could stand being without Ron.

She sighed again, wanting to hit herself on the head. Normally she was incredibly smart, she knew, but when it came to matters like this, she had no idea what to do. She couldn't talk to Ginny, she was Ron's sister, she couldn't talk to Harry... and she wasn't really close with anyone else.

"Granger." It was his voice. She knew it immediately. Jolted from her thoughts, she looked up. He was standing above her, just like the first time they'd met there.

"Go away Malfoy," she said harshly. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Granger, please..." he stooped down to her level, and his grey eyes looked stressed as they met hers. "Don't ignore me."

"I can't believe you, you horrible, awful person. I thought you'd changed, and you haven't at all."

There was a long pause. "I... I don't know why I did it." He said eventually. "I just... saw you with Weasel and his hand all gropey over yours," his face distorted slightly.

She stared at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

His stressed expression turned into a smirk. "Getting cocky are you Granger? No need to be embarrassed, I'm sure many girls want me to be jealous of their boyfriends."

"Oh you are so frustrating!" she said, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in the air.

"So I'm forgiven then?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

She glared at him. "Not by half."

"Come on Granger," he wheedled. "It's not my fault I hate Weasley."

She glared at him even more.

He winced. "What can I do to make it up to you? Do you want another Rose?"

"Not all of us place higher values on material possessions than on basic things like apologies, and people redeeming themselves."

"I'm a Malfoy," he replied, his lip curling.

"And I'm not." She stood up. "So I think it would be best if we didn't talk or meet up anymore, until you've decided to apologise at the very least."

She walked out of the library.

XXXXXX

He watched her go, unbelievably frustrated. He, really, didn't know why he'd done it. He and Blaise had just been looking for a place to sit, and then he'd seen them. Her and Weaselbee. Holding hands, both with huge smiles on their faces. He'd felt disgusted. All he wanted to do was hurt them, especially her, for holdings hands with the Weaselbee in the first place.

So he'd said it, and the look of horror on her face had given him a moment of satisfaction. And then Weasley got up and left, and she'd burst into tears, and he'd felt... guilt. Again. He needed to stop feeling guilty for hurting Hermione Granger.

But the truth was, he was growing to like her. Not in the way he was pretending to, of course, but as a person. She was nice to him, and he was starting to enjoy their time together. Their small chats in the library, the way they would talk about things he couldn't with any of his friends, and she couldn't with hers.

So now, he felt guilty. And he shouldn't feel like that. Because, really, all he was doing was hurting her. When he ditched her as soon as she admitted she liked him, and he got her to kiss him, she was going to hate him. And when she did, he couldn't feel guilty then, because he'd done it on purpose.

But he'd thought that he'd made a breakthrough. That night, when he'd gotten her to admit she wouldn't want to spend forever wit Weasley, and he'd stood so close; he could feel her heart speeding up. And then she'd run off, and he'd felt victorious. But then... she'd been holding hands with Weasel.

And now he had to do something to make it up to her, or he'd lose the bet. He sighed. The bet that was almost too hard.

What could he d to help her? He needed to show her he was 'sorry' without actually the word. Because, even if he was, he wasn't going to waste the word on some girl who he was trying to force himself not to care about. So, he had to do something for her instead.

What did she like? What did she care about? Study? He could buy her a book... But no, that counted as material. Damn it, Malfoy's didn't do things that weren't material.

What else was there? The Tri-wizard tournament? He had heard her talking about how she got to help pick the transportation to Beauxbatons, with Goldstein, and how excited they both were. And the idiot Goldstein had suggested a dragon.

Then it hit him. He would have to make a few 'calls', donate a few thousand galleons, but he could do it. He was a Malfoy.

XXXXXX

Hermione flipped through the book, still unable t find anything that was of remote help to her.

It was breakfast time on Thursday morning, and she was drinking pumpkin juice and eating her porridge as she read. She hadn't spoken to Malfoy since Saturday, and a small part of her was nudging her to admit that she missed him. She hated to admit it, but when she sat in the library, she liked his presence. Now, she sat alone, with no smirk to roll her eyes at, and no witty banter to keep her entertained between essays.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table; he was sitting in-between Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise. As she watched, Daphne laid a hand on his arm. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt, especially when he moved his arm away, and looked up, meeting her eyes directly.

She went red, embarrassed at being caught looking. He smirked at her, and she looked down. She wasn't going to be his friend until he apologised.

She got up, not looking at him, and hurried off to Potions, 10 minutes early.

Professor Slughorn was already there when she slipped into the classroom. "Miss Granger," he boomed genially. "I think you'll like what I have in store for the class today!" he gave her a wink.

Hermione smiled, and gradually the rest of the class filled in.

When everyone had arrived, Harry and Ron sitting next to Hermione, Slughorn announced, "Today, we're going to begin to make Felix Felicis!"

The class gasped. Felix Felicis was known to be an extremely difficult potion, and Slughorn had been right, Hermione was very excited.

They began to carry out the instructions that Slughorn had set on the board, and Hermione was the first up to gather her ingredients from the store cupboard.

When she returned to her desk, there was a small folded piece of paper propped against her cauldron. She opened it curiously.

'_Granger, meet me today at the forbidden forest. 1 O'clock. It's important. – Draco.'_

She stared at the note. What could he want? Why did he want her to meet him? She should say no, she knew, but maybe he wanted to apologise?

And, he'd signed the note... Draco? Since when were they on first name terms? He'd still called her Granger, so maybe he was just referring to himself as Draco, and didn't want her to.

She sighed, twisting in her seat so she could see him, a few metres behind her, setting up his cauldron. He looked up and met her eyes, before nodding curtly and returning to his cauldron.

She wondered what to do.

But at 1'Oclock precisely, she was hovering nervously near Hagrid's hut, still unsure as to whether or not she should be there, when Malfoy emerged from the trees.

"Malfoy, what am I doing here?" she asked nervously.

"You'll see, Granger. Follow me." He turned, and without seeing if she was following, headed back into the forest.

She followed him, reminding herself that she'd been in the forest plenty of times before, and nothing at all that bad had happened to her.

They came to a stop at the other edge of the forest, where she knew Charlie and the other dragon keepers had kept the dragons for the last Triwizard.

"What are we doing here?" she repeated.

He turned to her. "You said I should make it up to you... So I am. You needed help with finding transportation, right?"

She nodded, "yes, but what-?"

"Come on," he reached out and tugged on her arm, and they walked into the clearing. She gasped.

A huge dragon crouched in the clearing, surrounded by a few men and women. It was a deep green, and it was big enough to carry... at least 20 people. "Malfoy, what is this?" she gasped again.

"I'm a Malfoy, I told you," he said. "And I thought, you can't beat a dragon. Thanks to a generous donation, the Ministry has authorised the use of this dragon for Hogwarts to fly to Beauxbatons and back."

She was speechless. He'd done this to make it up to her? She couldn't believe it.

"This is amazing!" She turned, and caught him smiling at her, really smiling, his mouth curling up at the corners. It made him look simply... breathtaking, she admitted.

"Malfoy I don't know what to say!" she promptly threw her arms around him, without thinking, and hugged him.

He stiffened, and she winced. Stupid girl, she thought at herself, Malfoy didn't hug!

But then his arms came around her he hugged her back, and it felt absolutely wonderful. She could smell his cologne again, but she wasn't worrying about that.

She pressed her head to his chest, and she could hear his breathing.

Then, realising that they'd been hugging for an extremely indecent amount of time for two people who were only just friends, she hastily stepped back.

He was looking at her oddly, his eyes shining in the dim light, and then he smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Granger," he said loudly.

She slapped him, "You pig."

"Am I forgiven?"

She glanced sideways at him, her lips twitching. "Yes, I suppose..."

"You suppose! I got you a sodding dragon, you... you muggleborn!"

She grinned, "I know!" and she walked back to the castle, almost skipping, leaving Malfoy behind.

It was lunchtime when she returned to the castle, and going into the great hall, she found Harry and Ron both staring at her. "What's happened 'Mione?" Harry asked immediately.

"What?"

"You look really happy," Ron commented.

"Oh..." she paused. "I found a mode of transport for the tournament!"

"Really? What?" Ron paused in his eating.

"I can't say," she said.

"Ok, then can you tell us... How you found the idea?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, but no," she said regretfully.

"Why not?" Ron whined.

"Because, it's against the rules!" she said firmly. "If my idea wins, then i'll tell you everything."

"Deal," Harry grinned. "I'm going to miss you two when you're gone."

"Me too Harry!" Hermione said sadly. "but maybe you can fix things with Ginny while we're gone...?"

Harry gave her a look, before picking at his stew gloomily.

Ron, who was too busy eating to notice their exchange, suddenly scowled. "What do _you_ want?" he asked of someone behind Harry and Hermione, who were sitting next to each other and across from Ron.

They turned around to see who he was talking to. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Granger, I was just wondering if you could let me know if you'll need to borrow that item, after your meeting tonight?" He looked at her, ignoring Harry and Ron.

"Oh, sure," she said, slightly flustered, as she could feel Harry and Ron eyes on her. "I'll Owl you."

He nodded. "Thank you," he muttered, before walking away.

"What was that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just borrowing something from Malfoy, maybe."

Harry and Ron gave her looks that said 'you're playing with fire, and we won't help you when your burn yourself' and she shrugged.

"I'm going to go and... study..." she said, standing up, without having eaten anything.

To her surprise, Ron stood up too. "Yeah, me too. I have to finish that assignment on Jupiter's moons."

Harry gave him a look, but Ron nudged Hermione. "Let's go."

They went to the library, and sat down at Hermione usual table. When Ron sat across from her, in Malfoy's seat, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from asking him to move.

Ron sat down uncomfortably, and started pulling out moon charts. Hermione, meanwhile, began working on the properties of wormwood when used in a sleeping draught. Five minutes later, someone cleared their throat.

Ron and Hermione both glanced up. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed. "You're in my seat," he said pointedly to Ro.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Does he usually sit here?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He looked annoyed for a moment before saying, "Well I'm mot moving. Go away, Malfoy. There are plenty of other tables."

Hermione knew immediately this was the wrong thing to have said to Malfoy. Sure enough, his lip curled into a sneer. "What, couldn't let your girlfriend sit with another man, so you had to come and keep an eye on her? That's weak, Weasel. Not that I'm surprised. And, for the record, you're the one interrupting."

Hermione knew that, judging by the look on Ron's face, that this was the truth. He stood up. "Fight me Malfoy."

Malfoy glanced at Hermione. She shook her head frantically and mouthed 'no!'

"I don't want to fight you while Granger's looking, it'd just be embarrassing for you," he drawled. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," he sneered, before turning and walking out.

She let out a silent puff of relief, which was tinged with surprise. Malfoy had listened to her.

"Ron, you shouldn't pick fights," she said reproachfully.

"Did you hear what he said!" Ron protested. "That git."

Ignoring the fact that what Malfoy had said was true, Hermione said, "Well you were in his seat."

"Are you taking Malfoy's side?" he demanded.

"No, I'm not!"

He glared at her. "Why are you suddenly friends with him again? I thought you were angry with him?"

"Yes, well, he made it up to me," she told him briskly.

"How?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"He's gotten someone to lend me something which they normally wouldn't."

She checked her watch. "Oh, I'm going to be late for Arithmancy!"

XXXXXX

"Miss Granger, nice to see you," professor McGonagall smile crisply at her, before gesturing her to a seat.

In McGonagall's office sat the professor herself, as well as Anthony and Hermione, and Percy Weasley, who had been promoted to Mr Crouch's position, and Ludo Bagman.

"Now, does anyone have any ideas about transportation?"

"Actually, yes," Hermione spoke up. "Could we take a trip down to the forest?"

"The forest?" Percy Weasley looked alarmed.

"Ah," Ludo winked, "Yes, I heard all about this from Mr Malfoy."

Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm. "Please, Professor."

Professor McGonagall consented, and they made their way down to the forest, taking the path Malfoy and Hermione had taken earlier. When she led them into the area with the dragon, everyone let out a cry.

"A dragon!" Cried Percy, Anthony, and McGonagall cried together.

"Miss Granger, surely this isn't legal!" McGonagall looked alarmed.

"It is, actually," Ludo smiled. ;'It's been cleared by the ministry to let Hogwarts have tis old girl for the flights to and from Beauxbatons."

"Well then," Professor McGonagall murmured, pressing a hand to her heart.

A/N Ludo Bagman didn't get into trouble with goblins in my story. Wow, it feels like years since I've updated. Anyway, I liked this chapter. The Malfoy and Hermione hug was great, If I do say so myself. But what do you say? Reviews, please.


	9. Forward, and backward

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

A/N wow we reached 100 reviews!

Racing up to her room, the school owl perched on her shoulder; she sat down on her bed and pulled out some parchment.

_Malfoy_, she wrote,_ the dragon was a huge success. They went for it. I still can't thank you enough –Hermione._

She launched the owl out the window and let it flap out into the night, before sinking back onto her pillows, and falling asleep.

She jolted awake the next morning, having dreamed of a huge ballroom, filled with dancers in many colours, where she and Malfoy danced the night away. The sun was streaming through the windows, and she could hear birds chirping outside.

As she woke up properly, she noticed a piece of parchment by her pillow. She wondered how long it had been there.

Opening it, she read, _Hermione- I'm glad it was a success. I'll see you later. This time, don't bring your boyfriend. – Draco. _

She stared at the letter. He'd called her... Hermione? They were on first name terms?

It had to have something to do with the hug. She felt as if they'd bonded, which was probably ridiculous, but she couldn't help the feeling.

She got up, and got ready for her day; in a good mood because she had her free period first, and she knew Ron wouldn't be there, because he had divination at the same time.

She hurried down to breakfast, greeting Ginny, and Dean Thomas, who were sitting together. "You look happy, Hermione," Ginny smiled. "Did my brother do something right for once?"

Ron. She hated how her happiness seemed to drop a little when their relationship was brought up. "No," she said, trying to maintain her cheer, "I just feel good this morning."

She swallowed her breakfast faster than usual, and when she looked up from eating, Draco Malfoy was leaving the hall. Telling herself she wasn't rushing to see him, she bade goodbye to Ginny and Dean, and brushed past Harry, who was entering the hall, hurrying towards the library.

She arrived and spread out her books on the table, trying to get as much work as possible done, before he got there.

She needn't have worried; the free period was halfway over when he arrived, his hair mussed, and a faint smell of perfume lingering about him.

He nodded at her in greeting, and she tried her best not to stare, or worse, show annoyance.

Was it ridiculous that she wanted to shout 'where were you? Why are you late?' at him? Yes, she knew it was.

"That smells horrible," she told him bluntly.

"Oh..." he smelled himself. "Well, her choice of perfume is hardly Daphne's best quality, but oh well," he shrugged.

"I see," she muttered, before returning to her homework.

They worked in complete silence until the end of the free period, and when she left, Hermione didn't bother to say goodbye.

XXXXXX

Draco smirked to himself, full to the brim with satisfaction. She'd been totally cool towards him when he'd shown up late; all mussed, and then practically told her he'd been having sex with Daphne, which of course he hadn't. She was starting to like him, he knew it. The plan was working.

Well. Semi-perfectly. He hadn't expected her to throw her arms around him like that. And he hadn't expected to like it.

He was now totally sure that the perfume she wore was what he'd smelled. She'd been so close he couldn't have not smelled it.

And now he was calling her Hermione. At least, he had on paper; he was yet to voice the actual word. Luckily, she had defence against the dark arts next, and so did he.

He arrived to find her already sandwiched between Weasley and Potter, and she didn't look up when he entered the room. More proof, he thought victoriously.

Snape swept into the room, his eyes glittering. "Silence," he said and the class instantly quieted. "Once again, I am most displeased with the results and quality of the essays," he said silkily, his lip curling. "And once again, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are the only ones who did not spend their time gossiping, and actually did their essays correctly." His voice was now a sneer. "Therefore, I am putting you in assigned seating - Silence!" he commanded as the class erupted into moans.

His eyes lingered on Potter and Weasley. "Time to split up the dream team. Potter, you're with Zabini. Weasley, with Malfoy."

Draco curled his lip as the red-headed loser walked grumpily over to his desk and sat down. "Careful not to touch anything of mine," he said slowly. "I don't want Weasel germs on it."

"I could say the same thing. Keep your hands off what's mine," snarled the Weaselbee.

"Yours, is she? I don't know if Gr-Hermione would be happy to hear that you think of her a possession."

"Did you just call her Hermione?" Weasley looked shocked. It was such a common expression on his face, Draco barely noticed the difference.

"I believe I did," he said smoothly, now enjoying the look on Weasley's face."See, me and Hermione are friends, and friends use each other's first names."

"Stay away from her. I don't know what you're playing at, and why she's falling for it, but I'm not. You hurt her, I'll kill you."

Draco mused for a second that, as much of a filthy animal as Weasel was, he did seem to care about Hermione. He shot the red-headed wonder a smirk, and set to work writing the notes down from the board.

When class was over, Hermione left faster than anyone else in the room, due to her incredibly fast paced walk, and Draco hurried to catch up.

"Gr-Hermione," he called. She stopped, and turned around to face him.

"What did you call me?" she asked, looking bewildered. Unlike with her red headed friend, this was a totally new expression for her face.

"Hermione," he said. It sounded good, coming from his mouth. He decided he liked saying it.

"Why... why are you calling me that now, all of a sudden?" she seemed in shock.

"Because... We're friends, right?" he questioned, feeling suddenly nervous.

A sudden smile spread across her lips. "Yes, we are... Draco."

His name coming from her mouth sounded, well, great. He liked it, he definitely liked it. He realised he was smiling at her, and quickly stopped.

He coughed. "Well. See you around then, Hermione."

Her smile didn't waver as she walked away.

XXXXXX

He'd called her Hermione and it had been wonderful. She practically bounced to Ancient Runes, where Ginny gave her an amused look.

"Still in a good mood, then?" she grinned.

Hermione remembered her good mood that morning, and how it had been spoiled by Draco's showing up late in the library, and then practically announcing he'd been fornicating with Daphne Greengrass.

But then he'd called her Hermione, and the happy look on his face when she'd called him Draco had been unmistakable. So she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"I suppose I am," she beamed at Ginny.

"But I can't believe you're leaving next week," Ginny frowned sadly, causing Hermione to lose her smile. "I'm going to be so lonely.

"You'll have Harry!" Hermione said comfortingly.

Ginny gave her a look. "Well, even if you don't get back together with him, he's still your friend, right?" Hermione prompted.

"I guess so," Ginny replied. "So, are you sure I can't tell you about this other guy?"

"Oh go on then," Hermione agreed reluctantly, as she opened her ancient Greek scroll.

"It's Blaise Zabini."

"What!" Hermione screeched.

"I know, I know!" Ginny exclaimed nervously. "But he's so attractive..."

"So that's the only reason you like him?" she asked, before shaking her head. "Wait, of course that's the only reason you like him, since he has nothing else going for him! He's mean, and rude."

Ginny shrugged. "Like I said. He's really hot."

"So, are you two... together?" Hermione asked, scroll forgotten.

"No of course not. He doesn't even notice my existence," Ginny said mournfully, playing with her hair.

"Thank god," Hermione muttered.

"Well, you can't say Slytherin's aren't interesting," Ginny said defensively. "I mean, Malfoy sent you that rose..."

"Yes, he did... But Draco and I are friends." She was surprised at how easily she used his first name. It came more naturally than 'Malfoy' did.

"Draco, hm? And since when were you two 'friends'?" Ginny marked quotations in the air.

Hermione gave an uncomfortable shrug, and returned to her scroll.

"How does my brother feel about this?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"He hates it," she felt a surge of guilt.

"And your friends with 'Draco' anyway?"

"Yes." The guilt increased. "I'm... Not going to stop being friends with him because Ron doesn't like it. "

"Good," Ginny said, giving her a grin, to Hermione's surprise. "Because then Ronnykins would get a big head."

Hermione laughed, relieved, and the girls worked in a compatible silence for the rest of the lesson.

XXXXXX

"So, Mione," Ron prompted that lunch time. "You said you'd tell us if your idea won, and who helped you..."

"Oh... right. Well, yes, it won. But, I don't think you're going to like it when I tell you who helped me."

Harry looked questioning, but Ron's face clouded. "Malfoy," he spat bitterly.

She nodded. "Yes."

"How did Malfoy help you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"He got the ministry to allow something they wouldn't usually, and that got us the transport."

"So are you going to tell us what it is?" Harry asked impatiently.

She gave in."Alright. It's a dragon."

Ron and Harry looked shocked. "A what?" Ron gasped.

"A dragon. To make up for causing our fight, Draco, err, persuaded the ministry to let Hogwarts legally use the dragon to fly us to Beauxbatons and back."

"Malfoy did that just for you?" Harry said blankly, while Ron just stared at her.

"Yes, Draco did."

"Draco?" Ron said suddenly. "Since when was he Draco?" She was reminded forcefully of the time she had attended the Yule Ball with Viktor and he had said 'hasn't asked you to call him Vicky yet?' or something along those lines.

"Well," she began nervously, "he said that we were friends, and that friends call each other by their first names, and since he's started calling me Hermione..."

"Wow," Harry muttered. "That's actually decent of him."

"Yes it is," she said faintly, turning to her chicken and salad.

"You and Malfoy are awfully chummy, and I don't like it," Ron declared. "I think you should stop seeing him."

She raised her head. "Seeing him? One, Ronald, I am not 'seeing' him. We talk. That's all. Two, you are not in charge of what I do. Three, just because you are my boyfriend does not give you permission to dictate who I am friends with." She stood up, trembling with anger, and walked away.

Unconsciously, she went to the library. It was just a reflex action that she didn't do on purpose. He was there. She sat down opposite him, and he glanced up from his book.

"What are you doing here?" he asked mildly.

"Nothing," she almost snapped. "What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Pansy was being her usual self and badmouthing me to all her girly friends, and Astoria kept hitting on me."

"And you came here to get away from that?" she snorted incredulously, in too bad a mood to sympathise. "I'd have thought you'd be in the Slytherin dorm, under the sheets by now."

He smirked, "you have such high opinions of me, Hermione."

"Well, you are a man slut," she said angrily, folding her arms. She was taking her anger at Ron out on Draco and she knew it wasn't his fault.

"A man slut?" his eyes narrowed. "That's not very nice, Granger."

She shrugged. "It's true though. And what happened to being friends and using first names?"

"Friends don't call friends man sluts!" he protested.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said scathingly. "Did you want me to cosy up to you like the rest of your so called friends, and let you lord over me, because you're a Malfoy?"

He was angry now, she could see. "That was uncalled for," he snarled. "I don't say nasty things to you about how you have bushy hair and big teeth."

"I do not have big teeth! I got them fixed after you cursed me. Remember that? All those times you were horrible, and nasty to me. I was crazy to like you, there's no way we could ever be friends."

"You're right, Granger," he snapped. "Now, hurry off and cry to Potty and Weasel."

"Why don't you leave, this was my table first!"

"Fine. See you round Granger," he stood up abruptly, and turned to leave.

"No, you won't," she called.

He left, and she sat for a moment, staring after him, before bursting into tears.

A/N So, do you guys think they're moving too fast? I wasn't sure, so I stuck this fight in because, frankly, there is no way Draco and Hermione would suddenly become best friends, there would be lots of arguments. Anyway, like I said above, we reached 100! I am so happy and I want to thank everyone for supporting this story. Let's try and make 110? Please review!

Lissa


	10. Misery

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

A/N – to Rei Sakura no, Draco does not hate Hermione, as I have stated from the beginning. I am very sorry that you feel they are going too fast.

He kicked his bed, hard, and promptly swore loudly as his toe started throbbing.

Stupid Granger. She'd made him so angry, insulting him like that. And now, he had absolutely no chance of winning the bet. None.

If only he hadn't gone and become friends with her. Because that was exactly what he'd done, really. He'd actually started to like her as a friend, he really had. And now she was gone, and so were his chances of winning the bet.

"Drakey?" Pansy stuck her head around the door. "What's wrong?" she crawled onto his bed, and pulled him down next to her. "I'm sure I can make it better," she said seductively.

He stared at her. Man slut, was he? Well then he may as well...

He kissed Pansy, and she responded enthusiastically.

XXXXXX

Hermione woke to a pillow stained with tears, for the third morning in a row. That's how long it had been, three days. She wasn't talking to Ron, and she doubted Malfoy – for that's what she had to call him again – would ever say a word to her that wasn't an insult again.

And what was worse was that she was more upset about Malfoy, than she was about Ron.

Her eyes red, she brushed her hair and teeth, put on her uniform, and walked down to breakfast.

She sat down next to Harry, and pulled her omelette towards her without speaking. Harry, who knew not to ask, put his arm around her, and she leaned into his shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth and familiarity.

"Mione..." he began, and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Harry."

He sighed, and her heart went out to him. She knew that he was melancholy about Ginny, and yet he still wanted to comfort her. Harry, she thought, would have been a much better person to fall in love with than Ron. Not that she was in love with Ron. She'd realised that by now. She had been, once, but t\now they were actually together, she realised it wasn't anything like what she wanted, or needed. But she wasn't going to end it with Ron. She'd also decided that. No, she couldn't do that to her best friend, and it wasn't like she was in love with anyone else, so it didn't really matter.

Ron himself sat down at the table, and she felt his eyes on her. She didn't want to meet them, so she glanced around at nothing in particular, and felt a stab of something, she didn't know what, when she saw Malfoy and Pansy glued together at the lips over at the Slytherin table.

As she watched, they broke apart, and Malfoy's gaze wandered around the room, before meeting hers. His expression was unsettled, and his eyes weren't cold, and she thought she saw a flash of concern go through them. But then he slung his arm around Pansy's shoulders. She knew what he was saying, 'look, I'm a man-slut'. She scowled.

His expression was self satisfied. "Ronald," she said, breaking gaze with Malfoy, "I'm really sick of fighting. Will you meet me after breakfast, by the lake?"

Ron looked surprised, but he nodded, and she got up, leaving the great hall.

The spot under the huge tree by the lake was hotly contested, and Hermione had picked it, because she knew from previous experience that Draco and Pansy usually sat there after breakfast. If Malfoy was going to make her angry, she was going to make him angry. And stealing his favourite make out spot would be a good way to do it.

When Ron came out and sat with her, she linked her hands with his, and kissed him. He kissed her back immediately, his hands going down her sides, and pulling her closer.

Then – "excuse me?"

They broke apart to see Malfoy standing there with pansy, who looked disgusted. Malfoy, on the other hand, looked angry. And he wasn't looking at Ron for once; he was looking at her, eyes barrowed.

She shot him the same look he'd shot her earlier, and was rewarded by his lip curling. "Go away, Malfoy." She shot at him.

"I'm defending the public from having to look at this revolting sight," he replied.

"You and Parkinson snog here all the time," she snapped.

"Yes, but," he said smarmily, "we're not ugly mudbloods."

His words felt like a complete slap in the face. Her eyes filled with tears. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy," se choked out, and rushed back to the castle.

XXXXXX

He stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He couldn't' get the expression on her face when he'd said that out of his head.

And the way she'd said 'I hate you Draco Malfoy', as if he'd totally killed her.

He was feeling extremely guilty now, and he wasn't even bothering to care that he was feeling an emotion he shouldn't be.

He'd gone too far and he knew it. He'd made her cry. That morning at breakfast, her eyes had been red, like they had been for the past few days since they'd declared they weren't friends, but he'd told himself it was because of Weasel. Anyone could see they weren't speaking. But these tears, he couldn't blame on anyone but himself. He sighed.

Yes, he'd gone way too far. But he'd been filled with such unmistakeable anger when he'd seen them kissing, and just like in Hogsmeade, he'd wanted to hurt her.

And he'd said that he wanted to be a better person this year. All he'd achieved was feeling disgusted with himself.

And she wasn't ugly. Not at all. But mostly, he shouldn't have used that word, that horrible word which he knew destroyed her.

He rolled over in bed, hitting his head on the pillow. Maybe... he could make it up to her?

No.

He'd have to break the Malfoy rules, because, this time, she deserved it.

He pulled out some parchment from his trunk, and found a spare quill, quickly scribbling down the message.

She was reading Hogwarts a History, nothing else comforted her when she was upset. Suddenly, there came a tap on her window. She looked up to see an owl. Malfoy's owl.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Malfoy, and she contemplated ignoring the owl. But eventually she got out of bed and opened the window. It flew into the room and deposited a note, before flying out again.

She climbed back into bed, and slowly opened the note.

_I'm so sorry_ was all it said. She stared at it. Malfoy didn't do apologies, she knew that, and she supposed he'd broken one of his rules to tell her that.

She tore the not in half. It wasn't enough.

The next morning, after another night of crying, she went down to breakfast. At least things were better with Ron, she thought, as he stood up to meet her, and enveloped her in a hug. She could feel that, for once, he was being emotionally sensitive, and was being careful around her.

She hugged him back, smiling ruefully at his 'I'm here for you' look, and tucked into her waffles.

Halfway through the meal, she did what she'd been dreading. She looked up at the Slytherin table, and sure enough, his eyes were on her. He was looking slightly hopeful, she saw, but she returned his look with one of no emotion, before looking back at her food.

She was lucky that the day after tomorrow, they left for Beauxbatons. She would get time to work on her relationship with Ron, and she wouldn't have to see Malfoy.

She and Anthony were getting excellently, and she was glad that she'd made a friend outside of Harry, Ron and the Weasley's. It gave her someone to talk to when Harry, Ron or the Weasley's were the problem.

So when she left the table, it was Anthony she went and found, sitting in the Head's common room, reading a book on dragons. She stifled a smile as he looked up. "Hey, Hermione," he closed the book and stood up.

"Hi," she replied. "So I wanted to know if you would quiz me on my antidotes for Potions. Plus I have extra books on what we'd be doing if we weren't going to Beauxbatons."

Anthony frowned. "Hermione," he said gently, "I'm happy to study with you, but you can't try and make me your new Draco Malfoy."

He'd noticed. Damn. She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"That's ok," he put an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you should forgive him, then you'll have your study partner back?"

"No," she said firmly. "It's just Malfoy. I've lived with him being nasty for 6 years of my life. Just because we were friends for a few weeks, doesn't mean I can't get over it. I will get over it." She set her mind; she would completely stop caring at all about anything Draco Malfoy related.

Anthony nodded. "Well, if that's what you want. Now, shall we study?"

"Yes," she smiled her heart and mind lighter already. "Lets."

XXXXXX

"Hermione," Ginny snapped. "This is not an acceptably packed trunk. You realise your leaving for Beauxbatons tomorrow morning, and you have a meeting in an hour, so you won't have any more time to pack!"

"Ginny, my trunk is fine!" Hermione replied, exasperated.

Ginny's mouth narrowed into a thin line, and she looked like a redheaded Professor McGonagall. "OK, I'll pack your trunk, or rather RE-pack it, while you're at your meeting."

She began pulling items out of Hermione's trunk, and exclaiming in disgust. "Hermione, you are going to 'ze land of looove!'" she sang in a French accent."Pack prettier clothes! I understand you like to dress like a man, but I'm going to put in some dresses for you!"

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, "I'm going to miss you."

Ginny dropped the jeans she was holding and hugged Hermione. "Oh, I'm going to be so alone!" she practically sobbed. "I don't want you to go!"

Hermione patted her back. "I don't want to go either, Ginny. I think it's ridiculous. I'm not needed, and Anthony could have done this job himself."

Ginny sniffled. Then she walked over to the trunk and threw the jeans onto the bed, along with the rest of Hermione's 'man' clothes. "Go on, you have to meet Anthony now," she gave Hermione a little shove towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Ginny." She left the Gryffindor dormitory, and met up with Anthony at the portrait of Gregory the Smarmy, as had been planned.

"This is so exciting," Anthony said to her as they made their way towards the classroom that the meeting was going to be held in.

"You're just excited for the dragon," Hermione laughed.

"True," he admitted. "But still, going to Beauxbatons... It's supposed to be beautiful. And have beautiful girls of course."

She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door.

"Good evening, Mr Goldstein, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall as they entered.

They appeared to be the first ones there, which Hermione had planned. "Good evening Professor," she returned.

"I hope you are all packed?" she asked them. Anthony nodded and after a second thinking of Ginny, Hermione nodded too.

Students who wanted to enter the tournament began to trickle in. Ron, Seamus, Dean, to Hermione's surprise, Pavarti, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Terence Higgs, Millicent Bulstrode, Justin Finch Fletchley, Colin Creevey, 3 seventh years who would have formerly been in the year below Hermione as was Ginny's case, and then finally, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

She felt her stomach drop as he walked in. How was she supposed to avoid him if he wanted to enter the tournament?

"Well, I think this is everyone," Professor McGonagall headed to the front of the room. "This meeting is to discuss the rules and behaviour at Beauxbatons."

Various people rolled their eyes.

"Now," the professor continued. "While at Beauxbatons, you will show the utmost respect to the castle, the students in it, and the teachers. If I hear of any Hogwarts student shaming this school by acting out of order, they shall be severely punished and sent straight back here. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. On other matters, the French can either be very nasty, or very kind. If a student is nasty to you, do not take it to heart, for the French rarely mean things personally. And certainly do not return then insult. The food you may find at Beauxbatons will be different, but I once again urge you to make no comment on this, while around the students or teachers from Beauxbatons. There will be more common food available to you, as French food was to them when they were guests in this castle."

Several people gave relieved sighs.

Professor McGonagall talked for around an hour, before she sent the students back to their houses.

She passed Blaise and Malfoy as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, and Blaise called out, "Hey Granger, Drakey misses you!"

She didn't turn around, just kept walking until she turned a corner and was away from them.

When she arrived, her trunk was packed and locked, and Ginny was asleep on the floor with her head resting on it.

Hermione half woke her, helped her into bed, then fell asleep herself. Her dreams were full of 'hey Granger, Drakey misses you!"

A/N Special thanks to Hesaluti, because their story inspired me to write this one, although they didn't know it. Review.


	11. Beauxbatons

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione work with her a start as her alarm clock rang. She sat up immediately, and went to the bathroom to shower. Coming out 10 minutes later smelling of soap and vanilla, she pulled on the skirt and blouse that Ginny had laid out for her to wear that day. The red-head had insisted she look girly and pretty on her arrival at Beauxbatons.

After brushing her hair and teeth, she work Ginny and the two went down to breakfast, where Ron and Harry were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking. As the two girls arrived, Harry stood up and enveloped Hermione in a bear hug. "Mione, I'm going to miss you so much," he said, showing a rare display of true emotion.

"Me too Harry!" she sniffed, thinking about how much she'd miss him and Ginny. Suddenly, she was crying on Harry's shoulder, and Ron and Ginny had joined the hug.

After breakfast, it was time. Hermione and Ron took their trunks out to the front of the school, where the rest of the Beauxbatons delegation was standing around, waiting. Ginny and Harry said their final goodbyes, gave Ron and Hermione huge hugs, before Professor McGonagall ushered them back inside the castle.

They stood for another 10 minutes, until Colin Creevey suddenly yelled, "There it is! A dragon!" and all the students turned to see a green dragon soaring towards them, with several small things sticking out along its spine.

It landed and everyone rushed forwards. Someone was driving, Hermione saw. And that someone had red hair….  
"Charlie!" She and Ron cried simultaneously, rushing forward to meet Ron's brother. He gave them huge grins, clapping Ron on the back, and giving Hermione a hug. However, he launched straight into his instructions, not leaving any room for a personal talk.

"We ready to go? Ok, here's how this is happening." He began. "The dragon has been fitted with seats," he showed them, "each seat fits two and is magically enforced from wind, rain, anything really, so you'll be perfectly safe."

Everyone muttered excitedly. "What about our luggage?" Asked Pavarti.

Charlie pointed to the end of the dragon; right where the tail started it had a large box attached. "That's where your trunks will be going. Now, I'll worry about that, everyone pick a partner and find a seat!"

Hermione sat with Ron, of course, and they were second from the front. Anthony and Terry Boot were in front of them, but when Hermione turned around to see who was in the seats behind them, she met the malevolent grey eyes of Malfoy. She quickly faced the front.

Five or ten minutes later, Charlie climbed onto the base of the dragon's neck, and called out, "Hold on!"

Hermione clutched the back of Anthony's chair, and Ron did the same with Terry's. Suddenly Hermione remembered she hated heights! How could she have forgotten such a crucial fact?

Suddenly there was the feeling of a huge launch, and the Dragon lifted itself into the sky. There was a few woops and gasps, Pavarti screamed, and Hermione felt a little sick.

Then they were above everything, above Hogwarts, above Hogsmeade, and the view was brilliant. The Dragon turned slightly into the air and started flying away from the sun.

"I wonder what Beauxbatons will look like!" Hermione wondered, her excitement returning, as her stomach settled.

"Imagine all the vela," Ron said dreamily. She gave him a look, and he grinned sheepishly.

As Hermione had slept terribly the night before, she found herself falling asleep. Leaning on Ron, she closed her eyes.

"I'd have thought you wanted to stay awake to make historically accurate comments on all the landmarks we passed," Ron grinned.

Hermione scowled up at him, before drifting off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, the scenery was very different, and she knew that they were in Europe.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked Ron, who had looked down at her when she stirred.

"Around an hour," he replied. "You just missed the English channel."

"How disappointing," she mumbled. The English Channel was magnificent, she knew from the time her parents had taken her skiing in France and they'd flown over it.

"Mm," Ron grunted.

In front of her, Anthony and Terry were discussing French literature, and behind her she could hear Malfoy and Zabini comparing vela sex to ordinary.

She looked down below them. The vineyards were huge, and the passed the occasional blue lake. Hermione could smell the air of France, and it was very different from that of England.

Half an hour later, they flew by a huge city, and Hermione saw all the gorgeous French architecture, the rooftop gardens, and the bustling streets.

Ron was too busy playing exploding snap with Terry Boot in front of them to pay any attention to the scenery, when she pointed it.

"Hermione, look! It's Lyon!" Anthony, it appeared, had noticed the scenery.

"Isn't it lovely!" she sighed.

"Yes, and it's where the international confederation of wizards gathered to stop witch burning," he said knowledgeably.

She nodded in agreement, having read about it in _magical times and places in European history_.

"Which means," he continued, "that we should be at Beauxbatons in around an hour."

"How do you know that?" she asked, amazed that he knew something she didn't.

He tapped the side of his nose, and grinned. "Inside information."

"Tell me!" she pressed.

"My sister goes to Beauxbatons," he shrugged. "She's in fourth year."

"Is she a Veela?" Ron interrupted.

Anthony gave him a slightly condescending look. "Of course not. If she was, I would be too."

"Oh," Ron shrugged disappointedly, before turning back to his game with Terry.

Anthony shot a frown in his direction.

Hermione ad Anthony talked for the remainder of the trip, about the scenery and the historic events that had occurred in this part of France.

Then suddenly, "There it is!"

The whole Dragon full of people turned to look where he was pointing, and many gasped.

Where Hogwarts was magnificent, Beauxbatons was beautiful. Pale white, slender spires rose into the air, waving flags. Perfectly rounded walls, and gorgeous grounds, a lake and a forest.

Beauxbatons was simply breathtaking.

"It's amazing," one of the unknown seventh years commented.

The dragon began its descent, and as they grew closer and closer, Beauxbatons got prettier. It had rose bushes everywhere, and it even smelled wonderful.

Hermione could see a large crowd of people out the front of the Palace, ad when the dragon landed, they were all gasping.

She spotted Madame Maxime coming towards them, and as Charlie helped everyone down, Hermione was amazed to see Professor Dumbledore, as were the rest of the Hogwarts students.

"Where was he during the flight?" Ron muttered incredulously to her.

She shook her head, confused.

"Ah, Dumbly-Dorr, eet is so wonderful to see you again," Madame Maxime said graciously as Dumbledore kissed her hand.

"Madame Maxime," he smiled, eyes twinkling, "These are my students."

Madame Maxime gave the crowd of Hogwarts students a brief smile.

"Ah, you must come inside ze castle. Durmstrang have sent word zat zay will not be arriving until tomorrow, so have held off ze opening until tomorrow evening. I hope zis is ok with you?"

"That will be fine," replied Dumbledore, nodding.

"But we do have a welcome feast for you," she gestured for them to go inside the castle.

Dumbledore turned to Charlie. "Thank you, Mr Weasley," he said, and Charlie nodded, bestowing a grin on Hermione and Ron, before climbing back onto the dragon.

The group walked as one into the Palace, and once inside, many of the students gasped. Delicate, crystal chandeliers hung like icicles in the entrance hall, and the floors were a white marble. Large paintings of scenery, and ballroom with dancing figures decorates the walls, and as Madame Maxime led them towards what Hermione guessed would be the Beauxbatons version of the great hall, all the Hogwarts students looked around in amazement.

They reached a huge set of polished door, and Madame Maxime pulled them open. Everyone gasped again.

The walls seemed to be made of crystal, and they shimmered and reflected, shining with an inner light. Even more chandeliers hung delicately in the air. Instead of huge, long tables as Hogwarts had, the hall was filled with many smaller tables, the smallest seating four, the largest seating around 10.

It was so utterly different from Hogwarts that Hermione felt a rush of homesick-ness, and she reached over and squeezed Ron's hand. He squeezed back and she felt more assured.

In the middle of the hall, there were a few empty tables, and Madame Maxime ushered them into them.

Hermione ended up at a table with Ron, Pavarti, Colin, Terrence Higgs, Terry, and Millicent Bulstrode, as everyone rushed to sit down. Madame Maxime strode towards the head dining table, where all the teachers seemed to be sitting, and which was raised on a small stage. She climbed onto the stage. "Eet is my pleasure to announce the delegation from 'Ogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," she said, and the Beauxbatons students broke into polite applause.

Dumbledore, who had followed Madame Maxime, took a seat at the teachers table.

"What now?" Ron whispered.

Suddenly, a man clad in a waiter's uniform appeared at their table. "What can I get you, Monsieur's and Mademoiselle's?" he asked politely.

"Oh," Ron looked surprised. "Can we order anything?"

"Zat is correct."

"I'll have some steak and kidney pudding then, thanks," he said.

The waiter nodded and turned to Hermione. "I'll have some bouillabaisse, please," she said, going with a French dish she'd tried a few years back and had liked.

The waiter gave her a look of approval, before turning to the rest of the table.

After the waiter had taken everyone's orders, Ron started talking to Terry again, Millicent and Terrence were muttering to themselves and Colin seemed content to gaze around happily at his surroundings.

Pavarti turned to Hermione. "Chuck out all the gorgeous Frenchmen!" she winked.

Hermione glanced around. The men there did seem to be unusually good looking. She nodded, and Pavarti giggled.

"I bet you miss Lavender," Hermione said suddenly.

Pavarti stopped giggling and sighed. "I do, and it hasn't even been a day. You're so lucky you have Ron with you."

"I am," Hermione nodded. She was glad of Ron's company now that they were actually there, if he hadn't come she would have been terribly lonely. "But I miss Harry and Ginny. I miss having a girl friend."

"Me too," Pavarti said gloomily. "Hermione," she said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"If we get to choose rooms would you, um, be my roommate? I mean, I know we haven't always gotten along, but I still like you a lot, I hope you know that."

Hermione was surprised. "Thank you Pavarti… and I'd love to share a room with you."

Just then, the waiter appeared. He set an empty plate and a glass down in front of Hermione. "Bouillabaisse, and some French champagne," he said, and the foods appeared on her plate.

He did the same with the rest of the table, and soon enough they were all tucking in.

"Ronald! Hermione!" came a silvery voice, when they were nearing the end of the meal.

The whole hall turned to see Gabrielle Delacour skip towards their table, her silvery hair bouncing behind her, to give Ron and Hermione hugs.

"I 'ave been looking forward to seeing you ever seence my seester said you were coming!" she exclaimed.

"Gabrielle, it's so lovely to see you!" Hermione smiled at the younger girl.

Suddenly, a stern voice called "Gabrielle, sit down!" and the silvery haired girl looked over her shoulder. "I must go," she said regretfully, "But I hope to see you around!" she skipped back across the room.

"I totally forgot she came to Beauxbatons," Hermione commented to Ron.

He looked slightly dazed, and she snapped her fingers at him. He jolted. "Wha-? Oh, yeah, me too."

She rolled her eyes and turned to see what the other Hogwarts students were doing.

Blaise, Malfoy, Anthony and Hannah were at the next table, and the two Slytherin's appeared to be ignoring Anthony and Hannah, who didn't seem to care. "I wonder where we're going to sleep. It's not like we can do what they did last time, and sleep on our transport, Terrence commented to the whole table.

"I assume Dumbledore will tell us at the end of the feast," shrugged Terry.

Everyone else nodded. When the empty plates had been cleared Madam Maxime stepped onto the little stage again, and strangely, this time all the Beauxbatons students rose, looking respectfully at her. Madame Maxime waved a hand at them and they all took their seats again.

"Weird," Ron muttered.

"The French are very big on respect," Hermione told him in a whisper.

"For our Hogwarts visitors," Madame Maxime began speaking, "We 'ope you will find your stay here enjoyable, and I assure you, anyone at Beauxbatons will do anything should you be in need of assistance. We have prepared quarters for you in ze north tower."

After she had finished her speech, and the Beauxbatons students had mostly exited the hall, Dumbledore approached the Hogwarts group, saying, "I am sure you are all suitably impressed at this beautiful palace. But I urge you to guard what you say around here. The French can be unusual sometimes," he told them quietly. "However, I hope you all make the best of friendships. I am being escorted to my quarters by Madame Maxime, and she tells me the head boy and girl will show you to your quarters. Goodnight."

Dumbledore vanished with Madame Maxime, and once the two had left, the Hogwarts students broke out into conversation.

Then walking towards them were the two most beautiful people Hermione had ever seen.

The girl had hair so black it was like a moonless midnight, with shining silver eyes. Er bone structure was flawless, and she had perfect posture. She had a models figure, and she held herself so elegantly, she looked like a princess.

The boy had pale, very silvery hair, the same colour as Fleur's, and huge green eyes. His too had high cheekbones, and managed to look lithe and graceful, while still having an excellent physique. He too, had excellent posture, and held himself elegantly.

The Hogwarts students stared at them as they approached. The girl spoke first. Her accent was lilting and beautiful. "Ogwarts students. I am Persephone."

Named after the goddess of springtime? Ridiculous, Hermione thought.

"And I am D'artagnan," the boy added.

"The three musketeers?" Hermione blurted, unable to stop herself.

D'artagnan stared at her. She blushed.

"It is a family name," he said. "Eet is to my knowledge that, in thees book you speak of, ze character was named after my ancestor."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. The boy gave a superior smile.

"Anyway," continued 'Persephone', "We are 'ere to show you to your tower."

The two set of down the hallway. The students following.

"Tomorrow, one of us will come and tasker you on a tour, and show you around ze castle," D'artagnan said, as they passed a portrait of a beautiful maiden.

They walked for a long time, before turning down a corridor which ended in a staircase. Next to the stair case was a door. "Where are ze Head boy and girl?" Persephone asked, as they stopped next to the door.

Hermione stepped forward, as did Anthony. Both of them were subjected to stares from the two French heads, before D'artagnan pointed to the door. "Zis will be your private common room, and dormitories. We 'ope you find it satisfactory." His tone of voice suggested that there was no way someone like her would find it anything less than breathtaking.

The French head's attitudes annoying her, Hermione opened the door.

The room was utterly gorgeous. I8t was white marble. On the walls and the floor. There was a fireplace in one corner, and a sunken pit in the centre of the room hosted pale couches. There was a stone rimmed pond (yes, a pond) in one corner, and there were giant paintings on the walls. Huge windows boasted views of the surrounding areas, and the room smelled faintly of flowers. Staircases of crystal led up to a small balcony, where there were two doors. Another chandelier hung from the roof.

"Yes, it's adequate," Hermione found herself saying. "Not exactly what I would have chosen, But I suppose it'll do."

The smug expressions on Persephone and D'artagnan's faces froze, before being replaced with ones of identical shock.

"Well, we 'ope you find it 'adequate' enough for ze rest of your stay," Persephone said stiffly. The two French Heads continued to lead the rest of the group away, several of whom were snickering at what Hermione had said.

Just before the group turned a corner, Draco Malfoy looked back, and gave her a grin.

She turned away, going into the room with Anthony. Once the door was shut, he started laughing.

"That was brilliant Hermione," he grinned. "Stuck up snobs."

"Yes well…" she looked around once more. "This really is amazing."

"I know," he agreed. "Hogwarts doesn't have anything like this."

"But still… I miss it. The great hall, my friends, Dumbledore's dinner speeches."

"Let's explore our bedrooms?" he suggested.

She nodded, and they went up to the little balcony. The tried the door on the right first, and when they opened it, it was clearly a girls room.

It was white again, but with subtle edgings of pink and dusky gold. There was a large mirror, and the bed was an enormous four poster. A few bookshelves lined the walls, and in the corner was a dressing table. There were two more doors leading off from the room.

Anthony and Hermione gave each other 'wow' looks, and opened the first door. It was a walk in closet, with rows and rows for shoes, and long racks for clothes.

Anthony laughed. "I can see you'll fill up about a quarter of this, Hermione."

She scowled at the closet, and they left to try the other door. This one opened on to a huge bathroom, with a shower, a claw foot tub, and a long bench with two sinks and two mirrors.

"Wow, this is amazing…"

"I know," Anthony agreed. "Oh god, another door."

They opened this door, and came across another bedroom. It was similar to Hermione's, but instead of having pink and gold edgings, it had a deep mahogany colour. In the place of the dressing table, there was a desk.

Hermione snorted. "You get a desk and I get a dressing table."

Anthony chuckled. There was a walk in closet in the male bedroom too, but it was smaller than the one in Hermione's room. They eventually opened the last door and came out onto the balcony again, as they had expected.

"Right, well, I get the bathroom first tomorrow, since you'll be so busy picking out your outfit."

Hermione threw a pillow from the sofa at him. "I'm going to bed."

A/N Sorry this took so long. I have all the chapters up to chapter 24 typed up on my phone, but typing them onto the computer while looking at my phone takes a while. Anyway, review!

P.S I think you'll like chapter 19.

Lissa


	12. The Snake, The Witch and The Wardrobe

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione awoke the next morning in her huge bed, feeling extremely well rested, and rejuvenated. She lay there for a few minutes, but she wasn't one to be lazy, so she got up and went into the bathroom.

Hermione took a long bath in the claw foot tub, before wandering into her closet to find an outfit for the day. Before going to bed, she'd taken out her clothes and hung them up in the wardrobe. Anthony had been right; they filled about a quarter of the space.

When she entered that same closet that morning, she froze. Her clothes were completely gone, and instead the closet was full to the brim with dresses, blouses and skirts. "What is this?" she exclaimed, horrified. She began to search the racks for any sign on her old clothes, and when she found nothing, checked her trunk, under her bed and then headed to the bathroom.

Finding no clothes in the bathroom, she let out a small cry of despair, "What has happened to my clothes!"

"They are gone," said a voice, with a very strong French accent.

Hermione jumped. "Who said that?"

"I did," the voice seemed to be coming from the mirror.

"Who... who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I am an enchanted mirror, you idiot. All ze prefects and heads have zem. I can fix your 'air and your makeup."

Hermione stared at the mirror. Finally, she said, "Right. What happened to my clothes then?"

"Ze room took zem," the mirror said cheerfully, "and you 'ave zose much nicer ones instead!"

"What!" Hermione snapped. "How do I get them back?"

"You don't." it said pleasantly. "Wouldn't you much rather ze nicer clothes? Now, let us see what we can do with your 'air. It obviously can't stay ze way it is."

Hermione sprinted out of her bedroom and knocked hard on Anthony's door, forgetting she was only in a towel.

He opened the door and looked at her attire in surprise.

She blushed, "the room -"

"Stole your clothes too!" he asked immediately. "It did it to me!"

She noticed that his clothes had smartened up from what she had previously seen him in.

"I gave in," he shrugged.

"It's okay for you," she said desperately, "I never wear dresses! People will stare!"

He laughed, "Not as much as they will if you wear that."

She resisted the childish impulse to stick her tongue out at him and went back into her room. She sighed, entering the closet and staring angrily at the clothes.

Eventually she pulled out a plain blue dress that had a halter neck and flared out a little at the hips.

She went back into the bathroom to check her appearance and brush her teeth, and the mirror made an appreciative noise. "See?" it said, "Isn't zat much better?"

"No," she snapped, "and as soon as I find out where the library is, I' going to find a spell to get my clothes back."

The mirror chuckled condescendingly, before saying, "Now, how about zis?" Hermione's reflection changed, her hair became straightened, hanging to her elbows.

"No!" she shrieked, feeling her hair, which to her relief, was as puffy as usual.

"Fine," the mirror grumbled. "Then… how about zis!"

The Hermione in the mirrors hair was basically the same but a lot less bushy. "Well," she wavered, "I suppose it might do…"

"Excellent!" shouted the mirror.

Hermione felt a whirlwind encircle her head, before it settled down. She felt her hair, and it seemed to have de-frizzed a lot. "Err… thanks?" she said to the mirror.

It made a smug noise.

She rolled her eyes and went back into the closet, looking for shoes. She found a pair of blue flats that seemed to match her dress, put them on, and hurried to Anthony's room.

He opened the door, and looked at her. "I see you gave in," he grinned.

"I didn't have any other choice," she muttered.

"And you got your hair done. I wouldn't have thought it of you, Hermione. Caring about your image…"

"Oh shut up."

"Come on, we have the job of waking everyone up."

She nodded. "Where do we go though?"

"Err… follow the corridor, I suppose."

They did so, until they came to a set of stairs. Climbing up, there were doors set into each side of the walls on the staircase.

Hermione knocked on the first door. Nobody answered. "Should we go in?" she asked.

Anthony nodded. "We're coming in," he called.

He twisted the doorknob and they entered the was all white, with a dark wood trimming, and it was nowhere near as large as heirs. There were two beds, and in the beds were the sleeping forms of Pavarti, and Hannah Abott."

"Pavarti, Hannah, time to wake up," Hermione tapped each of them on the shoulder gently.

Pavarti yawned and sat up. "I'm up," she mumbled.

"Great."

Thy continued on, waking those who weren't already so, until…

"Were coming in," and they opened the door to reveal a very annoyed looking Draco Malfoy, dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Oh," Hermione blushed, immediately looking down.

"Couldn't resist coming to violate me, Granger?" he sneered, although she noted there was a lot less venom in his voice than there ever had been before.

She glanced up at him, deliberately not looking at his well-muscled, pale chest. "Well, actually we'd come to wake you up, since you were too rude to open the door," she snapped. "Come on Anthony, let's go."

They left, and after realising that Malfoy's room was the last one, they made their way back to their common room. Anthony was silent, until "- you two really aren't friends anymore, are you?"

She shook her head silently.

He gave her a concerned look. "You miss him?"

"Yes… no… yes." She frowned. "I could talk to him about things that I couldn't with Harry and Ron, because he was actually interested. But it's so much easier not to be friends with him… But yes, I do miss him."

"What sort of things?" he asked.

"Just… stuff other than Quidditch I spose," she gave a wan smile, "Hogwarts a history."

Anthony laughed. "I see. Well, why don't you try and talk?"

"Because. We're done being friends. After he called me a mudblood…"

"That is pretty despicable," Anthony conceded. "Well, it's your decision."

She nodded. "Come on, let's go and wait in the corridor for everyone."

They walked out, and gradually the corridor filled with people Most of them seemed to be staring at Hermione in shock.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice said in the crowd, "What?"

"Isn't t obvious, Weasel?" a drawl came from, Malfoy. She looked up to meet his eyes, and once again, they didn't look particularly mean. "She's gotten prettied up so she can catch a better man than you."

Hermione snorted. Then, to her horror, her snort turned into a laugh.

She quickly stopped, when she saw Ron's hurt and angry expression. She didn't want to look at Malfoy.

She and Anthony led the group down to where the French heads had said they would meet them, and as they entered the room, she couldn't help looking at _him_ out of the corner of her eye.

He was looking at her.

And his lips were twitching n the smile she'd seen that one time, and that she'd immediately loved.

And she felt suddenly funny.

She looked away as Persephone and D'artagnan appeared, bot looking flawless.

Hey both glanced at her, before exchanging smirks. She resisted the urge to curl her lip.

She turned to Ron, to find him staring at Persephone. She scowled.

The French heads led them to the dining hall. Hermione sat down at a random table, and was joined by Anthony, Terry, Malfoy, and Zabini.

"Ron!" she called, but he shot her a mutinous look and sat down next to Hannah Abott.

Anthony and Terry immediately talking as they ate – the food was already on the table – and Zabini appeared to be checking out Persephone, one table over.

Hermione refused to look at him again. She could feel his eyes on her as she ate her croissant.

Eventually, when they didn't go away, she looked up, fully prepared to scowl at him.

But he was looking at her like he was sorry. And then… he smiled again. It was a hopeful smile, not the sort she thought he was capable of.

And she found herself smiling back.

A/N So, this was pretty short, much shorter than I usually write, but the next chapter will have more H/D interaction, and something interesting happens to Ron… Review!

Lissa


	13. Don't screw it up

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

The first thing he'd noticed about her was that she looked pretty. She'd never been bed looking, he'd realised, but she was wearing a dress and had de-frizzed her hair. It suited her.

The second thing he'd noticed was that she'd gone red as soon as she'd seen him, and deliberately avoided looking at his bare chest. This made him smirk. Maybe there was hope for his cause after all.

And then she'd laughed at his joke. And she hadn't meant to. Which made it so much better. He couldn't help but smile.

He'd caught her looking at him. Twice. She wasn't looking angry, or hurt, anymore the way she had when she'd looked at him from across the great hall after he'd apologised. That had hurt him. More than he liked to admit. But now, this was a different sort of look. It was a sad kind of look that he sort of hoped meant she missed being his friend.

Not that he cared. He just wanted to win the bet.

Now they were being shown around on a tour by the girl who acted like she was queen of the universe. This irritated him. Nobody was allowed to act that stuck up except him. And he was a Malfoy. He doubted she had a rank that high.

He looked around disinterestedly as they walked, wishing he could have stayed in bed longer. His eyes strayed to Granger and Weasley, who were at the front of the group. They appeared not to be speaking, and Grangers posture suggested that she was holding anger in.

Then, they stopped as a girl came up to 'Persephone'. She had dark hair too, but it was messier, and she was pretty, but not in the almost frightening way that Persephone was.

He noticed Weasley staring at her dazedly. Then the girl, whatever her name was, turned saw Weasley and… went bright ed. was something going on between Weasel and the girl?

But they'd only been there a night… he watched as the girl rushed off, and vowed to find out what was happening.

XXXXXX

"Oh, and zis is Blanche," Persephone tossed out casually, stopping, and Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the group turned to see a younger version of Persephone standing there. But Blanche was much more normal looking than her sister. She was pretty, but her hair had kinks in it, and her eyes were a plain brown. She smiled at them all, and then she looked at Ron.

She went bright red.

Ron was looking like he'd been hit by lightning.

Hermione felt a rush of annoyance go through her. He was angry at her for accidentally laughing at something Malfoy had said, yet he was always openly gawping at other girls!

Blanche hurried away and Persephone sent an irritated look after her. "My seester has not yet learned 'ow she should behave as a Veela. We do not run."

"A Veela?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"Yes," Persephone muttered. "My entire family are Veela."

"You aren't related to Fleur Delacour, are you?" Hermione asked, interested.

Persephone gave her a surprised look, "Fleur was my dear friend and mentor when it came to all things Veela. She is like a seester to me. Then she moved to England, sadly. How do you know of her?"

"She married Ron's brother," Hermione indicated Ron, who was still staring down the hallway after Blanche.

Persephone gave her another surprised look. Then she wordlessly turned around and continued the tour.

When they finished, and Hermione was thoroughly wowed by this point, Persephone waved her hand in dismissal, saying, "You may go wherever you like. Lunch is at 1.00."

The students scattered. Hermione immediately headed towards the library, to check out spells on enchanted objects.

She found the room again, and couldn't resist a superior smile. Beauxbatons library was nothing compared to that of Hogwarts.

She found the section she'd been looking for, when she noticed a girl curled up next to the shelves, reading, much like she had done back at Hogwarts. She realised it was Blanche.

She approached. "Hi… Blanche was it?"

The girl, Blanche, looked up and put her book down. Hermione noticed it was called 'A guide to Veela mating'.

"Err… Hello," Blanche smiled slightly.

Then she suddenly asked, "Your friend… ze one with ze red 'air, what is his name?"

Feeling irked, Hermione said, "My _boyfriend's_ name is Ron."

Blanche looked startled at the word boyfriend… and then looked upset… and then angry. Did she have a crush on Ron?" "Oh," was all the raven haired girl said though.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ah, no reason," Blanche looked distressed.

"I see… well, do you know how I can get my clothes back from the closet?"

Blanche looked at her and laughed. "Zere is no way possible," she said simply, "Nobody has ever wanted their clothes back."

Hermione stared at her in despair. "I could go and ask my seester, if you'd like?" Blanche asked. She got up without waiting for an answer, and hurried away. Hermione heard her say 'Oh! Sorry!', before she presumably left the room.

Hermione went back around the shelves to the entrance of the library, wondering who Blanche had apologised to.

She wasn't even surprised when she saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

They stared at each other for a second. "I should have known," he smirked.

She wondered what to say. "You mean you did know," she found herself saying, "You probably just followed me here. Honestly, your crush on me is just embarrassing." She slipped out, before flouncing back to the enchantment section.

She heard him make a strangled sort of sound. Then came, "I wouldn't have thought it of you, Granger, using my own lines against me."

"I have NO idea what you're talking about," she continued searching the shelf.

"What are you looking for?"

She answered without thinking, quite forgetting to make a smart comment, "A book to break the enchantment on my closet so it gives me my clothes back."

He snorted, "Of course. You would never wear that voluntarily."

She turned around, "I've had quite enough of your insults, Malfoy," she snapped.

"I wasn't insulting you, Granger," he snapped back. "I was just making an observation."

"Just go away, you've caused enough trouble," she murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just your little comment got Ron all angry at me, and now some Veela has a crush on him," she said angrily, as if this was all his fault.

"It's not my fault you laughed," he raised his hands defensively. "But fine. I'm going now. Since we aren't friends."

To Hermione's horror, she felt her eyes sting with tears. "You're right. We aren't. Because friends would never call friends mudblood." She wiped the tears away. "You know what, I'll go. You can stay."

She made to push past him, but he stopped her. "Granger…" he said uncertainly, "Are you… crying?"

"Yes!" she snapped, "What's the big deal? It isn't like you haven't made me cry before!"

She met his eyes and saw worry in them. "I'm sorry," he said, and it came out so different from anything she ever thought he'd say. Different from the note dictating the same words.

She didn't know what to say. "You aren't a good friend for me." She managed finally. "You cause arguments, sometimes accidentally, but most of the time on surprise, and I'm constantly putting myself at risk by being your friend."

"True," he said in a low voice, "But I want to be your friend."

She bit her lip. "I want to be your friend too."

A smile stretched suddenly across his lips, and he knew she couldn't just cut him out of her life. Not when he looked like that.

"Isn't this the bit where you say, 'I know you couldn't resist me'?" she joked.

He smirked. "I don't need to say it, it's clearly true."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"And I'm sorry for all the time I made you cry," he said softly.

She looked at him, and impulsively, hugged him. This time, there was no stiffness, he wrapped his arms around her immediately, and she thought she felt him squeeze her. She buried her head in his chest, forgetting once again, that this probably wasn't appropriate for friends, and inhaled. She smelled that amazing cologne again.

She eventually let go of him, feeling slightly regretful, and looked at him. "Draco?" she asked shyly.

He smirked, "Yes, Hermione?"

"Let's try and not screw it up this time," she said with a small smile.

"Agreed," he said solemnly. "Now, do you want help looking for dis-enchantments?"

"Yes. I need to get my old clothes back. I feel so… girly."

"But it looks good on you Hermione," He winked at her.

She laughed.

XXXXXX

Hermione and Draco entered the hall for lunch, and the first thing she saw was Ron, standing in the corner talking to Blanche. Their body language was even slightly intimate. And was that... yes, their hands were definitely touching.

"What's Weaselbee doing with her?" Draco said in disbelief.

"I don't know," Hermione said bitterly. "She's a Veela, and we all know how he loves them."

Draco snorted.

He left to join Blaise and Terrence, and Hermione made her way over to Ron.

"Hey Ron," she smiled tentatively.

"Oh, hey, Mione," he returned, his smile wavering.

"Blanche," she greeted.

"Hermione, is it?" Blanches tone was cool. "Ronald and I were just speaking about ze tournament. Is 'e not brave to enter?"

She took Ron's hand.

Hermione stared at Ron. He jumped guilty.

She turned around angrily, and deliberately walked over to where Blaise, Terrence and Draco were sitting, and sat down.

All three of them stared at her. Terrence looked nonplussed, Blaise was grinning (why DID he keep doing that?) and Draco looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she snapped, seizing a plate of sandwiches, and eating one. "Ronald would obviously prefer her company that's all."

Draco looked around. He turned back to her looking annoyed. "I always knew Weasley was an idiot."

"Come on Hermione," he said suddenly, "Let's go over there."

"What? No! I don't want to," she said childishly.

"Yes." He pulled her up and they began walking over to Ron and Blanche.

The two didn't look up until Hermione and Draco were right in front of them.

"Hermione!" Ron started, once again looking guilty. Then he noticed Draco.

"What's he doing here?" Ron spat.

Hermione almost jumped as Draco put an arm around her casually. "Draco and I just thought we'd come and say hi," she said, as casually as she could muster.

Ron's eyes narrowed. He seemed to momentarily forget about Blanche. "I thought you weren't friends with him Hermione!"

"And I thought _I_ was your girlfriend," she said, staring angrily at Blanche's hand on Ron's arm, "But I guess we were both wrong."

He glanced at Blanche. 'Hermione," he said worriedly, "I really need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," she snapped. "Let's go Draco."

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and marched them back over to the Slytherin table, leaving Ron and Blanche looking worried.

Draco gave her a sideways look. "Why are you still with Weasley anyway? Clearly you two aren't meant to be together. You ought to be with someone more… mature and sophisticated."

She fiddled with a napkin. "Because I can't hurt Ron like that. Although right now, it looks as if he couldn't give two cents about my feelings," she huffed.

She looked up and caught Draco and Blaise exchange looks. Blaise's seemed to be amused, and Draco's, moderately annoyed.

She glanced at Terrence to see if he was in on whatever this was, but he was eating quietly.

"Well," she stood up awkwardly, "I'm going to and see Anthony. I'll see you later."

"Maybe Goldstein is the man you're going for, Hermione?" Draco smirked.

"Anthony?" she laughed, "No way, I hardly know him. And he isn't my type anyway."

"What is your type then? Red hair and a hand-me-down robe?"

"No," she replied. "Oh, I don't know! I'm going, bye."

"See you, Hermione," he smirked.

She walked across the room to where Anthony was sitting with Terry, Hannah and a smaller girl that she supposed was his sister.

"Hey," he greeted. "Hermione, this is Jade. Jade… Hermione."

Jade smiled at her warmly. "I love your dress."

"Oh… thank you, I guess," Hermione stumbled. Anthony laughed.

"So, I noticed you were sitting with the Slytherin's…"

"Yes," she looked down, going pink, "Draco and I are friends again."

"That's nice," Anthony grinned. "But, I hate to tell you, Ron has spent all morning with Persephone's sister."

"Yes, I noticed."

"And she's a Veela. Not to be presumptuous… but I think Ron could be her mate."

"Excuse me?" Hermione spluttered. "Her what?"

A/N There we go, sorry it's been so long. So this is the chapter where something happens to Ron. I'm sure you can all guess what it is. I'm having huge writers block on chapter 27. It's killing me. Also, I just wanted to say, Blaise will be the main secondary character. I've just discovered a huge love for him. So yeah. Anyway, reviews are needed.

Lissa


	14. Finish

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

"Her mate," Anthony repeated. "You don't know very much about Veela, do you?"

"No, I never bothered to read about them," Hermione murmured back.

Anthony looked surprised, but didn't rub in the fact he knew something she didn't. "Well, a Veela has a mate. When they find their mate, it's like love at first sight, and nothing can ever stop the two from being together. Nobody else has a chance with either of them ever again, it's so powerful. No offence, Hermione, but if she's chosen Ron, you'll have no chance. The bond is totally unbreakable."

She stood there, in shock, unsure of how she felt. "But Ron… why would she choose Ron?"

Then she remembered the first time they'd met Blanche and how Ron had gone red and looked like he'd been lightning struck, and how Blanche ad stared at Ron.

"I don't know… From what I've read, it isn't voluntary, it just happens." He looked at her sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you anyway. I… have to go… Write to Harry."

Harry always made her feel better. He was her best friend, her brother and he always knew what to say.

She hurried to her room, glad she remembered how to find it, and sat down at the dressing table, since she had no desk.

_Dear Harry_

_First, I should say that I miss you very much already. It isn't the same without you, or Ginny. Beauxbatons is so very different from Hogwarts, and although the others seem to love it, I'm not so sure. It's a Palace. Their great hall has crystal walls, and there are no ghosts, or suits of armour, or hidden passageways (at least not that I know of!) or trick staircases. It's so very different, and it makes me miss Hogwarts. I can see why Fleur loved it to so much, it's exactly her style. Everyone here is too beautiful, it's quite intimidating. Speaking of intimidating, the head boy and girl are extremely snobby and stuck up, and are acting as if we Hogwarts students are not up to their standard! It's very rude and annoying! Anthony and I have been given our own private rooms and common room, simply because we're heads. The rooms are absolutely gorgeous of course, but I'm writing this to you at a dressing table, because it is clearly felt at Beauxbatons, that girls do not need desks! This proves that Hogwarts is obviously more co-educationally helpful. Much to my disgust, I've been given a huge closet and it stole my clothes. That's right. Stole. I put them in there and it took them, filled itself with dresses, so now everyone looks at me because I have to dress femininely all the time. And now comes the real reason for my letter. I think that a Veela might have chosen Ron to be her mate. If she had, they will be together forever. I don't know what to do. I just wanted to tell someone._

_I love you._

_Hermione._

She wondered where the Beauxbatons owlery was, since they hadn't ben shown that on the tour. She sealed the letter and made her way out of her room, intending to find someone to ask. She made her way to where she knew Persephone or D'artagnan would be, the heads room.

She knocked quietly on the door. It was opened seconds later by D'artagnan, who was wearing a blue blazer, with black jeans, his silvery hair carefully parted. "Can I 'elp you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I was wondering where the owlery is."

He gave a long suffering sigh. "I will show you."

He walked out and she caught a glimpse of a room much nicer than her won, and that was saying something.

He strutted down the hall without waiting to see if she was following. They walked for a long while, before she hesitantly asked, "I was wondering… How can you tell when a Veela has mated?"

He turned around, "Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because… I think one of the Veela here has mate with my boyfriend," she said quickly.

He gave her a hard look. "Zey will not wish to leave each other's side, they will always be touching, everyone else becomes insignificant to zem…Any other women or man is disregarded. So if someone has, then there is nothing you can do."

"Has it happened to you?" she hardly dared to ask, but his tone had a bitter edge to it.

He stared at her for a while. "Normally I would not answer such an impertinent question, but since it may 'ave happened to you… Yes. With Persephone."

"Who did she…?"

"He has left Ze School now, graduating last year," D'artagnan reached a door and pushed it open. "Zere is ze owlery." He turned to go, then paused, "If your beau has indeed been chosen by a Veela, Zen you have my condolences."

He left.

She tried not to think about it. Would her and Ron and Harry become her and Ron and Harry and Blanche?

She had to admit, if Ron was mated with a Veela, they would break up, and she wouldn't have to worry about breaking his heart.

She opened the door and found a set of stairs. She climbed up them and found herself in a small room filled with shelves of owls.

She chose one at random and it held out its leg. She tied her addressed letter to it, before she carried it over to the window. The owl flew away, and Hermione gasped. The view was amazing.

She could see the surrounding forest, which looked more like a fairy-tale wood, the lake, looking like a Mediterranean sea, and the fresh, Periwinkle skies of France.

She left the owlery in a much better mood, and decided it was time to look for Ron. She went to his room and knocked on his door. It was opened immediately by a relieved looking Ron.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, "Thank god. Come in."

She went in and they sat down on his bed.

"Hermione," he took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

He looked incredibly uncomfortable, and she knew he was struggling to tell her. "Ron," she said gently, "You and Blanche. She picked you to be her mate, right?"

Ron went pale and sagged. "Hermione, I-I, there's nothing I can do, I'm so sorry…"

"Its okay, Ron," she said quietly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said miserably. "I love you, Hermione, you know that right?"

"And I love you Ron. And I'm happy for you, really…"

"I don't know what to say, he said. "If I could take it back…"

"It's okay," she rose. "I have to go. I have some thinking to do. I'll see you in an hour or so when Durmstrang arrive, ok?"

He nodded silently.

Hermione made her way back to her own room and sat on the couch, staring into the fireplace. The door eventually opened. "Hermione…?" It was Anthony.

"Anthony," she smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hey… I was wondering if you wanted to talk now."

"Ron confirmed it," she told him.

"Oh," he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"I'm not," she said truthfully. She realised that she felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. "I actually feel so much better. I think Ron and I were better off friends anyway."

"Because of… Draco?" Anthony guessed.

"What!" she exclaimed, shocked. "No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he looked sheepish. "There seems to be something there?"

"Well there isn't!" she said defensively. She checked her watch. "We should go down to the entrance hall. Durmstrang will be here soon."

He nodded.

They managed to find their way back to the entrance hall, where Hermione spotted Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abott and went to stand with them. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hermione," Ernie greeted pompously, "wonderful to see you."

Hannah offered her a smile, "I wonder if Durmstrang will use the same ship as last time," she wondered.

"They probably aren't smart enough to think of anything more original," Ernie replied, "brawns not brains."

Hannah laughed.

"Don't be silly! Viktor told me how they managed to get the ship to go underwater, and it's very advanced magic," Hermione defended.

"Oh, well if you say so, Hermione," Ernie immediately agreed.

Suddenly, there were shouts, and they watched the blue lake to see the almost familiar mast of Durmstrang's ship rise from it.

"I suppose it would be new to them ere, not having been around when the Durmstrang delegation arrived at Hogwarts last time. They'd already gone inside, hadn't they?" Hermione and Ernie nodded.

They watched the ship rise slowly out of the lake, all the Beauxbatons students muttering in French.

Then the door opened, and out stepped… "Viktor!" Cried Hermione.

The tall Bulgarian walked towards them, followed by students clad in the fur robes of Durmstrang.

"Monsieur Krum," Madame Maxime smiled, "It is wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you, Madame," rumbled Viktor. "It is an honour to see you again, and to be here."

"Come inside," she motioned, leading the way back inside. As Viktor passed her, Hermione grabbed his arm, he turned scowling.

Then his face broke into a gruff smile, "Herm own ninny!"

"Viktor!" she smiled. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"UI have become a teacher at Durmstrang, and they asked me to take the place of the headmaster in coming over here. It is vunderful to see you."

"Oh, yes," she blushed; It's lovely to see you too!"

"You must sit with me at dinner," he told her, before collecting his pupils and taking them inside.

She didn't know how to feel about Victor being there, she'd only just broken u with Ron, and her feelings for the Bulgarian had faded over time. She didn't know if his had, though, and therefore it was potentially going to be very awkward.

Everyone followed the Durmstrang students inside, the hall of Beauxbatons looked as spectacular as it had the previous night, as everyone chose seats. Thankfully, in Hermione's opinion at least, Viktor was seated at the teachers table.

Hermione spotted Draco's blonde hair and went over to his table. As she took a seat next to him, Millicent Bulstrode snarled, "What are you doing here, Mudblood?"

She stiffened. Not wanting to get into a fight with a Slytherin, Hermione stood up as if to leave, when Draco caught her arm and pulled her back down. She glanced at him and he shook his head, "Stay."

She felt a mix of emotions as Bulstrode growled, "What is this, Malfoy?"

"Hermione is sitting with us," he said calmly, with an ice cold undertone. "Either accept that, or you can leave," his voice held superior authority, and Millicent sank into her seat, silent.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was examining his nails casually. "Thank you" she whispered.

He shot a smirk at her.

A waiter appeared at their table. "May I take your order?" he asked.

This time everyone knew what to do. Draco ordered Escargot, Millicent chips, Terence eggs benedict, and Hermione, after hesitating, onion soup.

The table chatted, and Hermione simply listened to the Slytherin's conversations. They weren't all that different from her Gryffindor friends, she realised. The complaints were a bit nastier, and the insults rougher, but the content was basically the same.

She laughed when Draco complained about his room, and the other Slytherins nodded.

"Just because you're uncomfortable with colours that aren't green and silver."

Draco grimaced, "That is untrue. I am perfectly fine with black… dark blue… but there's so much white!"

She rolled her eyes.

The food arrived and Terrence and Millicent stared at Draco eating his escargot with expressions of disgust on their faces for most of the meal.

Draco ate with the air of someone who was used to eating at formal gatherings, and his movements were fluid and graceful.

"Where's Weasel?" Draco asked her suddenly.

"Probably with Blanche," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"She's a Veela and she's chosen Ron to be her mate."

"Are you kidding me?" For a second Draco's face took on a triumphant expression, for some reason, before transforming into a curious one.

"No," she sighed, "I'm not."

"So you're officially single, hm?" he winked at her.

She laughed in spite of herself, "I guess I am… Although Viktor…"

"Ah, yes, the Quidditch player," he frowned.

"But I'm not really interested anyway," she broke off as Madame Maxime stepped onto the little stage.

A/N Well, now all the people who wanted Ron and Hermione to break up will be happy, as am I. Also, I hope you all like Blanche, cos she's going to be my Ginny for this story. BTW, 22 reviews? That is amazing, everyone, so thank you all SO much! Let's hope we can get that many this chapter! My writers block for chapter 27 is gone, I had to re-write chapter 26, that was all.

On a side note, has anyone read the Mortal Instruments series?

Lissa.


	15. Sluts, both French and Male

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

"Attention," she said in her deep, rumbling voice. "Tonight we bring together once more, the schools of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, for ze Triwizard Tournament. A warm welcome to both guest schools, and we 'ope zat you have a pleasurable experience staying with us. Now, if you please, Heads bring in ze casket."

D'artagnan and Persephone carried in a huge casket which Hermione recognized, and set it on the centre of the stage, next to Madame Maxime.

She opened the casket to reveal the goblet of fire, as beautiful as before, and declared, in a loud voice "The Triwizard Tournament has begun," and the fire filling the goblet turned a bright, glorious blue as the hall erupted into applause.

"Students have two days to submit their names ze Tournament before ze selection ceremony."

Most of the students gazed at the goblet, many of them looking eager.

Madame Maxime bid the hall goodnight, and all the students began to stand up and file out of the room.

"So," a voice purred into her ear, "You're not interested in Krum?"

She turned, knowing the voice. Draco was smirking at her. "No, I'm not, and I don't see why you're so interested."

He was silent for a while as they walked together. When they reached the Heads common room, Hermione turned to say goodnight, only to find him standing extremely close.

"I'm just…" he paused, his cool, minty breath blowing into her face, "Checking out my competition, Hermione," his lips caressed her name and she felt her heart speed up.

The Amortenia had been so right, but there was no way she was going to show him that.

"Goodnight," she muttered, and turned around, fumbled for the handle, before slipping into the safety of her common room.

She climbed into bed, exhausted from what seemed like an extremely long day, and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Hermione awoke feeling unsure about the day. Firstly there was Ron, and Blanche. How was she supposed to act around them? The whole Veela mating thing unnerved her a little, if she was honest.

And then there was Viktor Krum. He was clearly going to be a problem.

But mostly her stomach twisted itself into a knot when she thought of seeing Draco Malfoy.

She had a shower and ignored the mirrors cheery greeting and offer to give her a French twist hairstyle. Going to the closet, she huffed in annoyance at the dresses.

Today she wore a white dress embroidered with pink flowers, and pink sandals. One thing that was nice about France, she had to admit, was that it was warm.

She went down to breakfast, not wanting to wake Anthony, to more stares from her friends.

"Hermione, that dress looks simply lovely!" Pavarti simpered, "Wherever did you get it?"

"Oh, I err, found it in my room" Hermione answered, sitting down next to the darker girl. "So, have you put your name in the goblet yet?"

Pavarti shook her head, "No, it'd be way too embarrassing in public!"

"I suppose so," Hermione muttered, biting into her toast.

After breakfast Hermione took the opportunity to explore the grounds, but as she went to leave the Palace, a barn owl landed on her shoulder, carrying a letter which it dropped at her feet before flying off.

She opened it quickly. It was from Harry!

_Dear Hermione_

_Beauxbatons sounds very nice, and exactly the type of place where someone like Fleur would fit in very well! Take a picture of yourself in a dress, would you? The rest of us are dying to have a look. Ginny says she's sure you look gorgeous. But more importantly, Ron. Do you know for sure that he has mated with this girl? If he has, I'm so sorry, Hermione, and I wish there was something I could do. Don't worry though; you'll always have me and Ginny. No matter what._

_Speaking of Ginny, she'd like a letter._

_Keep us posted Hermione. We love you._

_Harry._

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of Harry and Ginny, and their support and comfort. She folded up the latter, sniffling, before heading outside.

Leaving the Palace, she stepped out into the warm air, and took the first path she saw, which seemed to lead around the side of the castle, and eventually to the forest and lake.

Birds chirruped cheerfully as she walked, and trailed her hands in the leaves of bushes as she passed. Humming slightly, Hermione turned the corner and saw, before the lake, several couples lying around. She realised this was probably the 'couples' place, and that it wasn't a place to go alone, so she hurriedly stepped back, going to retrace her steps, and almost tripped. Someone seized her arm and held her upright, their fingers giving her a slight jolt.

She looked up to thank her rescuer, only to meet with a smirk, "You!" she exclaimed accidentally.

"Me," he replied. "Wouldn't have taken you for the type, Hermione," he gestured to the couples.

"No!" she blushed, "I didn't know, I was just taking a walk!"

His expression said he didn't believe her. "Well, you're here now, may as well," he tilted his head at the area.

"But I'll be all alone!" she said stupidly. Then she realised. "I am not going down there with you!"

He suddenly laughed. She'd never heard him laugh before, and the sound was wonderful. His whole face lit up and his smile was even more attractive. It was a real laugh, and she found herself smiling.

"You're incredibly amusing," he grinned – yes, grinned – at her.

"Am not," she mock scowled, then turned to leave.

"Oh no, you're not leaving," he pulled her back.

"I told you, I'm not going down there," she hissed.

His mouth tugged up at the corners again. "No. I meant, come this way," he led her around the lake, towards the forest.

"What, you're going to take me in here and kill me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, just defile you," his look was so dark that she unconsciously took a step back.

Another grin flickered across his face. "Hermione, trust me..."

She hesitated. Trust Draco Malfoy? Was that something she really wanted to do?

He noticed her hesitation and a flicker of doubt crossed his face, quickly turning into something that looked like hurt.

"Okay, I'm coming," she decided hurriedly, and stepped next to him.

His expression cleared and she led her through the forest. She followed nervously, before tripping on a root and crashing into him.

He caught her, holding her up before shaking his head at her, "Honestly, Hermione, stop trying to get my attention," he smirked.

"How do you know where we're going? Have you been in here already?" she ignored his jibe and asked.

"Well, that Persephone girl… We needed privacy…" he gave her a smouldering look.

"What a lie," she rolled her eyes.

"You doubt me? The Slytherin Sex God?" he sneered.

"No," she said, "I just happen to know that Persephone is Veela, and she has a mate."

He screwed up his delicate features, realising he'd been caught out. She laughed. "And I wouldn't doubt you, remember, I called you a man slut?"

"Ah yes," his grey eyes turned steely.

"I'm sorry for that," she turned to him. "Really, I am. I'm not saying it isn't true… But you were right. Friends don't call friends man sluts."

He appeared to consider her, and she continued, "I was angry because I'd just gotten into a fight with Ron, and it was about you, and how he wanted me to stop spending time with you."

"So you said you would, and that's why you told me you didn't want to be friends?"

"No, I told him he had no right to dictate who I was friends with."

He looked impressed. "Siding with me over the Weasel, I didn't realise I meant so much to you."

She blushed, "Don't get a big head, Malfoy! Now, where are you taking me?"

"Right here," he said, stopping.

She turned around to see where they were. She gasped.

They were in a small clearing, which contained one giant tree. The tree was glowing.

It had many hollows in it, looking old and gnarled and filled with crevices and nooks, all of which were filled with tiny glowing lights, giving the impression the tree was either on fire, or was glowing with inner light. The lights moved around the tree, sometimes stopping, in huge clouds.

"Draco, it's beautiful!" she said, breathtaking, sinking to the ground and watching the lights shimmer around the ancient tree.

"It is," he agreed, sitting next to her, his silken blonde hair glowing in the lights.

She watched the tree closely, and saw that the tiny lights were actually faeries, flying around the ancient branches of the tree in lots, or sometimes singularly. This was something Hogwarts definitely didn't have.

"How did you find this?" she asked in awe, after they'd been sitting there for a while.

"I read about it," he winked.

"That's my line," she smiled.

They sat there for the next while, in silence, or softly talking, surrounded by the tiny glowing faeries and the ancient tree.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Draco stood up, checking his watch, "We should go," he offered her his hand.

She accepted it, him pulling her to her feet. They made their way back to the Palace, and she was surprised that they'd only been gone for just voter an hour.

"By the way," he said when they'd reached the entrance hall, "Nice dress."

"I'm really glad I'm friends with you," she said impulsively, blushing.

He stooped, staring at her with a weird expression on his face. Then he said abruptly, "I have to go. I'll see you later." And away he walked.

She watched him go with a slightly panicky feeling in her stomach. Had she said too much?

XXXXXX

Draco closed the door loudly, and Blaise and the Beauxbatons girl that he was with on his bed broke apart.

"What's wrong, Drake?" Blaise asked, completely disregarding the girl.

"This stupid bet is what's wrong," he growled.

"Oh ho! Don't think you can do it, hey?" Blaise grinned, getting off the bed and making his way over to Draco, ignoring the shirtless girl on the bed, who pouted.

"Oh, I know I can do it," Draco replied, "But she's my friend, I don't want to hurt her."

Blaise's grin grew, "Friend… right… sure you don't like her, Drakey?"

"She's not my type," he rolled his eyes. "But this year I wanted to be a better person, and this bet is making me a worse person than ever!"

Shrugged, "If you ask me, you just need to get laid," he gestured to the girl on the bed. "I'll lend you mine if you want… Or are you not the Slytherin Sex God anymore?"

Draco really did not feel like having sex with the girl, but Blaise would talk if he didn't.

So he hid his feelings, and grinned. "Thanks, man."

Blaise winked and went to the door, "See you both later."

Draco looked at the girl. She gave him a seductive smile. He internally sighed, might as well get it over with.

He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on top of her.

XXXXXX

It was an hour or so later, and he was lying in bed, tired, when there came a knock at the door. He got up and went to open it.

Hermione was standing there, a slightly anxious expression on her face. He watched as her eyes took in his dishevelled appearance, mussed hair and shirtless state. Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

"Hermione," he tried to shut the door behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Err, that might not be - " he was interrupted by the girl opening the door.

"Bye Draco," she purred, slinking off down the hall.

"Oh," Hermione's voice seemed empty. "Right. I guess I'll just go. Sorry!"

"Wait," he ran a hand through his hair, "You can come in now."

She looked insulted. "No thank you. I came up here to tell you I was sorry for freaking you out, since you left so quickly, but I guess that was just because you had an appointment to keep," she managed to look extremely dignified. "So, bye."

She walked away.

"Shit," he mumbled.

Draco went back inside his room and showered, put fresh clothes on, and hurried to the library where he hoped she'd be.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting in a corner, reading Hogwarts A History. He almost laughed. The girl's fixation with that book was completely odd. "Hermione," he approached her.

She looked up, "Oh, hi Draco," she mumbled.

He sat down next to her, "I didn't walk away because I was late for getting with that girl. I walked away because you surprised me. I'm… I'm not used to having real friends. And I just don't want to screw up."

He was telling the truth. Hermione was the first person to really truly, be his friend, and her telling him she was really glad they were friends had evoked a strange feeling in him.

Her expression softened and she looked at him properly, "Draco, I'm sorry too. I got annoyed for no reason."

She stood up and so did he. She smiled shyly at him, "And I don't want to mess things up either, man slut."

He smiled at her joke. That was another thing he was unused to. Smiling so much. But she just said and did little things that made him do it. And it seemed to make her happier when he did.

"I'm glad," he hesitated for a moment and then drew her towards him and cautiously hugged her.

She put her arms around his waist immediately, and stepped closer, resting her head on his chest. His hands drifted up and down her back unconsciously, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warm, happy feeling that he got whenever they hugged. He buried his face in her hair, smelling the scent of her shampoo, mixed with vanilla of her perfume.

He eventually opened his eyes and realised that if someone came along, what they were doing could easily be deemed as canoodling, or cuddling. He gently stepped back from her, not enjoying the warmth vanishing.

She bit her lip and offered him another smile.

He smiled back. "Lunch is soon. I'll see you then?"

She nodded. "Save me a seat?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I don't know, my table might be pretty crowded with my fan club…"

She laughed, "What fan club? Millicent and Blaise?"

He assumed an air of mock hurt, "I assure you my fan club is huge. Just you wait and see."

A/N 26 reviews. Thank you SO much. Also, to clear something up, the words such as 'Zat' and 'Ope' are not spelling errors, they're supposed to make it so that you read the voices in the French, since that's how it would sound. Let's try and make 245?

Lissa


	16. You Won't Get Away From Me

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione slipped down into the huge hall, and spotted Draco immediately. He was glancing towards the door every few seconds, and she couldn't help but think he might be looking for her. He caught her eye and shot her a smirk across the room. She rolled her eyes back at him, starting to walk towards his table.

"Er my oh ne," said a voice, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Viktor!" she said in a falsely cheery voice. "How – how nice to see you!"

"I vish you could sit at my table, I vould love to talk vith you again," he said in his gravelly tone. "Vot are you doing tonight?"

"I'm…" she wildly improvised, "I'm going for a walk in the gardens with my… boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" his face grew grouchy. "I see."

"Yes," she continued, pretending to be oblivious to his annoyance. "It'll be lovely. Anyway, Viktor, I'll see you later!"

She left the surly Krum and hurried over to Draco's table, where he was frowning slightly at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Viktor," she sighed. "But I got rid of him."

"That's good," Draco grumbled. "He's too old for you anyway."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "When did you become the overprotective friend?"

He muttered something and turned to his yoghurt and fruit.

She grinned.

Ron appeared at the table, looking sheepish and anxious. "Hey, Mione," he said hesitantly.

"Hi, Ron," she said uncertainly.

"Er… do you wanna hang out, after lunch?"

"Sure!" she smiled happily, warmth flooding her at the thought of spending time with Ron. He smiled too, looking relieved.

"Okay, how about in the library?"

She smiled happily at him, taking it for what it was: a peace offering. He knew she'd feel more comfortable there. "Sure!" she said. "See you there."

Ron still wanted her in his life. She felt a huge sense of relief.

Draco was watching her closely, "Still hung up on Weasel?"

"No! But he is my best friend; you can't expect me to never want to talk to him!"

Draco mulish expression showed her that he expected exactly that. She elbowed him.

"I'm not going to stop being friends with Harry and Ron just because I'm friends with you now."

"Potty isn't even here, and Weasel was mean to you, why would you want to be friends with them?"

She smiled slightly. "You were mean to me and I'm still friends with you."

"I apologised!"

"So did Ron…"

"Fine," he grumbled. "Have fun with Weaselbee then."

"Have fun with whatever conquest your planning for after lunch," she replied sarcastically.

"I told you, I didn't plan that!" he said, annoyed.

She ignored him.

They finished lunch in silence, and when she stood up saying "Bye, Draco…" he merely grunted a 'bye' back at her.

She sighed in frustration. Making him see that Ron and Harry were wonderful friends would be extremely difficult. Luckily for her, she was the brightest witch of her age.

She arrived at the library looking forward to talking with Ron, as it was the longest period she hadn't spoken to him when they weren't fighting. Still, only a day and a half and she'd missed him.

She sat down at a table and a few minutes later heard feet on the floor. She turned to see Ron and offered him a huge smile, "Ron!"

Then, through the door came another person. Blanche. Hermione's spirits sagged. She'd thought she'd be hanging out with her best friend. Not her best friend and his girlfriend.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said cheerfully. "Great to see you."

She was unable to speak for a moment. Then: "You know what, I just remembered I have to go and see… Viktor. You two have fun. Bye!"

She dashed out of the library. Furious. How dare Ron bring _her?_

She was storming so angrily back to her own room that she ran into someone.

"Sorry," she said shortly, before realising it was Blaise.

"Granger, what's the matter?" he offered her an uncertain smile.

"Nothing at all that you would be bothered with," she snapped.

"Did you have a fight with Draco? Cos he's in a bad mood too…" he watched her closely.

Draco was in a bad mood because she was spending time with Ron. _Draco_ valued their friendship. Ron was showing that he didn't.

"No, in fact I'm going to see him right now," she stepped around Blaise and hurried on towards Draco's room.

She knocked tentatively, and after a few seconds the door opened. She almost felt relieved when he looked perfectly normal and there were no signs of any _activities_ that he might have been participating in.

"Hermione?" he frowned. "I thought you were hanging out with Weasley." He sneered Ron's name.

"Yes, well," she pushed past him into his room and sat on the desk. "I'm not."

Draco sat on his bed and regarded her with his grey eyes. "What happened?" he asked eventually.

She was surprised at the tone of his voice, it was caring. "Ron brought Blanche," she said gloomily.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "That prat!" he said angrily. "I should go and knock his brains out."

She was even more surprised. Draco was being… protective? Of her? She found that she liked this side of him.

"Don't," she said. "I'm sure it didn't' even occur to him to not bring her. I have no idea how this mate thing works, after all."

"Not something often said by Hermione Granger. But no, it's probably more like Weasley is too thick to understand that you aren't in love with the girl the way he is," Draco snorted.

She knew it was probably true. Ron didn't have the keenest sense of tact or emotion. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to this," she replied sadly.

"Shall we read Hogwarts A History instead?" he asked, smiling.

She laughed. "Alright. Do you want to read first?"

"Sure," he said. "But you have to come over here," he patted the space next to him on the bed.

A bed? With Draco Malfoy? She wanted to gulp.

Instead, she rose and uncertainly perched on the edge, a way away from him.

He rolled her eyes, "You are such a coward, Granger. I'm not going to bite… yet."

He snapped his teeth together at her and she let out a half laugh half squeal, which was completely unlike her. "I am not coming any closer."

"Yes, you are," he seized her arm and dragged her across the bed, till she was sitting in the middle with him.

"No," she squirmed. "Now I'm thinking of that Beauxbatons girl being here."

He rolled his eyes.

XXXXXX

Hermione ran a brush through her hair, humming slightly. She'd had an enjoyable afternoon in the end, reading her favourite book with Draco.

She'd eventually gone back to her common room and had chatted with Anthony, and now they were both getting ready to go to dinner.

She hoped she wasn't going to see Ron, because the idea of seeing him made her angry.

She'd written Harry back, telling him, everything, and also written to Ginny.

"Mione, you ready?" called Anthony's voice.

"Coming," she called back, going into the common room.

Anthony smiled at her, "Let's go."

They were halfway to the dining hall when they heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ron's, shout "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER, DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DO!"

Anthony and Hermione exchanged glances, hurrying towards the source of the noise.

They rounded the corner, and Hermione's heart stopped when she saw Ron and Draco, looking equally furious, pointing their wands at each other.

"I do care, unlike you!" Draco snarled angrily back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" bellowed Ron. "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND; YOU'LL NEVER CARE AS MUCH AS ME."

"Oh really," Draco's voice went deadly soft. "Well if you care so much, you should have known not to take your girlfriend when you told Hermione you'd spend the whole afternoon with HER. Then again I always knew you had no brains," he smirked at Ron.

"Hermione didn't mind!" Ron roared.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at that, before clearing her throat. "Just WHAT do you think you are doing?" she said loudly, striding forwards.

Ron and Draco turned to her, lowering their wands.

"Hermione," Draco offered her a smile.

She resisted the strong urge to smile back, and snapped "this public display of school enmity is unacceptable! You've both embarrassed Hogwarts! 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Dumbledore will be hearing about this!"

She marched past them and continued on to the dining room, sitting down with Anthony, Pavarti and Ernie.

"I put my name in the goblet just before," Ernie said excitedly.

"Congratulations Ernie!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"I'm going to put mine in tonight when everyone is asleep," Pavarti commented, as they watched D'artagnan go up to the goblet and submit some paper.

"Well good luck to both of you," Hermione said sincerely.

After dinner she was making her way back the common room when Ron caught her, calling, "Hermione! Wait!"

"Ronald," she said shortly.

"Malfoy was being a total git before!" he said hotly. "You didn't really mind me bringing Blanche, did you?"

An irrepressible anger overtook her and she said icily, "Actually Ronald, I did. Very much so. You said you wanted us to hang out, and I didn't realise you and Blanche were a package deal. Draco and I have barely been friends a month and he picked up on that faster than you."

She turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction, not caring that it was back in the direction of the dining hall.

She felt silly going back inside but she did so anyway, and ran smack into Viktor Krum.

"Er my oh nee," he grunted. "I thought you vould be taking your romantic stroll."

"Oh! Yes!" she said wildly, "I was just about to! In fact, here's my boyfriend!" She spotted Draco, and hurried over and seized his arm, dragging him over to Viktor. "We were just about to go on our stroll! So, see you later, Viktor." She propelled Draco out of the hall.

"What the hell, Granger?" he straightened his jacket as they walked out of the castle.

The sun had set and dusk surrounded them, making the lake shine in the glow from the moon.

"Viktor," she said grimly, "He's been expressing interest, so I basically told him I had a boyfriend. That's you," she glanced away from him, waiting for the cocky comment.

None came. "and why did I get the lucky job?" he merely asked.

"Mostly because you were there," she shrugged. "But also because I seem to be spending a lot of time with you."

He considered her for a moment, silver eyes sparkling in the newly risen moonlight. "Okay," he said after a moment. They wandered towards the lake, quietly, not speaking.

They sat down in the grass and leaned backward, hands almost touching.

"Have you put your name in the goblet yet?" she asked.

"Yes," he smirked, "I did it straight away."

"I hope you don't get it," she said unthinkingly.

He shot her an offended look. "Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt," she said truthfully.

His expression changed, "You know, I've never had anyone care about me before… the entire experience is new."

"Well, I care," she said softly, "and I kind of don't want you to die."

He laughed. "I don't want to die either. I'd rob the world of its best looking man."

She snorted. "Sure."

"Are you saying you don't find me good looking?" he asked in mock horror.

"No," she laughed.

"So you do think I am," he responded immediately, a smirk spreading across his face.

She went red, "oh, you tricked me!" she cried, hitting him.

"You do, admit it," he tossed his hair.

"Alright, I do," she confessed suddenly. Feeling strange and oddly brave, she continued. "I like your hair, and your smirk is… well, kind of nice… and your eyes… and your smell," she added without thinking. She trailed off, realising how close she was to him. They were almost nose to nose. "Really, I find you quite attractive," she whispered looking down.

"Well I find you more than quite attractive," he whispered back, no trace of embarrassment in his voice. "Your smile makes me smile, and you have the most perfect lips…"

She looked up to catch him looking at them. Her heart thundered in her chest, her breath was catching; her mind was going blank – "Hermione!"

"Weasley!" Draco's voice sounded very angry.

She jumped away from him, hardly believing herself and everything that she had just said. She couldn't even look at Draco, she was way too embarrassed.

"What, Ron?" she snapped, her tone identical to Draco's, although she didn't realise it, he did.

"I came to say – hang on, what are you doing out here with him?"

"I am romancing your ex-girlfriend," sneered Draco, "You happened to interrupt."

She glared at him. He shot her a lazy smirk that said 'don't deny it' and she said to Ron, "We came out here because Viktor was hitting on me and I wanted to get away."

"Well, I wanted to say sorry," he said, "I didn't think about not bringing Blanche. This whole thing is new to me, and I… I'm sorry, Mione. Tomorrow, maybe, we could hang out? Without Blanche I promise…"

"Okay," she said simply.

"Great, I'll see you then," he gave Draco a warning look before heading back to the castle.

Hermione watched him go before turning to Draco, "Come on, we should go inside."

"Or… we could stay here," he said silkily.

"Viktor's probably gone, so come on," she got up, still embarrassed to really look at Draco.

"You won't get away from me, Hermione," he suddenly whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps along her spine.

He set off towards the castle and after a second, she followed him.

A/N. Wow. You guys gave me nearly 30 reviews. That is so amazing. Thank you all so much, you exceeded the target by over 10. Let's see if we can make 270?

Lissa


	17. The Champions

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

She didn't see Draco the next day, and for that she was grateful. The feeling that had arose in her when she'd been that close to him, the way her heart had started up, had most definitely not been in friendship.

She didn't… like him, did she?

No. it was purely a physical thing. He was attractive, she'd never denied that. But anything else was a lie, she didn't know him nearly well enough, and she could never like someone unless she knew them properly.

She'd spent the day with Ron, and it had been wonderful. They'd simply joked around, had fun, been silly and acted like the best of friends they were, without any complications of relationships. They'd explored Beauxbatons and searched for any secret passages, and had lunch together, Hermione agreeing that it was OK for Ron to bring Blanche.

Now, it nearly time for dinner, and the huge feast and the announcement of the champions. Hermione was dressed in a purple dress that had spaghetti straps, and she'd let the mirror straighten her hair for once. She'd grumbled about it, and had been extremely annoyed, whilst the mirror had been smug. Eventually she'd given in to it.

Going down to dinner, she passed a Beauxbatons boy who have her a smile, "Hello beautiful girl," he said in a rather charming accent. "May I escort you to dinner?"

"Oh," she said, flustered. "I suppose you may."

The boy took her arm and led her inside. "Where would you like to sit?" he asked.

A sudden cold voice sounded from behind them. "She doesn't want to sit anywhere near you."

Hermione and the French boy turned to see Draco, his blonde hair slicked back on his head, and his eyes narrowed. "Pardon?" said the French boy politely.

"She doesn't want to sit with you," repeated Draco.

"Draco," she said reproachfully. Seeing him had made her oddly nervous, and she was keen to get away. "Actually, I would love to sit with you," she told the French boy.

"Zat is excellent," he purred in satisfaction. "Let's go."

She didn't look back at Draco as he led her over to a table. They were soon joined by a gorgeous blonde and then a brunette boy. "Who is zis?" asked the blonde girl, eyeing Hermione.

"Zis is… Er, what is your name?" Asked the boy.

"Hermione," she smiled faintly.

"What a beautiful name!" The boy exclaimed. "I am 'erbert. And zis is Daniela, and Pierre."

"Eet is lovely to meet you," Daniela extended her hand.

"You too," Hermione said warmly, taking it.

She felt a pair of eyes burning into her all the way through dinner, and she avoided looking over at _him_. Daniela, Pierre and Herbert were very nice people, she discovered, if not a little snobby. She mentally noted that they would not have looked twice at her had she not had her hair done, and worn the dress she had.

Eventually, Madame Maxime stepped onto the little stage, and the room went deathly quiet. "It is time," she said, "To choose ze champion for each of ze schools."

The fire of the goblet suddenly turned blue, a piece of parchment playing out of it and into Madame Maxime's outstretched hand. "Ze champion for Beauxbatons," she read clearly, "Is D'artagnan Leferve!"

D'artagnan's smile was exceedingly superior as he rose from his seat amidst cheers from the Beauxbatons crowed. Madame Maxime gave him a proud smile as he reached her. "Through ze door please," she gestured to a small door right behind the stage.

As D'artagnan vanished through the door, the flames turned blue and again, and once again Madame Maxime's hand caught the paper that flew out of the goblet.

"The Hogwarts champion," she said, and Hermione could see several of her friends and schoolmates crossing their fingers, "Is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gasped. Draco. It couldn't be. No. He stood up, a broad smirk on his face, and practically strutted up to the stage and vanished through the door.

The Durmstrang champion was someone named Rudolph Dorphinsky, who had brown hair and black eyes, and was built like a bear.

Hermione waited anxiously as Madame Maxime dismissed everyone, and she immediately headed, not to her own room, but to Draco's.

She got there before Blaise, and stood there waiting for 10 minutes until he strolled up lazily. "Granger, waiting for some celebratory sex?" he winked at her.

"You are filthy," she snapped. "No, I am waiting for Draco so he can tell me about the Triwizard, of course. Now, are you going to let me in or not?"

Blaise held the door open for her, and she settled herself comfortably on Draco's bed. She noticed Blaise grinning at her. "What?" she frowned. "You're always grinning at me. Why?"

"No reason… So, you and Drakey, hey?"

"We're friends…" she said.

"Sure," Blaise looked unconvinced. "So, is the Weaslette still with Potty?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "No _Ginny_ is no longer with _Harry_, actually. What's it to you?"

"She's pretty nice looking, I wouldn't mind…" He trailed off, grinning again.

"Ugh," Hermione said. "Ginny deserves better than someone who only wants her for sex!"

"Who said I only wanted her for sex?" Blaise protested.

Hermione gave him a sceptical look.

"What!" he continued. "Maybe I like She-Weasel."

"You- Like Ginny? You better not." Hermione said suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want you hurting her."

"Jeez, Granger, calm down. I was just speaking metaphorically. She-Weasel wouldn't have me anyway."

"She would," Hermione muttered.

XXXXXX

Draco could hardly believe his luck. Then again, he was a Malfoy.

He made his way into the small room behind the stage, and a minute or so later, another man came in behind him, wearing the furs of Durmstrang. The three men waited in the room, not speaking, until moments later, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore and Krum came in.

"Congratulations on becoming champions," Dumbledore spoke first, smiling softly, his eyes trained on Draco.

"Ze first task will take place on the 22nd of November, and it well test your daring as well as ze ability to theenk on your feet." Madame Maxime announced.

"You vill be allowed your vand only," Krum finished. "Any questions?"

All three of them shook their heads. "Very well, you may go," Madame Maxime dismissed them with a wave of her giant hand.

Draco made his way back to his room, only now feeling his annoyance about Hermione that he'd forgotten in the glory of being made champion. He hadn't seen her all day, and now she blew him off for some French tosser. He was angry at her. Definitely angry.

He arrived at his room and pushed the door open in time to hear a loud "What!" from Blaise.

He stepped into the room to see a very odd sight. Blaise was lounging on his own bed, looking completely shocked, and Hermione (?) Was sitting on Draco's bed, and seemed to be nodding at Blaise's expression. He noticed the same thing that he had at dinner, that she looked very pretty, if not terribly different. They both looked up as he entered.

"Draco!" Hermione said immediately. He noticed how at home she appeared to be, lying on his bed like it was her own.

"Granger," he said, forcing himself to think about his anger at her, and not about her on his bed.

Her expression dropped. She shot a look at Blaise. To Draco's surprise, he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just going to… err make a house call." He quickly stood up and left the room.

The first thing out of Draco's mouth was "What have you done to Blaise?"

"What? Nothing." Hermione frowned. She came over to him hesitantly. "Congratulations I suppose," she bit her lip.

"Thanks," he said flatly.

"Draco!" she burst out. "Don't be mad at me! Now I have to worry about you in the Tournament."

She looked so worried that he couldn't help himself. Sighing, he reached out, pulling her to him with one arm, and wrapping it around her.

She sighed and leaned into him immediately. He remembered her whispering those things to him the night, before of how she'd told him he was attractive, and how badly he'd wanted to kiss her. Now, he squeezed her unconsciously, and she looked up at him. "I haven't seen you all day," he said, not letting her go, which he noted, she seemed perfectly happy with.

"Mmm, I've been with Ron."

"How is Weaselbee?"

"He's good," she smiled at his name.

"Sure you're not still pining after him?" he asked.

She shifted away from him, going and sitting down on the bed. "I'm sure, Draco! Stop asking!"

He settled down next to her, "OK, OK… So, I'm champion. You realise now I can't spend as much time with you, because I'll have my fan club…"

"Oh," she snorted. "Let me just go now then."

"But I can make time for you," he winked, "You're my favourite groupie."

She scowled. "I'm a pretty bad groupie, since I don't fawn on you, and you don't use me for mindless sex…"

"I'm working on both of those," he grinned.

She shook her head at him. "I should go," she started to rise, but he pulled her back down.

"Stay. Just for a while."

She stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "Ok…" she said softly.

XXXXXX

Hermione woke to the sound of… laughter?

She opened her eyes and jerked up as she realised with horror she wasn't in her own room.

She was… lying in bed. With Draco Malfoy. He was sleeping soundly, white blonde hair falling across his face, his breathing deep.

Blaise was the one laughing, "Draco finally got you into bed," he said.

"He did not! I must have fallen asleep," she said, horrified. She couldn't believe what had happened. This was the height of embarrassment. What would everyone say!

Blaise snorted. "I actually believe you. I wasn't gone quite long enough for anything to have happened. When I came back you two were snuggly and asleep. I took some pictures."

"You did not!" she gasped.

"Just messin' with you," his smirk was evil.

Draco, clearly woken from the noise opened his eyes sleepily, "What- Hermione? Oh, shit."

"I have to leave," she said, getting out of bed and smoothing down her dress!

She wouldn't admit it, but she did not want Draco Malfoy seeing her first thing in the morning when she had sticky-up hair and morning breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just fell asleep," he looked alarmed.

"I don't blame you. But how am I supposed to leave without anyone seeing me?"

"Disillusionment charm," Blaise shrugged. "Come here."

"No, there's no way I trust you not to hex me, Zabini," she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll do it," Draco grabbed his wand and cracked it over her head.

"Thanks," she was almost out the door. "I'll see you later."

She hurriedly arrived at her room and got into the shower, feeling disgusting. After she'd dressed, she stepped out and saw Anthony leaving to go to breakfast.

"Hi," he greeted. 'I didn't hear you come in last night."

"No, I spent ages talking about the first task with Draco and I got back late," she lied.

'I see… that's a nice dress."

The wardrobe wanted me to wear it," she said grumpily, staring down at the silver dress she wore. It had definitely not been her choice. It even had a bow on the shoulder. "Seriously, it wouldn't. I tried to pick something else and I couldn't touch it. Ugh."

Anthony laughed, "Any other girl would be loving it. Just think of all the attention you keep getting from Beauxbatons boys."

"Well I don't want any attention from them!" she said blushing. "I've only just broken up with Ron and now Viktor's here. Romance is too hard."

"You should have been a Ravenclaw," said Anthony, shaking his head.

"I'm just too brave I guess," she grinned.

"You've definitely picked that up off Malfoy," Anthony commented as they made their way to breakfast.

"Picked what up?"

"What you said just then. The 'I'm too good' sort of joke."

At her look of horror, she quickly added, "It isn't a bad thing! I was just making an observation."

He was right though, she knew. She would never have made that type of comment before she'd become friends with Draco. He was influencing her. Was she suddenly going to start tormenting the first years?

She was lost in thought, all the way to the dining hall, until a voice said "'Ermione?"

She turned. It was Herbert. "Oh, hello Herbert," she smiled faintly.

"Would you like to come and sit weeth us?" he asked hopefully.

She glanced around the room and met the eyes of Draco immediately. He gave her a look.

"I'm sorry; Herbert, but I have breakfast plans with my friend. Maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

He nodded and she made her way over to Draco's table. He gave her an approving look, much to her irritation. "Oh stop with the look," she said. "I can sit with whoever I want to. You aren't my boyfriend or my only friend."

An almost hurt look crossed his face before settling into a mask of indifference. "Of course you have other friends, and clearly, with your choice of dress, you're out to catch yourself a boyfriend." He said with a sneer.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything. They ignored each other for the rest of breakfast, and since they were both late, nobody came down to join their table. She got up, planning to go and ask Persephone or D'artagnan how to get the closet to switch her clothes back, when Draco said in a low voice, "I like the dress. Good colour."

She glanced down at him. His face was expressionless, but there was something in his eyes that suggested… Then she understood. Silver, a Slytherin colour.

"Very funny," she said sardonically, and this time when she looked at him, he grinned at her.

"Took you long enough… and by the way, I know you have other friends, but they aren't as good as me." He was smirking now.

"They so are, you just have a big head," she rolled her eyes.

Draco stood up too, and they left the dining hall together. "Many parts of my anatomy are large, but my head is not one of them," he sent her a smirk.

She sent him a disgusted look.

"And," he continued, "You like me better than your other friends, because you think I'm attractive."

Her stomach jolted. She wondered when he was going to bring that up. Her throat was dry. What was she going to say?

"Hmph," was all she managed.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed! Come on, Hermione it's just me…"

"Well you think I'm attractive too," she said, the only response she could think of.

"Of course I do," he said.

"Hmph," she said again. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm leading you to a secluded corner where I can have my way with you," he winked.

She let out a half strangled laugh. "You're so… Different."

"How?" he asked.

"You used to be so stiff and now… you're like this. Unbelievable." She shook her head slightly.

His face resumed its serious expression. "Probably because you're my friend," he shrugged. "I'm like this with Blaise…"

"I'm sure Blaise is flattered you tell him he's attractive," she snorted.

"Not what I meant," Draco replied, wrinkling his nose.

"I know," she grinned.

They walked around for a while, chatting about nothing in particular, until; they returned the way they'd come. Coming across the entrance hall, they found Ron standing there, looking a bit lost.

At the arrival of Draco and Hermione, Ron sprinted over to them. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "I've been looking for you for over an hour!"

"We weren't gone that long… were we?" she asked Draco, who shrugged.

"You don't want to know where we were, Weaselbee," he said smarmily.

"Why not?" Ron snapped. "Actually, I don't care where _you've _been, but Hermione," he turned to her, "I was worried.

She was touched that Ron had worried about her, and not just dismissed her disappearance. "We were just exploring Beauxbatons," she told him.

"Oh… I see. Well, I've had a letter from Harry," he said.

"Oh," Hermione blushed knowing he was referring to the fact that Harry knew about the 'mate' incident.

"Yeah," Ron rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. "He, ah, gave me quite a talking to about the way I was treating you," his ears went red.

"It's Ok, Ron, I'm not mad anymore," she said gently. Draco snorted.

"Okay, good," he mumbled.

"I'm going to go and see D'artagnan or Persephone and ask them to change my clothes back," Hermione told them. "See you both later."

She left Ron and Draco, hoping that neither of them seized the opportunity to punch the other while she wasn't there. Finding her way to the Head's dorm, she knocked on the door, which was pulled open by Persephone a few seconds later. The dark haired girl looked irritated.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about- "

"Come in, you'll 'ave to wait."

Persephone opened the door and let her inside.

Inside the room was extremely sparse, but in a fashionable way. Sitting on one of the two stark white couches, was Blanche. She was biting her lip and her expression was worried. Her eyes met Hermione's and expression turned slightly hopeful, strangely, for a second.

"You may wait in there," Persephone walked past her and opened a door, gesturing for Hermione to go in.

As Hermione stepped through the indicated door, she saw the hope in Blanche's expression disappear.

Sitting inside the small room, which appeared to be a study, Hermione felt annoyed. Persephone always acted as if she was better than anyone else. Hermione wondered what she and Blanche were discussing.

She cautiously pressed her ear to the door, not normally one for eavesdropping, but making an exception in this case.

"- are no 'buts' about it, Blanche! You 'ave let down our entire family. Look at 'ercule! He is from one of ze wealthiest families in Europe, 'e 'as a stunning reputation, was 'ead boy, got all O's on his NEWTS, and is now training to be a healer!" Blanche said nothing, and Hermione wondered what she'd done to deserve this yelling at. And who was Hercule?

"But no," Persephone continued angrily. "You 'ad to go and choose zat boy as a mate!" Hermione realised she was talking about Ron and felt angry. "'E is nothing! 'E is not 'ead boy, 'e is poor as a church mouse and 'e is from anozzer country! I was embarrassed enough when Fleur chose to Marry zat boy, and now you have chosen his little brother! It is a shame to our family!"

Blanche suddenly burst out, "'E is nothing? 'E 'elped to defeat ze Dark Lord! 'E 'elped rid us of ze greatest evil of our time! 'E is brave and kind and you say 'E is nothing? Well then you, my sister, are shallow!" Then there was the sound of a door slamming.

Hermione hurriedly returned to the chair she'd been sitting on, and Persephone opened the door, looking expressionless.

"What can I help you with?" she asked flatly.

"My closet is enchanted," Hermione started.

"Yes," Persephone nodded.

"It took my clothes. How do I get them back?"

Persephone shrugged. "You cannot. It recycles them."

Hermione gaped at her in horror. But, surely, there must be some way! That's stealing!"

"Nobody has ever wanted their clothes back," Persephone eyed her oddly.

"Well I do! I do not want to go around wearing things like this! And another thing, how do I get the stupid mirror to shut up?"

"Ze mirror? It is there to help you," Persephone looked confused.

"Yes, well I am bloody sick of it making 'suggestions' and then not changing my hair back!" Hermione half-yelled.

"Well, I am sorry, but zere is nothing I can do about it," Persephone said crossly. Then, almost hesitantly, she asked, "'ow is my old friend, Fleur?"

"Fleur? She's great. She's actually a few months pregnant, and Bill's ecstatic of course," Hermione smiled, remembering Bill's face when he had told them all.

"Pregnant!" Persephone looked horrified. "You mean she is not a supermodel, or on ze cover of Witch Weekly?"

"No… She lives on the outskirts of Tinworth, with Bill and Teddy."

"'Oo is Teddy?"

"Our friends Remus and Nymphadora died in the final battle and Teddy is their 6 month old son," Hermione explained.

"A life of domesticity! Poor Fleur," Persephone shuddered. "You can go now." She held open the door, and Hermione, thinking she was very rude, left.

A/N I'm so sorry for updating the wrong chapter! Thank you all for telling me!

A note to the people who cannot remember Veela: In book 4, Veela were the Bulgarian mascots, who were like beautiful women, but when they get angry, they turn into birdlike figures. They also have 'Mate's'.

Lissa


	18. Growing relationships

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione's time at Beauxbatons flew by in a rush of studying, talking with Ron, and becoming steadily closer with Draco.

It had been almost three weeks since they'd arrived, and the first task was in just over a week. Draco wasn't visibly nervous, but she knew him well enough by now to know that he really was, beneath the cool exterior. "Nervous?" he would scoff. "Of course I'm not. After facing the things I've had to, nothing like this could make me _nervous_."

It was on one of these occasions when Hermione, instead of returning to her book or looking away as she usually did when he said this, frowned at him. "Draco… It's OK to be nervous…"

"I'm not OK?" he almost snapped at her. They'd been proper friends for nearly a month, and at the start of their friendship, if he'd spoken like that to her, she'd have gotten up and walked away. Now, she just waited, looking down at her book.

After a moment he sighed. "Hermione -"

"Its fine," she said, "But I'm not going to think you're weak if you do admit that you're nervous. You know I'm not like that."

He looked at her, and she thought again how handsome he was. His blonde hair slightly ruffled, his silver grey eyes glinting, his angular face with the smirk or smile she so loved… She tore her mind away from those thoughts, they wouldn't get her anywhere.

Over the last while, she'd found herself more and more attracted to Draco, and she didn't like it. Or rather, she didn't like that she did like it, all too much. He seemed oblivious though, and there had been no more semi-romantic contact between the two.

"Alright," he admitted. "I'm nervous."

She smiled at him, "See, that wasn't so hard…"

He rolled his eyes, "Just don't go spreading it around."

"Would I do that?" she shot him a smile.

She noticed his eyes had strayed, and she glanced around to see what he was looking at. She felt an unnecessary stab of annoyance when she saw a group of three girls giggling and looking at Draco.

He shot a smirk at them, and they giggled even harder.

"Bimbo," Hermione muttered.

Draco tilted back in his chair, hand behind his head, and gave her an easy grin. "Jealous? Don't worry, anyone would be…"

"Why would I be jealous?" she asked snappily. "In fact, I think they're the jealous ones. They're all giving me looks of death." Sure enough, the girls were all glaring at Hermione. She gave them a sunny smile.

"Hmm…" he raised an eyebrow at the girls, "The middle one is quite attractive. Would you mind if I…?"

She scowled at him. "Fine! Go and be a man slut."

He laughed, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Hermione. I was joking…"

"Oh whatever," she huffed, returning to the book she was reading on building charms.

XXXXXX

He watched her, a smirk playing around his mouth. He had achieved putting an idea of a romance between them into her head, and now he was going to make her jealous.

Of course, he was ignoring the fact that when he felt her eyes on him, or when she did get jealous (even though she wouldn't admit it), he liked it.

Pretending not to care was hard. When she stared at him, he longed to store back at her. But no, for now, he was playing the friend.

Now she was reading again, so he took his opportunity. Leaning close to her, he whispered into her ear, "I'm not into blondes anyway."

She jumped slightly, and went faintly pink. "Anyway," he stood up, "I promised I'd help Blaise with something. Catch you later, Granger," he gave her a wink and walked off, ignoring the girls in the corner.

XXXXXX

She grumbled to herself. There was absolutely no point in trying to study now!

All she could think of was Draco. Stupid good looking boy. She was not going to become one of his little groupies that thought about him 24/7 and lived to be near him. If he thought she was, he was totally wrong. She would show him.

Gathering her books, she made her way back to the head's dorms. Pushing open the door, she was surprised to hear a girl's voice, along with Anthony's.

"Anthony?" she called as she dropped her books onto a side table.

"Hey Hermione," he came around the corner, followed by… Blanche?

"'ello, Hermione…" The French girl said tentatively.

"Blanche." Hermione replied stiffly.

"Blanche came to see you," Anthony told her. "I'll be in my room if you want me," he retreated into said room, closing the door.

Hermione sunk onto one of the sofas. "What are you here for?" she asked.

"It is, er, about Ronald…" Blanche said softly.

"What about him?"

"'Ermione… I hope you are not… angry, with me for choosing Ronald as my mate. I am very sorry to have taken him from you," the younger girl's eyes filled with tears and surprisingly, Hermione felt bad for her.

"It's okay…" she said. "I'm not angry with you."

"I am glad," Blanche returned. "But, as you may have noticed, my sister is very angry with me."

"Oh… Well, yes, I did hear something the other day," Hermione admitted.

"Yes," Blanche said sadly. "And I need your 'elp to convince her zat Ronald is ze best choice, and zat he is worthy."

Hermione was about to say that she had no idea how to help with that, when she thought of how important it would be for her to have Harry and Ginny accept Draco. She paused, and then said "I'll help you. Do you have a plan?"

"No," Blanche looked upset. "Not yet."

Hermione promised Blanche she would help her to think of a plan, and the younger girl left, leaving Hermione alone.

She decided she would try and trick the mirror into telling her how to get her clothes back for the last time before giving up. So, entering the bathroom, she said pleasantly to the mirror, "Hello! Lovely day, isn't it?"

The mirror answered immediately in a snotty voice. "Well, isn't miss grunge in an 'appy mood today?"

"Grunge?" Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I am certainly not. In fact, I have a very complicated hairstyle that I rather like, but I don't suppose you'd know how to do it…"

The mirror responded enthusiastically. "I know everything zere is to know about 'air! Tell me zis 'airstyle and I will make you look beautiful!"

"No really. It's too complicated," Hermione sighed, turning towards the door.

"No! Stop!" the mirror cried, its French accent cracking.

Hermione gave a very loud sigh and turned back to it. "Very well… I suppose you could try," she put a doubtful edge on her tone.

She could also see the mirror puff up its 'chest' in indignation.

"Well… It kind of went around the back and had braids, but only certain parts of the hair were braided, and there was a headband… and a kind of bun…" she deliberately chose vague characteristics and made it sound as if she knew even less about hair then she really did.

"Like this!" the mirror cried, her reflection showing a rather pretty style that matched the characteristics.

"No, not like that at all…" she said.

"Hm." Said the mirror. "What about… this!"

The mirror continued to make new hairstyles matching Hermione's conditions, and eventually, Hermione cried, "Yes! That's it! You're a genius, Mirror! I didn't think anyone could do it, but you did!" she felt she had sufficiently buttered up the mirror now.

"I knew it!" The mirror cried happily.

"If only the closet was as wonderful and accommodating as you," Hermione said regretfully.

"Whatever do you mean?" the mirror asked curiously.

"It still won't give me my clothes back. And there was this one shirt that my mother gave me, and I miss her so much," Hermione sniffed dramatically.

"Oh, 'ow terrible!" The mirror said in a devastated tone. "I wish I could 'elp you, but ze clothes will be long gone by now."

"But where?"

"Oh, given to the poor," the mirror said indifferently.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, I suppose if it's for a good cause… but what am I supposed to do when I leave? I'll have no clothes…"

"Do not be silly, child." The mirror scoffed. "Those clothes are yours now!"

"Mine!" she asked, shocked. "But these must have cost a fortune!"

"Do not be silly," the mirror said again. "You configured zem."

"I did?"

"Oui."

Completely unsure of what to say, Hermione muttered "Oh" and left the bathroom.

A/N Sorry, not much at all happened this chapter, but it was needed as it showed the growing attraction between D and H, and Blanche's bid for Hermione's friendship, as well as laying the troublesome issue of the clothes to rest. Hope you review!

Lissa


	19. The First Task

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

A/N So. This is it. The chapter you've all been waiting for, though you may not know it. It's also, as you can tell from the chapter title, the First Task! Read on!

It was the afternoon before the tri-wizard tournament, and Hermione and Draco were sitting together by the lake, in silence. The sun was setting, casting a fiery glow over the lake and there was a gentle breeze that caused Draco's hair to get tossed around, and Hermione's to tangle.

They'd been practising endlessly for the last few days, and unlike with Harry, Hermione hadn't needed to teach Draco anything, he was incredibly talented.

"You really are rather good at wandwork," she complimented, remembering a particularly good impedimenta Jinx that he'd cast earlier.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Yes, I'm very good with my wand," he smirked.

She got the implied meaning, and slapped him, frowning. "You always do that!"

"Do what?" he grinned.

"Turn everything I say into a – a – sexual joke!"

"It's the only way I can express my feelings for you," he winked.

She huffed. "You're such a flirt, Draco. I feel sorry for any of your future girlfriends."

"Why?" he said in mock hurt, laying a hand over his chest.

"Because you'd flirt with all the other girls behind her back, probably cheat on her, and treat her like crap," she told him touchily, turning away.

"Where's this coming from?" he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him.

"Nowhere, it's coming from nowhere," she felt stupid for even mentioning. Draco was smart enough to pick up on her gradually growing feelings if she continued this way.

"Well for your information," he said, "If I did have a girlfriend, she would obviously be the most special woman in the world to me, for me to have asked her to be my girlfriend, something I have never done, and don't really plan on doing. Therefore, I wouldn't want to cheat on her," he said all this with absolute ease, leaning back on the ground and closing his eyes.

Hermione stared at him. "You seem to have thought it out."

He gave her a lazy half-shrug. "Not really. Since I've never encountered a girl worthy of my full attention and affection, it's just assumed that if I ever did have a girlfriend, she'd have to be amazing for me to not look at anyone else."

"You just don't think there's any girl out there good enough for you," she said accusingly.

"True," he agreed. "I have yet to meet a girl that is funny, beautiful, witty, educated and of course," he smirked, "good in bed."

"Maybe your standards are too high," she said.

He snorted ungracefully. "And you think I should lower them and be stuck with a female version of Weasley? No, I'm quite content with my bachelorhood. Gives me more variety in partners," he gave her another wink.

"But don't you want to, I don't know, fall in love?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"No," he said. "I don't even know what love is, really." The tone of his voice was suddenly vulnerable, his grey eyes looking at her solemnly.

"Love is like… when you think about the person non-stop, when the mention of them makes you smile, when you want to be around them constantly, when you'd do anything for them, and when you never want to be with anyone else," she told him, blurting it out a bit.

He looked at her appraisingly, "And you've felt that way about Weasley?"

"Well, No," she admitted, flushing.

"But you told me you loved him," he said.

"I thought I did. But no," she shook her head, unable to believe the direction the conversation had taken.

"So how do you know what it's like then? Love?" he tilted his head to the side. "Read about it in your books? Or… Krum?"

"I just know," she said simply.

He shook his head, "Love is pain, that's the only thing I know for sure. Better never to give your heart away and play the field."

His words gave her an irrepressible surge of anger, "So you'd rather be a lonely man slut who never experiences love and lives for sex?"

He shrugged, "I'd rather not get hurt."

"What makes you think you will? Maybe you'll find someone who would never hurt you, who would always want to be around you and just make you happy," she retorted, not even sure where she was going with it.

"And who would that be?" he sent her a sudden sneer, the type he hadn't sent her since before their friendship. "You?"

Her heart went cold. "N-No, that's not what I meant," she stammered.

"Save it, Granger," he stood up and stalked away.

XXXXXX

He was angry. How dare she act like she knew more about the world than him, especially considering she'd just openly admitted she had no real justification for her definition of love.

Love was pain. His mother loved his Father and he had used that mercilessly to control and hurt her. Draco had sworn he would never let himself be manipulated that way.

And Hermione, acting as if someone would actually are about him that way. Nobody would. Why would they, when he let no one in? He hadn't meant to say that to her, but it had just slipped out in his anger, and her response had been frightened.

He was angry. So angry, especially at himself, because of how he was treating Hermione. He was making her feel something for him, and then he was going to end up breaking her heart. He was going to damage her view of love and affection for others for life, probably.

He wanted to tell her everything, and say that he was so sorry, because he was. He didn't want to hurt her, if he truly admitted it to himself, she was his best friend, and even though they'd been friends only a short period of time, he didn't want to lose her.

This was only regarding the friendship he felt toward her, for there were those other feelings that he tried to push away but were constantly coming to the forefront. These were the ones that made him want to take her into his arms and smell her hair and see what she tasted like. But now, he had no idea how to fix what he'd said. Surely she would hate him now.

He reached his room and opened the door to find Blaise scribbling a letter at the desk. The Italian looked up, and seeing Draco's obvious unhappiness, asked, "What's up, Drake?"

"This stupid bet is what's up," Draco said angrily, sitting down on his bed.

"Ah, Blaise shot him a knowing smile. "You like Granger."

"I do not," he snapped. "She's my friend, though, and I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve it."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It really means that much to you?"

"Yes!" he said, glaring at the other man.

"Well why not just give the title up then?" Blaise shrugged.

"Because," Draco grunted.

Blaise gave a sigh. "Well, I'm willing to make a little bargain here, Drake…"

Draco's head snapped up. "Yes?" his eyes narrowed.

"I'll release you from the bet… If you kiss her."

Draco seized the opportunity. "Deal. But how will I prove I've done it?"

"Trust me, I'll know," Blaise said with a grin.

"So who are you writing to?" Draco changed the topic and gestured to the letter.

"No one" Blaise said hastily, tucking the paper away.

Draco stared at him. Blaise was never secretive, the two shared everything. "Okay," he said awkwardly. "I'm going to dinner…"

Blaise gave a nod, making no move to join him.

XXXXXX

Draco's heart was banging in his cheat. Today was the day of the first task. November 22nd.

He could barely eat that morning, and didn't speak to anyone. It didn't help that he hadn't seen or spoken to Hermione, so she wasn't there for reassurance.

He had to deal with her probable hatred of him, along with his nerves.

His mind ran through possibilities of the task, through all the previous tasks that he and Hermione had researched.

Would it be a creature? Or a challenge of the mind? Or an underwater or in the air challenge? His mouth was dry and he found himself swallowing a lot.

The day seemed to go so fast. It was done in a flash, and then he was being called to go down to the stands.

He entered the tent where the champions were to meet, to see D'artagnan and Rudolph standing there. D'artagnan looked nowhere near as arrogant as usual; in fact he was a rather nasty shade of green. Rudolph was clearly a stoic man who didn't believe in showing weakness, for he was standing in the corner looking serious but not scared. Or maybe he really wasn't scared, and was just stupid.

Ludo Bagman and Peter Weasley came in, looking excited on the part of Ludo, and pompous on the part of Peter.

"Now, are we all ready for this?" Ludo bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly.

The three of them nodded grimly. "Wonderful!" he beamed. "I'll leave it to Percy to tell you the rules!" The Weasley's name was Percy, oops. Not that Draco particularly cared. They were both mundane, boring names.

"Now," began Percy officiously, adjusting his glasses. "The rules state that you are only allowed your wand so you will be checked over to make sure you have no hidden objects on your person. This task is to test your knowledge of culture, as well as your daring, and the ability to think on your feet. You will pull a tag out of this bag and choose the number you will enter the arena."

His voice was boring, and Draco mostly tuned out, until he was offered a small bag. He reached a hand in and pulled out a wooden tag bearing the number 2. He was right in the middle. Draco wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Alright!" Bagman said cheerfully after they'd all pulled out a tag, "I think we're ready! Let me just - " he rummaged in his robes and pulled out his wand, and proceeded to wave it over each of them, presumably to make sure that none of them were hiding anything.

"Okay, Mr D'artagnan, you're first," he gestured to the tent flap. "When you hear the horn, you may go out."

Ludo and Percy then left the tent, and minutes later they heard Ludo calling "Ladies and Gentleman, esteemed judges, heads, and students, welcome to the first task! In just a moment we'll begin! Now remember - " Draco tuned the rest of his sentence out, his nerves worse than ever. He realised his hands were shaking slightly.

There was the sudden sound of a horn, and then D'artagnan walked out of the tent.

XXXXXX

Hermione found herself sitting with Blaise Zabini. She found this extremely odd, but made no comment because she was too busy fretting over Draco.

Despite his over-nasty words the day before, she still cared about him, and her nerves were well up worrying about him.

Blaise, looking at her in amusement, said, "So, what you said about Weaslette… It was true?"

Glad of the distraction, Hermione nodded. "I'm ruining Harry's life here, but yes."

"Good," he smirked. "Because I sent her a letter."

"You did!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, she's going to hate me for telling you!"

"Don't worry, I told her I forced it out of you," Blaise gave her an easy grin.

"What does Draco think about this?" Hermione wondered. "He hates the Weasley's."

"Um," Blaise looked shifty. "I haven't exactly told him."

"What!" she asked, surprised. "But you've told me, and Draco's your best friend!"

"Yeah, but like you said, he hates the Weasley's…" Hermione gave him a look, just as Ludo Bagman walked out of the champion's tent, and she gasped her nerves returning.

He began speaking, and then suddenly, he waved his wand and a cage she hadn't noticed over at the far end of the arena, sprang open. She gasped as the creature emerged from it.

She knew it instantly. With the head of a lion and the head of a goat sprouting from its back, its tail ending in a snake's mouth, fire spewing from its maw, the Chimera stood a metre and a half high.

Hermione nearly passed out with worry. She realised her hands were shaking, and suddenly, someone blew a horn and out of the tent strode D'artagnan. The crowd watched as he faced the chimera and although he was far away, she thought he looked rather sick.

She watched as the Chimera sprang. D'artagnan was quick, and he darted around, aiming shots at it with his wand. He wasn't quick enough though, and the Snake's head bit him on the shoulder, causing him to drop slightly for a second.

Two minutes later, after firing multi coloured spells at the Chimera and suffering another bit, this time from the Goat, D'artagnan seemed to realise it was impervious to magic, and he created a sword out of thin air. She watched with baited breath as he cut off the snake in one quick movement, and a few minutes later did the same with the goat, before finally, in a very deft move, stuck the sword in the monsters side.

The crowd cheered loudly as the Chimera disappeared in a flash of golden mist, and D'artagnan looked exhausted but pleased with himself, before walking over to the 5 Judges.

Dumbledore gave him a 7, Madame Maxime a 9, Krum a 7, Bagman an 8, and Percy an 8, giving him a total score of 39.

He walked off to the healing tent, and then, the horn rang again. This time, the person who stepped out from the tent, was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's heart sped up. She clutched her face, and Blaise's arm, desperately wanting Draco to be okay. He faced the Chimera, and unlike with D'artagnan, it didn't attack straight away.

Then it lunged, ands Hermione had to bite her lip from screaming, instead clutching her Blaise's arm tighter, causing him to wince.

Draco leapt backwards instinctively, and the lunging paws missed him. He and the Chimera circled each other before, without warning, it released a gush of fire from its mouth. The fire hit Draco's arm as he turned away, and Hermione saw he was hurt.

"Draco!" she cried out, but her voice was lost amongst the crowds yelling, and Ludo Bagman was shouting something, but her mind was blank.

Suddenly she swore she saw an expression of realisation cross his face and he waved his wand furiously in a complicated gesture, before shoving it back into his picket. A long metal rod appeared, and he grasped it. A lance. With, she noticed, a lead tip.

She couldn't help being proud. He'd clearly remembered the Greek Myth and remembered exactly how Bellerophon had defeated the Chimera.

She watched as Draco, without warning, sprinted at the Chimera, and cried out, as he plunged the spear down its throat.

The beast once more disappeared in a cloud of golden mist, the crowd went wild, and once again, Bagman was shouting. "Oh yes, this young man knows his Mythology! Well done Mr Malfoy!"

Hermione let go of Blaise's arm, and realised that there were deep welts from her fingernails indented in the brown skin, some of which were bleeding slightly. He rubbed his arm reproachfully. "Ouch, Granger," he said jokingly.

"I have to go!" she said suddenly, and hurried as quickly as possible down the millions of stairs, as the judges were putting up the scores. She stopped to watch as Dumbledore put up a 9, Madame Maxime an 8, Bagman a 9, Percy Weasley a 7 and Krum a... 6?  
Nonplussed at the last score, she nonetheless hurried to the healing tent, where she knew Draco would be, unable to stop herself.

He was getting burn salve applied to his arm by the nurse as she entered, with his back to her. The nurse left to check on D'artagnan, and Draco stood, turned and saw her.

A look of surprise crossed his face before she threw herself across the room and into his arms, bursting into tears with relief. "I was so worried," she sobbed, feeling his arms go around her, holding her tightly.

She leant back in his arms, searching his face for any kind of hurt, or pain, but all she found was warmth and a little surprised. "I was so worried," she repeated, this time in a whisper.

Draco took an arm from around her waist, and, to her shock, tenderly stroked her cheek. The contact made her shiver, and feel arm and cold at the same time, as well as sending her stomach into a flutter of butterflies.

"Hermione," he whispered to her, before leaning down and kissing her.

His lips were gentle, moving slightly against her own, but when she kissed him back, they pushed hard against her mouth, and his kiss became rough, sending a rush of heat and giddiness through her. His lips were hard and unyielding, forceful. She kissed him back just as hard, causing him to grunt and pull her closer. Her hands went to his waist, clinging onto his shirt, before winding their way back to tangle in his hair, pulling slightly. Then she felt his tongue brush her lips, and with a little moan of desire, she parted them to let his tongue in. It was hot and stroked her own, while his hands made their way down past her waist, until – "Oh, excuse me," said a gleeful voice.

Hermione and Draco jumped apart, Hermione's face scarlet with embarrassment. Draco on the other hand, snapped, "Zabini!"

A/N yay! Finally. I've been wanting to get this up for ages. Definitely my favourite chapter so far. I just LOVE Blaise, don't you all? Also, in other news, I have officially finished writing this story. It is 40 chapters, including an epilogue, so I hope you all stick with it till then end :D

Review, please!

Lissa


	20. Great Unexpectations

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

"I'm so sorry," Blaise grinned. "I'll just go," he quickly left the tent, leaving behind a very embarrassed Hermione and a … What exactly was Draco?

She risked a peek at him. He was staring at her, eyes darkened, and she felt herself blush even more.

What had just happened? He'd just… Kissed her. And then suddenly it had turned into more than just a simple kiss, and she'd liked it. She'd _more_ than liked it. She'd never felt so alive.

"Where were we?" Draco pulled her back towards him, his eyes still dark with what looked a lot like lust.

"Draco! No!" she said.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Don't tell me weren't enjoying that…" His fingers began to caress the side of her neck.

"I-I was, yes," she gulped. "But, uh, I can't do this with you. I'm not… Like all the other girls you just, you know, do things with then ignore."

He stared at her. "Well of course you're not," he said finally.

"What-What I mean is," she said timidly, "Is that I don't go around just kissing boys who I'm not," her voice shrunk to a whisper, "In a relationship with them."

"Oh," he seemed to deflate, letting go of her and stepping back. "But - "

"I'm not asking you to give me a relationship Draco," she rushed to assure him. "I know, after everything you said yesterday, that you're not the relationship type."

"Right." His voice came out sounding odd. "Well, I suppose we should go then."

"Yes, I suppose we should," she agreed, looking at her feet.

They started to walk back to the palace, when two girls from Beauxbatons walked over. One had dark hair piled on top of her head, while the other had long shining silver hair down her back.

"Draco Malfoy," the darker one said, smiling flirtatiously, "You deed very well." Her French accent sounded so appealing.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could 'ave an autograph?"

Ordinarily Hermione would have thought that this couldn't be good for Draco because his ego would enlarge, but right now, she hated the girls for flirting with him.

There was a pause, "I would love to give you ladies my autograph," Draco said in his silky voice.

The girls giggled. "I want mine 'ere," the first girl indicated her collarbone, just above her breasts. Hermione bit back her annoyance s Draco produced a quill and promptly signed her body.

"And I want mind here," the other girl gestured to her neck. Draco stepped up close to her and once again, signed, and then the two girls thanked him, giggling, and left.

Hermione and Draco continued in silence, Hermione knowing she'd made the right choice by the way he'd acted with the girls.

They reached her room, and she said 'goodnight' without looking at him.

XXXXXX

Draco was exhausted. The first task had been draining enough, but then _she'd_ come in, and started crying all over him, and it had left him in awe that she cared that much. His heart had seemed to grow with a strange happiness, and he'd kissed her without thinking about it.

But oh what a kiss it had been. Although she was less experienced than the girls he was used to, it had been amazing. Her lips had been unbelievably desirable, and the way she'd tasted and the feel or her tongue and lips… But then she'd rejected him. Told him that she wasn't that kind of girl, which, he admitted, he knew. He almost hadn't been surprised when she told him no. And then she'd made that comment about relationships and he'd felt horrible.

But she was right. He didn't do relationships. He did one night stands, and friends with benefits, but he knew in his heart that Hermione wasn't that type of girl.

So maybe he was better off forgetting about the kiss and just enjoying their friendship.

He opened the door to his room and stepped inside to see a grinning Blaise. "You and Granger!" he crowed immediately.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You told me to kiss her, so I did," he lied.

Blaise gave him a 'uh huh' look.

"What?" Draco snapped, in no mood to interpret signals.

"You're lying to me," he gave a mock sigh. "You just don't want to admit your feelings for Granger."

"That's because I have no feelings for her," He snapped again, feeling irked. "And she's told me under no uncertain terms that it won't be happening again because she only kisses men she'd dating," he couldn't help it, but his tone came out slightly resentful.

"Oh dear," Blaise mocked.

Draco glared at him and got into bed. He eventually fell asleep and thankfully had no nightmares.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Hermione woke from fresh dreams about a certain blonde and his lips, much to her annoyance.

She had no idea what to say to Draco today. Did she act like the kiss had never happened and just assume their normal friendship? She supposed that would be the right thing to do. She just hoped it wouldn't be awkward.

Going down to breakfast, she was accosted by Herbert and Daniela, who asked her to sit with them. Hermione, not minding and kind of wanting to avoid Draco, agreed.

Sometimes Hermione felt, in the company of the French, that she wished she too were French. They were so0… Sophisticated, light, airy, delicate and nimble, like faeries, and they were so intelligent. Hermione found herself enjoying her breakfast with them immensely.

Halfway through her French toast, she spotted Draco and Blaise come into the hall and gave them a small wave. She pretended she didn't notice the way Draco's eyes flickered to Herbert and almost imperceptibly narrowed.

After breakfast, Hermione was delighted to read on the visitor's noticeboard that the next day there was an outing to the French village near Beauxbatons, the French equivalent to Hogsmeade.

She immediately started planning what she would buy before going back to her room to write to her parents. However, when she got there, there was already a letter lying on her dressing table.

She opened it.

_Hermione Jean Granger! I don't know whether to hug or slap you!_ Was the opening line, written in the untidy scrawl Ginny used when she was writing quickly. Knowing immediately what this was about, Hermione kept reading. _…I have just received a letter from none other than BLAISE ZABINI, telling me that you told HIM I LIKE HIM! He also happened to tell me that he likes me too. But that is NOT the point. You told him! Of course, you telling him led to him asking me out for when you get back, but again, not the point. How could you! And also, since when do you even talk to Blaise! Reply immediately or I will send a Howler._

_Ginny._

_P.s I'm so sorry about Ron. But what's this I've been hearing about you and Malfoy!_

Hermione was torn between guilt and amusement. She penned back immediately.

_Ginny- I had to tell him! He told me he liked you first. Well, actually he said something along the lines of 'I wouldn't mind…' which I took to be his vulgar way of saying he liked you. Clearly, this is true. Please don't be angry! If anyone has the right to be angry its Harry. I've practically ruined all his chances with you. But Blaise asked you out, that's wonderful! I happened to be speaking with Blaise when he told me this; I've discovered he's quite all right really. As for Draco and I, Ginny, there's so much to tell. Yesterday was the first task, and afterwards, he kissed me. And then I told him I couldn't, because I don't kiss men I am not dating. But I kind of want to kiss him again. Ginny, what should I do?_

_Love, Hermione._

_P.S you show this to anyone at your own peril._

Hermione then penned another letter, this one to her parents, before heading towards the owlery. On her way, she happened to run into Blaise Zabini himself, who took an interest in her letters immediately.

"Who are those for, Granger?" he asked.

"Ginny and my parents," she replied suspiciously. "Why?"

He grinned, "Let me guess. You and Weaslette are having long and girly discussions about me."

Hermione laughed, "Not at all. Haven't you noticed I don't do girly?"

"I suppose," he conceded. "Well in that case, Weaslette is probably waxing on about my wonderful physique," he sighed dramatically.

Hermione snorted. "Oh yes," she said sarcastically. "It's been going on for three letters now. The way she describes your delicate feminine bone structure… your tiny feet…" she grinned as Blaise looked outraged.

"She did not!" he protested. "I am the epitome of manliness!"

"Uh huh," Hermione said dryly.

He glared at her. "Well, you can borrow my owl if you want."

"What's in it for you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Oh nothing," he said, the picture of innocence.

"I think I'll pass," she said. "School owls are fine."

"You can use my owl," said a new voice from behind them. Draco.

"Oh, well, thank you," she gave him a nervous smile.

"What was wrong with my owl!" Blaise protested.

Draco curled his lip, "You mean other than the fact that you'll just read the letter before sending it?"

"Well," Blaise paused, "I am a Slytherin…"

The three of them made their way back to Draco and Blaise's room, where Draco's owl sat in a cage by the window sill. It was an eagle owl, as she remembered, and a handsome one at that.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Dragon," Draco smirked.

"How very original," she shook her head.

Draco attached her letters and freed Dragon from his cage, the owl soaring swiftly out of the window.

"So, how does it feel to have the first task over and done with?" Hermione asked Draco, as they all took seats.

"Brilliant," he said, closing his eyes. "No more anxiety till February."

"Unless you count the Yule Ball," Blaise yawned.

"Yes, but I'm a Malfoy, I'll have no trouble at all finding a date. I am also a superb dancer," Draco replied. "And I have all my fan club to choose from."

Blaise met Hermione's eyes across the room, catching her stiff expression, and rolled his own, signifying what Draco was saying was absolute bull. She gave him a tiny smile.

"So who will you go with Blaise? Since Ginny isn't here." She grinned at him.

Before Blaise could answer, Draco opened his eyes. "What?" he demanded.

Blaise glared at Hermione ad she squeaked, "Sorry!"

"You two have been keeping secrets from me?" Draco asked incredulously. "You aren't even friends!"

"Excuse me, I have developed a deep and loving friendship for Granger over there! Blaise exclaimed indignantly.

Hermione laughed. Draco stared.

"You should tell him," she said to Blaise.

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, before proceeding to tell Draco about the Ginny 'situation'. "I thought you'd do better than Weaslette," Draco wrinkled his nose. "Still, I suppose she's more tolerable than the others."

"Thanks so much for your approval," Blaise muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But in answer to your question, Granger, I may have to stag it, or my little minx back home with call off our rendezvous before it has even begun."

"I'll probably be going alone too," Hermione replied.

"Oh please, that Humbert has his eye on you. He'll ask you as soon as the ball is officially announced, I bet," Draco announced.

"Hmm." She murmured doubtfully.

An owl suddenly flew into the room and they all looked up. Surely Dragon wasn't back already?

But no, it was a large grey owl that dropped a thin envelope in Draco's lap. His face tightened slightly, and Blaise looked sympathetic.

"What is it?" Hermione asked cautiously, feeling out of the loop.

"A letter from my parents," Draco muttered. "May as well get it over and done with." He ripped open the envelope, which contained a single piece of parchment with only a few words written on it.

"'Congratulations on doing so well in the first task, we hope you continue to do so. Remember, Malfoy's always win.'" Draco read in a flat tone. "Father, as usual. Mother wouldn't have had anything to do with this, considering Father is in Azkaban. I wonder how he even heard about this."

Hermione sat there, feeling uncomfortably sad for Draco, and not knowing quite what to say to comfort him. The trial of Lucius Malfoy had been huge, and Draco's mother had been distraught. Harry had even testified.

Blaise on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what to do. Whipping a flask from under his pillow, he handed it to Draco before grabbing the letter and tearing it up. Draco took a long swig from the flask, before wiping his mouth. Hermione, wanting to offer whatever comfort she could, sat down next to him and leant her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, sighing.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Hermione's closet picked an outfit out for her. It was a deep red dress with white stockings and black boots, to keep her warm against the cold air.

It was the day of the trip to the village and all the students, particularly those from Hogwarts and Durmstrang, were excited.

Ron had asked Hermione if she wanted to go with him and Blanche, but she had politely declined, giving them some alone time together. Instead, she was going with Draco and Blaise.

She met them in the entrance hall, where the main group had gathered, standing in twos and threes. Draco was wearing a black coat, collar turned up, which brought out is blonde hair and made him look rather handsome.

The group left, with the Hogwarts students following along after the Beauxbatons'. They walked through a long trail in the frost covered frost, before emerging on the other side, on a cobblestoned road. As they walked, Hermione admitted the scenery, while Blaise and Draco were discussing… Millicent Bulstrode?

"…And I said to her, No, I do not want to come to your party. Why the hell would I want to?" Blaise was laughing.

"Have you seen her house?" Draco sneered. "Honestly, she's a shame on the house of Slytherin."

"You two are being horrid!" Hermione exclaimed. "Poor Millicent!"

"Don't you remember in second year when she tried to strangle you?" Draco asked. "How can you feel sorry for that?"

"Because - " Hermione started, but then stopped. They'd reached the village.

Gorgeous, quaint, French style buildings were scattered down a narrow, winding street, with the main square a little ahead of them. There was lots of little side alleys, and even a small park, where the voices of small children could be heard yelling happily in French.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

They explored the little place for hours. And there were many boutiques, patisseries, fromageries and teashops, chocolatiers and even a pub called 'Le Chat Noir'. Hermione felt it was like stepping back into the eighteenth century.

They eventually settled down for drinks at Le Chat Noir, but found that butterbeer was not served there. Not that Draco and Blaise were ordering that anyway. Being the sophisticated, or so they said, gentlemen that they were, they had wanted to order fire whisky, which the pub did not stock.

Hermione and the boys ordered champagne eventually, and were soon sipping at the golden liquid happily. "Well, at least I know where I'm going to get my dress for the Yule Ball from," Hermione commented, as she'd been worried about that.

"Yes, lucky for Humbert," Draco muttered.

XXXXXX

They returned to Beauxbatons at dusk, tired but happy at having gotten out of the walls of the Palace for a while.

As Hermione sat with Blaise and Draco at dinner that night, she said thoughtfully, "I think I spend too much time with you," to Draco, before turning to Blaise. "And now you all well. I haven't spent proper time with Ron in days."

"Because we're so much better," Draco nudged her. "You're just making up for all the years of wasted opportunities for conversations."

"And whose fault is it that all those opportunities were wasted?" she pointed out.

"Yours, for sticking around with Potter and Weasley." Draco grinned.

"Oh please, you hated me!" she humphed, but a tiny bit of sadness edged into her voice as she recalled the viciousness with which Draco used to look at her.

"Hermione…" he sounded unsure.

She managed a smile. "It's fine. Really."

"It's not." He corrected. "I treated you appallingly. If I saw someone treating you that way now, I'd…" his eyes darkened momentarily and he trailed off.

"I forgive you," she reached across the table and put her hand over his momentarily.

"I'll never be able to make it up to you, but I'll try," he squeezed her hand, and she turned away uneasily at the feeling that erupted in her stomach.

Pulling her hand away, she nodded.

XXXXXX

Just over a week later, on the first of December, the Yule Ball was officially announced.

Girls swept the hallways giggling excitedly, looking at boys under their lashes. Boys looked uncomfortable, and debated amongst themselves how to best ask a girl. Or at least, the Hogwarts boys did. The Beauxbatons boys were much too suave and charming to have such worries.

Draco was mobbed by girls asking him, and the trouble was, most of them were totally gorgeous Beauxbatons girls that Hermione couldn't help but be jealous of.

He hadn't accepted though, to her surprised. Once, when a gorgeously stunning blonde with sapphire blue eyes, a perfect body and throaty French accent asked Draco, he had merely smirked at her and said, "I'll consider it."

Hermione had stared at him in shock. "Draco why do you keep turning all these girls down! They're so gorgeous."

He shrugged. "Not gorgeous enough. My date has to be the height of perfection. And also, what type of lady asks the man?"

Hermione laughed, "Draco Malfoy, old fashioned? Who would have thought?"

He shrugged again, "I like to be the man in the situation."

"Well I wish as many people were asking me as they are you, and Blaise," Hermione said, feeling slightly gloomy that not a single person had asked her. While it was only the second day after it had been announced, Hermione still felt slightly dejected.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure plenty of men have their eye on you," Draco said under his breath.

A/N Sorry sorry sorry! It's been ages. BUT I'm on holidays now, so that means more updates. Hopefully. Anyway, please review!


	21. Invitations, arguments and realisations

Story: New Events

Author: LadyLissaLight

Summary: "The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

A/N To all the people who are thinking Hermione shouldn't go to the ball with Draco, or are wondering if she will, its written in the summary ^^^ that she does.

He gave a sigh of frustration as what must have been the fiftieth girl asked him to the ball. Yes, it was gratifying to have proof he was definitely wanted, and yes, the attention was rather good, but he was a bit sick of it.

There was only one girl he wanted to take to the ball. Hermione.

But he couldn't ask her. Not because it was too hard, because it would be the easiest thing in the world, but because she probably wouldn't allow it.

He grunted in annoyance and suddenly her voice said, "Draco? Is something wrong?"

He turned; she was looking at him in faint concern. He gave her an easy smirk, concealing his inner problem, and replied, "Nothing whatsoever. Just pondering which of these girls is perfect enough to take to the ball."

"Oh." She nodded. Then "you were right. Herbert asked me."

Ignoring the flash of anger that shot through his brain, Draco curled his lip. "And I suppose you said yes?"

"No, I lied and told him I was already going with someone. I like Herbert but not enough to go to the ball with him."

"Did Goldstein ask you as well?" he asked, pleased she had turned down the Frenchman.

"No, he's taking a Beauxbatons girl. But I was talking with Blaise and he said that if nobody asked me that I wanted to go with, then he would ask me for us to go as friends."

Draco much preferred this idea. If he himself couldn't go with her, better Blaise than anyone else. "Since when were you two such good friends though?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know," she shrugged. "Somewhere along the way we just became friends. Bit hard not to, since I'm always with you now, and he's your best friend."

"I see. So you're going to go with Blaise then?"

"If nobody that I want to ask me, asks me, then yes, I suppose I will."

"Who do you want to ask you?" he dared to question, wishing she would say him.

She hesitated… but all he got was another shrug and a bit of a smile, before she was beckoned away by the Veela 'Blanche' who she was now friends with apparently. First Blaise and now Blanche. Hermione was confusing.

Draco returned to his room to find Blaise. "I heard about your offer," he said as he closed the door behind him, five minutes later.

"That doesn't bother you does it?" Blaise asked, looking up from his book.

"No, I'd much prefer you go with her than anyone else."

"Damn it, that was supposed to annoy you into asking her!" Blaise cried in a disappointed voice.

"I want to – I just don't think I can." Draco said, exasperated.

"Why not?" Blaise whined.

"Because, she probably only goes to balls with friends, or people she's in a relationship with," Draco grunted.

"She went with Viktor Krum, and she wasn't in a relationship with him," his darker friend pointed out. "At least… I don't think she was."

"That's true…" Draco nodded. Maybe there was some hope after all?

"So…" Prompted Blaise.

"I think I'll go and find Hermione," Draco said, getting up and opening the door. He'd take the risk. Blaise gave a large grin.

XXXXXX

Hermione was talking to Blanche about her choice of dress for the bell, which Ron had apparently still not asked her to.

Hermione shook her head. "Ronald probably just presumes you're already going together. Just tell him someone else asked you and see what he says."

Blanche frowned. "You really think zat will work?"

She nodded assuredly, just as Draco rounded the corner.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." He said.

Blanche gave her the thumbs up as she walked away, and Hermione grinned. She was hoping he was going to ask her to the ball.

They reached a spot alone in the hallway, and Draco turned to Hermione. "We were just talking 5 minutes ago, what's so urgent?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said, then paused. "Will you go to the ball with me?" His expression was perfectly calm.

He'd asked. She wanted to jump up and down squealing 'yes' in a very un-Hermioneish way, but instead she matched his calm expression. "Yes, alright." She replied.

His face was neutral but she saw a flash of joy in his eyes as he pulled his into a hug. She hugged him back, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, even though she knew she shouldn't be this close to him. She felt him sigh. Stepping back from one another, Hermione and Draco began walking along.

"I thought you wanted to go with one of the French girls," Hermione said shyly.

"Too bad for them I suppose," he gave a mock sigh.

She knew he wasn't going to say anything that would reveal any of his feelings, if he had any, so she let the matter drop. "And too bad for Blaise, he'll be devastated." She grinned.

"Somehow, I think Blaise got exactly what he wanted," Draco muttered.

XXXXXX

"Persephone" Hermione said, stepping into the Beauxbatons head's common room, uninvited.

Persephone raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at Hermione's intrusion. "Yes? What is ze meaning of zis?"

"I have come to talk to you about Ronald Weasley." Hermione's voice was firm.

"Bah, zat loser," Persephone grew angry at once.

"Ron is NOT a loser!" Hermione said fiercely. "He is one of the most caring, decent, kind, brave people I have ever had the luck to know. Your sister was lucky to choose him as her mate because she couldn't have chosen anyone better! Ron is loyal to the end, he always tries to help whenever he can, and he'll love Blanche completely, forever." She and Blanche had decided that she would try and convince Persephone that Ron was a decent match for Blanche.

"You theenk I care about 'is personal attributes? Bah! 'E is not a worthy match!" was the only response she got, however.

"Ron has the purest of bloodlines," Hermione said coldly, losing her temper. "He's related to the Blacks, the Malfoy's, the Prewetts, if blood means anything to you. And he helped defeat Voldemort! Can your mate say the same? Can he profess to ridding the world of the greatest evil it has ever faced? I don't think so! Blanche should consider herself lucky she got Ron, because there are a thousand girls out there who'd be dying to be in her place! And you should be welcoming him." She strode out of the room, too angry to stay in the room with Persephone, who she doubted she had made any headway with.

Blanche was waiting nervously down the hallway. "What happened?" she asked nervously.

"Your sister is horrible," Hermione said flatly. "And to be honest, I don't think I made much of a difference."

"Well, thank you for trying Hermione," Blanche gave her a hopeful smile. "And, your ozzer idea worked."

Hermione laughed. "What happened?"

"I was talking about what colours I might wear, and zen I said zat red would be good because Marcus Bouilion asked me and 'e has dark hair." Blanche gave a grin. "Ronald… er, completely freaked out. He said 'I thought you were going with me!' and I said, 'But Ronald, you 'ave not asked me!' and then 'e said, 'Blanche, will you go to ze ball with me?' and I said yes, of course!" she laughed happily.

"I'm glad," Hermione smiled.

"I heard zat Herbert asked you and zat you said no," Blanche returned.

"Yes, I err, was hoping someone would ask me. And he did." She gave a little smile.

"Ah, ze blonde boy you are always with, yes? 'E is very handsome, I can see why you like him." Blanche winked, causing Hermione to blush.

"I don't like him!" she protested.

"Oh, you are in denial!" Blanche cried.

"I am not!" Hermione went red. "It's complicated."

"'Ow?" Blanche asked sceptically.

Hermione explained the situation to her, and she nodded. "Eet is so much easier when you are a Veela," she commented. "Well, I theenk that zis 'Draco' likes you also, and zat if you give him time, he will like you enough to want a relationship."

"Blanche, Hermione," Ron's voice sounded across the hall from where they were standing, interrupting Hermione's reply. He walked over, looking unsure. "What are you talking about?"]

"Nothing, love," Blanche said, taking his hand and giving Hermione a secret smile.

"So, Hermione, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Ron asked, turning to his brunette friend.

She hesitated. "… Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?" He almost yelled.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione said irritably.

"Are you two – a – a couple now?" he blustered.

Before Hermione could answer, an arm swept around her waist and a loud voice said, "Yes, Hermione and I are a couple. In fact, she's pregnant."

"Draco!" she turned to face him, scowling.

"What? Don't fight it, love," he gave Ron a smirk.

"Now, now, Weaselbee, don't make a scene," he said mockingly as Ron clenched his fists.

Blanche whispered something in Ron's ear and he sighed, nodded at her and then turned away, walking off down the corridor without another word to her.

"Malfoy!" she snapped, unintentionally using his surname. "You always cause fights! Why do you always try and wreck things that are important to me!"

She ran after Ron and Blanche, leaving Draco. "Ron! He was lying, obviously," she panted as she caught up to them. "We're just going as – as friends. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you, 'Mione. I just think you should choose your friends better." He gave her a look, before putting his arm around Blanche and walking off again.

XXXXXX

Draco groaned as Hermione hurried away from him. Why did he always ruin things when it came to them? But she shouldn't expect him to just be lovely to everyone! He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin besides. He was breaking the rules by even being friends with her. And she _knew_ he hated Weasley, and he'd always been nasty to him, but now she suddenly expected him to be nice?

No. This time he was not going to apologise.

So when he saw her in the dining hall that night, he breezed right past her, ignoring the hurt look that crossed her face.

XXXXXX

It had been 2 days, and Draco still hadn't spoken to her. She hadn't sat with him at breakfast, lunch or dinner, and they hadn't spent hours studying, or just talking. She missed his presence like she missed Harry's, but she'd grown used to being apart from the latter. The worst thing was Draco was right there, in the same place as her, and they never spoke. He never even looked at her. She'd been angry at him about Ron, yes, but that anger had quickly faded. Now she just missed him.

On the upside, Hermione and Blanche had become very good friends, and Hermione had to admit, she was glad of some female company. She and Ginny exchanged letters, but it wasn't the same.

Blanche would often watch her watch Draco and on the third day that they had been fighting, Blanche pulled Hermione aside. "When are you going to make up with Draco?" she asked crossly.

"He is always trying to cause fights between Ron and I, and I'm sick of it," she said lamely.

"But you miss him!" Blanche exclaimed. "Why does it matter, 'e is your friend, you cannot expect 'im to be perfect!"

"Why don't you hate him?" Hermione asked curiously. "He's awful to Ron."

Blanche shrugged. "You like 'im, and 'e is decent to you. Zat is all zat matters."

"I do not like him!" Hermione blustered.

Blanche raised an eyebrow. "I theenk it is time you admit your feelings for Draco. I would say zat 'e returns zem anyway."

"I can't have feelings for him, I just can't." she said, miserable. "He would crush my heart. He's Draco Malfoy! Do you know what they call him back at Hogwarts?"

"I can guess," Blanche said wryly. "But 'e likes you, I can tell!" she insisted. "You need to admit zat you like 'im," she gave Hermione a final, superior smile, before waltzing away.

Maybe she did like him. Was it normal to want to kiss your friends? Definitely not. Normal to have them flirt with you? Probably not. Although, he was Draco Malfoy. Was it normal to get butterflies when your friends touched you? She knew it wasn't.

Great, she thought, I have to resign myself to the fact that I have a crush on Draco Malfoy.

A/N just some housekeeping issues, so to speak. I'm sorry for having random spelling issues, that last chapter was unchecked, I just uploaded. I should probably have a beta, but as I've written out this story already and I know exactly what it needs to have/say, I would have trouble with my beta changing things, which is why I don't have one.

Well, I hope you all liked the chapter! The reviews I got for last time made me smile so much, they were great. Please review this chapter!

Lissa.


	22. Aunt Genevieve

Story: New Events

Author: LadyLissaLight

Summary: "The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Ginny's latest letter was sitting on her dressing table when she went back to her room, and Hermione quickly opened it.

_Hermione. Draco KISSED you? Why didn't you tell me! This is huge! Do you like him now? Has he asked you out? Are you going to the Yule ball with him? I'm glad you are over Ron, he wasn't right for you anyway. And as for the Blaise/Harry issue, I doubt that's going to be a problem. Harry's gotten back together with Cho Chang and since she's completely over Cedric this time, it seems to be working well. But you and Draco! I would have never thought. Be careful._

_Love, Ginny._

Hermione smiled at the excited tone of the letter, and was rather surprised to hear that Harry and Cho were back together. But what could she tell Ginny about her and Malfoy? They were fighting again. She slumped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Malfoy always made everything so complicated. Why couldn't she have a crush on Seamus, or Dean, who she got along with and who were of her own house?

No. She had to go and like the Slytherin. What was she going to do?

There came a knock at the door and Hermione called 'enter' not removing the pillow from her face.

The door opened, and Hermione lifted the pillow, expecting Anthony, or maybe Blanche or Ron. She was surprised to see Blaise. "What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up.

"Intervening on Drake's behalf. He misses you." He said, leaning against the door.

"He does not," she sighed. "He's fine. He has you, and all his admirers."

"He does," Blaise insisted. "He just mopes around our room moaning all the time, its effing annoying."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do about it," she said stubbornly.

"Go and stop fighting," he suggested. "Kiss and make up, or as I like to put it, kiss and make out."

She threw the pillow at him, and he dodged it, grinning. "Come on, you like him, he likes you…"

"He doesn't like me," she huffed. "He just likes female attention."

"Ah, but your special," Blaise tapped his nose. "Why do you think he asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"I don't know, because we're friends and I didn't have anyone decent to go with?"

"No, because he wanted to go with you and not any of the Beauxbatons girls! The only reason it took him so long was because he thought you'd turn him down."

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, something about only going to balls with men you're dating?"

"Oh."

"Mhm," Blaise gave her a knowing grin. "So go and makeup with him!"

"No," she lay back down. "He'll probably be fornicating with some French girl right now."

"Is that jealousy, Granger?" Blaise smirked.

"No!" she said. "Why would I be jealous? Draco isn't my boyfriend."

"No, not yet," Blaise agreed.

"And he never will be. He isn't the relationship type." She said crossly.

Blaise shrugged. "If that's what you want to think," he sang.

"Why do you even care?" she snapped.

"Drake's my best mate, and I like you, especially for him." Blaise shrugged again. "I want you both to be happy. And I haven't seen him like this before."

"Really?" she asked, her heart giving a leap, although she cursed herself for acting like a silly school girl.

He nodded silently. "Anyway," he smirked jauntily, "I have a naughty letter to Weaslette to write. Bye, Granger," he stepped out of her room, closing the door.

XXXXXX

Draco gazed at the tree, lost in thought. It was evening and he was in the middle of the forest, in the clearing with the glowing tree and its faeries. He closed his eyes, listening to the faint humming of the faeries and admiring the bursts of light that crossed his closed eyes.

This, he had decided, was his favourite spot at Beauxbatons. This was only the second time he'd come here to be alone with his thoughts, but he loved the peace and beauty of the area already.

Suddenly, the silence of the forest was broken by a loud crack from behind him. He opened his eyes immediately and turned around to see what had made the noise, and was startled to see a human figure making its way through the dark trees.

He stood up as it came towards him, and by the time it was ten metres away, he recognized it. Hermione. What was she doing here? Should he hide?

At the sound of her voice calling 'Draco?' he had his answer to the first question.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her when she stepped closer.

"Looking for you," she said. "I…I miss you," her voice was tiny, unsure.

She stepped into the light finally, and he saw that she looked unhappy, as he probably did. Honestly, it was totally ridiculous that he depended so much on seeing her.

"Are you giving in then?" he asked, keeping his tone cold.

She hesitated, but… "Yes."

He was next to her in two seconds, lopping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She opened her eyes in shock and turned them up towards his. "You must really care if you're giving in," he murmured, knowing her pride.

"I do really care, I don't want to lose you over a stupid fight," she whispered back. Her voice was still uncertain, tears welling up in her eyes. He wiped them away.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "I can't stand seeing you cry. I care about you too, very much."

She looked into his eyes and said in a voice so quiet he could barely hear it, "really?"

"Really," he said into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Enough that, if it makes you happy, I won't bother Weasley anymore."

His forehead was resting on top of her head, so he didn't catch her expression, but he heard the small intake of her breath. "Thank you," she whispered.

He stoked her back gently and she wound her arms around his middle.

He barely knew what he was doing, what he was saying, he'd never before felt this feeling before. He'd never cared before, and wanted to make someone happy, to make sure they never cried. He'd never missed someone the way he missed her.

This was so new to him, the words were just coming out of his mouth, and he knew they were true. He really did care about Hermione. Maybe it was time to acknowledge the feelings that he tried to keep hidden, that Blaise kept teasing him about.

He met her eyes, which were full of emotion, and smiled as gently as possible. Her mouth turned up in response.

"We're going to miss dinner," she sighed eventually. "We should go."

XXXXXX

Dinner was quiet, unusually so. Blaise wasn't there, he'd eaten quickly and left, and at the table there was only Hermione, Millicent and Terrence. Terrence, as usual, was simply eating his dinner and minding his own business, while Millicent glared at Hermione. Hermione and Draco didn't speak, each wrapped up in their own confused thoughts.

At the end of the night, Hermione bid 'goodnight' to Draco, went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

When she awoke, the sunlight was streaming in her window, and it was obvious that she'd slept in, probably missing breakfast.

Sure enough, checking her watch, she found it was already 11am, much to her horror. Jumping out of bed, she rushed to shower and dress. Today was the day she and Blanche had agreed to go and look for their dresses, and shop for their Christmas presents.

Dressed in an emerald green skirt and white blouse, a matching headband placed in her curly hair (which she had let the mirror curl nicely), she slipped on her flats and hurried downstairs.

Reaching the dining hall, Hermione saw she had indeed missed breakfast, much to her disappointment. The hall was empty so she returned to the entrance hall. "Hermione!" Blanche called in her lovely French accent from the corridor leading towards her quarters.

Hermione turned to meet her; a friendly smile on her face, as Blanche hurried over, wearing a dusky pink dress. "You look gorgeous," Hermione admired.

"So do you," Blanche grinned. "I'm excited for zis, although finding a present for Ronald is going to be very difficult!"

"I'll help you out," Hermione laughed. "It's Draco that will be difficult," she said, frustrated at having no idea what to buy him.

"We'll find something," Blanche promised, as they headed towards the village. "Has anything happened between you two yet?"

Hermione blushed and told her what had happened the night before. Blanche said most excitedly at the end, "Zis is wonderful! 'E will ask you out soon, I am sure of it!"

Hermione smiled at her friend, but said nothing.

They reached the village, which charmed Hermione with its cobblestone streets and quaint buildings as much as it had the first time. "Shall we look for dresses or presents first?" asked Hermione, organising their day in her mind.

Blanche considered for a moment, tilting her head to one side, before saying, "dresses, because we want to get ze best ones first," she decided.

"Great," Hermione replied, feeling a slight amount of excitement. Maybe the closet and the mirror had influenced her, or maybe it was her rare girly side coming out, but she almost looked forward to trying on dresses. "Where should we go first?" she asked.

"Oh, I know just ze place," Blanche gave a secret smile. "And not many people know about it."

Blanche led Hermione down a series of narrow twisting alleys filled with smells of chocolate or cooking pastry, or littered with strange objects that suggested residential houses. Eventually, she stopped outside a perfectly indistinct looking door; it was exactly the same as the door next to it, and was totally unremarkable.

"Err, where are we?"

Blanche gave another mysterious smile and opened the door, stepping inside. Hermione followed cautiously.

She stepped inside the room and gasped. It was gorgeous. A high arching ceiling that wasn't visible at all from the outside, crystal chandeliers, pure white walls with one black feature wall, crystal racks and shelves, supporting hundreds of dresses, shoes and handbags were what she saw. There were tiny leather round pouffes at certain points in the room, and the air smelled of a subtle but beautiful fragrance.

A woman swept into view. She wore a white floor length Grecian style dress, with her hair arranged elaborately in curls. She had large green eyes and her tresses were a pitch black. At the sight of Blanche, her face broke into a smile. "Ma chere," she drawled, sweeping across the floor to kiss Blanche on both cheeks with her cherry lips.

"Aunt Genevieve," Blanche murmured back, accepting the kisses.

Hermione jumped slightly at Blanche's naming of the woman. They did look alike though, Hermione noticed.

"This is Hermione," Blanche introduced, and Hermione was subjected to the warm smile of 'Aunt Genevieve'.

"You two are looking for dresses for ze ball, oui?" she inquired in her thick accent.

"Yes, and of course, I brought Hermione here," Blanche smiled.

"Very well. We will work with you first, my dear niece, and zen move on to your friend. Let us begin."

Hermione sat on one of the pouffes while Blanche fooled her Aunt around as the elder woman murmured over dresses and occasionally tapped her wand at a rack.

Eventually, the beautiful witch turned to Blanche, asking, "What does your date look like?"

"'E 'as red 'air, and freckles… and 'e is very tall, with blue eyes."

"'E sounds not like a Beauxbatons man," Aunt Genevieve's eyes swept over Blanche. "You 'ave chosen your mate!"

Blanche nodded, blushing slightly.

"And 'e is English?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Blanche whispered nervously, clearly afraid of the angry rebuke Persephone had given her.

But 'Hmph' was all Aunt Genevieve said before she pointed her wand at Blanche. "You will have something custom, I think."

Blanche's eyes flashed with excitement. "How wonderful!" she cried.

Aunt Genevieve smiled at her, before pointing her wand again, at approximately neck level. Misty light began to encircle Blanche's body from the neck down, wrapping her in mist and fog. Blanche glanced across at Hermione, who was watching interestedly.

"This is how Aunt Genevieve makes her custom dresses," she said to the brunette.

"How exciting," Hermione commented. "What kind of magic is this?"

"It is a secret zat I reveal to no one!" Aunt Genevieve interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione backtracked. Aunt Genevieve smiled, before walking around Blanche and occasionally pointing her wand and muttering something at the mist.

Just then, the doorbell at the shop entrance rang, and Aunt Genevieve glanced up sharply. "You must go to ze changing rooms, girls, and stay zere till I tell you," she ushered them into a side room Hermione had previously not noticed.

Blanche stepped into a cubicle and pulled Hermione in with her, before they sat down o0 the tiny seat, Blanche still shrouded in mist.

"Why did we have to come out here?" Hermione wondered.

"Aunt Genevieve only does custom dresses for certain people, and other than those people, nobody knows she does zem. So we have to come and sit out 'ere in case it is someone at ze door zat does not know about ze customising."

"Oh… so she's your Aunt? Do your parents live here too?"

Blanche gave a throaty laugh. "No, my parents live in a castle far away, near ze French border. Aunt Genevieve has always lived in ze village, and she did not want to live in ze family castle, so she stayed here." She shrugged.

"So, have you told your family about Ron?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Blanche sighed.

"No, but I am certain zat my big sister has. Persephone has always been ze one adored by my mother and father."

Hermione was about to reply when the changing room door was opened by Aunt Genevieve, who smiled at them. "It was fussy old Mrs Algion," she said in an irritated tone. "She wanted a dress for a tea party she is going to. I told 'er to come back later." She rolled her eyes, and Blanche grinned.

Blanche, Hermione and Aunt Genevieve went back into the main shop again, where the dressmaker pursed her lips while looking at Blanche's mist draped form. "Yes, you are ready!" she announced. Waving her wand sharply at Blanche, Aunt Genevieve caused the mist to start thinning, and eventually Blanche stood there, in a dress that made Hermione gasp.

The dress was glacial blue, the colour of Ron's eyes exactly, and it set of the tone of Blanche's alabaster skin exactly. The dress was strapless, but had long part of fabric coming from the part of the bodice nearest Blanche's shoulder, that were thrown over her shoulders. The bodice was corset tight, with a netting of tiny, sparking diamonds, before it came in at the wait. The skirt fanned out a little before tumbling to the floor, hiding Blanche's feet.

"Ma Chere, it is perfect!" Aunt Genevieve announced, sounding proud of her work.

Blanche looked at herself in the mirror and did a little twirl, before hugging her aunt. "Thank you Aunt Genevieve!" she cried happily.

Aunt Genevieve smiled at her niece. "It is my pleasure, darling." She said. "Now, I am quite exhausted from all zis work, before we do your friend's dress, we shall have lunch."

Hermione liked this plan very much, as she hadn't had breakfast, after all. Blanche's aunt led them into yet another room; this one filled with chairs, all black and white, with tables of crystal in-between them. A fireplace in the corner gave warmth and more chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The French seemed to love chandeliers.

Hermione, Blanche and Aunt Genevieve sat around a crystal table, in chairs of white, and a house elf appeared as Aunt Genevieve clicked her fingers. "What can Poppy do for Madam?" it croaked.

Hermione's fingers clenched together under the table, and she forced herself not to say anything about house elves and their treatment.

"Yes, Poppy, we would like some finger food; scones, macaroons, sandwiches, anything of the sort, and some tea, please," drawled Aunt Genevieve.

"Yes Madam," the house elf squeaked, disappearing.

"So, tell me about your mate, Blanche," Aunt Genevieve said, eyes curious.

"His name is Ronald, or Ron," Blanche's cheeks became a little pink, "'E likes Quidditch, and 'e is one of 'Arry Potters best friends."

"'Arry Potter? Zat is good," approved Aunt Genevieve.

"Yes. Hermione is 'Arry Potter's other best friend." Blanche smiled warmly.

Aunt Genevieve turned her eyes on Hermione. "Really? What waz it like, 'elping 'Arry to defeat ze Dark Lord?"

"Terrifying." Hermione answered truthfully.

"And you are British, yes?" she continued. Hermione nodded. "What is your favourite subject at 'Ogwarts?"

"Arithmancy," Hermione said immediately.

The house elf reappeared with a crack, stumbling slightly under a giant plate of tea and food. It set it unsteadily down on the table, before bowing. "Does Madam require anything else?" it asked.

Aunt Genevieve shook her head and it disapparated again.

Hermione selected a macaroon, while Blanche spread jam onto a scone, and Aunt Genevieve sipped her tea.

Aunt Genevieve peppered both girls with questions over their lunch, before she declared, "It is time to find you a dress, Hermione."

Hermione was also to receive a custom dress, she was informed, and felt both honoured and excited.

She was soon ensconced in a mist, with the cool feeling of silk flowing over her. "What does your date look like?" Aunt Genevieve asked her.

"He's tall… He has white blond hair, and silver eyes. He's kind of pale, and he'll probably wear black because he's kind of a traditionalist," Hermione said, almost surprised that she knew the last bit about Draco.

"He is a Malfoy," Blanche added, waggling her eyebrows.

This caused Aunt Genevieve to look up quickly. "Really?"

Hermione nodded in confirmation. "You did well to catch him then," Aunt Genevieve smiled, before muttering words to herself. Hermione caught the words 'classic' and 'elegant' before Aunt Genevieve's wand was pointed at her.

Eventually the mist started to thin, and Hermione turned to see herself in the mirror.

A/N Okay, lots to say!

Firstly, your reviews for last chapter were AMAZING. Thank you all so much. I swear I have the best readers on fanfiction because you guys are absolutely wonderful. A special mention to 'Katibear'. Thanks again for giving me a review that made me grin with happiness to know there are others out there like me ;)

Secondly. Never pay attention to me when I say things like 'It's the holidays, more updates!' because its total crap. I mean to update more, I just… don't. Sorry!

Thirdly, in your review please tell me if you'd like me to cut out the French accents, because I get reviews saying I spell things wrong, and I think some people don't realise those words are meant to be spelt like that for the effect of an accent. So, let me know, yeah?

And now. MOST IMPORTANTLY. DEATHLY HALLOWS PART TWO. Wow. I live in Australia so we got it on the 13th. I lined up for 7 hours to see the midnight premiere. I dressed up as Narcissa Malfoy. It was the most amazing movie ever. **For those of you who haven't seen it, don't read this bit.** Snape when he was crying and stuff… wow. Absolutely amazing and beautiful. And NEVILLE! Neville was fabulous. He has grown so much as a character and he was so amazing in this movie, a really incredible person. Also, how hot did Draco look! The bit where Voldemort hugged him… awkward. But yes, I cried through the whole thing. Embarrassing but true. Now, I've ranted on enough, so only one thing left to say… Review!

Lissa


	23. Mason

Story: New Events

Author: LadyLissaLight

Summary: "The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione gasped.

The dress was a creamy silver colour, a full ball gown. It had two wide straps that covered her shoulders and descended into the bodice. The skirt was full and it was double layered with a slit down the middle from her knees downward, so Hermione's shins were revealed. The dress was a pale and creamy, very traditional and classic, with little silver design and patterns here and there.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, touching the fabric. She felt like a princess.

"'Ermione, you look beautiful!" cried Blanche from behind her. She turned around to her friend and Aunt Genevieve, both of whom were smiling.

"Zis is beautiful," Aunt Genevieve said, also touching the fabric. "One of my finest works I think."

"Thank you so much," Hermione couldn't resist hugging Aunt Genevieve. She'd never seen herself look so pretty! Her thoughts turned to her blonde partner, "and I'm sure Draco will too, as it isn't bright orange," she grinned.

Blanche laughed happily and the two girls changed back into their normal clothes with a wave of Aunt Genevieve's wand. She then packed away the dresses in midnight black boxes.

"Now!" she declared. "Eet is time to find some accessories!"

"Ohh!" Blanche said excitedly, and Hermione couldn't hold back her smile either.

For the next half an hour the two girls followed Aunt Genevieve around the ship as she presented them with necklaces, earrings and shoes, giving her opinions or making them try on various items.

Eventually, Blanche fell in love with a beautiful silver headband and necklace set. The headband had several diamonds scattered about it, and was effortlessly elegant, while the necklace dangled a row of diamonds down towards her cleavage. The French girl's shoes were the same blue of her dress, though how Aunt Genevieve managed that, Hermione did not know.

Hermione, on the other hand, liked a simple silver necklace with a heart on the end of its chain, and chose no other adornments. Her shoes were cream peep toes, with a small cream bow on the front and they too, matched her dress.

Aunt Genevieve packaged their finds into parcels and it was only then that Hermione realised something.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I don't know if I can afford any of this." The thought hit her and she felt horrid.

Aunt Genevieve waved a hand airily. "Ah, you do not need to pay for any of zis!"

"What!" Hermione replied incredulously. "But of course I will!"

"No," the elder witch said sternly. "I do not make my custom customers pay! And you are my Blanche's friend. Eet is fine, my dear."

"Thank you then," Hermione said humbly, smiling at her gratefully "That's very kind."

Aunt Genevieve smiled back. "I will bring zese up to ze castle on ze night of ze ball, ok?" she said, before bidding the two goodbye.

Hermione and Blanche emerged into sunny warmth from the front entrance of Aunt Genevieve's shop this time, eagerly chatting about their dresses.

"Now, onto looking for ze presents!" Blanche announced.

They patrolled the shops down the little winding alleyways, searching everywhere for gifts for all their friends and families. Hermione, as promised, helped Blanche with the search for Ron's present.

"Oh I just do not know what 'e would like!" the French girl fretted.

"He likes Quidditch and eating," Hermione said unhelpfully.

Suddenly, Blanche brightened. "I 'ave an idea!" she dragged Hermione down several streets and into a random shop.

Hurrying to the back of the store through aisles stacked with unusual magical items, Blanche produced something that looked like a cross between a trumpet and a tuba, but made of a dark wood. "Ze 'orn of plentiful! It is perfect, no?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione agreed fervently, laughing as she imagined he look on Ron's face as he received the gift.

The horn of plentiful was a magical horn that was an exception from Gamp's law of elemental transfiguration. One simply had to speak the name of a foodstuff or liquid that they desired and the horn would produce it for them. It never ran out, and was the perfect gift for Ron. Blanche happily purchased her most difficult present and they went on to look for others.

At the end of the day Hermione's gifts included a book on wizarding fashion for Blaise (as a joke), a set of classical French literature for Anthony (as he loved translating French to English, and enjoyed classic novels), a gorgeous silk dress for Blanche, a chudley cannons poster book for Ron, a friendship bracelet for Ginny, a friendship bracelet for Ginny which changed colours according to the users mood, some French perfume for her mother, and a French made scarf for her father, and a book on dark arts and its history that Harry would find interesting, she knew.

Blanche had bought a lot of jewellery, clothes and antiques for her family and the horn of plentiful for Ron, along with various other items for her friends, and seemed entirely happy with all her purchases. Hermione, on the other hand, was deeply unsatisfied. She hadn't found a present for Draco.

"Are you sure there was nothing?" Blanche asked as they made their way back to Beauxbatons, Hermione's mood gloomy.

"Nothing at all!" she sighed. "Draco has everything anyway, he's a Malfoy. There isn't anything I could give him that he doesn't already have."

Blanche thought for a moment. "Do not give 'im anything material then," she suggested, "But rather, something that 'e cannot get from anyone but you."

XXXXXX

Hermione set her books down at Draco's table in the library, across from where he was sitting. He looked p through his fringe and gave her a slow smile.

"How was shopping?" he asked casually.

"It was alright," she frowned.

"Find a dress?" he smirked.

"Yes, I did actually!" Hermione replied, feeling excited. "It's gorgeous."

"I bet it is, you do have... wonderful taste," he joked.

She laughed and pushed his arm slightly across the table. He leaned away grinning.

Suddenly, her eyes caught on his arm as he moved it away from her, and her laughter died. She grabbed the arm and pulled it towards her.

"Hermione…" his voice was worried, uncertain.

"Draco, its okay," she murmured, flipping over his arm and staring at what was there, embedded in the skin. The black, slightly faded, dark mark. Draco made a distressed noise and she glanced up at him. He looked angry, his teeth clenched and his eyes dark. She looked down at his arm again and traced the pattern of the dark skull ever so slightly, following the line of the snake.

"Would you get rid of this?" she asked. "If you could?"

He wrenched his arm back. "Of course I would," he said hollowly. "Every time I look at it I'm reminded of what I really am, a monster who watched people die, get tortured, and didn't do anything about it, who fought on the dark side, who nearly killed Dumbledore…" his voice broke at the end and he didn't meet her eyes.

"Oh Draco," she said softly, taking his hand in hers. "This isn't you. And it never was. You are a good person, don't you tell yourself otherwise. You protected Harry, Ron and I in that room and you didn't kill Dumbledore. Those are the things that matter. You need to stop thinking of yourself so badly," she spoke earnestly, hating how his eyes showed self-hatred and loathing, mixed with hurt.

His grasp tightened on her hand. "You know, you're the first person to tell me that," he murmured, looking into her eyes. "The first person not to judge me, to look past that… thankyou Hermione."

She looked back at him, wanting to help him somehow, any way she could…

And then it hit her. She couldn't do anything yet, but she knew exactly what to do.

XXXXXX

Hours later, she had nearly given up. There was no mention of any such thing in any book she could find in the French library. Of course, the main trouble with that was that it was all in French, and she was not fluent in the slightest.

Knowing this was her last, desperate hope, Hermione was on her way to see Professor Dumbledore, the man who knew everything. She knew he'd been given an office here at Beauxbatons, and after asking a young first year the way, she was headed in that direction now.

She entered the corridor in which all the staff offices were, apparently, and looked for the one with Dumbledore's name on it.

'Albus Dumbledore' was written in silver script on the blackwood door, third on the left. She knocked hesitantly, preparing what she was going to say.

"Enter" called Dumbledore's calming voice.

She opened the door and stepped inside nervously. The old wizard was smiling at her from behind his desk, his eyes a-twinkle. "Miss Granger, what a lovely surprise," he said. "Do sit down." When she had, he asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She took a deep breath, then looked him in the eye and said flatly. "I need a potion to remove a dark mark."

Dumbledore gazed at her, showing no surprise. Then he said, "Tell me."

So Hermione did. She told him how Draco had suffered and hated himself and how he was reminded of everything bad in his life and every mistake he'd ever made every time he looked at the hideous mark, and how he deserved to be free of it. "Please professor," she finished. "I have to help him."

"Do you care for Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"I-Well, yes, I do. Very much." She replied, her cheeks reddening slightly. "He's a best friend to me."

"You have put aside all your past animosity, it seems,' he smiled. "I am very glad and proud of the two of you."

Hermione smiled back at him as he looked at her kindly.

"I will give you the list of ingredients and the procedure as to how to make the potion, but the rest is up to you," Dumbledore told her as he retrieved some parchment and some ink and a quill from the top drawer in his desk. Hermione's heart leapt. "I think you will do just fine in making it," his eyes twinkled in a mysterious way and Hermione felt confused.

He wrote in silence for a few minutes, then folded the paper over and handed it to her. "Best of luck, Miss Granger," he smiled warmly and she left his office.

It was not until Hermione returned to her room that she unfolded the parchment and stared at it.

The ingredients were:

1 Tail hair of a Unicorn

50 Millilitres of Acromantula venom

1 Dragon scale

2.5 Pints of blood from a true love.

She stared at the last line, feeling hopeless. The other ingredients were going to be difficult enough for they were classified as 'rare', but this one! She wasn't Draco's true love, she didn't even know if he had a true love!

But Dumbledore had said that she would do fine in making the potion. She considered it for a while. She wasn't Draco's true love, but love could be true in many ways...it could be open for interpretation. She loved Draco as a friend, she admitted, and she wondered if friendship love could be true?

Hermione eventually decided she would try it. She had nothing to lose after all, except 2.5 pints of blood! That too was worrying. But for Draco's happiness and peace of mind, it was nothing.

That settled, she had no idea how she was going to get the other ingredients. If she'd asked Dumbledore before the Hogsmeade trip, she could have bought the ingredients in the village today, for a steep price, but the next trip wasn't until February!

She decided she needed Blanche's help. Half an hour later she finally located her friend in the dining hall, playing wizard's chess with Ron.

"Blanche," Hermione announced, "I need to talk to you."

Blanche looked up. Hermione jerked her head to the side, indicating in private. Shooting her a quizzical look, Blanche got to her feet. "Hey, what's this about?" Ron frowned.

"Your present," Hermione lied, and he looked mollified.

Blanche and Hermione went over to the side of the hall to be alone. "What is eet?" Blanche asked curiously.

"I need to find a unicorn tail, some Acromantula venom and a dragon's scale. Do you know where I can get them, immediately?" Hermione said briskly.

Blanche thought for a second, and then shook her head. "No, not in ze castle…"

"Well then, how do I sneak out?" Hermione continued promptly.

Blanche stared. "Please, it's very important," Hermione urged.

"Well…' the other girl said uncertainly. "Zere is someone, who knows all ze secret passageways." She frowned.

"Take me to them? Please?"

Blanche gave a nod, though she was still frowning, and led Hermione out of the dining room. They walked up a staircase, down several hallways and then eventually came along to the corridor hosting some of the boys' rooms. His was apparently at the end.

Blanche gave Hermione an odd look before she tapped on the door. It opened immediately, and in the doorway stood a boy about their age. He had medium brown hair which was tousled as if he'd just woken up, dark brown eyes that gleamed with, Hermione thought mischief, and a smile to rival Draco's. He folded his arms and leaned against the door.

"What can I do for you two luv'ly ladies?" he asked, and to Hermione's surprise, his accent was a thick cockney.

Blancher jabbed a thumb at Hermione. "My friend 'ere needs to get into ze village immediately," she said.

The brown eyes crossed over to her and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm." He said. Then, "Well, alright then, luv. But, it'll cost ya."

Hermione's heart sank. She couldn't afford to spend money on anything other than the extremely expensive potions ingredients.

"A date," the boy declared, grinning.

She started, extremely surprised. Still, it was for Draco… and she needed this boy. "Alright," she consented reluctantly.

His grin flashed wider, "Excellent," he said, stepping from the doorway and closing his door behind him. "I'm Mason by the way. At your service," he said mockingly.

"Hermione," she nodded in return, smiling a bit.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, offering her his arm.

Blanche, Hermione saw, was stifling a laugh. "Yes, okay," she agreed. "Bye Blanche," she said, shooting a glare at her friend for giggling.

Mason asked her lots of questions about Hogwarts, what it was like, and home in England, and they took several staircases up a few floors.

They stopped halfway up a flight of stairs which led to one of the towers, Mason said, in front of a perfectly ordinary looking door. Its nameplate bore 'charms', oddly. Mason didn't even glance at the sing before pulling out his wand and tapping the door. "Alohomora," he said, also oddly.

He gave her an easy smirk at her strange look, and pulled open the door. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she saw that instead of a classroom, the door revealed a tunnel made of dirt.

"After you," he ushered, and she stepped through uncertainly.

They walked for a long while, the dirt road twisting and turning, and Hermione began to feel claustrophobic and so turned to Mason. "So, you're English?" she asked.

"That I am," he grinned. "An exchange student I am, I'm finished 'ere at the end of the year."

"What school do you go to?" she asked curiously. "I haven't seen you at Hogwarts."

He flashed another grin. "Nah, I'm home schooled. None o' this posh crap for me." He winked. "Only join'. Mother employs a tutor for me. Didn't want her darling leaving home."

"Oh, I see," she nodded, understanding.

He chuckled and gave a slight nod as they reached the end of the tunnel. A wooden door was set into the dirt wall and underneath the little crack, light flooded through into the darkness.

Mason pulled open the door and again ushered Hermione through. They emerged into one of the little winding alleyways with multiple doors that were totally indistinct. Hermione knew if Mason were not there to guide her back she would get endlessly lost.

He seemed to know exactly where they were, and turned to her, saying, "Where do you need to go then, luv?"

"I need to find an apothecary who'll sell me Acromantula venom, unicorn hair and dragon scale, preferably cheap," she admitted sheepishly, hoping he wasn't going to ask any questions.

He raised an eyebrow briefly, but then nodded. "I know just the guy for you. Come on then," he trotted off down the alleyway and Hermione followed a couple of steps behind.

After much twisting and turning through little side streets, Masson stopped short at a dingy little door set into the wall. It smelled bad and was discoloured. Mason knocked twice.

"We're closed!" called an angry voice.

Hermione's heart sank but Mason called out. "It's Mason, Dave."

A few seconds later the door was heaved open by a rather large man dressed grubbily, who stared grumpily at them, scowling. "I'm closed," he repeated.

"Well the luv'ly lady 'ere needs to get sum stuff," Mason said, raising his eyebrows defiantly. "So you'll be open, if you please."

He folded his arms and stared at her unflinchingly.

"You do owe me that favour," Mason said suddenly, also folding his arms.

The grumpy man scowled even more. "Fine. Come in then."

XXXXXX

A/N Okay, I have a LOT to say for this authors note. Firstly, on the chapter. I'm sorry it isn't very well written. I took so long to get this up because I had it written previously and then accidentally deleted it. To any other authors here, you will know how much it sucks to have to re-write something that you got perfect the first time, which is why I was so reluctant and why this took so long. On the accents: I only got 1 review telling me that they did not want the accents in any longer, and a plethora of reviews saying they liked the accents, so clearly, I've kept them.

On Blanche and Mason: I'm so glad you all seem to be liking Blanche, because I usually hate stories when people add OCs in as the main characters best friend, especially if it's based on the authors own friend, which then usually results in Hermione being out of character. But Blanche seems to be well received, so that's great! With Mason, he does have a cockney accent, but I've never read or written such a thing before, so if I've gotten it woefully wrong, please excuse me!

On the potions ingredients: I know they weren't that rare etc. in the real HP, but I needed them to be rare in this, for effect, so please bear with me, my dear readers.

Second-lastly: I'm currently in the process of writing my next Dramione fic, and it's going to be an M. however, I have never written smut or lemons before, and SO, I am searching for someone who will be my lemon writing partner for this fic. I would prefer previous experience in writing smut OR fanfiction, you need to have good grammar and spelling, and I'm looking for tasteful, not too graphic smut. So, if you think you would like to have a go at this, please PM me! (Don't put it in the review)

AND LASTLY: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews last chapter! It makes me deliriously happy to check back and see people giving more reviews telling me to hurry up and update, old readers who review every single chapter and new readers who've read this all in one go and have loved it. Also, WE REACHED 500!

WOW that was long. Sorry! There was so much to say.

REVIEW!

Lissa.


	24. Potion

Story: New Events

Author: LadyLissaLight

Summary: "The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione entered the room feeling a large amount of trepidation. The room was small and smelled totally revolting. It was dingy and filled with barrels and little baskets scattered here and there.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked Hermione in a grouchy tone.

She cleared her throat nervously. "I need, er, Acromantula venom, unicorn tail and Dragon scale."

The man went over to a barrel, "How much do you want of each?"

"I only need 50 millilitres of venom, one scale and one hair," she replied.

He nodded, produced a tiny vial from his pocket and something wrapped in tissue paper. "That'll be 10 Galleons" he said, holding out a grubby hand.

Hermione knew she couldn't afford that. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mason cleared his throat. "Don't try and swindle 'er while I'm 'ere. She'll pay 5 Galleons or nuffin."

The man squinted at Mason for a second before grumbling, "Fine."

Hermione, feeling extremely grateful, handed over 5 Galleons.

As they made their way back to Beauxbatons, Mason added, "You owe me an extra date for that."

XXXXXX

Hermione stood in front of her borrowed cauldron, reading the instructions on the small piece of paper Dumbledore had given her. "First, pour the fresh blood into the cauldron," she read.

She realised she'd need someone to help her make this, because she would surely collapse or become very weak if she lost that much blood.

She left her bedroom and knocked on Anthony's door, hoping he was in. Sure enough, he called, "Come in."

"Anthony," said Hermione nervously. "I need your help…"

Five minutes later Anthony and Hermione stood in front of the cauldron, Anthony reading the list. Finally, he looked up at her. "This is a potion to remove a dark mark," he said.

Hermione was shocked. Nowhere on the paper did it name the potion, and she hadn't told him. "How did you know that?"

"I read about it in a textbook here," he replied, before frowning worriedly. "I know you want to help Draco, but you could get really sick from losing this much blood, Hermione."

"I know, and that's why I need your help, Anthony. To take me to the hospital wing, once I've finished the potion, in case I black out. Please," she added, when he looked as if he'd say no.

He sighed. "Fine. I can't believe either of us are doing this, but okay."

"Thank you," she nodded, a small smile on her face.

"You do know why You-Know-Who picked these ingredients, don't you?" he continued.

"No!" she said, shocked. "I didn't know it was Voldemort who made this potion!"

Anthony flinched slightly then said, "He picked Unicorn hair because it's pure, and relieves all evil. Acromantula venom because it's so harmful it can sear off skin. Dragon scale because it's incredibly magical and has great healing powers. And the blood of a true love," he glanced at Hermione, "Because either the death eater's didn't have love, or they weren't willing to sacrifice the person."

Hermione stared at him. It certainly made sense. Voldemort had made the potion essentially unmakeable, with the last ingredient.

"Well, now I do know, and I still want to do this. For Draco. I'm not his true love, but I do love him, as a friend… I hope it will work."

Anthony made a slight noise, but when she turned to him he just shrugged. "Alright," she said, "I'm ready."

The first step was 'pour the fresh blood into the cauldron and bring it to a boil'. She sighed.

Lifting her wand and aiming it at her left arm, she muttered a spell that would cut through the skin.

A sharp, hot pain seared through her and she staggered, as blood came gushing from her wound. Anthony's arm came around her, holding her steady, as the blood poured into the cauldron. At last there was enough, and Anthony carefully manoeuvred Hermione into a chair, before waving his wand to stop the blood flow.

"Thank you," she said weakly, pointing her wand at the cauldron to cause the blood to boil.

Anthony looked unhappy. Hermione read the next line, 'after boiling the blood, pour the Acromantula venom in and stir counter clockwise 4 times, then clockwise 5 times.'

Hermione tipped the small vial in, using the hand which hadn't been cut open, before handing it to Anthony, and picking up her stirring stick.

She winced, pain shooting up her arm as she bent forwards to stir the potion. Anthony spoke up, "This was a horrible idea and I'm ashamed of myself for even going along with it."

"Anthony," she said, "This hurts nowhere near as much as having 'mudblood' carved into my arm."

His eyes flickered to her good arm, the word still emblazoned on it. "But those are just scars Hermione. You've lost a frightening amount of blood," he said, his voice laced with worry and concern.

She sighed and chose not to respond, finishing her stirring and going on to the next line. 'Cut the dragons scale into quarters using an athame, and put each piece into the cauldron separately, stirring clockwise 4 times in-between pieces.'

"Anthony," she mumbled, "Please could you…" she cradled her left arm in her lap, a sudden wave of dizziness overtaking her. Anthony grabbed the athame from the pile of potion utensils Hermione had borrowed from Blanche, and began sawing at the scale. It began to fall apart, bit by bit, until they had four quarters. Anthony dropped them in, and Hermione stirred.

When the pieces had all been added, Hermione read the second final instruction, which was 'cut the unicorn hair in half and place it into the cauldron.' She did so, and the potion turned a very bright silver. The final instruction was 'leave for twelve hours before bottling.'

Hermione sat back in her chair, exhausted and dizzy. "Come on," Anthony helped her up. "We're going to the hospital wing."

They walked out of the head's quarters, Hermione leaning heavily on Anthony, but as soon as she started to walk, the world started spinning before going blank.

XXXXXX

Hermione awoke to the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes blearily to see a room with white walls (no surprises there) and blue covered beds everywhere. She looked around and felt pleasantly surprised to see Draco Malfoy slumped in a chair beside her bed, eyes closed.

The footsteps she'd heard were those of a young, French version of Madam Pomfrey. Hermione closed her eyes again; too tired to keep them open.

She heard the French woman say to Draco, "You 'ave been here for four hours, would you not like to go and get some sleep? I am sure zat your girlfriend will be fine without you."

"She isn't my girlfriend," Draco responded dimly.

"What a shame," the woman replied in what Hermione vaguely identified as a seductive tone of voice. "Well, she does not look as if she will, er, wake up anytime soon, would you care to join me in my office?" Hermione looked through her lashes to see the woman putting a hand on Draco's upper arm.

He jerked away. "No," he said coldly, brushing her off. Leaning forwards, he took Hermione's hand in his own, and she felt a slight tingle when he brought it to his lips and placed a tiny kiss there.

"Hermione, wake up," he murmured. "I don't want to go stag to the ball," he was teasing her! She was unconscious and he was teasing her! A seconds pause, then, "Plus, I don't know what would cause you to cut yourself like that. I need you to wake up so I can be angry with you," there was movement and his lips pressed against her forehead. "And I miss you too, a lot."

This was too much for Hermione, and she opened her eyes. They met Draco's silver ones instantly. His mouth turned up in an involuntary smile. "Hermione," he breathed happily.

"Draco," she returned, feeling ridiculously happy. She looked down to where his hand was still in hers. "Taking advantage of me while I'm asleep?" she teased sleepily.

She realised her arm was feeling a lot better and she glanced at it, It was completely healed, there appeared to be no damage.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he leaned forwards, his nose almost touching hers. "Why the _hell_ would you do that to yourself Hermione?"

"I…" she realised she had no excuse. "I'll explain everything to you. Tomorrow."

"Christmas? Why then?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because… Please, trust me." she squeezed his hand, liking the contact.

He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Alright Hermione. But promise me you'll never do that again."

"I promise," she said.

A different, older woman came bustling in. "Ah, eet is good to see you are awake! You lost a lot of blood, but I 'ave given you a strong blood replenishing potion, so you are alright now. You are free to go, when you are feeling up to it," she said, smiling.

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely. "I feel fine now."

She stood up, and Draco slipped an arm around her waist. She felt her heart speed up.

"You don't have to do this," she murmured, as they walked out of the hospital wing.

He gave her a sudden look. "Why were you with Anthony Goldstein?" he asked.

"Er… I'll explain that tomorrow too."

"You two aren't together are you?" he asked, his facial expression suddenly becoming over casual and uncaring.

"If we were would it bother you?" she replied, and he froze.

"Just answer the question," he muttered, not looking at her.

"No," she said finally. "We aren't."

Draco seemed relieved, he turned back to her with a mostly neutral expression, but his eyes suggested he was happy. "Okay," he shrugged, as if it hadn't mattered to him.

As they approached a corridor that was used more often, Hermione saw Blanche and Ron walking towards them, holding hands. They saw Hermione at the same time and rushed towards her, babbling questions. "I'm fine," Hermione said simply, offering no explanation.

Blanche gave her a look that said 'we'll talk later', but only voiced, "Good! Because tomorrow iz ze Yule Ball!" she spun around excitedly.

Hermione smiled, but was too tired to get as excited as Blanche was.

Drag began to tug at her good arm, and she bid goodbye to Ron and Blanche, the former of who was staring angrily at Draco, and allowed him to lead her to his room.

When he pushed open the door, Blaise was sitting on his own bed, reading what was probably a letter from Ginny. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Granger, you look better. Thank god. Draco was dying of worry." He shot a grin at his best friend, who looked angry.

She sat down on Draco's bed, closing her eyes. She heard Blaise ask what had happened, and Draco answer that he didn't know.

"Draco," she opened her eyes. "I think I'm going to fall asleep. I'll go back to my room."

"No, sleep here," he replied quickly.

She blinked at him. He seemed to realise what he'd said and backtracked. "I mean… well, stay, is what I meant."

Their eyes met, and his showed no apology at asking her this. She wanted to stay, wanted to sleep curled up where she knew Draco was. She realised that being near him made her feel warm and happy, and… safe? This was an entirely new sensation for her, especially concerning Draco.

He'd seen her hesitation and told her, "its fine, Hermione. You can go back to your room."

"Actually," she said shyly, "I'd rather stay."

His eyes softened and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Okay," he whispered.

She settled onto his pillow and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep to the smell of his cologne.

XXXXXX

Draco watched Hermione snuggling into his pillow, her breathing becoming deeper. He reached out and stroked her hair without thinking, worried about her.

When he'd heard she was in the hospital wing from Goldstein, he had nearly sprinted over there. Then he'd seen her lying there, unconscious, and his heart had felt like it would stop.

She was hurt. His first thought was that he should have protected her.

Then he'd been told the wound was self-inflicted, and he'd been horrified. What could have caused her to do such a thing?

He'd sat there for hours, just watching her, as the nurse had given her potions and healed her wound.

Watching her and the sadness he'd felt inside, he'd been forced to accept that he had feelings for her. Yes, she was his friend, but he had to admit, the feelings went deeper.

He, Draco Malfoy, actually liked a girl. And not just any girl. A muggle born girl. The World had totally turned upside down.

But it felt good. Admitting to himself that he liked her. Admitting that he wanted to kiss her, hold her hand, cuddle her… all the things he'd never cared about before.

And now she was here, sleeping on his pillow and his heart felt right for the first time since he'd heard she was in the hospital wing.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten about Blaise.

The Italian boy raised an eyebrow at Draco, who felt colour tinge his pale cheeks. "So, you and Granger," he repeated his most used line, a smirk playing around his mouth.

Draco felt as if he was about to take a huge step forward with his next words. "Yes," he said. "Me and Granger."

Blaise's smirk changed to a grin. "I'm happy for you Drake. I knew she'd be good for you. That's why I picked her in the first place."

Draco scoffed. "Don't try and take credit for this."

"Okay fine, I did it because I thought it'd be funny." Blaise grinned. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Draco frowned.

"Tell her obviously." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" a nervous feeling rose in his stomach.

"Please, the girl is practically in love with you," Blaise laughed.

Draco was silent, thinking about his feelings.

XXXXXX

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling completely refreshed and awake instantly. She was lying comfortably in Draco's bed, still smelling his cologne.

She checked her watch and saw that it was dinner time. Getting up, she tidied herself and hurried down to the dining hall.

She entered it, late, and sat down at a table with Ron, Blanche Anthony, Pavarti, Terry and a Beauxbatons girl she didn't know. Sitting down at the table, she received looks from Anthony and Blanche, which she ignored.

Anthony introduced the Beauxbatons girl, "Hermione, this is Astarelle, she's my date for the ball. Astarelle, this is Hermione."

Hermione and Astarelle said hello, before the French girl resumed talking to Anthony and Terry about, apparently, French food Vs. English food.

She wondered where Draco was, and glanced around the hall. Eventually, she spotted him, talking to Blaise and Millicent Bulstrode at a four person table.

Draco glanced up, feeling her eyes on him, and smirked. She blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring, and returned her eyes to her plate.

After dinner, she was making her way back to her room, when Draco caught her arm. She smiled at him and he smiled back, causing her heart to give an extra loud thump. "Come to my room tomorrow morning? I want to spend Christmas with you," he said, with complete confidence.

"Oh," she said, surprised but very pleased. "Yes, alright, after I've opened my presents."

"Before," he pressed. "Just bring them with you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Cos you'd rather spend Christmas morning with me than Goldstein."

She laughed, elbowing him. "Anthony's my friend too…"

"But you like me better," he said cockily, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll be there."

A/N Yay! I think this is fairly early for to update, usually I take ages! I hope you liked this chapter, I did, but you're all going to love the next one. Chapter 25 is, aptly, Christmas, and it's the longest chapter I've written, I think.

But for the last chapter I got 39 reviews. That is AMAZING! I just want to thank each and every one of you for being absolutely fantastic and making me so happy.

Hopefully we can get lots of reviews for this chapter too?

Lissa


	25. Christmas

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione awoke the following morning to a feeling of great happiness and excitement, without realising why. Then she remembered it was Christmas and her eyes flew open.

Through the window she could see snow tumbling down and covering the beautiful landscape, and the fireplace in the corner merrily with orange and yellow tongues of flames. Not to mention there was a large pile of presents at the foot of her bed.

Slipping out from underneath her warm covers, she hurried to her dressing table and gave her hair a quick brush, before performing a levitation charm on her presents, and slipping, barefoot, into the silent and empty hallway.

Making her way to Draco's roo, she gave a tiny knock on the door, wondering if she'd be waking him up. It was after all, only 7.30. But the door was opened by Blaise, his dark hair mussed, and his eyes sleepy.

"Granger," he cracked a grin, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Blaise," she smiled, stepping inside the room.

Draco was still fast asleep on his bed, stretched out with his arms under his pillow and lying on his stomach. She went over and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his sleeping from. His facial expression held none of its usual cockiness and no trace of a smirk. His pale eyelids were closed and his lips puffed out every few seconds with his breathing. He looked beautiful, she thought.

Then he turned, and the sheet dropped away, revealing his naked chest. She took the time to appreciate how well sculpted it was, without being over muscled, before Blaise cleared his throat and she looked away, embarrassed.

He was giving her that grin again. "So, you and Drake."

"We're friends," she said, giving him her usual answer.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. You should probably wake him up."

Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder and shook him lightly; He stirred and opened his eyes, grey meeting brown. "Merry Christmas," she whispered tenderly, pushing a strand of hair off his face.

He smiled gently, "Merry Christmas, Hermione." He sat up, the sheet falling about his waist, and yawned. "Alright, you two can shower me with presents now," he smirked.

Blaise threw a pillow at him.

Draco grinned, looking around and spotting Hermione's presents. "Are all those for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, those are mine. You did tell me to bring them along…"

"Alright children settle down," Blaise chided mockingly. "Let's all open our presents now."

Hermione's presents included a book on how to become a power witch, from Anthony; a gorgeous shimmery silk dress, similar to the one Hermione had bought for her, from Blanche; some perfume from Ron; another book, this one on magical creatures laws and rights, from Harry; a huge amount of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes items she doubted she'd ever use, from Fred and George; Mrs Weasley's usual package, and a nice bag from Ginny.

Blaise promptly threw a present at her as she finished opening her others. She caught it, opened it, and snorted in amusement. The book was titled '10 ways to catch a pureblood husband'.

She threw her own present back at him, and laughed at the shocked expression on his face as he saw the words 'Wizards in the fashion world: a guide.'

Draco, who had shaken his head at their idiocy, turned to Hermione. "I'd like to give you your present later, if that's alright," he said in a low voice.

"Me too," she agreed.

Blaise held up his hands defensively. "If you wanted alone time all you had to do was ask."

Hermione and Draco chuckled. "What did Ginny get you Blaise?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"She-Weasel sent me some, ah, photos that I am not at liberty to show-Ow!" Hermione had hit him with her pureblood catching book. "Jeez Granger. She told me she wanted to give me her present in person, ok?"

As Hermione nodded, Draco asked, "Shall we get some breakfast?"

"Yes, just let me go back to my room and change," Hermione said.

"Why not just wear that?" Draco gestured to the dress Blanche had gifted her, lying on the floor, neatly folded.

"I still have to do my hair and stuff!" she laughed. "No, I'll be back soon." Gathering her own presents, she hurried back to the common room, where she encountered Anthony.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed happily, enveloping him in a hug.

"You too!" he hugged her back.

"Nice present, thanks," she grinned.

He laughed, "Back at you! I know what I'll be doing tomorrow!" He then noticed her pile of presents and a smile quirked up the corner of his mouth. "Been spending Christmas morning with the, er, family, have you?"

Hermione flushed, a reluctant smile worming its way onto her face. "Well, I certainly hope I never have a child that is in anyway like Blaise, but you could say so."

Anthony chuckled, "Well I'm fully expecting Jade to come bursting in any second, so that'll be my Christmas family."

"Well at least you have real family here!" she argued, "My parents are on holiday, since I won't be home for Christmas!"

There came a loud, hurried knock on the door and Anthony gave her a knowing look. Hermione went into her room as he opened the door, and brushed her teeth, showered and changed into the dress. It was a floaty pink colour, with sleeves like wings. She selected a pair of kitten heels from the closet, and headed over to the mirror.

"I need some hair," she told it.

"And a merry Christmas to you too," it said sarcastically, sounding exactly like Mr Rude from the 'Mr Men' cartoons. Then it seemed to change its mind. "Yes? What is your preference?"

"Er, could you just, do something with it?" she asked, not knowing what she wanted.

"Ah! Zis Is ze 'appiest day of my life!" the mirror cried ecstatically.

Hermione stifled a laugh. The mirror proceeded to spin her hair around her head until it stilled suddenly. She wore a high ponytail, with a few strands hanging over her face. She'd had many ponytails before, but this one actually looked pretty.

"Thank you!" she smiled at the mirror and it gave a deep rumble of a laugh.

"Eet is my pleasure, Ma Cherie," it responded enthusiastically before muttering under its breath, "Eet is about time."

Hermione returned to Draco and Blaise's room, knocking on the door politely. This time it was opened by Draco. His eyes took in her appearance, snaking her from head to toe, and his eyes seemed to darken. He stared at her so intensely she took an unconscious step back.

Draco blinked and seemed to return to himself. "You look… very nice," he said, but his voice had an off quality to it.

She flushed, "thank you."

Blaise stepped out into the hallway and then the three of them made their way down to breakfast.

The dining hall looked simply breathtaking, with icicles hung around the walls, and silver and white lights floating ethereally around. They sat down at a four person table, and a waiter appeared by their side, as one had done for the arrival feast.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, looking down his nose.

"I'd like some waffles with fresh cream and blueberries," Hermione decided. "And a glass of milk."

"Eggs benedict," Blaise drawled, "And freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Pancakes, eggs, sausages, and tomato with a side of bacon," Draco announced, causing Hermione to stare at him. He shrugged, smirking. "I'm a Quidditch player. Oh, and pumpkin juice," he added to the waiter.

Hermione looked around at the hall as Blaise and Draco chatted about the latest Quidditch scores. She spotted Ron, Seamus, Pavarti, Blanche and Daniela sitting at a table, Blanche looking gorgeous.

The teachers table was full, Madame Maxime was wearing gauzy silver robes and Dumbledore was chuckling merrily at something a dark haired witch was saying.

The waiter returned with their meals, before saying 'bon appetit'. Draco and Blaise immediately started eating, though with grace and finesse that Harry and Ron had yet to accomplish. She smiled slightly before tucking into her waffles enthusiastically.

The Beauxbatons food, she'd had to admit, was mouth wateringly delicious. And light. She could now understand what Fleur had been talking about all those years ago when she'd said the Hogwarts food was too heavy, for Beauxbatons never served stews or puddings.

She felt eyes on her and looking up, she met Draco's silvery stare. She flushed slightly, giving him a tiny smile as Blaise chattered on about how he was going stag to the Yule Ball, and the corners of Draco's mouth turned up in return.

She told herself her heart shouldn't speed up at that tiny movement, and her stomach definitely shouldn't feel funny when he stretched, and she definitely shouldn't want to kiss him when he brushed the corner of his lips with his napkin.

She fiddled with her fork, trying not to think about Draco. It seemed her little crush had been escalating, and it shouldn't have been. She wasn't allowed to like Draco; he was totally and completely off limits.

XXXXXX

Draco thought moodily to himself that he was blood sick of not being able to snog Granger senseless. The way she looked right now was extremely appealing, and all he wanted was to kiss her, and maybe hold her for a while.

But no, she was concentrating on her breakfast, while he listened to Blaise ramble on about She-Weasel and also pretended he wasn't staring at Hermione.

Breakfast finished and she stood up, saying, "I want to go and see my other friends. I'll see you both at lunch?"

He nodded, feeling slightly disappointed.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "We'll see you later," he replied before dragging Draco back to their room.

"So, when are you going to give Granger her present?" he grinned, once they were sitting on their beds.

Draco contemplated this for a minute. "After lunch," he decided.

"And when are you going to tell her about its special properties?" Blaise prompted, eyes twinkling.

"Never," Draco snapped, "and neither will you."

Blaise raised his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, Slytherin sex god."

Draco rolled his eyes, "See, even if that title had been passed onto you, you'd have to give it up because you're soon to be in a relationship with Weasley," he smirked.

"Well you're going to have to soon enough," Blaise replied smugly, "if you're giving Granger _that_ for Christmas, you're certainly going for 'I'm ready for a relationship.'

Draco was silent for a moment. His present to Hermione was, though she didn't know it, practically a commitment. But as soon as he'd though about what to give her, he'd wanted to gift her that. It just felt right. And now he thought about it, would a relationship with her be so bad? Kissing only her, spending all his time with her, buying her presents, holding her, making her happy… No, he decided, that sounded… Well, perfect.

XXXXXX

Hermione rushed over to Ron, Pavarti, Blanche and Seamus, giving them all hugs and wishing them merry Christmas.

Hermione and Blanche admired the dresses they were wearing, as each had given the other her dress. She thanked Ron profusely for her potion, and he thanked her in return for his cannons items. The three of them retired to Hermione and Anthony's common room, where Anthony and Jade were sitting, talking happily. The two glanced up at Hermione and the others as they walked in, and gave them large smiles.

"Hey, come and sit down," Anthony greeted.

They did o, and the common room was soon filled with laughter, and the occasional pillow was thrown.

XXXXXX

Hermione walked with Anthony, just ahead of Ron and Blanche, to the dining room at lunch. They entered the room to see it looking as spectacular as that morning. Anthony led the group over to a large table, where they were soon joined by Seamus, Pavarti, Ernie and Hannah Abott. Hermione sat, for most of lunch, with her old Hogwarts friends, being enormously glad she was able to catch up with them, but a small part of her wished Harry and Ginny were there.

After lunch she left her friends and began to make her way over to Draco and Blaise's room. Reaching it, she knocked on the door, clutching, in one hand, the little potion bottle, which she'd kept on her person ever since making it.

Draco opened the door, looking serious. "Hermione," he smiled slightly.

"Draco," she said, beginning to feel nervous. How would she explain the potion? What if he thought it was too presumptuous?

He seated himself on the bed, looking at her gravely. "So, you said you'd tell me why you hurt yourself. Don't think I've forgotten."

She sighed, nodding, and produced the vial from a cleverly concealed pocket in her dress. "Here," she held it out to him. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

He took it, confused. "What?"

She sat down. "That," she said quietly, "Will remove your dark mark."

His face went pale, his eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit. It was the most expression Hermione had ever seen on his face. "This is a sick joke," he said finally.

"It isn't a joke!" she cried. "I went to Dumbledore and asked, because the library had nothing, or at least, nothing I could read, as it's all in French. Dumbledore gave me a list of ingredients and instructions. The reason I cut myself was because the potion said 2.5 pints of blood, as its main ingredient…" she omitted that it said a 'true loves blood'; he didn't need to know that.

He looked staggered, shocked, sick. He sat down heavily on the bed, his face paper white, his breathing jagged. Then he turned to her, swallowing hard. "You-You did this – for me?"

She looked at him and said firmly, "Yes."

"Why?" he half rasped.

She fell silent. Why? Because she fancied him? No. Because he was her closest friend? No. It really was, simply, because… "You deserve it. You deserve this. You deserve to have the pain you feel taken away. And I knew I could do something about it. So of course I did it."

"Hermione," his voice was half strangled as he reached for her, taking her into his arms and holding her so tightly she could feel his heart pounding. She stroked his back soothingly, leaning her head against his shoulder. He kissed her cheek suddenly, "I can't believe you would do this for me." He said hoarsely.

"Of course I would," she said. How could he think she wouldn't? She cared about im enough that if it had said 3.5 pints of blood, she still would have done it.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes.

She smiled, truly, completely happy with what she'd done for Draco Malfoy.

Eventually he sat up. "I should take it now, I guess," he said uncertainly.

She smiled at him again, "If you'd like, I can go, if you want a private moment…"

"No!" he said quickly. "Please. Stay."

She nodded. He examined the vial for a few seconds before uncorking it. She began to feel nervous. What if it didn't work? She wasn't his true love, after all.

He swallowed the liquid quickly, before looking at her. All of a sudden, he doubled over, clutching his arm. She got down on her hands and knees beside him. "Draco?" she asked worriedly.

He groaned in a tiny voice before suddenly blanking out.

Hermione gasped. What if she'd made the potion wrong? What if he was hurt! She rolled the sleeve of his shirt up, and saw with a shock, his perfectly pale, unblemished forearm, with no mark disfiguring the alabaster.

Draco's breathing was normal, so she calmed down, stroking his hair slightly. She had no idea where this sudden tenderness had come from, all she knew was that she had the desire to simply be with Draco, to touch his hands, stoke his hair… She sighed.

Draco opened his eyes again and stared at her. "Hermione?" he sat up, rubbing his arm.

He looked down and saw the unmarked skin. An expression of complete disbelief and pure joy crossed his face. "It's gone!" he exclaimed. "Hermione, it's really gone!" she'd never seen him so happy, a grin of pleasure stretched across his face.

She found herself smiling back, and hugging him, his strong arms wrapping around her, his smell filling her nostrils.

"Now, I want to give you your present," he said, releasing her and stepping back.

"Okay," she smiled nervously.

He reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a black velvet box, tied with a green ribbon.

"Green hm?" she said sarcastically.

He smirked. "Just open it."

She did so, untying the ribbon and opening the box to find…

It was gorgeous. Simply, delicate and anything she'd want. A pendant, on a long platinum chain. It was a small, perfectly round diamond, with… a flash of green when she looked into it?

She looked up to see Draco watching her, and she caught several different emotions in the face she'd come to know so well. Nervousness, she saw, as well as… Victory, happiness and satisfaction. Maybe he hadn't been sure she'd like it?

"Draco, it's… it's amazing," she said, trying to find the right words. "It's gorgeous, beautiful… where did you get it?"

He smiled, seemingly relieved. "I thought it was perfect for you," he said, ignoring her question and motioning for her to turn around.

"No," she refused, "I'd like to wear it tonight."

His eyes sparkled, and he nodded. "I like that idea very much."

"Thank you, so much." She stepped forward, brushing her lips along his cheek, feeling the drop in her stomach as usual. She felt him sigh.

Hermione and Draco spent the next two hours sitting on Draco's bed, talking as they used to in the Hogwarts library, their hands occasionally touching, and enjoying each other's company.

XXXXXX

Hermione rapped on Blanche's door, and it was quickly opened by the excited looking raven haired girl. "Come on," Hermione said, and she nodded.

The two girls hurried back to Hermione and Anthony's room, which Anthony had been kicked out of, to await the arrival of Aunt Genevieve.

They'd been sitting on the sunken couches together for only five minutes, when Aunt Genevieve spun out of the fireplace, patting down her hair and clothes, which contrary to what usually happened, were still immaculate.

She bestowed warm smiles on both of the girls and embraced them fondly.

"Okay," she said in her French lilt. "Eet is now three o'clock, and ze ball starts at eight o'clock. However, you Hermione, must be ready at 7.30 because ze champions and zere dates much go into an adjoining chamber at 7.45, to get ready to make their grand entrance," she said, walking around the room and staring at the floor in thought. "Very well, Cheries, we will begin at once," she clapped her hands.

Aunt Genevieve pulled out of her robes a pouch, and pointed to the couches, "Sit," she commanded.

The girls sat.

XXXXXX

Four hours later and the girls were still sitting on the couches, though now they had their hair arranged in elaborate styles, and their makeup was done.

"Now!" Proclaimed Aunt Genevieve, "We shall put on ze jewellery!" she produced the necklaces that the girls had chosen.

"Actually," Hermione said timidly, "I have another necklace which I'd like to wear."

Aunt Genevieve and Blanche looked at her in surprise, and she blushed. "Draco, my friend, gave me this."

She stood up and walked over to her room, where the velvet box sat on her bed. She picked it up and handed it to Aunt Genevieve before sitting down again.

Aunt Genevieve opened the box and for a second, she didn't say anything. "Zis Draco, you are sure 'e is not your boyfriend?" she eventually asked.

"I'm sure," Hermione murmured. "Why?"

Aunt Genevieve cast her a look that Hermione could see meant 'how much do I tell her', before the older witch said, "If 'e gave you zis necklace, it should seem zat 'e 'as very strong feelings for you."

Hermione's stomach lurched, and she began to feel nervous, her heart speeding up. "What do you mean?"

Aunt Genevieve considered her. "Ask Draco," she said. "It would not do for me to tell you. But yes! You shall wear zis!" She clasped the necklace around Hermione's neck, before fetching Blanche's and doing the same.

"Now!" she proclaimed finally. "You shall put your dresses on!"

She waved her wand and four brown packages tied with silver ribbon appeared. She handed one to Hermione and one to Blanche. Hermione went into her room to change, while Blanche used Anthony's.

Hermione slipped the dress over her head, careful not to upset her hair or makeup, and then turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She stifled a gasp. The girl, no, the woman, in the mirror didn't look like Hermione. She looked graceful, elegant, classy. Her eyes shone with warmth and her smile was beautiful. Her hair was done and shone to perfection, and her dress fitted her perfectly, falling to the floor at her feet. Hermione had never felt more beautiful.

"'Ermione? Is everything okay?" Blanche's voice came through the door.

"Oh, yes!" Hermione called back, opening the door.

Blanche looked flawless, the blue bringing out her dark hair and showing her pale skin to great advantage.

The girls looked each other up and down, and Hermione wasn't usually one to squeal, but squeal she did. Blanche joined in and then they were hugging and laughing.

"Girls," Aunt Genevieve scolded kindly. "Do not mess up your hair or rip your dresses by behaving like children!"

Hermione and Blanche quickly calmed down, and then slid on their shoes, their outfits complete.

It was nearly 7.25 and Draco would be there in five minutes, Ron in 30. Hermione was a nervous wreck, her breathing shallow, and her stomach a pile of butterflies. Aunt Genevieve had made them a pot of Jasmine tea, and she sipped frantically at it (Aunt Genevieve had put a spell on their makeup so it didn't ruin), before draining it.

At 7.30 on the dot, there came a knock on the door. Hermione almost fainted with nerves.

XXXXXX

Draco was nervous. Draco Malfoy did not get nervous. Yet here he was. Nervous. He hated it. He was lucky his hands weren't sweating, because that would have been disgusting for both him and Hermione.

He was dressed in his classical dark dress robes, there were no showy flashes of green or blue or red on him. Draco was an utter traditionalist; he didn't see why some people dressed in bright garish colours, rather than a simple, classic look.

He hoped Hermione wasn't going to be dressed in something like hot pink or aqua. Both colours made him shudder in disgust.

Blaise was wearing bottle green dress robes, bringing out his Italian colouring. He grinned across at his friend. "Drake, are you actually nervous?"

"No," Draco snapped, checking his watch for the 100th time. It was 7.25. He didn't need to leave until practically 7.30, since Hermione was just down the staircase.

"Sure sure," Blaise grinned happily. "So, are you going to make a move on her tonight?" he gave an over-exaggerated wink.

Draco curled his lip at his friend, not answering.

He checked his watch again. 7.28. He was leaving now; he couldn't stand Blaise's snarky comments any longer. "I'm going now," he said abruptly.

"Good luck," Blaise sang.

Draco scowled darkly, adjusted his robes, and proceeded to venture down the stairs and along the corridor to Hermione's room. It was only 7.29 when he arrived outside the door, and he wanted to be perfectly punctual, so he waited the extra minute before knocking.

There was silence for a few moments, then the door was pulled open by an imperious looking woman with a heap of dark hair. "You must be Meester Malfoy," she said.

Draco nodded. He had no idea who this woman was, or why she was here, but he obviously had to be polite to her. "I'm here to pick up Hermione," he said.

She gave him an amused look. "Indeed," she said, before turning, "Ah, here she is."

Descending the crystal staircase which led from the balcony, was Hermione.

Draco thought his heart must have stopped when he saw her.

Her dress was the epitome of elegance and beauty. It was a creamy silver and was modest and classic, yet showed her figure to excellent advantage. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was curled and perfectly arranged in a bun, with a few loose curls hanging down around her face. Her shoes that peeked out from under her dress were silver and matched her dress, and around her throat hung his necklace.

He wanted to run up there, swing her into his arms and kiss her. She was perfect.

But he didn't, of course. He waited for her to descend the stairs, and noticed that her smile was very nervous. She made her way over to him and stopped shyly.

Remembering his manners, he brought her hand to his lips. "You look…" he struggled for words. "Perfect," he decided on, and her cheeks glowed red.

XXXXXX

When he'd come in, she'd felt such a strong surge of… she didn't know what exactly, but it had made her stomach swoop and her heart sped up, and her insides go warm and tingly.

He looked devilishly handsome, as she'd expected. He was wearing pitch black dress robes, with a white short, making it almost look like he was wearing a muggle tuxedo. His hair was stylishly messy, and his eyes, when they saw her, went dark and intense again.

Then he'd brushed his lips along her hand, making her feel giddy, and he'd seemed lost for words at her appearance, finally settling on perfect, making her glow with happiness.

He offered her his arm and she took it. He led her out of the common room, Hermione waving goodbye to Aunt Genevieve and Blanche as she went.

Once they were alone he turned to her with a smile. It was a pure; simply, true smile, and it made her feel warm and happy all over.

"So who was that?" he asked, as they walked along to the corridors to where they were supposed to meet with the other champions and the teachers.

"Aunt Genevieve," she paused. "Well, Blanche's Aunt Genevieve, but I get the feeling everyone calls her that. She made Blanche and my dresses."

"And what a dress that Is," Draco murmured. "It's beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "She said you were the classic type, so she made me this…"

"She was right," he said, a bit of respect creeping into his voice.

They reached the chamber where D'artagnan, Rudolph and their partners were. D'artagnan was wearing black robes with silver trimming, and his silvery hair was brushed back. His date was a gorgeous Beauxbatons girl with plump lips and glossy brown hair, wearing a purple dress, who gave them a friendly smile.

Rudolph looked like a boulder, big and bulky, and wearing red and black robes. His date was also a Beauxbatons girl, this one blonde and, Hermione thought, stupid looking.

They both turned their heads as Hermione and Draco walked in, and she noticed that both men's eyes skimmed her. D'artagnan's were simply curious, and he nodded to her, showing his appreciation for her dress. She smiled at him.

Rudolph's gaze, on the other hand, was almost predatory, and she tightened her hold on Draco's arm. He glanced down and met her eyes, his silver ones filled with warmth. She felt reassured immediately.

The doors opened and in walked Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, and Viktor. The Bulgarian's eyes went to Hermione immediately, and she felt his annoyance at her arm in Draco's.

Dumbledore gave her a swift smile, his eyes showing his understanding, and she wondered if he knew she'd successfully made the potion.

Madame Maxime said clearly, "Once ze rest of ze students have filled ze hall, you six will come in, and start ze dancing, dancing ze first dance."

Everyone nodded to show their understanding, and she finished, "There will be a trumpet blown to show when the time is to enter ze hall." Everyone nodded again.

Madame Maxime and Viktor swept from the room, but Dumbledore lingered. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy," he said to his students. "I have been very pleased with your conduct so far, and I do not doubt it will be just as exceptional tonight." He spoke quietly. "And Miss Granger, I wonder… Did your potion work?"

She glanced at Draco, smiling. "It did, Sir."

He beamed at her, blue eyes twinkling, "Ah, that is excellent! I have never been more proud," he congratulated, before leaving the room after the other two teachers.

Draco met Hermione's eyes, before raising his eyebrows slightly. "Guess you did ask Dumbledore then."

She nudged him, "You didn't believe me!"

"Well I had a hard time imagining him letting his Gryffindor Princess put herself in danger."

Hermione snorted, "You call that danger? Dumbledore-"

He cut her off, "Calm down Hermione," he gave her a soft smile, and she looked down, feeling silly.

She glanced up again at the clearing of a throat. D'artagnan was standing there with his date. He offered her a small smile. "Your dress – made by Aunt Genevieve?"

She laughed, "Yes! How did you know?"

He smiled, "Only 'er custom made configured dresses mesh with your aura zat way."

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh," he paused, "I can see Auras… It runs in my family. And ze dresses zat Aunt Genevieve makes, are really configured by ze person themselves, and zey mesh with ze aura."

"Wow" was all Hermione could get out before they all heard a trumpet blare, and the huge double doors open.

Through them, she could see the dining hall. Gone were the tables, instead there an orchestra's put, a bar and a lot of glacial looking chairs down one end. The hall looked flawless, the floor seemed to be made of ice, and there silver vines growing along the walls, with crystal everywhere. Beauxbatons simply shone.

D'artagnan and his date, arm in arm, stepped out first, walking along in the middle of the dance floor through the masses of crowds.

Hermione slipped her arm back into Draco's, and they followed, the eyes of the crowd now on them. She smiled nervously, feeling the centre of attention of many there. Draco, on the other hand, was clearly used to such attention, and he held his head high, looking proud and noble, his blonde hair shining.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and a few seconds later, Hermione heard the clicking of Rudolph's date's heels from behind them, before they too, paused.

Then a song struck up by the orchestra, a slow waltz, but not one slow enough to slow-dance to. The music was very different from that at the Hogwarts Yule Ball. Draco's arm slid around her, and he took her hand in his remaining one.

They began to dance. Hermione had always been an average dancer, she'd taken lessons with the rest of them in fourth year, but now, with Draco, everything seemed effortless.

They glided around the room, his eyes never leaving hers, feeling like they were burning into her soul, the liquid silver making her stomach clench.

His hand on her waist seemed very hot, and she was extremely conscious of where he was touching her. Time seemed to cease, and before she knew it, the song had ended, and Draco was letting her go.

"Do you want to dance another?" he asked her, totally unembarrassed.

She nodded, immediately, wanting to be in his arms again.

The night proceeded. She danced with Draco for a long time. The Beauxbatons orchestra started off playing traditional music, but eventually let loose and started playing tunes and songs more akin to the fun, fast beats that had been played at the Yule Ball four years ago.

She danced crazily with Blaise, him whirling her around with both of them laughing hysterically, having drunk a little too much champagne, during a fast song, before collapsing into one of the chairs at the end of the hall, breathless.

She and Blaise were laughing at some joke she couldn't remember, when Draco returned from dancing with Millicent Bulstrode. His eyes sharpened as he saw them laughing, before he wordlessly offered Hermione his hand and took her onto the dance floor.

The dance was a very slow one, and Hermione noticed that most of the people on the dance floor were couples, Ron and Blanche included.

Draco pulled her close, his arms fastening around her waist, hers around his neck. They were silent for a while, and she took a risk and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat – was it a little fast, or was that just her imagination?

His hands ghosted up and down her back, before his head leaned on hers. She inhaled his delicious, intoxicating scent, and she stifled the sudden flash of heat she felt.

Then, he murmured in her ear, "Did I see something going on between you and Blaise?"

She was shocked, looking up at him immediately. His usual silvery eyes had turned a stormy grey. She shook her head strongly, "God no," she said, "Blaise and I were just having some fun, I don't think of him like that at all… In fact, I'm quickly beginning to think of him like a brother."

Draco seemed satisfied with her answer. "Good." He said shortly.

"Why?" she gave him a coy smile.

He smirked at her, "Because then he would be, as the muggles say, cutting my grass."

Hermione's heart sped up, her breathing cut short. She had to play it cool.

"Oh really?" she shot him another smile. "How so?"

"Because," he murmured, "Only I'm allowed to do this." And without a second's hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers.

She felt herself go completely limp; the only part of her body that felt anything was her lips, which were kissing Draco back as hard as they could. His mouth was scorching hot, and she felt ever so dizzy, his lips moulding to hers, her mind going blank... His arms pulled her even loser and his tongue swiped against her lips.

It was then she realised – they were in public!

She pulled away quickly, taking a step back, her breathing hard.

Draco swallowed, and she noticed his eyes had darkened. "What's wrong?" he asked. Was that a hint of… worry, in his voice?

"We're in public!" she hissed, looking around.

His face relaxed and he started to laugh.

"It's not funny," she blushed.

He grinned at her, his white teeth gleaming. "Come here, Hermione," he pulled her back to him, enveloping her in his warm embrace again.

His chuckles continued for a while, and she merely hid her face in his chest, thinking. He liked her. Surely he did, because why else would Blaise be cutting his grass, had anything been going on between the dark Slytherin and herself?

But he couldn't. There was no way special, handsome, sexy Draco Malfoy liked her, dowdy Hermione Granger.

She sighed and he glanced down. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied.

He let go of her and instead, took her hand, leading her out of the hall, and into the entrance hall, before continuing on into the grounds.

Hermione could see the outlines of a few couples, making out or just talking or cuddling.

Draco led her past them all, to a spot where they were alone.

"What is it?" she asked nervously, mirroring his earlier words.

"We aren't in public now," he told her.

"Oh." She barely had time to register this before his mouth was on hers again. She groaned at the soft but firm feeling of his lips pressed against hers, his hands pulling her so close she could feel every inch of him. He tasted sharp, warm and delicious. Her hands wound around his neck and fisted in his hair, while his tongue found hers.

She moaned as he pushed her backwards till they found the castle wall. He pressed her against it before slipping his tongue into her mouth again, caressing her own. She felt shivers up and down her spine and heating filling her body, heading southwards.

Her hands had made their way under Draco's shirt, touching his chest, and he growled into her ear. "Not fair."

"What's not fair?" she asked breathily as he began placing kisses up and down her neck and along her ear, his breath tingling against her skin.

"You getting under my clothes when I can't get under yours" he murmured into her ear again, before biting her earlobe.

She brought his mouth back to hers, causing her fuzzy mind to think he'd certainly earned the reputation of excellent kisser. His hands left her waist and drifted downwards, grabbing her ass and using it to pull her even closer. Hermione would never have let Ron touch her like this, but with Draco she found she didn't care a bit.

He kissed her collarbone, and she tilted her head back, eyes closed as she let out a sharp burst of ragged breathing. "Draco," she whispered.

"Hermione," he murmured back, kissing her mouth again before letting her go.

He took an unsteady step back, his blonde hair completely mused and his lips red, his eyes dark with what she now identified as lust.

Both their breathing was ragged, and for a second all Hermione wanted to do was pull him back and kiss him again. Instead, she asked, "What's wrong?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "God, Hermione, nothing is wrong. Everything is right. I just need to restrain myself," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Before I get too carried away."

"Oh," she said, blushing at the thought of what 'Draco getting 'carried away' would mean. "Since when does Draco Malfoy care about that?"

"Since he was kissing Hermione Granger," he replied, his eyes back to their normal silver. "And I don't want to screw things up."

Her heart faltered at these words. He cared about her enough to do that? She felt a smile spread across her face and she wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his smell.

"What now?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

"I mean-" she broke off as someone that sounded like Blaise called out in a cheery voice,

"Drakey! Granger! Where are youuuuu?"

Hermione let out a laugh, Blaise was so silly.

Draco curled his lip in annoyance. "What do you want Zabini?" He said irritably as Blaise rounded the corner.

Blaise chuckled, "Just wondering where you two got off to… You deprived me of the only girl I'm really allowed to dance with."

"Yes, well, my needs come before yours," Draco definitely didn't sound pleased to see Blaise.

"Come on you two," Hermione hid a smile. "Let's go." She turned back towards the palace.

She was surprised at herself. Never before had she imagined she would let Draco – or anyone – snog her in the dark outside a castle, then act perfectly normal straight afterwards. She had definitely changed.

Once she and the boys reached the hall again, Blaise went to fetch them drinks and Draco turned to Hermione, "You were saying?"

She paused and said instead, "What does my necklace mean?"

Draco's face assumed the expression of no emotion. "I don't think it was a meaning, why?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Aunt Genevieve said that there was some secret about it, but she wouldn't tell me what it is. She said to ask you."

Draco shrugged. "Like I said, I wasn't aware it had a secret."

She chose not to start a fight by telling him she knew he was lying and merely sat there, processing her newfound feelings for him. Her 'crush' had definitely grown stronger, but now, she felt a strange desire in her, to kiss him, touch him, that she'd never felt before.

Blaise brought back their drinks, and the three sipped their champagne in silence before a fast song came on, and the whole room got up and danced to it, the three included.

At the end of the night, when the ball was finished and everyone started to leave, Draco, Hermione and Blaise walked back towards their rooms. Blaise said goodnight to them outside Hermione's room and continued up the staircase to his and Draco's room, but Draco remained, his gaze locked with Hermione's.

"I'd invite you in," she found herself saying. "But Anthony-"

He smirked at her. "I thought you didn't kiss men you weren't dating, Hermione." His seductive tone caressed her name, sending shivers down her spine.

"You're right," she managed. "I don't."

"That's a shame," he whispered into her ear.

She swallowed hard. "Isn't it?"

"Mmm" he said, before his lips were on hers again, pushing her back into the door.

She responded immediately, craving his touch again and sighing into his mouth, her hands twisting in his hair.

His hands were creeping past her waist again, his tongue sliding into her waiting mouth, and his body pressing against hers.

And then suddenly, he let her go again, breathing harshly. She ignored the disappointment of him breaking away as well as the heat below her stomach. "Well since you don't kiss men you aren't dating, I'll be leaving now." He smirked, but then his expression softened. "You were beautiful tonight," he whispered, before turning and making his way back along the corridor.

7,045 WORDS. 17 PAGES. .EVER. Please review my dear readers, I'm too tired from writing to leave much of a comment.

Lissa


	26. Retreat

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione slept late the next morning, missing breakfast. Apparently a lot of people had, or at least that's what Anthony had said when she finally awoke and went into the common room, to find him sitting there reading one of the books she'd bought him.

She'd showered, dressed and made her way to the Dining Hall, finding that Anthony was right. There was still a large amount of people scattered at various tables, even though it was 10.30 and breakfast finished at 8.

She spotted the familiar black hair and dark skin of Blaise over at a table by himself, and headed over. "Hey" she said, sitting down and helping herself to the plate of bacon and eggs that appeared in front of her.

He glanced up, "Hey Granger. Draco's still sleeping, the lazy ass." He grinned. She smiled. Apparently Draco loved sleeping in.

Halfway through breakfast, the blonde haired boy sat down at their table, interrupting their argument over the Hogwarts secret passageways. Hermione couldn't remember how they'd gotten onto that subject, but she stopped mid-sentence when Draco sat down.

His hair was shaggy, falling into his eyes, and he was wearing a green collared shirt and black jeans. His eyes met hers and a secret smile twisted his lips, making her insides tingle. But he started eating with a casual "Blaise, Hermione."

Blaise grinned. "Hey Drake, there are, er, 5 secret passages in Hogwarts, right?"

Draco frowned, "Yeah…"

Blaise turned triumphantly. "Ha!"

"If I had the marauders map with me, you'd both be proven wrong," she said primly, laying her knife and fork down.

Both boys grinned, "Sure." Blaise said.

It struck her how much things had changed, all of a sudden. Before they'd left to hunt Horcruxes, this would have been her with Harry and Ron, them needling her and the three of them laughing. Harry would be the one who was like a brother to her, while Ron was the one she thought she had feelings for.

And now she was sitting with two Slytherins, both of them smirking at her. Two Slytherins that she would either have not looked twice at, or curled her lip at the sight of, not two years ago. One of them was no her best friend, close to brother, and the other… well, she was yet to determine what Draco was to her yet.

The three of them finished her breakfast and left the hall together, Hermione in the middle and flanked by the two boys, one dark and one light. They passed Ron and Blanche as they left, and Hermione was immediately dragged over to a corner by her dark haired friend.

"You and Draco! Tell me everything!" Blanche shrieked quietly.

Hermione blushed. "Come to my room in an hour."

Blanche nodded and headed off with Ron, who was looking disgruntled at being left out of their whispers. Draco and Blaise waited, both looking impassive, for Hermione to return to them and they continued on to the boy's room.

Hermione and Draco sat side by side on Draco's bed, while Blaise grinned at them from his. "So Drakey, can I see your arm?"

Draco easily slid up the left sleeve of his shirt to reveal his perfectly blank arm. He gave Hermione another grateful look, and she smiled.

"Wow. How'd you do it, Granger?"

She shrugged. "Simple Potion. Easy for me, Blaise." She gave him a cocky grin.

He laughed and winked. "Trust you to show off your assets in a room with two purebloods."

Draco rolled his eyes, till Hermione nudged him in the ribs. He smirked.

"Is anyone else still really tired from last night?" Hermione yawned, slumping.

"Goody two-shoes," Blaise said. "Just because you've never partied before, Granger."

Draco smirked. "Yeah Hermione. The rest of us got out a lot on the holidays, while you're at Weasel's."

She blushed. "Just because I choose to further my friendships and education rather than my number of sexual partners." She retorted.

Draco and Blaise looked briefly shocked, before bursting into laughter.

Hermione crossed her arms haughtily, looking away. The door opened suddenly to reveal Ernie McMillan, who looked completely shocked and stared, open-mouthed at Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy… laughing.

Their amusement died immediately. "What are you doing here, Macmillan?" Draco snarled, rising.

"Yeah, beat it." Blaise curled his lip.

Ernie's gaze snapped to Hermione, who was sitting on Draco's bed with her arms still folded and shaking her head, before raising his eyebrows and shooting another frightened look at the Slytherins, mumbling, "Sorry wrong room" before he left, closing the door.

Hermione was overcome with surprise as Blaise and Draco settled back down. She realised she'd forgotten who they were and who they weren't. They were Slytherins, with all that entitled. They were nasty, kept to their own house and were sneaky, devious and mean.

They weren't Harry and Ron, they weren't going to be nice to her friends, and they weren't going to not mind if Ernie Macmillan walked into their room accidentally.

"What?" Blaise asked her, and she realised they were both staring at her.

"Er, nothing," she muttered.

How had she ended up here? Within the Slytherin's inner circle. Best friends with two of the meanest, cruellest, wanted Slytherins. They'd let her into their exclusive little group and treated her like one of their own.

"You look funny," Draco commented.

"It's nothing, really," she said. After checking her watch, she got up, "I have to go and meet Blanche, see you later boys."

She hurried from the room, going back to her own common room. Blanche was already waiting, sitting on one of the sunken couches. "Hermione, you are late!" she cried. "Anthony let me in," she added.

She pulled Hermione down onto the couch next to her, jabbering excitedly about her night with Ron, until she stopped and said, "Okay now you tell me all about you and Draco!"

"There isn't much to tell," Hermione lied.

"Liar!" Blanche said immediately. "Did you not see ze way which 'e was looking at you when you came down ze stairs last night? Of course something 'appened!"

"We kissed, then," Hermione offered briskly, looking at her hands.

"Oh!" Blanche cried. "Did you express your love for him?"

Hermione gave a short laugh. "I don't love him, Blanche. And If I did, I wouldn't tell him. He's Draco Malfoy!"

"Bah! I thought you were finished with all ze ''e is Draco Malfoy' nonsense! Who cares! 'E likes you!"

"Maybe he just likes kissing me," she offered. "And it means no more to him than that."

"If zat is true then I will… Break up with Ronald!" Blanch declared. "I am zat sure!"

Hermione sighed. If this was Harry or Ron, or really, anyone but Draco, I'd believe it… but it _is_ Draco. So."

There came a knock on the door. Hermione got up and went to open it and found Mason standing there, surprising her.

"Mason?" she asked, confused.

"Hey Hermione," he gave her a cheeky grin. "I reckon you promised me a date a couple o' days ago. I've come to collect now. Go to the village wif me in a couple o weeks?"

She rolled her eyes, having totally forgotten about her promised date. "Alright then."

"Great," he gave her a wink and strolled off.

XXXXXX

Hermione arrived at lunch after her almost too long chat with Blanche about Draco, to be ambushed by Draco himself, accompanied by Blaise. They seized her arms and dragged her over to a table with Terrence and Millicent.

Millicent took one look at Hermione stood up. "What the hell do you think you are doing bringing her over here? One was bad enough. Don't you remember, she's a filthy little mudblood, Malfoy! A year ago you wouldn't have touched her with Dragon hid gloves on, and now your best friends and sitting together? Who would have thought, a Malfoy a blood traitor?"

Draco's already pale face lost all of its colour. He stood up too, towering over the chunky Slytherin. "How dare?" he hissed, eyes narrowed with rage. "The war is over Bulstrode and you need to get with the times. And after all, everyone can see you're just jealous because Hermione here has spent more time with Blaise than you have in 7 years. And for what it _is_ worth, she is with me. I don't think there needs to be any other reason, do you?"

He sat back down, face totally calm, looking entirely composed. But his eyes flashed dangerously and Hermione realised how much weight the Malfoy name must carry in Slytherin circles, for Millicent shrank back and fled.

Blaise eyed Draco, and Draco flicked his eyes at Blaise. They looked at each other, and for a second, Hermione thought Draco was going to snap at his friend, but then a broad grin appeared on the darker boys face, and the two fist pumped.

She shook her head confusedly. "I will never understand Slytherins." She muttered.

XXXXXX

"Hermione?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts. They were back at the boy's room.

"Hm?" she asked.

"You left awfully quickly this morning," Blaise said. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Like be mean to Macmillan?" Draco supressed a snigger.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong… I was just, I don't know, thinking about how different this," she gestured to the three of them, "Is from my friendship with Harry and Ron, but how it's also really similar."

"Well yeah, they're the Gryffindor losers, and we're the Slytherin sex gods," Blaise said cockily.

"You forget I'm a Gryffindor loser," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah… I don 't really think of you as a Gryffindor anymore," Blaise shrugged.

"That's my point. I don't see you two as Slytherins either. And this morning, with Ernie, I was just kind of reminded that you are."

"And that's a bad thing?"" Draco inquired, his tone slightly icy.

"No," she assured him.

A bird knocked on the window suddenly, interrupting her. She recognized it immediately. Errol. Blaise snatched up the animal, and coughed, "I'm er, going to go read my letter," he quickly left the room.

Hermione felt the atmosphere change, almost unnoticeably, as Blaise left. She and Draco were alone now, and she had no idea what was about to happen.

She stared at her lap. "So, Blaise was very eager to get that letter, don't you think?" she said into the silence, slightly awkwardly.

"He left quickly because I asked him to," Draco replied, his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh." She mumbled.

Then suddenly he was sitting right next to her, his grey eyes alight with a kind of fervour, his blonde hair falling across his forehead. He looked so ridiculously good, her stomach did a flip. "Hermione," he said urgently. "I haven't' been able to get you out of my head. Please say I can kiss you."

She nodded dizzily, already lost in his eyes. His lips brushed over hers ever so lightly, but it was enough. Grabbing the back of his shirt, she pulled him back towards her, kissing him hard. Her mouth moulded to his and she fisted her hands in his hair as he pulled her onto his lap.

His tongue traced hers and she opened her mouth willingly, giving a little moan of pleasure. His hand slid up her leg to her upper thigh, his thumb tracing circles that gave her little jolts. Then his mouth moved away from hers, and an involuntary whimper came from her. He met her eyes and sent her his most Draco-ish smirk, before lowering his mouth to kiss her neck, peppering little kisses from the base to her collarbone.

Her hands slid under his shirt using his shoulders to pull him closer, and then his hand drifted up to touch the bare skin where her shirt had come untucked from her skirt. His hand slid up the back of her shirt, and Hermione felt herself flush with hear. He put his mouth on hers again and kissed her hard, before pulling away.

They were both breathing heavily, panting, and Hermione's eyes met Draco's, disappointed at the finishing.

"Hermione… I…" Draco's expression looked uncomfortable, and he seemed speechless for once.

"You don't need to say anything, Draco." She told him, surprising herself.

He nodded and they both looked away, equally glad that for a while, they could put off the jump from the cliff into the unknown.

Her brain told her this was the right thing to do. She was being sensible and not letting her emotions take control of her. She was staying where she was safe. Friendship was one thing, anything past that was quite another. And he was Draco Malfoy.

But her heart felt like it had been stomped on, and she suddenly fought the urge to cry. She pushed the feelings away.

XXXXXX

He glanced at her, seeing his necklace hung around her neck, and felt his heart contract. The necklace was not something he could take back, and the connotation that went with it couldn't just be forgotten either.

He met Hermione's eyes and did the only thing he could think of. He smirked. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him, and it seemed like everything was alright again.

"Well, in other news," she began ruefully, "I have a date with a guy named Mason in two weeks."

An overwhelming surge of anger came over him at the thought of this 'Mason', as well as a few other emotions. Disbelief, hurt… jealousy. "What?" he asked, keeping his voice level. "You should have told me you already had someone waiting before you let me kiss you."

Hermione looked horrified. "Oh no! It isn't what you think. Mason is the one who smuggled me out of Beauxbatons to get to the Apothecary's in the village so I could get the ingredients for the potion. In return, he made me promise him a date."

For him. She was dating this guy for him, technically. He wanted to growl and say she couldn't go, but less than five minutes ago he'd given up any claim to say that.

"I see," he nodded curtly.

She sighed, linking her fingers together. He was about to open his mouth to apologise when the door opened and Blaise came back in.

"Blaise, finished writing your love letter to she-weasel?" He drawled.

Blaise gave him a cocky grin. "Damn right."

A/N 62 FREAKIN REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE! I nearly cried with happiness when I checked my page every day and discovered the numbers going up. I'm SO GLAD you liked the chapter, and I'm ecstatic I got that many reviews! I can't thank you all enough, you are amazing.

On the actual chapter: It was a filler, because sorry ;), I'm not ready for them to be a couple yet, and I figured Hermione wouldn't just jump into things anyway… Sorry if it was a little boring, next one will be better!

Lissa


	27. Blaise

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

It was now mid-January, and Hermione was beginning to get nervous. There were two reasons for her nervousness, and their names were Draco and Mason.

She was, of course, nervous about the second task, and fearful as she had been for the first task, that Draco would get hurt. She couldn't bear the thought.

Her other reason was that her date with Mason was coming up in just four days, and her stomach was aflutter with butterflies. Not because she fancied Mason,, simply because it was going to be an unusual environment for her, and she wasn't sure how to take it. She'd have been much more comfortable sitting in the library all day, but she'd promised Mason, and for what she'd gotten in return, a date was worth it.

Still, her nervousness was starting to show in her absentmindedness, and the way she tugged on her hair.

Now she sat in her room, penning a letter to Ginny, who she had written to about the Yule Ball and the day after, to which Ginny had replied with capitalised questions. Hermione was now replying to the letters; at least she was until there came a knock on her door.

Vaguely, she called, "Enter."

The door opened and the familiar face of Blaise poked around the door, immediately grinning as he spotted her letter. "Writing to Ginny?" he asked, plopping down on her bed.

She nodded, not looking up. Blaise's visits were regular now. She and Draco didn't spend as much time together since they'd unofficially agreed not to take their… relationship, any further, so now Blaise often just came to see her. She missed Draco terribly, but she disliked seeing him without being able to go and put her arms around him the way that she wanted to. It was her fault too, she knew, as well as his, that nothing was happening, but she wasn't willing to give up what they had in way of friendship now, for the risk of something else.

"What's she saying about you and Draco?" Blaise asked.

"The usual. Capitalised questions usually involving a lot of exclamation marks," Hermione replied dryly, yet to look up from her letter.

Blaise chuckled. "Want to see what she said to me about it?"

"Sure," Hermione said distractedly, sucking on her quill.

"Blaise," Blaise began reading clearly, "The behaviour of Hermione and Malfoy is ridiculous. Honestly, for such a smart girl, Hermione is being incredibly stupid. I don't know how she doesn't realise that Draco is in love with her-"

"What!" Hermione interrupted, finally looking up from her letter, in shock.

Blaise threw her an extremely Slytherin smirk, and kept reading. "-and that she with him. I've never seen her like this before, but she is so stubborn! I don't understand why they're both being like this. Keep working on them, please? In other matters-" Blaise stopped and cleared his throat, looking up to see Hermione's eyes wide.

"Keep going!" she demanded.

"That's all she had to say on the topic of you," he grinned smugly.

Hermione could not believe Ginny had said that. She was not in love with Draco! And he wasn't with her! She was shocked and slightly angry that Ginny and Blaise had been talking about her and Draco behind their backs. "So you and Ginny have been… what, trying to get me and Draco together?" she rose, pointing at him accusingly.

Blaise smiled shamelessly. "Yeah. Hey, it's not like I didn't tell you I like you for Drake."

Angry, she huffed. "Just leave me alone, Blaise, and you tell Ginny to mind her own business!" she turned away.

"Hermione," Blaise said, and the sound of her first name made Hermione jump. "You're like my sister, and I just want you and Draco to be happy. Because he… well, you didn't know him before. Well, you did, but not the same way I did. He's so different now, and it's because of you. He hadn't even acted like this around a girl, and you two not taking your, ah, episode the other day, any further, proves how much, well I'd like to think, he loves you."

Hermione was utterly taken aback. There were so many things that she couldn't believe about this moment, the least of which was Blaise Zabini was being serious.

"And further proof," Blaise hesitated, and Hermione didn't know if she wanted to hear anymore. "That necklace that Draco gave you… and I don't think I should be telling you this, but I am… Is a Malfoy family heirloom, usually given by the male Malfoy to the female he declares love and life commitment to."

"What?" she asked shakily, not able to comprehend what Blaise meant.

"I don't think that Draco realises he feels this way about you, he just told me he felt right giving it to you. I guess he's forgotten about its magical properties. It can only be worn by a rightful owner. For example, if he tried to give it to, say, Lavender Brown, she wouldn't be able to wear it, or if she did, it might burn her or something. The fact you can wear it says a lot." He finished.

Hermione felt faint. This wasn't possible. She didn't… love… Draco. It wasn't possible.

"You've gone pale." Blaise hesitated. "I'm sorry if I told you things you weren't ready to hear, yet, but I just thought you needed to know." He took her hand and squeezed it, before slipping out the door.

She sank shakily onto her bed, unable to believe what was happening to her.

XXXXXX

Draco passed a group of slender Beauxbatons girls, all with hair of midnight, who giggled and eyed him, on his way to his meeting with the other champions and, he presumed, Ludo Bagman and Percy Weasley. The topic was the second task.

He went to the same chamber the champions had been allocated after the announcements of their names by the goblet of fire. Pushing the mahogany door engraved with the Beauxbatons crest open, she entered, the last to arrive.

D'artagnan stood in the corner, looking carelessly elegant as usual. Draco didn't mind D'artagnan. As a man who also looked shamelessly elegant and had great hair, he respected the Frenchman.

Rudolph on the other hand, was hulking by the fireplace, looking bulky and unrefined. As usual. Draco disliked him, especially for the way he'd glanced at Hermione at the Yule Ball.

Near Rudolph stood Bagman, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Weasley, who was officiously studying a piece of parchment.

Everyone looked up as he entered. Not deigning to offer an apology, Draco strode over to stand next to D'artagnan, who nodded. Draco nodded in return.

"Wonderful, now you're all here, we can begin!" Beamed Bagman. Weasley sniffed.

"Okay, so the second task will take place on the 1st of February, at precisely 3pm. It is designed to test your logic, and emotional capabilities."

Weasley interjected, "Failure to show up for the task will result in 0 points, and a severe punishment," he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

Ludo looked momentarily disconcerted at Weasley's statement, before pasting his smile back on his face. "Yes, er, but we don't need to worry about that, eh?" he said jovially. "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, dismissed," he said cheerily.

As Draco left, D'artagnan fell into step beside him. "Good luck wiz ze task," he offered in his lilting voice.

Draco tilted his head. It wasn't in his nature to offer luck to his competition, at least it never used to be. "You too," he returned curtly.

"May I enquire something of you?" D'artagnan asked hesitantly, his usual arrogance slipping.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Depends on what it is, Leferve."

"Eet is about your girlfriend? 'Ermione, zat is 'er name, yes?" he asked.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Draco responded tonelessly.

D'artagnan cast him a sceptical glance. "Very well. But ze necklace she was wearing. Eet was very strange."

The necklace. Blaise was pushing him constantly about it, and he was making it hard for Draco to ignore him. "How?" Draco asked D'artagnan now.

"It gave off a very odd aura. If I do say so. Yet, it mingled very well wiz 'ermione's… what do you know of it?"

"It's just an old heirloom," Draco shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"Oh." D'artagnan frowned. "You do not know if eet has any special properties?"

Draco shrugged, his cool façade slipping into place. "No."

They parted ways, Draco headed back to his room, expecting to find Blaise there. Instead, he found the room empty. Shrugging, he settled down on the bed to read.

XXXXXX

Hermione was writing furiously on her parchment. She needed to figure out exactly how she felt about Draco Malfoy, and what better way than to make a list?

There were two lists, really. One titled 'good things' and the other 'bad things' about Draco Malfoy.

So far the good things list said: smells good (Amortenia), attractive, sophisticated, excellent manners, well read, best friend, great hugger AND kisser, can talk to about anything, always there when needed, funny.

The bad things list had: infuriating, arrogant, playboy, Malfoy, Slytherin, stubborn.

She stared at the list, suddenly feeling hugely frustrated. Draco was stubborn, didn't like apologising, but had sudden moment of great affection, he was always there for her, he stuck up for her and he knew her better than anyone.

A horrific thought occurred to her. Maybe she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXX

Blaise returned from his letter posting at the owlery to see Draco staring out the window. "Drake," he announced his presence, and the blonde started slightly.

"Blaise," he smirked, and Blaise thought for a moment that Draco would not be smirking, but scowling, if he knew about the conversation he, Blaise, had just had with Hermione. Then he sunk onto his bed. "So, how was the meeting?"

Draco shrugged. "Apparently it's going to test our 'emotional capabilities', whatever that means."

"Maybe it means you have to publicly declare you are in love with Hermione," Blaise said glibly.

Draco gave him a furious look. "Blaise," he said warningly.

Blaise shrugged. "Necklace, Drake. What more is there to say?"

Draco ignored him.


	28. Why do you think?

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione stared at her reflection, frustrated. She was wearing white stockings, a blue dress with cut off sleeves and her hair was done in a curled ponytail, courtesy of the mirror, which was growing smugger by the day.

"Blanche," she called worriedly, and the French girl hurried around the corner.

"You look beautiful, 'Ermione," Her friend assured her.

"I look too dressed up," she squirmed.

"You always dress like zis, I thought you were used to it by now," Blanche pointed out.

"Well, yes, but this is a... you know…"

"A date," Blanche rolled her eyes.

"I don't like calling it that," she mumbled. "It feels…" she stopped at the gleeful look on Blanche's face.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," she frowned at her friend. She was _not_ going to admit that going on a date with Mason felt wrong. Like she was betraying Draco. And that she was possibly in love with him. No. Definitely not.

But from the sly look on Blanche's face, Hermione figured she knew anyway. At least, she probably knew the part about going on a date feeling unfair to Draco. Hermione hoped she wasn't like Ginny and had magically decided that she, Hermione, loved Draco.

"I suppose it'll have to do," she shrugged, turning away from her reflection.

There came a brisk rap on the door, causing both girls to check Hermione's watch. "He is early," Blanche frowned.

Hermione pulled the door open to see Mason, his cheeky grin, which she did find slightly endearing, plastered on his face. "M'Lady," he gave her a mock bow before looking at her slightly more seriously. "You look luv'ly."

"And you're early," she crossed her arms.

"I was just so eager to see you," he grinned, and she laughed in spite of herself.

He offered her his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, "Shall we?"

"I'm tempted to close the door and make you wait until the proper time," she considered. "But alright, let's go."

Blanche gave her a wink as she walked away, arm in arm with Mason, and Hermione stifled a smile.

XXXXXX

Mason was honestly one of the most interesting people she'd ever met, Hermione decided as they reached the village. He'd lived everywhere it seemed, moving with his mother, and he seemed to like books as much as she did, enabling his intelligence to be, dare she say it, wider than her own.

He was charming too, in a very mock way, as if everything he did was designed to make her laugh. Which most of it did, she had to admit.

Halfway through, or around about that, Hermione and Mason sat sipping champagne in an adorable little café that Hermione would never have found on her own, but where everyone seemed to know Mason as a regular. They were talking about, of all things, crumple horned snorcacks.

Mason was laughing, hard. "Nah, I've been to Sweden lotsa times and I have never seen nor 'eard of anything like a – what didya call it?"

Hermione laughed too. "A crumple horned snorcack. And, I knew it! I'll write Luna immediately."

"'Ermione?" said a voice suddenly, breaking her out of her laughter.

They glanced up to see – "Aunt Genevieve!" Hermione got to her feet to warmly greet the other woman.

"Eet is lovely to see you, Ma Cherie," The Frenchwoman said, kissing her cheek. "But," her eyes drifted to Mason, "Zat is not your Draco." She lowered her voice to a hush.

"No, that's Mason," Hermione replied. "I owe him a favour and he asked me to go on a date, so here I am…"

Aunt Genevieve frowned delicately. "You mean to say zat you are not in a relationship wiz ze Malfoy boy now?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed; just thinking of Draco made her stomach contract. "No, we're just… friends."

"But ze blush zat colours your cheeks shows zat you want more!" Aunt Genevieve proclaimed.

"I have to go, Aunt Genevieve," Hermione said, still blushing.

"Ah yes, very well. But you and Blanche must come and have tea with me next time your girls are in ze village!"

Hermione agreed, before saying goodbye and sitting back down with Mason. "Who was that?" he chuckled. "I didn't know you had any French relations."

"That's Blanche's Aunt Genevieve," Hermione explained. "But everyone calls her that. She made my dress for the Yule Ball."

"Ah and you looked most beautiful," he grinned, winking. "That blonde fella of yours couldn't take 'is eyes off you."

"He isn't mine," she murmured.

Mason gave her another boyish grin. "Sure 'e is. He's been givin' me looks of death for the past week."

"What!" Hermione cried. "Well, I apologise on behalf of Draco, that was not what he was supposed to do!"

"So, what is goin on wif you two?" He queried, leaning forwards.

"Oh, can we not talk about it? It's already stressful enough; can't we just have a nice time?"

Mason gave her a considering look. "Alright, then," he agreed, grin slipping into place. "We can forget about the broody blonde."

XXXXXX

Draco repressed a sneer as he caught sight of Hermione and _him_ across the other side of a small crowd of villagers and students. She was laughing, the wind tangling her hair, and he was wearing that stupid cocky grin of his.

Draco stifled a snarl, and Blaise, who was walking next to him, grinned. "Should have taken the shot when you had the chance." He said oh-so-casually.

Draco glared at him, "I have no problem with Hermione dating someone else, it's just… him."

Blaise, unnoticed by Draco, gave a half-exasperated half-angry snort under his breath. "Right," he said sarcastically.

Draco eyed him, "Are you suggesting-"

"You know exactly what I'm suggesting!" Blaise said, shaking his head. "You told me you like her, but you've done nothing about it."

"Because-"

"Because nothing!" Blaise snapped. "You love her, and that's that."

Draco stared at him. "What?" he said, feeling utterly confused.

Blaise looked annoyed for a moment, before nodding in resignation. "Yes, Draco. You love her."

"No, I don't."

"You do," Blaise insisted. "I've known you since we were three and you haven't been like this ever. Don't be childish, you know it's true."

Draco flatly refused to believe he was in love with Hermione. Yes, admittedly he liked her. But love was something entirely different. Malfoy's didn't love. Love was a sappy emotion where you couldn't stop smiling and mushy things to the other person and wanted to marry tem. Draco had been brought up in a world where love barely existed, where love was pain and that was all.

"Just because you haven't the guts to tell She Weasel you're in love with her, doesn't mean you need to foist the emotion off onto me. Love doesn't exist," He scowled at Blaise, before turning and walking back towards the palace.

XXXXXX

From their seats outside the café, Hermione and Mason watched Draco and Blaise seemingly have an argument, Draco's face getting more and more cold, before he finally scowled and yelled something at Blaise, before walking off in the direction of Beauxbatons. Hermione looked worriedly after him, wondering what had happened. Blaise seemed to shake his head, before walking off in the opposite direction, deeper into the village.

Mason cocked an eyebrow. "Now shall we talk about your blonde?"

Hermione sighed. "I wonder what he and Blaise were fighting about… I've never seen them fight before."

"Maybe they were fighting over you," Mason grinned.

Hermione gave a short laugh. "No, Blaise fancies Ginny, my best friend back at Hogwarts, and Draco… Well, I don't think he'd do that."

"But he's absolutely fascinated by you, and I would have never thought you two weren't a couple," he leaned back in his chair. "Go on then, tell me. You know you want to."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It isn't any of your business you know," she said, and he grinned.

"I know."

"Well there isn't anything to tell," she lied. "I like him, I have no idea how he feels about me, and I don't want to risk our friendship. I mean, he is Draco Malfoy."

"Those words have no meaning to me," he said, chuckling. "But it's obvious he likes you."

Feeling extremely confused, she pushed away her thoughts of Draco. "I am in the mood for chocolate, and I'm sure there's no one better than you to ask where I can find a good one."

"Of course not," he jumped up, holding out his hand.

She took it and he led her back along the main street, then down a little side street, then down the funniest, winding, twisting alleyway she had ever seen. It smelled, funnily enough, delicious, and Hermione licked her lips.

"This," Mason declared, stopping, "Is my favourite place in France," he opened the door for her, and she raised her eyebrows before gasping.

The shop was completely lined with chocolate, the walls seemed to be made of chocolate and even the decorations were made of chocolate.

The walls were a white chocolate (of course), while the chandelier was made of dark chocolate with illuminating white chocolate candles. The counter was made of milk chocolate, and floating around the room were… chocolate bubbles?

There was shelves filled with brightly coloured wrappers with huge signs saying 'toffee' 'peanut' 'raisins' or even 'Swiss' and 'Italian'. It was, Hermione decided instantly, amazing.

The man behind the counter was unlike any Frenchman she'd seen before. His skin was a rich, dark chocolate colour, which Hermione found slightly ironic and was wearing white clothes, including a chef's hat. "Monsieur Mason!" the man gave a huge grin, revealing white pearly teeth. His accent was definitely not French, but of a lilt that Hermione couldn't quite place. "And who have we here?"

"This is Hermione, Abe." Mason Introduced. "And Hermione, this is Abe, the greatest Chocolatier in the world."

Abe smiled, "You're gunna make me blush," he said, reaching out to shake Hermione's hand warmly. "This is a very pretty girl you've got here, Mase," he added, winking.

She blushed, and Mason winked back. "True," he agreed. "Unfortunately for me, I'm just a distraction from 'er bleedin' 'eart."

Hermione snorted at his melodrama. Abe, however, chuckled.

"Well sit down both of you," he gestured, and Hermione spotted a charming white chocolate table edged in brown chocolate lace, with two dark chocolate chairs."

"Is it safe?" she asked, "I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin it."

He beamed. "Of course. All our chocolate is enchanted to hold any weight."

So Hermione and Mason sat down at the table, and a few minutes later Abe brought them steaming mugs of Hot Chocolate.

As they sipped, the sky outside which had been greyish, began to fill with spiralling white flakes which tumbled to the ground with a gracefulness that was other-worldly. Hermione watched the snow, smiling softly as she thought of all the happy times she, Ron and Harry had had in the slippery white stuff. Mason's voice broke through her thoughts. "So, you like France?"

"I love it," she took a sip from her cup. "It's beautiful, the scenery is amazing and Beauxbatons is simply gorgeous. But I do miss Hogwarts. And my friends."

Mason gave her a considering look as Abe came through into the shop, this time carrying a platter of delicious look chocolates which he set before them with another wink. Mason flashed him a wide smile, which made Hermione laugh. "How often do you get your way with that smile?" she asked.

He smiled wider. "A lot of the time. The ladies love it. That and the British accent."

Hermione snorted.

XXXXXX

Hermione knocked hesitantly on Draco and Blaise's door. Since the incident between her and Draco, she'd been unsure of visiting them, but she felt she hadn't seen them in a while, so there she was.

It was pulled open by Draco, his silvery hair slightly damp from the snow, and his pale cheeks flushed. "Hi," she said, fidgeting with her dress.

His eyes took her in. "Hi," he leaned against the doorway and gave her a smirk. "Can I help you?"

She smiled bravely at him. "I've missed you," she told the truth even though she dreaded saying it.

Draco's eyes flashed and he seemed to stare more intensely at her, before stepping forward more quickly than ever and enveloping her in a hug.

She sighed contentedly, relaxing into his arms, having missed them. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her, his warm body against hers.

He rested his nose in her curls and seemed to make a contented sound, making her feel warm and fuzzy. "I missed you too," his voice reverberated through her skull as he murmured it.

She pulled back a little and they looked at each other, Draco's grey eyes meeting her own. Their faces were dangerously close together and she found her gaze being drawn to his lips.

Suddenly she remembered herself and stepped back quickly, his arms releasing her. His gaze was impassive for a moment, before he stepped back and went into his room, shooting her definitely sexy smirk over his shoulder as he went. Not that she thought about it.

She followed him into his room, sliding onto the bed next to him with an inaudible gulp. Last time she'd sat here he'd kissed her… and she'd realised her crush on him was ridiculously huge, but that she didn't know if she was brave enough to tell him how she felt.

And now she was considering whether she was in love with him or not, and Hermione was extremely afraid that the answer would be yes.

Draco nudged her, and she flushed, jolting out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"I said," his mouth twisted in amusement. "That it's been ages since you've visited us. You've been avoiding me."

"Maybe you've been avoiding me," she countered.

"Maybe I have." He cocked an eyebrow and leaned back.

She was silent for a moment, then dared to ask. "Why?"

He met her eyes. "Why do you think?"

"You cannot answer a question with a question," she bristled.

He smirked. "Very well then, I've been avoiding you because of the awkwardness of our situation."

"Awkwardness?" she pushed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yes," he said, his hand going to hers and brushing his thumb along the back, "See, there's always that awkwardness when you kiss someone twice and then neither of you know what to do next."

Hermione's cheeks coloured, yet his remained perfectly pale, though his eyes glinted. She felt increasingly nervous and her stomach felt very queasy. "Oh," she managed. "Was then anything you wanted to say?"

His expression closed tightly. "Was there anything _you_ wanted to say?" he returned evenly. "After all, you're the Gryffindork."

Her heart sped up. Was this really the moment? What would she say? Should she say anything?

"I-" she began, deciding to risk it all, when the door opened.

She thought she saw a flash of utter fury in Draco's eyes, before his expression returned to normal. "Blaise," he said coolly as the dark haired boy closed the door behind him.

Blaise smiled at Hermione, but his 'Draco' was equally cool and he went to sit on his bed and immerse himself in the wizarding fashion book she'd gotten him, immediately.

Hermione was too nervous to even look at Draco, even though she knew his eyes were on her. "Well," she mumbled. "I guess I'll go then."

"Don't think we're finished talking, Hermione," Draco said from behind her and she scurried to the door. She turned, peeking over her shoulder. He was looking at her with a peculiar expression, one that both intrigued her and made her nervous.

She hurried out of the room, her heart pounding.

A/N – So, this chapter was mostly boring, but with a killer end if I do say so myself. I know you guys were kinda thinking 'oh Mason's going to be a love interest, oh that's so interesting, wonder what will happen', but I chose the more boring option. Sorry!

I was so pleased with your responses for the last chapter, ESPECIALLY the ones about Blaise. I'm so thrilled you guys like him, because honestly, I just adore him. He's going to be an even bigger character in the story I'm currently writing now!

So, hope you liked it and are eager to see what happens next! Review, always!

Lissa


	29. Not that it's ANY of your business

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

I'm back! Thanks to MoonWarriorLuna who wished me well in my exams, and to –BeeVee-THEEAmazing - I've read Isolation, it's amazing, isn't it? And to Twilight123 who reviews every single chapter at least once, I thank you. Also to TheLiineGirl – yes, it is good that I'm not dead, isn't it? I'm rather pleased about that one myself :P

Draco stared angrily in Blaise's direction. He'd finally decided to take a chance and say something to Hermione, and it looked as if she was about to tell him how she felt, when she had been rudely interrupted.

"What?" Blaise asked smugly.

"You interrupted-"

"Yes? I interrupted what? Would that be you suggesting that I, Blaise, am right?"

"No," Draco snapped.

"Well then, what could I have possibly interrupted, dear friend?" Blaise's grin was sly.

Draco stood up and strode out of the room, slamming the door angrily behind him.

He paced towards Hermione's room, knocking, or rather banging, on the door. It was opened by a rather shocked looking Anthony Goldstein. "Is everything ok?" he asked, alarmed.

Draco realised he'd probably knocked a little hard. "Yes," he said smoothly. "Is Hermione in?"

Anthony shook his head. "Try Blanche's room, or Ron's?"

Draco nodded curtly, planning on doing neither of these things. He turned and walked down to the dining hall, still angry.

When he saw her sitting at a table, chatting with Mason, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she rolled her eyes at something he said, Draco snapped.

Stalking into the dining hall, he grabbed her arm. She looked up in alarm, as did funny boy. "Draco, what-"

He pulled her up. "We need to talk." He began walking to the door.

She followed him, and he could feel her curious gaze on him as she tried to keep up with his long strides. He led her to the library, a place she'd feel comfortable, and was rarely visited.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

He leaned against a shelf, staring her down. "You and Mason," he sneered the boy's name, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said firmly.

He felt himself get unreasonably angry. "Nothing?" he demanded, half yelling. "Which is why you happily informed me you were going on a date with him. Which is why you play with your hair around him, and smile, and laugh at all his jokes. Right Hermione? Because it's nothing." He glared at er, breathing harder than usual, total forgetting it wasn't really his business.

Hermione's face went bright red. "No that it is ANY way your business, Draco Malfoy," she began yelling back, "But Mason is just a friend! In fact, he told me on our date that he didn't expect anything from me because he knew I was incapable of giving him those feelings, as they're all already directed at you!"

XXXXXX

Draco sucked in a ragged breath, and Hermione felt faint. She hadn't meant to say that. No. She definitely hadn't. What was she going to do? The blood rushed to her face, but she stood there defiantly, wanting to run away.

Draco's expression was nearly feverish, his eyes were wide and bright, and his cheeks were flushed. He moved faster than usual to right in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. "Did you mean that?" he demanded.

"I-Yes," she faltered.

He kissed her hard, his mouth firm and unyielding against her own, leaving no room to manoeuvre, not that she wanted to. His hands grabbed in her hair, pulling her closer as he kissed her. She felt herself go limp, kissing him back strongly and sighing into his mouth.

Then he pulled away from her, fiercely, his expression confused. It changed from cool and unemotional, to suddenly open. "I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you," he said, looking at her with scorching eyes. "I didn't even know I could feel this way."

A great feeling of warmth and love rushed over her. Draco felt the same way she did. "I meant what I said on boxing day," he continued steadily. "I don't stop thinking about you. I can't."

"Me either," she returned, her voice that had been before so loud, was now a murmur. "But… you're Draco Malfoy," she said finally.

His eyes flashed and his lips tightened. "And what," he said, "is that supposed to mean, Hermione?" His tone was cool suddenly, distant.

"I-I mean that… You could have any girl you wanted and there's absolutely no reason for you to choose me… and if you did, I'd be suspicious, and I wouldn't know if I could trust you," she said eventually.

His eyes hardened. But "No reason?" was all he said. "There's a very good reason. Don't you remember, Hermione, the time I told you that if I ever reached out and made that commitment to a girl, that I would have no reason to cheat on her, because I'd have everything I need?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well that is how I feel about you," he said, stepping forward, voice a whisper, reaching out and brushing the edge of her cheek with his fingers.

"But you've shown no indication of making that commitment," she argued suddedn;y, the need to be right overtaking hr. "So what was I supposed to think?"

"That it is fairly obvious that I like you," he said smoothly, causing her heart to speed up at his casual words. "Due to the fact I've paid no attention to any other girl since we arrived here."

"That isn't true," she responded. "There was that girl that you slept with." Her voice, she feared, was tinged with hurt, though she tried not to make it so.

Draco's expression changed ever so slightly. "So there was," he acknowledged with a slight nod, his expression hard.

"Exactly," she said lamely.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Draco's posture poised, careless, Hermione's stiff. Stupid, she cursed herself. Why had she gone and brought that up? Now things were awkward.

Then Draco, in a now familiar movie, reached out and pulled her towards him in the same way he always did when he spontaneously hugged her. This time, though, it was different.

His arms wound around her, holding her close, stroking her hair, but his lips were against her neck and he was placing tiny butterfly kisses up and down it, making her shiver.

"Hermione," he murmured in her ear, "I only want you."

She sighed, her heart filling to the brim with happiness. "And I only want you." She returned.

XXXXXX

"Want to hear a secret?" he asked her.

They were sitting on his bed, and Hermione had never felt happier. His arms were around her, her leg thrown over his, and it scared her how naturally they'd seemed to slip into the intimacy, skipping the first awkward few days that most new couples went through. It was only an hour or two later, but things were already blissful.

"Yes," she responded, turning back to look at him.

"I knew I was attracted to you before we even came here," he said. "Remember in potions the day we made Amortenia… Well, I smelt you."

"What?"

"I smelt you… That Vanilla-y smell you wear." He smirked.

She was shocked. "But I smelt you too!" She cried, amazed.

His smirk widened. "Did you now? I always knew you found me attractive."

She shoved him, and they talked for a little while more until Hermione left, going back to her own room.

XXXXXX

Hermione opened the door to the common room, reeling. She sat heavily on the couch and stared at the floor for a full 10 minutes, trying to figure out what was happening.

Everything seemed to have escalated, and all because she'd accidentally let slip certain words. Then again, she supposed Ron and her had begun when he'd said the certain words about house-elves, and she'd kissed him…

But now… she wasn't sure how to act around Draco. Did she hold his hand? Touch him? She didn't know! And furthermore, what were they? He'd admitted his feelings to her so that must mean he didn't want to just be friends… and she didn't think she could stand being friends with benefits… Hermione eventually came to the conclusion that the idea of being Draco's girlfriend was rather nice.

Anthony entered the portrait hole and stared at her. "Did something happen with you and Draco?" he asked knowingly. "You look faint."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "I guess you could say that." She rose, giving Anthony a huge hug, before entering her room, humming to herself.

XXXXXX

Draco, for his part, was feeling equally bewildered. He ran his hands through his hair as the door shut behind Hermione. He couldn't believe she'd said those things to him – although it was totally typical that she would reveal her feelings in an angry rant – and even more so, that he'd said things in return. Things he'd classify as… mushy.

By anyone else's standard, the words Draco had said were not 'mushy', just passionate, but as Draco had little experience in the matter, he found himself groaning. He'd probably come off a total sop. Maybe Hermione liked sops? No, she wouldn't have dated Weasley if she did.

He turned his mind to more pressing matters, like what to do now.

He knew immediately what he _wanted_ to do, which was go and tell Hermione even more soppish things, and then make her his. But that was totally out of the question. He was a Malfoy, and a man, not a simpering ninny.

No… He would court Hermione properly, before asking her to be his girlfriend, he decided. Now that the feelings were out there, they'd taken the plunge and there was no going back.

Draco found that he didn't want to, either.

He then realised that Blaise might have been right all along, and swore under his breath. Blaise was probably a lot smarter than he seemed, and they were best friends… But that didn't mean he was right about the whole in love thing, right? His feelings didn't go that far… did they?

No. Certainly not.

The door opened again, this time Blaise himself entered, glancing at Draco coolly before sitting on his bed and opening a letter. Draco figured he should maybe sort things out with his best. He wouldn't apologise, but he'd make the situation better.

"Zabini," he said. Blaise glanced up.

"What?"

"Err… Hermione told me she liked me."

Blaise dropped the letter. "WHAT?"

Draco couldn't help the happy smile that crept onto his face at the memory of Hermione's words. "Yeah… In an angry rant, she kind of slipped up and blurted it out."

Blaise stared. "And what did you say?" he leaned forwards, argument forgotten.

A/N

So, there you go. A shortie, but hopefully a goodie. Didn't edit or anything, so there will be errors, but eh.

Who is in Pottermore? I am, and I was disgusted to be sorted into Gryffindor. I've always been a Slytherin.

Anyway, Review!

Lissa


	30. Beginning of the End

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

A/N: Okay, a couple of people have said in their reviews for the last chapter that they want Draco to now confess his feelings. That confuses me. He _did_ confess his feelings, I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough for some of you, but that's the way it is.

Hermione brushed her hair, looking at her reflection in the mirror and jumping every so often as it gave its opinion out of the blue. She hadn't seen Draco for the rest of the day, at least, not properly, and now, the next morning, she felt as if she wanted to make some sort of impression. The mirror gave a lough sigh, before tutting, "Oh, eet is so obviously clear zat zere is a man you wish to impress," it said, reminding Hermione of all the male hairdressers in the muggle movies she'd seen. "Let me fix you something, you are incapable of doing it yourself," it continued, and she took back the thought about the hairdressers. They were always nice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, you always go over the top."

The mirror snorted. "Just because you have no sense of style," it muttered.

Hermione let out a laugh. Sometimes arguing with the mirror was the most amusing thing in her life. "Fine," she conceded. "I guess you can – not that fancy!" The mirror made a grumbling noise at her disapproval of its ballerina style bun.

Her hair changed to the most commonly given style of soft, less bushy, curls. "Thank you," she said firmly. The mirror made a noise that sounded like 'Pssht!'

She left the bathroom and stepped into the closet, staring at the outfits in annoyance. No matter how long she was at Beauxbatons, she still missed her jeans and sweaters. Eventually, she chose a simple black skirt and pink blouse.

Steeling herself, she left her room, only to run into Anthony, who grinned at her. "You look sick," he commented.

"I feel sick," she agreed. It was true; her stomach seemed to have dissolved.

Anthony chuckled, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Hermione, I'll bet Draco's just as nervous as you."

"Well if he is, I bet he doesn't look it!" she exclaimed as they made their way down to the dining hall.

"Hmm... look over there," Anthony said, a broad grin on his face as they entered the hall. He gestured subtly to his right.

Hermione's glanced over and saw Draco sitting at a table with Blaise, food untouched and looking… sick. The sight of him made Hermione's heart give a skip, and also reassured her fear a little.

"Bye," she murmured to Anthony, before nervously picking her way between tables, going to sit with the two Slytherins.

Blaise greeted her with an enormous, knowing smirk, to which she blushed, and Draco's pale eyes showed the real emotion behind his casual "Good morning".

She flicked a smile at him, and a scowl at Blaise, before saying, "Well, at least you two are talking again."

Blaise gave her a wink. "That's because Draco accepted that I was right, am right and will always be right… you would do well to accept the same."

Draco looked curiously at her; she blushed again, glaring at Blaise. He grinned. "Well on that note, ladies and gentleman, I'm off. Ta ta!"

"Bye," Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione just glared. As soon as Blaise had sauntered off, she could feel Draco's eyes on her. She nervously turned to meet them.

He slid his hand onto hers, "Good morning," he murmured a repeat of his earlier greeting, his voice much more intimate.

She flipped her hand over so they were holding hands. "Morning," she returned in a whisper, smiling at him.

"So," he said, his silvery eyes thoughtful, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, which probably means you've been doing 10 times more thinking than me," he smirked.

She ignored the joke, "And what have you decided?"

He considered her, "How would you feel if I asked you out?"

She flushed, her heart beginning to race. "Er, I suppose I'd like that," she mumbled.

"You suppose?" Draco made to withdraw his hand, and she tightened her hold.

"No!" I meant- I'd er, like that very much." She could hardly bear to look at him.

His smirk grew. "I thought so."

She glared at him. "Would you stop being so cocky?"

"Never," he grinned shamelessly at her. She rolled her eyes, but he took her other hand in his and said very seriously, "Hermione, I've never really done this before but… would you go on a date with me?"

Her stomach dropped, but she managed to nearly stammer out, "Yes."

His eyes glowed with something she thought was happiness, "Good."

XXXXXX

Their date, in the end, wasn't going to be until a couple of days after the second task, as that was the closest trip to the village. Draco told Hermione that he had been raised as a traditional gentleman, which she already knew, and he was therefore going to behave accordingly, meaning he wouldn't kiss her or behave in a very couple-y way, until they'd 'officially' started dating.

They'd also agreed to keep everything on the down low, so so far, only Anthony and Blaise knew what was going on between the two, with the former being happy for Hermione, and the latter being overly smug.

And so Hermione and Draco acted normally over the next few days, the days leading up to the second task, and hardly even touched more than usual. In fact, the only way Hermione was sure that they'd actually confessed their feelings and it hadn't just been a wonderful dream was the look in Draco's eyes when he saw her, and when his hand would sometimes find hers and squeeze it.

It was now the day before the second task, and Hermione, Blaise and Draco were eating their breakfast on the grassy bank near the lake, and Hermione was getting more nervous for her (hopefully) future-boyfriend by the hour.

"Do you think the three of us should go over some more spells?" she asked anxiously. "I mean, when Harry-" she cut herself off as she saw the Slytherin's expressions darken. "Well he is my friend," she said defensively.

"Tell us, Granger," Blaise said interestedly, "Who would you pick, Drake and me, or the Gryffindorks?"

"Blaise!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't choose… you're all my best friends…" she threw a sideways glance at Draco, who eyed her. "Well, Draco-"

"Yes? Draco what?" he asked, eyes gleaming smugly.

"You know what!" she glared at him, and he grinned. "I think I'm going to go and talk to Ron and Blanche, see you two later."

She got up before either of the boys could protest, and made her way back up to the castle.

Before she could find Ron or Blanche, however, she was approached by a small French girl. "Excuse me? 'Ermione Granger?" she asked politely.

"Yes that's me," Hermione smiled down at her.

"I 'ave been asked to give you this," she said, handing Hermione a very familiar looking scroll.

She thanked the girl before opening the scroll, reading the also very familiar spidery writing.

_Miss Granger, _it read, _it would be most convenient if you would please come to my office today, sometime before lunch, if it is pleasing to you. I look forward to seeing you. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione stopped her walk back to the dormitory, swivelled around, and continued on in the opposite direction, the way leading to the office her headmaster had been assigned, curious to know what he wanted.

Arriving, she knocked politely, and the voice she knew to be Dumbledore's called "Enter".

She did so, stepping into the room to see Dumbledore seated at his desk, Madame Maxime standing beside him, and Viktor slouching in the corner, as well as a gorgeous girl standing by the door. They all looked up as she walked in, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling, Madame Maxime smiling stiffly, and Viktor looking displeased.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said courteously. "No doubt you are wondering why you are here-" He broke off as another knock sounded. "Enter" he called again.

The door was pushed open by a girl with long brown hair, who said, "Professor Krum, Madame Maxime, Professor Dumbledore," and nodded her head, her accent as thick and guttural as Krum's.

"Ah, Miss Helvnoff," Dumbledore greeted warmly, and Krum gave the girl a smile.

"Now," Madame Maxime took charge. "As you may be wondering, you are here to help us weeth ze second task." Hermione felt her heart thump. She remembered last time she'd 'helped' with the second task, it had involved being put to sleep. Madame Maxime continued, "et has to come to your attention zat you all mean very much to your respective champions, and zat is why you 'ave been selected for zis task."

Hermione resisted the urge to say "Not again", instead, gritting her teeth. How did they even know about her and Draco? And why couldn't they have used Blaise? He was just as important.

She noticed that Viktor was glowering at her, and felt slightly bad for him. Last time, she'd been his 'thing he'd miss most'. She gave him a half smile, which he returned unhappily.

"And zerefore, you will all be crucial to ze task," Madame Maxime continued. "Eet will be all very safe. Now, in ze task, you, ze champion's most treasured friends" – here, everyone looked sceptical, for it was obvious she'd collected everyone's respective boyfriend or girlfriend – "will be locked away in a room, or another location, and-"

A/N Yeah, I know, it's short and more of a filler chapter. After this comes the torturous complication of the story, no more happiness! Anyway…. I'll try and update quicker next time. Also, if anyone wants to add me on Pottermore, I'm HollyMoonstone130

Lissa


	31. The Second Task

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

A/N You guys made me smile so much with your reviews, thank you all so much! I know you all hated the cliffy, but I couldn't have you all knowing what was going to happen now, could i? And I know some of you are super excited for their date but… well… you'll see. On with the story!

Draco pushed back his hair, huffing in annoyance. Hermione was supposed to have met him and Blaise for breakfast that morning, the morning of the second task, but she hadn't shown up.

The feeling of nerves was beginning to creep up inside his stomach, and he was feeling more than a little sick. He pushed the nerves away and turned to Blaise, who was crunching on a shiny, red apple.

His darker friend gave him a lopsided smirk. "Drake, stop stressing… Think about how Granger's going to react once you finish the task." He winked.

Draco felt a slight grin worm its way onto his face despite the nerves, at the memory of how Hermione had reacted to the first task. He certainly hoped she would react the same way, and not just the kissing part. Her clearly stressed face, with its fingernail indents had made his heart warm at the thought of her caring.

But to Blaise, he merely said, "Mmm… where _is_ Hermione?"

Blaise shrugged. "Still asleep probably."

"She was supposed to meet us," Draco said stubbornly.

Blaise grinned. "Someone's in looove," he sang.

"I am not," Draco snapped.

The other boy raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

After breakfast, Draco made his way to Hermione's room, annoyed that she'd seemingly forgotten about their plans for breakfast. He tapped impatiently at her door, but there was no answer.

Confused, he went back to the dining hall and saw Anthony Goldstein coming towards him, looking concerned. "Malfoy," he called. "Hermione didn't come back to her room last night, D'you know where she is?"

A sick feeling settled into his stomach – where was Hermione?

He shook his head, and for a second he felt a glimmer of understanding pass between himself and Goldstein, for the other man's expression of worry mirrored his feelings. "We should check with Ron and Blanche, or even that Viktor Krum," Anthony said, walking past Draco and beckoning him.

Nodding, the Slytherin silently followed the Ravenclaw to where Blanche and Weaselbee were sitting, holding hands and laughing about something. As the two men approached, they looked up. Weasley's eyes narrowed in on Draco, who returned his look with a sneer. Goldstein cleared his throat. "Have either of you seen Hermione today?"

Both shook their heads, and Draco's worry increased. Anthony looked sick. "What ees wrong?" Blanche asked, rising.

"Hermione didn't come to her room last night," Draco told her, his voice low.

There came a cough behind them and everyone turned to see Viktor Krum standing, or rather, slouching, there, looking surly. "I vish to tell you that Herminniny is perfectly safe, and you vill see her after the second task."

"What do you mean, Krum?" Draco curled his lip. "You better not have done anything to Hermione."

Krum scowled. "I vould never hurt Herminniny," he said in his thick accent, before walking away.

Draco glanced at Goldstein, who looked deep in thought, and then at Blanche, who looked as if she knew exactly what had happened, an almost knowing glint in her eye. "Do you know something about this, Blanche?" Draco asked politely.

"Don't speak to her," snarled Weasley.

Blanche shushed him. "I do, yes. And if eet is what I think it ees, then 'Ermione is perfectly fine. You will probably see 'er around ze time of ze task."

Draco frowned at her, but she flashed him a dazzling smile and sat down, refusing to say anymore.

XXXXXX

It was time for the second task. Draco could feel the nerves, they were palpable. He felt sick. What worried him even more was that he had yet to see Hermione. Where was she?

He made his way down to where Ludo Bagman had said that they should meet, the front of the Beauxbatons Lake, wondering if the task was going to be water orientated. He hoped not, for he hadn't prepared anything.

He was the second champion to arrive. D'artagnan was sitting moodily on the end of the jetty, while Rudolph was nowhere to be seen. The French champion looked up as Draco arrived, offering him a nod. "Hello."

"Hi," Draco said tersely, his mind still on Hermione, until he noticed the other mans worried expression. "You look worried."

"Yes," the Frenchman turned back towards the lake. "I 'ave not seen my betrothed, Jocelyn, anywhere today. I am worried for 'er."

Draco frowned. "I haven't seen Hermione all day either," he returned, and their eyes met, both suddenly understanding.

"The task," they said in unison, except of course, with D'artagnan's accent, it sounded like 'ze task.'

Draco's thoughts whirled. Clearly he had to save Hermione from something to win the task. He scowled. It wasn't very original, the last Triwizard had been exactly the same.

He stopped his thoughts as Ludo Bagman approached, and when Draco turned, he saw the Durmstrang champion as well. He wondered briefly where all the spectators were, before listening to Ludo's overly happy voice.

"Good afternoon champions!" he grinned broadly, wearing his old wasp robes.

The three of them murmured greetings, and he continued brightly, "As you can see, this is the second task. Now, I'm going to give you each an envelope. Inside the envelope is a clue. The clue will lead you to the next clue, that clue will lead you to the next, and so on, until you come to the place where the 'official' challenge is. You will enter the, er, place, and well… you'll see! You do have a time limit, however. 1 hour. When I blow this horn, you must be off. Any questions?"

D'artagnan asked, "Where are all ze spectators?"

Ludo bounced, "they're waiting for you at the place you must complete the challenge, and will watch the clue finding on a special magical screen which tracks your movements!"

"And," Draco cleared his throat, "I thought this test was designed to test emotional capabilities, not clue deciphering."

Ludo winked, "Yes. It is. You'll see, Mr Malfoy. Now, here are your envelopes!"

He produced three pale blue envelopes embossed with the Beauxbatons crest and gave one to each of them. "We ready?" he asked, eyes glinting, before he checked his watch, and nodded.

"Excellent." With that, he produced a horn from his pocket and blew it, loudly. "THE SECOND TASK HAS BEGUN!" He shouted dramatically.

Draco flipped open his envelope, breathing quickly. Written on the envelope was a short poem

_My first is in gold but not in game,_

_My second is in earwig, but not in ear,_

_My third is in yellow, but not in yeast_

_My fourth is in winner, but not in won,_

_My fifth is in rainbow, and also in reindeer,_

_My last is in invisibility, and also in invincibility_

Draco stared at the paper, trying hard to decipher it as he walked. He closed his eyes, thinking of the letters. He'd always been good at riddles, his mother and he used to challenge each other to pass the time when he was younger.

Suddenly it came to him and he raced towards the owlery.

Reaching the building, he climbed the stairs two at a time, thanking Quidditch training silently, for making him fit.

He pushed the door open and sure enough, there sat three envelopes. He snatched the middle e, not even staying in the owlery to read it.

Once he was safely ensconced in an alcove in a corridor, he opened the envelope, quickly scanning the next clue.

_For some the night is Merry, for others not so much. The occasion happens but once a year, and the event only when three join together. The colours of fire and earth spawn the occasion. For the next clue, go to the events location._

Draco was thoroughly confused. He started with the easy part. The colours of fire and earth… fire was definitely red, while earth was probably green? Could it be talking about Gryffindor and Slytherin?

He shook his head, no. He stared at the first line again. Why did merry have a capital M?

Merry… Green and Red… he stopped. Green and red were the colours of Christmas, and didn't everyone wish each other a 'merry Christmas', on the occasion? Yes, he decided, it definitely had something to do with Christmas.

And after all, Christmas came once a year… But what was this about, 'when three join together'?

He frowned. It could mean the Beauxbatons houses, but he doubted it. Three… and the Triwizard was three too… maybe it meant the champions, or the schools!

And suddenly he knew, cursing himself for taking so long. The Yule Ball. It happened on Christmas, which came once a year, and only when three schools joined together. Now, the location…

He stood swiftly and sprinted down the hallways to the dining hall, where the ball had been held.

Sure enough, hovering in mid-air above the dining tables were envelopes.

Three more clues past, and Draco was sure he was in the lead. Finally, he opened a clue that said:

_This is your last clue. Go to the place that means the most to you and the one who means the most._

This would have confused him immensely, had he not already figured out that Hermione had something to do with the task. Now all he had to do was figure out where the place was that meant something to both of them. The library? The dining hall? His room, her room? None of them really meant anything, none were special.

He stared across the grounds through the window, eyes drifting over the lake and forest as he thought, and it came to him. The tree.

He nearly stumbled as he hurriedly left the castle and sprinted towards the forest. Arriving there, he had to concentrate on finding where it was, searching through overgrown tree limbs and deep shady patches of trees, hearing the quiet noises of the forest all around him.

Finally he came into a clearing, and saw her. She was asleep or unconscious, tied to the tree. He went towards her, stroking her hair. "Hermione," He murmured. He pulled at the robes binding her, but then yelped as they stung his hand.

He noticed an enveloped attached to the tree next to her. He opened it.

_This is no riddle. You have two choices: the first, to go: now that you have found your hostage you may leave without taking her and make your way to the gates of Beauxbatons. It is not necessary for you to take her. The second choice: free your hostage. This will take longer, and to free her, you must tell her a secret. The ropes are magically bound, and to free your hostage, the secret must be true, and meaningful. Choose now, champion._

Draco felt a lump rise in his throat, before it blossomed into anger. How could they give him the choice of walking away and leaving her? Of course he wasn't going to. So. He needed a secret…

"Um," he mumbled to Hermione, feeling stupid. "I have liked you for a very long time…"

The ropes glowed a little, but nothing happened. The secret wasn't big enough.

"Okay… a big secret," he thought. "Well… my father has gone crazy, literally. And he still thinks that I am a death eater and that I take orders from him. My mother currently isn't speaking to me either, because I testified against Lucius. So right now, you and Blaise… you're the only family I have."

The ropes loosened, but when Draco tried to pull Hermione out of them, they were still too tight. Desperate, Draco uttered the words he'd sown never to.

"I really hope you can't hear me," he whispered. "Because… when I first started paying attention to you, it was because of a bet between Blaise and myself to see if I could get you, the one girl that truly hated me. Not because I was actually interested. But then I got to know you, and I called the bet off, because I don't want to hurt you, because I think I L-" He broke off as the ropes dropped free and Hermione slumped the ground.

"Hermione!" he picked her up carefully, before checking his watch and cursing. He had two minutes left. He hurried out of the forest, carrying Hermione bridal style, and back around to the front entrance of Beauxbatons.

Arriving there, he saw the spectators congregated a mass of people that gave a great cheer when they saw him. He carried Hermione over to a beaming Dumbledore, who looked kindly at him, Madame Maxime, and Krum.

"You were second back, after Rudolph. He chose not to bring his hostage back." Dumbledore whispered quietly, grasping Draco's shoulder before levitating Hermione over towards the sick bay, where she would be revived.

Draco barely listened as D'artagnan finally arrived, carrying his girlfriend in his arms, nor when the judges gave out points. When it was over, he made his way into the castle, just wanting to see Hermione. He prayed she hadn't heard his confession.

A/N And that's the second task! I hope you guys didn't find it too cheesy or lame, because honestly I'm a little embarrassed, especially about my retarded clues. Looking forward to your reviews!

Lissa


	32. Heartache

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

A/N As usual, your reviews made me smile! I hope we can get to 1000 in the next couple of chapters, that would really make my day

Hermione awoke, opening her eyes sleepily, remembering that the last thing she'd seen before going to sleep was Dumbledore's kindly face. Then she remembered: the second task.

What Draco hadn't known was that Hermione could hear him when he talking. She was asleep, but for some reason what he had told her… she remembered.

She shook her head fuzzily, trying to clear it of the cloudiness and remembering exactly what he'd told her. That he'd liked her for ages… something about his family… and then… She went cold.

The whole thing had been a bet. A bet. Draco hadn't cared about her at all. The picking up of her books, the rose, the becoming friends in the library… None of it had been real. He'd been using her.

A sob escaped her lips as she realised how embarrassed, miserable and hurt she was. The two people she'd begun to trust most, Draco and Blaise, one of whom was fast becoming her best friend and the other whom she was fairly certain she was in love with,, hadn't cared for her at all. They probably still didn't.

She felt a few tears trickle down her face she thought of them laughing behind her back, how she the stupid, gullible Gryffindork, had actually believed they cared. And now it felt lie her heart had been ripped out and stomped on, her chest was filled with so much pain. Hermione's shoulders shook with the effort of keeping her weeping inside.

Quickly looking around, she realised there was nobody in sight; she was alone in the sick room. She slid off the bed and left the room hurriedly.

Hermione barely made it to her room before she collapsed onto her bed, crying with all her might, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Draco had utterly broken her.

She didn't know when Blanche arrived, all she remembered was her friends arms around her, and her wailing out what had happened, and then being rocked back and forth while he cried shamelessly into her friend's arms.

XXXXXX

Hermione awoke to the early morning sunlight streaming in on her swollen feeling face. She glanced to her right and saw Blanche sleeping next to her, the smallest of frowns marring her pretty face. Then Hermione remembered why Blanche was there, and the pain shot through her like a fresh gunshot, and she crumpled in on herself, sobbing silently.

It was only now that Hermione realised how much she really did love him. How everything about him had made her happy, from his Slytherin smirk to his silky hair, as well as the surprising depth of his personality. And now he was everything she couldn't have. And she'd never really had him at all, she supposed distantly, while tears made new tracks down her cheeks. No, never at all.

Blanche awoke at some point and returned to her rocking and hugging. Later in the day when Hermione wasn't crying as much, Blanche left the room, promising to return.

After her friend left, the door opened to reveal Anthony, who saw her crying and immediately wrapped her in his arms. Hermione shifted, going to Anthony for the comfort she'd previously ave gotten from Harry – the caring, brotherly kind.

"Hermione," he told her. "You're better than this."

She swallowed, shaking her head. "I used to be," she murmured. "But now I'm not. Anthony, does everyone know?"

He shook his head, stroking her hair. "Only Blanche and I, she filled me in."

Hermione nodded, glad for that at least. "Anthony," she whispered again. "I love him."

He nodded. "I know."

XXXXXX

Blanche returned some time later with food, thought Hermione wasn't hungry. Her two friends forced her to eat though, after which she slept some more.

The next time she woke up it was morning again, and she felt... not better, but less traumatised. She had never been the type of girl to sit in bed for a week crying with chocolate and girly movies, but then again, she'd never had a broken heart before.

Blanche and Anthony brought her breakfast, and she managed a half smile at them, which caused them to exchange plainly relieved looks.

"I see you two have bonded," she managed dryly, though her attempt at humour was weakened by her depressed state.

"You're our friend," Anthony replied simply, placing the tray of food next to her bed. Blanche nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"You can get through zis, 'Ermione," Blanche told her. "You can be strong. I know it."

Anthony agreed. "You're Hermione Granger. Dr-_He_ is nothing compared to the stuff you've faced."

But at the almost sound of his name, she had to fight back tears again.

"Could you guys… give me a moment?" she muttered weakly, and they exchanged glances and left her to i.

She knew it was only a matter of time before she'd have to see him, and she had no idea what to say. The best thing to do, she supposed, was simply to act like nothing was wrong. Go about her daily life as if he'd never been a part of it.

She should be focussing on her studies anyway. NEWTS were coming up, and really, romance was a distraction from studying. She knew what she would do, she would ask permission from Madame Maxime to join the Beauxbatons classes, that way at least she would be prepared for NEWTS.

Getting up, she showered and dressed, making sure all traces of blotchiness and redness were gone from her face. She slid on a Gryffindor red dress with sandals, and the mirror didn't even make a nasty comment as it did her hair in soft curls. Hermione then mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do, and stepped out of her room.

She heard their voices immediately, Blanches saying, "Of course you may not see 'er!" before making a disgusted sound, while Anthony's agreed, "You have some nerve coming over here, we aren't letting you in" before the pain evoking, heart stopping voice of Draco Malfoy replied, "please, please, I have to-"

"I'm here." She said, and she was surprised at how emotionless her voice sounded. Cold maybe, but certainly not upset. She walked towards Blanche and Anthony, who were appraising her worriedly, before she saw him.

His blonde hair was messy, as if he hadn't slept, and there were dark circles around his eyes. His clothes were rumpled and looked days old, but his eyes as they looked at her were filled with… she didn't know anymore. It had all been lies. How could she presume to know when everything he'd said had been untrue?

"Hermione-" he started, pale faced, but she cut him off.

"It's Granger to you, Malfoy," she said, just as coolly. "And if you don't mind, you're in my way."

He stared at her in disbelief, and she took the opportunity to step past him into the corridor.

She was three hallways down when he caught up to her, pulling into an empty classroom. "God, Hermione," he said wretchedly. "I'm so, so, unbelievably sorry. But I called it off; I stopped, because I care about you so much-"

His words broke through her calm façade and she felt her heart break all over again. "You're sorry?" she whispered. "Sorry? You have broken my heart, Draco Malfoy. I trusted you! I told you everything! You were…. Were…" she was sobbing again now, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "You were everything to me! And I find out that you don't even care? That this was all a BET? Well congratulations, you succeeded in getting my affections or whatever it is Blaise betted you. You made a fool out of me. Are you going to tell all your Slytherin friends now, are you all going to have a good laugh?" She was yelling at him now, her voice strangled with teas and pain, and she didn't notice that his eyes glinted too, with unshed tears.

"And the worst part is," she said angrily through her tears, "I don't even hate you. I can't. I don't hate you at all, because really, I love you."

He inhaled sharply, his eyes meeting hers. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Don't. I don't ever want to speak to you again. Ever. Goodbye." He brushed away her tears, ignoring her heart, and left the classroom, and with it, Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXX

She loved him. The realisation came crashing down upon him, killing him even further. The sight of her tear stained, emotional, clearly heartbroken face made him want to cry too. He'd betrayed her, the only girl that had ever loved him for him, the one person who accepted him despite everything, the girl he loved in return for her love. If only he'd known from the beginning that this would happen, he would never have taken on the bet.

Hermione was hurt, broken and in pain, and it was all his faut.t He'd urt her life she'd never been hurt before, and she hadn't deserved it. All she'd ever done was care for him, help him and love him. He stared desolately at the door she'd left through, and a single tear ghosted down his face. He had to make it right with her. But if the only thing that would make her happy was never speaking to him again, then he would stay away from her and let her live her life. Even if it would break his heart to do it.

XXXXXX

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said to her in his benevolent voice, eyes twinkling with kindness. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to ask your permission to request of Madame Maxime my participation in lessons here in Beauxbatons. I don't wish to fall behind on my studies." She said this formally, straight faced.

Dumbledore considered her for a moment, before going completely off topic and saying, "My dear girl, I cannot assume how much pain you are in, but let me offer you some comfort." His eyes twinkled more sadly as he patted her hand, and Hermione felt her stomach lurch. Of course Dumbledore knew, Dumbledore knew everything. "And also some advice," he added. "Mr Malfoy has made a terrible choice, but it is better that you found out now, than later on in your relationship."

"Relationship?" she choked out. "We have no relationship."

Dumbledore patted her hand again. "In time, Miss Granger, you might. Time heals all wounds. And it would do you good to know that Mr Malfoy suffers too – I would not dare to say as much as you – but he suffers all the same. Just remember that before he knew you, he had never encountered love, and while this is not an excuse for his actions, it does show how far he had come to be able to love, and he had you to thank for that."

"He doesn't know how to love," she said angrily. "He doesn't love anyone but himself."

"If you insist on seeing that Miss Granger, I will not dispute it. But remember the potion you made? Yes? Well the ingredients list means exactly what it said; it was not open for interpretation."

Hermione looked at him mutely, and he said gently, "UI understand you need a distraction from the situation, so of course you may attend Beauxbatons classes. I'll speak with Madame Maxime immediately, and have a schedule prepared for you."

"Thank you," she said smiling, as much as she could.

A/N Another shortie guys, I'm sorry! In return for my past two super quick updates, hopefully I'll get a few reviews? Not that you guys ever fail me in that department!

Lissa


	33. Months

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

_March_

Hermione was well into her Beauxbatons classes by now, and they were providing her a rather excellent distraction from the sadness she felt whenever she stopped to think.

Draco was miserable. Just as miserable as Hermione. Blaise too, felt awful and together he and Draco mostly just sat in silence, Draco reading and Blaise… doing nothing. It seemed that Hermione had written to Ginny Weasley about what had happened, and Ginny had sent Blaise a howler, telling him how she'd never be with him, ever, among other expletives.

Hermione was rarely out of the company of Blanche, Anthony and Ron. None of them had told Ron what was going on, as all new that he would blow his top. She'd furthermore managed to become fluent in French, which was enormously helpful as all her classes were conducted in the language.

She'd seen Draco around a few times, but their eyes never met. He seemed to avoid her as much as she avoided him, leading her to the conclusion that everything she'd accused him of had been correct.

Draco seemed to see Hermione everywhere, and he made sure to avoid her notice as much as possible. If staying away from her was what would make her happy, then he would almost gladly do it. Whenever she did notice him, he made sure to never meet her eyes, and he hated the sad, lifeless look she wore nowadays.

_April_

The third task was now three months away, and it had been around two months since he and Hermione had stopped speaking. Draco was beginning to get used to his lot. He began to drown himself in library books on new curses, spells and jinxes, which would be useful, come June. He and Blaise had drifted apart slightly, and Blaise was often gone from their room for long hours, in which Draco suspected him of getting up to his womanising again.

Hermione was focussing on her lessons, thinking of nothing else. The pain and betrayal she felt whenever she stopped to think about him hadn't lessened any, and she still sometimes cried. On the bright side, she'd become good friends with Herbert, who was actually able to make her smile genuinely on the occasion. This pushed Blanche to immediately include him in their small circle and Hermione had the suspicion that she wanted to set her up with Herbert. Hermione rarely saw Draco anymore, unless it was in the library.

It was one such day when she was attempting to find a book on charms, when she rounded the corner in the library and found him sitting there, amongst the shelves. Before she could help herself, a small 'oh' had escaped her lips, and he looked up.

Their eyes met and his, she was surprised to see, were filled with what looked like utter sadness. He opened his mouth to say something, and she drew in a breath in anticipation. But then he closed it again and broke their gaze, dropping his head back down.

_May_

He was in the library again. Ever since the day they'd almost spoken, the day that he'd actually dared to meet her eyes – yes, he'd known it was her before she'd even made a noise, he knew her perfume – he'd been here too often, almost hoping he'd see her.

And then one day he did. She was at the very back of the library, struggling to get a book down off the top shelf. That was the thing about the Beauxbatons library; you couldn't use magic inside of it. Spells simply didn't work. He wondered whether he should help her or not.

Hermione had gradually realised that the pain and sadness that she felt at Draco's betrayal had turned to pain and misery because she missed him. Sure, she still felt extremely hurt, but the stronger emotion in her was now directed at the absence of her almost boyfriend.

She had agreed to go out with Herbert on one date, because Blanche had begged her. Sure, it had been alright, he'd even managed to get some laughs out of her, but her thoughts had strayed to Draco for the entire thing.

Now, she was in the library, cursing under her breath at the idiotic idea of not being able to use magic in the library. She jumped again, her fingers just slipping past the book she wanted.

All of a sudden, she smelt the oh so familiar scent, and then behind her, a pale hand reached up easily and pulled the book down from the shelf. Draco Malfoy handed it to her without a word.

She took it from him silently, but she couldn't ignore the jump her heart gave when his skin brushed hers.

Their eyes met for the second time since she'd told him she loved him and ran away, and she felt her breath grow haggard. He still managed to evoke the feelings in her that he always had, even though now they were coupled with hurt.

His eyes drifted down to her collarbone, and she saw shock and something else reflected in them. She looked down and immediately flushed; embarrassed that she still wore the necklace he'd given her, even after everything.

His eyes flicked to hers again. "Hermione," he said hoarsely, and his hand reached up to touch to necklace, brushing her neck and causing her shiver.

She couldn't look away from his eyes, their silvery depths caught her own, and her breathing was sharp and ragged.

"You still wear this," he murmured, and it was all she could do to nod.

His hand drifted away from the necklace then, and brushed her cheekbone. It was that impact that made her remember exactly what had happened, and how he really didn't care for her.

She stepped back and there it was again. The almost inscrutable flash of pain and sadness in his eyes. "I can't do this," she whispered, and ran.

Days later, Hermione was still thinking about the incident and, especially, what would have happened if she hadn't ran away. Had she even done the right thing?

It remained to be seen, but somehow, the moment had cured her of a lot of her sadness. The pain sill hurt, and she missed Draco more than anything, but now it was bearable. She smiled more often, and laughed more readily, and grew steadily closer to Herbert.

Draco hadn't slept properly since. The feeling of sadness at Hermione's absence had multiplied, and he dreamed about her a lot. Yet, she wore his necklace still. That was odd, yet it instilled in him a flickering hope that was as delicate as a tiny flame, that she still cared for him, and that there was maybe a chance they could one day be together again.

_June_

The third task was days away, and Draco was dreading it. Not because of the task itself, tough that was certainly intimidating enough, but because after that, they would go home to Hogwarts, and Hermione would once again be the Gryffindor bookworm surrounded by her Gryffindor friends, and he would be the sneering Slytherin prince, doomed to rival her.

_A/N – this is going to be huge, so bear with me._

Firstly. Not only did you give me 1000, you gave me 1015! You are all AMAZING, and I thank each and every last one of you for being the most brilliant, supportive, wonderful readers a fanfiction author could have. I'm so lucky to have you guys!

Secondly – Okay, so I know some of you won't like that I did the whole 'several months passed thing', BUT, I just felt like it was realistic. I mean, Draco's leaving Hermione alone because he thinks it's what she wants, and Hermione does not want to talk to Draco at all, and if anything, would want him to make the first move. Since neither of them are making the first move, the months fly past! (Also, I wanted to fit the third task in without making this a 70 chapter long story, and not have Hermione and Draco as a couple for heaps of time, because that gets really boring.) So please just go with it?

Third. This chapter is disgustingly short, and It was meant to be. I just wanted a filler chapter to let you guys know what they were both thinking over their time apart, rather than just going 'several months later' and launching into it, I don't know, I guess I thought it would give more insight into feelings? ANYWAY, I will be putting up a 'Proper length' chapter tomorrow. I would put them both up at once but… I want reviews for both (yes, I'm greedy.) So, hold out until tomorrow!

Fourth and finally – School starts tomorrow, so I may not be updating as quickly anymore… But I'll still try!

Sorry again for the MASSIVE authors note, and thank you all again SO, SO MUCH for all the reviews – you guys make me feel so happy.

Lissa


	34. Indecision

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

It was the day of the third task, and Hermione was sitting with Anthony in their dormitory, getting ready to go down to breakfast. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that had off the shoulder long sleeves and emphasised her pale skin tone, and shiny brown hair. Anthony wore a dark blue button up shirt under a navy trench coat, with jeans and leather shoes.

Anthony smiled at her with the warmth she'd grown to rely on, and held his arm out to her. "Let's go."

She nodded, slipping her arm through his as they exited the room.

"I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts in two days," she sighed, her insides tinged with excitement at the thought of seeing Harry and Ginny again, as well as Hogwarts itself.

Anthony nodded. "It'll be good to see everyone again," he paused. "You know, you'll always be able to come to me to talk, even after we don't spend all our time together… You do know that, right?"

She nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Of course Anthony. You're like a brother to me." She leant her head on his shoulder momentarily.

"And you a sister to me," he said warmly. "So, if you ever need to talk about your… Draco problems, and don't want to worry about the person exploding with anger, I'm here."

Hermione laughed at that. It was true that Harry and Ron would most likely erupt in anger if she mentioned even a little of what had transpired with Draco, so Anthony's offer was a valid one.

As they sat at Breakfast, Hermione noticed that Madame Maxime approached D'artagnan and Rudolph and they both left the hall. She swivelled around till she saw that Madame Maxime was speaking to Draco as well. She saw his face tighten momentarily, before his expression became closed off and he walked stiffly out of the room.

Anthony was also watching, and commented, "Their families are probably here. Remember last time?"

She did remember. The Weasley's had come for Harry, and Mrs Weasley had been cold towards her, thinking she and Harry had been in a relationship. She snorted at the memory.

Hermione wondered how Draco was feeling about seeing his mother. He didn't like to talk about his family much, and she felt a little worry on his behalf.

XXXXXX

Hermione was in charms, the class right before lunch, when there came a light tap on the door. Madame Esme raised her expressive eyebrows, before turning to open it. There came a murmur from the other side of the door, and Madame Esme appeared to listen carefully, before nodding. She glanced around the class before he gaze settled on Hermione.

"Miss Granger," she said in her rich accent. "You are wanted elsewhere."

Hermione rose, surprised, before bobbing slightly to Madame Esme, as was the custom, and leaving the room, trading confused glances with Blanche over her shoulder as she went.

Outside, Madame Maxime was standing, with another woman who Hermione instantly recognized.

Tall and slender, with fine bone structure and a shapely form, piles of long silvery hair, an aristocratic nose and high cheekbones paired with colourless eyes, and dressed in long sweeping robes of silver, Narcissa Malfoy appraised Hermione dispassionately.

Madame Maxime cleared her throat. "Miss Granger, Madame Malfoy has asked to speak with you. I will show you to an office where you may speak freely." She set off at a quick pace, Narcissa Malfoy following, her feet making o noise, and Hermione bringing up the rear, feeling more than just a little trepidation.

Madame Maxime showed them into an empty classroom, where Narcissa promptly sat down in the teachers chair, leaving Hermione standing awkwardly as Madame Maxime left.

She and Narcissa stared at each other for a few moments, and Hermione found herself reliving the last time their eyes had met. Across the drawing room floor, Hermione's brown eyes had found Narcissa Malfoy's and had silently pleaded for help she did not received.

Eventually, the older witch spoke. "Miss Granger, I believe." Her tone was formal, yet somehow sounded like honey.

Hermione inclined her head without speaking. This caused Narcissa to frown.

"I do not bite, Miss Granger," she said lightly, tapping her finger on the desk. "You need not fear speaking."

"Well since you've never troubled to speak to me before, excuse me for being a little suspicious as to your intentions." Hermione bit out the words, in no mood to talk.

Narcissa arched a pale eyebrow. "I see." She said carefully. "Well then, I suppose you would like me to get to the point. I must remember that not everyone expects the social graces that our circle does." She gave a light laugh.

Hermione fought the urge to say something spiteful, instead replying, "That would be appreciated."

Narcissa's expression returned to its previous expressionless state. "Yes well," she said delicately. "I've come about my son."

Hermione's heart lurched. Was this where Narcissa threatened her never to sully her pureblood son with her muddy blood?

"Draco is… well, miserable," Narcissa said, leaving her surprised. "Do not think I did not know of your friendship with him, and its decline… Everything reaches my ears eventually."

"Yes, we were friends. Not anymore, as you said." Hermione said coldly. "So you have nothing to worry about."

Narcissa looked faintly surprised. "Oh, my dear, you misunderstand me. I am not here to warn you off Draco, I am here to ask you why he is miserable, why he no longer spends any time in your company, when your friendship was growing and, if my reports were correct, maturing into something of a different nature…" Her eyes twinkled as she finished carefully.

Hermione was startled. Narcissa Malfoy was nothing she remembered or expected. "We just aren't friends anymore, that's all you need to know," she said stiffly. When Narcissa pursed her lips, Hermione asked, "Why don't you just ask D-Malfoy?"

"He would be horrified if he knew that I knew anything about his life at school," she smiled softly. "He is rather a private young ma, as is to be expected I suppose. But I thought you would have no such qualms."

"Well I don't particularly want to talk about it," Hermione nearly snapped. "And it's really none of your business, Mrs Malfoy."

"Narcissa, dear," Draco's mother said vaguely. "And I have always admired your fiery spirit." They both avoided saying the only time Narcissa had really seen Hermione's spirit was when she had been on her drawing room floor, screaming.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Hermione asked finally. "You should be spending time with Malfoy."

"I should be, but he is currently in a foul mood, as he always is when he is nervous." His mother smiled fondly. "And if you do indeed divulge the situation to me, I shall not bother you any longer."

Hermione rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Okay, your son was only my friend because Blaise Zabini betted him he couldn't get me to fancy him." She said in a rush, suddenly fighting tears. "Could you go now?" she asked icily.

There was a pause, then, "Yes, of course," and she was alone.

XXXXXX

After lunch, where she and Blanche sat together and Hermione told her friend all about Mrs Malfoy's visit and moped a little, she returned to the common room to collect Anthony, before they would all go down to the stands to watch the third task.

When she stepped into her room, however, her eyes were immediately drawn to the envelope sitting on her bed. She picked it up, feeling the stiff, expensive, parchment. She slid it open and pulled out the piece of paper residing inside, feeling a sting as she recognized the writing.

_Hermione,_

_This will most likely be the last time we communicate with each other. In two days' time, we'll be back at Hogwarts, and everything will be how it was. You'll be with your friends, and I with mine. We both know that our friendship won't work out with the house pressure. So I'm writing to you to tell you that I miss you, and will miss you even more back at Hogwarts, where I'll see you every day but never be able to spend the time with you that I did here. I know you're angry with me, and you are right to be. What I sis was unforgiveable – at least, to most it would be. But you have the biggest heart I've ever known, and that's why I hope that maybe someday after Hogwarts is finished and you aren't a Gryffindor, and I'm not a Slytherin, we can be friends again. I would be lying though, if I told you friendship is all I want. I never got a chance to properly tell you, but I called the bet off with Blaise a while ago. It doesn't excuse my actions, but I just wanted you to know that I never faked my actions towards our almost fake relationship. And another thing I never got to tell you,. Because you left too quickly – I'd rather have told you in person, but I just want you to know. I love you._

_Yours, always_

_Draco._

Hermione's eyes filled with tears that broke free immediately, as she re read the letter, letting his words wash over her. He loved her? It was wasn't possible, was it?

What was even less possible was that she had forgiven him. It was stupid and weak, she thought, but she had. And Hermione knew he was right. When they got back to Hogwarts, they could never be. She sighed, folding the letter back into the envelope and tucking it under her pillow. She was more confused than ever now. A part of her wanted to run to Draco and just tell she'd forgiven him, but the other part of her told her to let it go, to let their friendship and love disappear.

"Hermione?" Anthony tapped on the door. "You coming?"

"Yes!" she called back.

There was no time now. She would have to make her decision after the third task. She just hoped Draco would be okay.

A/N MY gosh you are all wonderful. Next chapter up soon, it's the third task!

Lissa


	35. The Third Task

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

He didn't know what he'd been thinking.

Well. He hadn't been thinking at all, really. He'd let his heart do the talking for once, and that was what it had decided to do. He wondered what Hermione would think when she got the letter. Would she rip it up before she even opened it? He really hoped not. It was more likely that she wouldn't believe a word of it. Yes, that was probably what would happen.

He sighed and glanced in the mirror. His blonde hair hung messily around his ears; his grey eyes seemed, even to him, desolate. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and pants, which he once would have gloated showed off his muscles, but now he barely glanced at.

He was due down at the Beauxbatons forest anytime now, where apparently the third task would take place. He glanced at Blaise, who was reclining on his bed with his eyes shut, before calling, "I'm going now, you coming?"

"I guess," was the half-hearted reply.

The two Hogwarts students made their way down to the forest, where it seemed like the whole school had congregated. He wondered where Hermione was, and was about to glance around for her when he was seized by the arm by Ludo Bagman and pulled towards a tent on the edge of the forest.

Inside were Percy Weasley, D'artagnan and Rudolph, who all looked up as they entered. "Wonderful!" Ludo bounded in behind Draco, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.

"Now," he began, "As you enter the forest, you'll notice that there are paths through it, that have not been there before. This is because, what you are about to face is, to put it simply, a life-size board game."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, or in Rudolph's case, dull surprise. "Yes!" Ludo exclaimed. "That's right. Here's how it will work: Each champion will take one of these with him," here he held up a large wooden die, "and will roll it when it is their turn. They will walk to required spaces, and when they land on the square where they will stop, a challenge of a type will appear. It may be a beast of some kind, a riddle or even a spell! Anything, really! The first champion to enter the square where the cup is placed, wins!" His smile was wide, seemingly expecting them to be thrilled with the challenge. "Any questions?" he prompted when nobody spoke.

"Where is ze cup located in relation to ze forest and ze starting point?" D'artagnan asked wisely.

"Ah!" Bagman shot him a toothy smile. "Yes! The cup is at the far edge of the forest, where the trees grow thin." 

"So once we've finished out turn, we just roll again?" Draco asked.

Bagman turned his smile onto the Slytherin. "You will have to wait until the other two champions have taken their turns, Mr Malfoy, so nobody has an unfair advantage."

There appeared to be no more questions, so Bagman nodded. "You're to wait here until you hear the horn, that's when you'll come out, and we'll begin!" He strode buoyantly out of the tent.

Rudolph sank to the ground, closing his eyes, whereas Draco and D'artagnan remained upright and poised, as was their upbringing. The nerves vegan to set in as they waited… and waited… and then finally, came the horn. It blared loud and clear, filling the air with what seemed like an awful finality.

Rudolph rose, and the three men stepped from the tent into the cheers from the crowd.

"Now," Bagman was yelling to the crowd in his 'sonorus'ed voice, "It's time to begin! First roll goes to Mr D'artagnan Leferve, currently on 90 points!" D'artagnan stepped forward with his superior smile.

Bagman produced some dice for the champions and handed one to each of them, "Roll, Mr Leferve," he instructed.

D'artagnan rolled and came up with… "A five!" boomed Bagman. "Off you go, the challenge has started!"

D'artagnan stepped swiftly into the forest, vanishing into the gloom.

"Next up is our Hogwarts champion, Mr Draco Malfoy on 89 points! Step on up, Mr Malfoy."

Draco felt his nerves multiply, and he stepped forward, heisting before, at Bagman's prompting, rolling the die.

"A 7! Well done, on you!" Bagman said loudly.

Draco took his first steps to the edge of the forest, before glancing back, hoping to see _her_ face. But he didn't and so he turned back around and entered the third task.

It was dusky inside the wood, with little slashes of sunlight beaming down and highlighting the dust motes hovering in the air. There were noises all around, just little sounds that made him aware he wasn't alone. Taking 6 more steps, he was suddenly glued to the ground, unable to take another step. A mist appeared in front of him, before out of it emerged…

Draco stared. It had to be the cutest challenge he'd ever seen. The creature was fuzzy and small with a long snout shaped like a spade. To his shock, it leapt upon his without warning, causing him to nearly topple backwards. It began to sniff his hand, and suddenly, bit him. Draco yelped loudly and shook his arm trying to get it off. The thing looked at him with inquisitive eyes before biting him again, tugging at his finger. He suddenly remembered what it was. A niffler. And it wanted his Malfoy ring.

"You can't have this, get off," he snapped, trying to wrench the thing off him. It nipped him again, causing his hand to come off in little red welts. Aiming his wand at the creature, he was about to cast a stupefy, when it looked at him again with its warm, brown eyes. He sighed. "Fine. Have it," he growled, sliding off his ring and reluctantly letting the niffler pick it up with its snout. It hopped happily off him and ambled away into the forest, Draco glaring after it.

Feeling that he'd gotten off fairly easily for the first challenge, he pulled out the dice again, wondering if it was his turn again yet. The die rolled easily, settling onto a three. He took three paces forward, and once again felt the glue take over his feet and legs.

This time, no creature came along, but a small envelope appeared at his feet. Draco bent cautiously and picked it up,, sliding out the piece of parchment from its container.

Don't look,  
It's worthless.  
Don't even try.  
If you can perceive me,  
You've reason to cry.

_What am i?_

Draco frowned. Reason to cry? You had reason to cry if you could see this creature? Was it so ugly that it was terrible to behold? His first thought was of a Boggart, as they rarely revealed their true forms, and they did tend to frighten people…. Yet, the crying bit did not fit.

He stared at the paper again, his mind working furiously hard. What could you see, if you cried? And you couldn't see it unless you did have reason to cry? He then considered a dementor, but again, it didn't fit. What type of animal couldn't be seen?

Suddenly a vague memory overcame him of Care of Magical Creatures, where Hagrid had shown them some sort of invisible animal eating a cow… And one could only see it if one had seen death! But what was it called?

A small smile appeared on his face as Hermione's voice popped into his head, saying earnestly, "Thestrals are so interesting aren't they? But I wish I could see one!"

"Thestral," he said confidently, and the letter promptly shrivelled up and disappeared.

Draco tried to roll his die another time, but they stuck to his hand, much like the way his feet stuck to the square. He supposed this meant it wasn't his turn yet.

In boredom, he stared around the forest. There was a bumblebee buzzing happily amongst some purple flowers to his right. For some reason they reminded him of Hermione. Pulling out his wand, he whispered 'diffindo' and the flowers were cut from the ground. 'Accio' he murmured, and they flew into his hand. Inhaling the exotic smells of honeydew mixed with spice, he closed his eyes, feeling at peace.

All of a sudden his legs unglued, and he staggered slightly, almost losing his balance. Pulling out the die, he rolled again. 12. He continued on the pathway, then stopped short as he realised the path was blocked by a large tree, and then split in different directions. He could go left or right. Choosing the right path, he continued on until he came across another split in the path, with three steps left of his twelve.

The right path was filled with an odd smell, while straight ahead the path looked as if someone had dropped Peruvian instant darkness powder, for it was pitch black. Draco frowned. "Point me," he muttered. The wand spun in his hand and pointed a little to the left. If the cup was north east from the starting point, and he'd taken the right fork east, he should need to continue going straight.

Silently annoyed, he walked towards into the darkness. It engulfed him immediately, and he began to tread carefully before his feet glued to the path. Straight away he heard it. An awful scream.

He knew that scream. He'd had to listen to it over and over again in his manor when Bella was torturing Hermione. His mind went blank, he was trapped in the manor again, watching her be tortured… the girl he loved, her screams echoing in his ears and her tears feeling like his own. Then suddenly, he remembered each and every time he'd ever made her cry, watched her face crumble, or had hurt flash across it because of him.

He stood rooted to the spot, sweat beading along his hairline, eyes closed, reliving everything bad that had ever happened between him and Hermione, that he could have prevented.

He sunk to his knees, breathing harsh, when he tried to block out the memories, only more came. He used all his force to erect some barriers in his mind, as he realised this must be some sort of worst memory spell. He thought he remembered Snape mentioning it in 6th year. What was the solution again?

Happy memories. Yes, he had to think of happy memories.

He filled his mind with the first time they had kissed, struggling to hold back bad thoughts, when they had made friends officially,, when she had chosen him over Ron, the Yule ball with her in her beautiful dress smiling at him like never before… an suddenly the bad memories pressing on his mind vanished, and he collapsed, exhausted.

XXXXXX  
It was some time later when Draco encountered his last obstacle, tough he didn't know it was to be. He'd just finished off a Bogart with a flourish of his wand, and felt the aching of his limbs increase. Sighing, he rolled the dice, earning a five, and rounded the corner of the path, dodging an overhanging limb from a tree, and saw, just ahead, wreathed in misty light, the Triwizard cup.

There were too other pats leading to the square it was on, and from his position, he couldn't see it anyone was on them. He stopped two squares from the cup. It was almost within reach.

The mist enveloped him, and a cool female voice said in his ear, _welcome Draco Malfoy. I am the spirit of this forest, and I am your final barrier to winning this cup._

He frowned; something about the presence seemed familiar. _If you do not pass my test, the cup will be lost to you. There is another who will reach this spot on their next turn, so you best convince me now. Why should I let you pass?_

Suddenly, Draco realised. "You're the tree," he murmured.

_Excuse me?_ The voice spoke dryly. _Is that your answer?_

"You're the big tree… with the glowing lights and the faeries. That's my and Hermione's spot… at least, it was."

_You recognize me? How? _The tree seemed curious.

He shrugged. "I don't know… same kind of glow, and your presence… it just seems familiar."

_Are you sorry for what you have done to the one you love? _The voice of the forest asked him.

"I am," he muttered. "And I won't ask how you know about that."

_That is most wise of you _the forest said, and he could sense a smile in its voice. _Tell me about her?_

"Hermione?" he asked, startled. "Okay…"

And so he spoke at length about Hermione, her bookworm-ness, her bravery and kindness, her silly little habits, their friendship, their love… everything.

When he'd finished, the forest said to him _You are worthy, Draco Malfoy. You may pass._

His feet no longer felt glued to the square, and the mist around him vanished. He hesitated before taking a step forward, and grasping one of the cups handles firmly.

A/N So, that's the third task! Hope you guys liked it!

To MoonHead –How did it seem rushed to you? If you have an actual account, I'd love for you to message me about it; I'd like to hear your thoughts?

So, this story is drawing to a close. 5 chapters left, I'm feeling so sad.

Please review?

Lissa


	36. Realisation and Goodbye

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Hermione's nails had been shorn down to bumpy little nothings by the time an hour had passed. She was sitting with Blanche, Ron and Anthony in the stands, Draco's letter burning a hole in her pocket. She was still confused about that, yes, but his safety was more important. She hated him, yes, but she loved him more. She'd seen Blaise over the other side of the stands earlier, and had had to resist the urge to go over and sit with him. That was their 'thing' after all; sitting together and worrying about Draco. But, she reminded herself, she was angry at Blaise too. It had been his idea for the bet that had caused Draco to even go near Hermione.

She was dragged from her thoughts by the screaming of the crowd, which had suddenly erupted around her. She glanced up, heart beating frantically, and saw Draco standing on the edge of the forbidden forest, holding the Triwizard cup, looking victorious.

She gasped and rose in her seat as everyone cheered and Madame Maxime, Dumbledore and Krum made their way over to Draco. Ludo Bagman was screaming something in his heightened voice, but, as with the first task, the rush of adrenaline at seeing Draco safe drowned out his voice and she was momentarily deafened. She stared at him, his blonde hair was mussed and in his hand he carried what looked like a couple of limp purple flowers, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine. His eyes scanned the crowd, obviously looking for something or someone. Blaise, maybe, she thought, before his eyes suddenly met hers.

They stared at each other. Hermione, in that moment, had no idea how she felt or what to do. The silver of his eyes bored into the brown of her own and her heartbeat seemed to increase. Furious with herself, she broke his gaze, turning away, only to have her eyes lock with someone else's darker gaze.

"Blaise," she gasped, as she saw him standing next to her seat. Blanche, on the other side of Hermione, rose, glaring at the Slytherin.

"Do you want me to send zis boy away?" she asked Hermione, not moving her freezing gaze from Blaise.

Hermione considered it as Blaise continued to look at her calmly. "No, it's alright, Blanche," she decided eventually.

Blaise's expression turned surprised. Blanche gave him another icy look before sitting back in her seat.

"Hey," the dark Slytherin said uncomfortably.

"Hi," she muttered nervously.

"So, er, Drake won…" she'd never seen Blaise look so un-Slytherin.

"Why are you here?" she asked pointedly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" she doubted him, folding her arms.

"Yes… I never meant to hurt you, Hermione. Well, I did, but…"

"Not once you actually knew me." She snorted. "Right. You Slytherins are all the same."

Blaise was about to reply when people around them began to rise and forward out of the stands. Edging around a group of giggling girls, Hermione continued, "You'd do it again in my opinion, Blaise. You don't really care."

He stared at her, "Fine, Hermione. If that's what you want to think of me, go ahead. But you should stop punishing Draco. Blame me entirely."

"I can't blame you, Blaise," she relented with a sigh, her anger vanishing. "Because of your stupid little dare, I fell in love with Draco."

"Well then maybe you should remember that if you love him, you'll forgive him."

XXXXXX

Hermione was sitting in her room, a nervous wreck. There was a formal presentation that night where Draco would be presented with his winnings and awarded the official title of Triwizard Champion. The next day they'd return to Hogwarts. Everything Draco had said on his letter had been true, back at Hogwarts she'd be the Gryffindor Princess and he'd be the Slytherin bad boy. Any connection that they'd had would disappear.

This was the end of anything that they could have been.

Hermione stared glumly at her reflection, all of a sudden wishing she'd never found out about the stupid bet, and that she and Draco had gotten together and just made the rest of Hogwarts accept it.

She left the dressing table where she'd done her hair and makeup, her tresses now done up in a sweep of curls over her right shoulder, and her lids painted a light peach, with her lips a soft pink, and went into the closet to select the dress she'd wear that night.

At first, Hermione spotted a red dress that was very Gryffindor, and certainly attractive, but her eyes were drawn to an emerald green dress hanging in the back corner. It would be risky, wearing that colour in front of not only her friends, but Draco and Blaise. Something inside her told her that to take a risk now was the best thing she could do, so without another thought, she slid the dress off the hanger.

She donned the dress before turning and fixing herself up in the mirror, and checking her appearance. The dress felt wonderful against her skin, it was soft and silky and clung to her body until the waist, where it flared out ever so slightly till it hit the ground, and had a deep V neckline. When she examined herself, she felt beautiful.

There was a knock on the door just as she finished getting ready, and Anthony's voice called through the door, "What are you wearing, Hermione?"

She strode out of the closet and opened her bedroom door, feeling rather nervous about Anthony's reaction. Upon seeing her, Anthony's eyebrows shot up and a grin appeared on his face.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that's the happiest you've looked in a while, so you look beautiful," he told her, still grinning. "Let's go, Hermione." He offered her his arm and she took it.

They left the head dorms and made their way to the dining hall, chatting about how it was their last night. Hermione was about to complain that she didn't think all her new clothes were going to fit inside her suitcase, when Anthony gave her the tiniest nudge. She glanced around and saw Draco standing near the dining hall doors, staring openly at her.

"You know," Anthony murmured, "I've heard nothing about him going back to his womanising ways… I guess he still has feelings for a certain someone."

She glared at him before gracefully pushing him through the doors of the hall, avoiding Draco's eyes.

XXXXXX

He'd won, yes, but that wasn't important. What was important was that _his_ Hermione was wearing Slytherin green and she'd never looked more delicious, or gorgeous.

But she'd been walking with Goldstein, as usual, her arm even linked with his. The jealousy he often felt when thinking of her with other men arose and he glared at the Ravenclaw's back.

XXXXXX

The ceremony took place; Draco was presented a thousand galleons. What shocked her, though, and everyone else in the room, was his speech.

"I'll be donating every galleon of my winnings to S.P.E.W, or the society for the promotion of elfish welfare, run by Hogwarts Head Girl Hermione Granger. House elf rights are very important in this day and age, and are an issue I feel most strongly about. Miss Granger has inspired me to finally do something about the lack of rights that these creatures have. Thankyou."

Everyone who knew her stared at Hermione. She blushed, why had Draco done that? Ron was staring at her accusingly. Burying her head in her dinner, she avoided joining in with the conversation around her and ate her meal quietly.

After dinner came the dancing. Hermione had to admit, that part was fun. Having Anthony whirl her around in dramatic moves and Ron do silly, childish, fun dances with her and even having Herbert formally dance with her, made her night so much more enjoyable.

But it was nearing the end of the night, when she was tired and dancing less buoyantly with Anthony, that there came a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Draco.

She drew in a sharp breath, and Anthony squeezed her waist briefly before letting her go, his eyes asking her if this was what she wanted. She nodded slightly, and he stood aside as Draco stepped towards her.

His arms slid around her, holding her completely formally. There was no implication of anything more between them than was shown, yet his arms felt unnaturally good and the places where his hands touched grew warm. She opened her mouth to say something about his house elf speech, but he cut her off.

"Are you trying to tease me?" he murmured in her ear, sending goosebumps down her spine.

"No," she whispered back.

"You're wearing my necklace, and that dress on you… in that colour… so tempting… you're trying to undo me." His voice was husky and she shivered in delight at it, missing him.

"Excuse me if I happen to find this colour attractive," she retorted, her voice slightly uneven . His smirk suddenly appeared and she realised what she'd said could have rather flirtatious connotations.

"Maybe the colour finds you attractive too," he breathed in her ear, and his thumb began to draw circles on her waist.

She stifled a gasp at the suddenly intimate contact, and his words. "You're too forward," she muttered.

"Surely I don't have to worry about that with you," he replied easily.

She stifled a smile, before she realised what was happening. She was falling back into their old ways much too quickly.

"We aren't friends." It was to remind her as much as him.

His eyes flashed a brief, glorious silver before he nodded curtly. "We aren't." He seemed to hesitate. "Will you walk with me?"

She paused, knowing it was a terrible idea. "Yes," she decided. He offered her his arm and they left the hall together.

Outside, they stood among the flowers and trees that lead to the lake, and Hermione saw Draco's expression soften and fill with previously hidden emotion.

"You got my letter?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"What did you think?"

She studied the ground at her feet before replying. "I'm not sure."

He took her hands. "Hermione, look at me." The note of desperation in his voice caused her to look up into his face. "Tonight is the last night I'll ever have the chance to be with you properly. So, really, this is the last and only chance to tell you properly. Hermione Granger, I love you, and I think I will forever." His eyes blazed as he said it, and Hermione felt as if her whole world had been lit up.

She felt weak, yet stronger than ever before, and she responded, knowing she held no anger towards him anymore, "and I love you, Draco. Forever." Her voice had died to a whisper, but he still caught it.

In one moment, his arms swooped around her and his lips were on hers in a kiss that was different from any they'd shared, for it was both glorious and sad. A realisation and a goodbye.

Then they broke apart, and when Hermione opened her eyes, Draco was gone.

XXXXXX

"I will miss you so much, 'Ermione." Blanche sniffed tearfully as she hugged the English girl.

Hermione, for her part, felt tears spring into her eyes at leaving behind her best friend. "Me too," she said, her voice croaky.

Blanche then turned to Ron, who was pale and sallow looking. Words seemed to fail both of them, and they embraced, tears now falling freely from Blanche's eyes.

Hermione felt an ache of sadness for the couple. Although it would only be just over a month before Blanche came to England to visit them, Hermione knew that the Veela bond was so strong that it would seem an eternity for Blanche and Ron.

She turned away, giving them some privacy, and happened to glance across the grassy area to see Draco and Blaise chatting quietly together, their bags at their feet. Feeling a rush of overpowering loss at the sight of Draco, she turned back to Blanche, giving her a last hug and promising to write, before she was confronted by Herbert.

"'Ermione," he purred. "I know zat our relationship was only just beginning, but I do 'ope zat you will keep in touch." He kissed the corner of her mouth before strutting back towards the castle.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, and quickly looked over at where Draco and Blaise were standing. Draco was staring at her, and upon meeting his eyes, she shook her head. Then her heart sank as he slowly looked away. She knew what he was telling her; it didn't matter if she started something with Herbert, because the two of them couldn't be together.

Soon enough, the crowd spotted the huge dragon swooping down from the sky, Charlie Weasley on its back, and then it was time to say the final goodbyes.

Nearly 15 minutes later they were airborne, and as Beauxbatons faded into the distance, so did Draco and Hermione's chance.

A/N So – after a few phone calls and many angry words on my behalf, the taxi company gave me my phone back, and to thank you all for being so kind and all reviewing and telling me you hoped I got it back, I'm publishing this!

In my opinion, it's honestly not a very good chapter. I'm not very happy with it, but I'm honestly too tired to change anything that will affect the future chapters that have already been written.

And I know I said at the beginning, or round abouts, of the story, that Blanche was Persephone's younger sister. Well, I'm changing that, they're now twins, because I need Blanche to be their age.

Please review, even though this was a sucky chapter.

Lissa


	37. Back to Hogwarts

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

"Hermione!" "HERMIONE! RON!" Hermione and Ron turned as they collected their bags, and spotted two people waving frantically at them, one sporting bright red hair, the other bespectacled.

Dropping her bags, Hermione rushed towards Harry and Ginny, and when she reached them, pulled them into a hug, feeling overjoyed by the sight of her friends.

"Oh Hermione, we missed you so much!" Ginny said, almost strangling her. Harry just squeezed her extra tightly, looking extremely happy, before yelling "RON!" as the other redhead joined the circle of hugging.

As she stepped away from her friends, Hermione felt an odd sense of sadness as she looked up at Hogwarts. She was home though, and that was all that mattered.

XXXXXX

Classes started straight away, and Hermione was extremely pleased to see that she had kept up with everything they'd been learning at Hogwarts, and was still ahead of her classmates. The NEWTS were in just over two weeks, and she planned to spend every second studying.

A week passed and the students drifted back into their normal routines, and friendship groups. Hermione missed sharing a common room with Anthony, as they hardly got to talk or see each other anymore. She had, though, astounded the other Gryffindor's with her new clothes, finding their shocked reactions amusing.

But as happy as she was to be home, she missed Draco more than anything. It hurt to see him in the library, studying, and to remember the times when they'd sat together. She hated seeing him in the hallways, with Blaise on one side and Pansy on the other. Pansy. That was something else that she hated about being back. The girl was drooling over Draco even more these days, and he seemed to make no move to push her away, merely seeming bored with her presence. At least, that's what Hermione thought.

XXXXXX

Draco stifled a sneer as Pansy clung to his arm on the way to potions. Honestly, the girl was completely stupid, as well as being a vapid bitch. Having not terrorised anyone in nearly 6 months, it felt odd to see her bullying the Hufflepuff's and bitching about the Ravenclaw's with Daphne Greengrass. Not to mention she'd seemed to have forgotten the words they'd had at the beginning of the year, as she was now acting as insufferable as before.

They'd just arrived outside the classroom to see Potter, Weasley, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and Hermione standing there, chatting. He frowned at the sight of Hermione. Had she always looked so distant, troubled? He desperately hoped that what was bothering her was the same thing that was bothering him. Seeing her around with her two bodyguards and Weaslette, laughing and joking, killed him a little bit. He'd been right of course, she'd been welcomed back like the Gryffindor Princess she was, and he missed her so much.

"Look at Granger, she thinks that just because she's shortened her skirt that someone will actually like her," Pansy sneered, "Little bookworm trying to fit in. What a laugh."

Draco snapped. Turning on Pansy, he growled, "Pansy, we are done. We are not a couple, nor do I like you in any way. Stay away from me, I've had it with your immature gossiping Got it?" he snarled at her frightened face.

"But Drake!" she burst into tears. "I thought you didn't mean what you said at the start of the year!"

"I meant every word. You are not my girlfriend, ok?"

"Is there someone else?" Pansy sniffled.

"Actually, yes," he said coldly, before thinking _shit, Hermione was probably watching that. _"So piss off." He lapsed into silence, crossing his arms across his chest.

Thankfully, Slughorn entered the hallway from the other end and opened the door for the students to enter.

XXXXXX

"What was that about?" Harry muttered as they took their usual seats. "Malfoy, rejecting Pansy? Next thing Slughorn will be naming Ron best in the class." He whispered, joking.

Ron mock glared at him before grinning, but Hermione remained silent. Her heart was rejoicing at Draco's words, and though he hadn't looked at her once during his speech, she was certain it was her he had been speaking of. She glanced over at him, talking with Blaise, and couldn't repress a smile.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Yes of course." She replied. "Ssh."

Slughorn began his lecture on a solidifying draught, and Hermione did her best to listen attentively. It was really very interesting, she thought, taking notes, but it was quite irritating having Harry and Ron whispering next to her about Draco.

When Slughorn concluded his lecture, he beamed at them all, saying, "Alright now, for this potion, I would like you to sit with someone from the opposite house! Now go!"

Both sides of the room paused; horrified that Slughorn had asked them to sit with their worst enemies. Hermione, on the other hand, was beginning to get very nervous. Who was she going to sit with? She knew, immediately, who she wanted to sit with, but she doubted it would happen.

Cautiously the class stood up and the Gryffindors approached the Slytherins. She noticed Lavender making her way towards Draco and sighed internally, as she'd lost her chance.

Until… "No Brown, I'll not have my potion brought down by your underachieving," he drawled, and Lavender looked hurt, instead sitting down next to Pansy.

Draco looked up, his silvery eyes showing what his face did not, and met her gaze. It was their first eye contact since the return to Hogwarts, and it made her chest hurt.

Then, "Granger," a smirk slid across his handsome face. "Come here, you'll be my partner. Just try not to get any of that hair in the potion, hm?"

Ron, who was sitting with Blaise, glared at him, and Harry, with Tracey Davis, opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione got in first, replying, "Only if you promise not to drip any hair gel in" before crossing the room and sliding into the seat next to him.

Hermione opened her potions book, not looking at Draco, and then said, "I guess I'll go collect the ingredients then."

"I'll do it," he said. "You have fun memorising the potion." It was said in not quite a sneer, but it had once been a joke between them, that Hermione could memorise a potion or spell in under five minutes.

Unfortunately, Hermione was too busy staring at Draco's back as he walked towards the potions cupboard, and then thinking about him when he was inside it, to memorise anything.

When he came back, he muttered, "Look at me."

She did so, and her breath hitched. He was looking at her like he had after the first task, right before he kissed her. That wonderful look where his eyes showed all his emotion and he looked even more handsome than usual. "Yes?" she breathed.

"Nothing, I was just checking that you're still in love with me," he leant back, smirking.

Hermione felt herself go red and she didn't reply, instead choosing to cut up their flobberworms. He'd been making fun of her. She told herself this was how it was, he was Draco Malfoy and she couldn't expect him to be nice to her.

"Because I'm still very much in love with you," he continued in a low voice, all traces of smirk gone. She looked up so fast that her neck hurt. It was the second time he'd said that, and it filled her with absolute wonder and joy when he did.

She met his eyes and he smiled at her, a real smile, not a smirk, one that she hadn't seen on him since they'd gotten back to the castle.

"So… the someone else you told Pansy about…"

He sighed. "I did that before I realised what I was doing. I'm supposed to be keeping away from you. We shouldn't even be talking, it makes it harder."

"I'm glad we are," she murmured. "I… miss you."

He let out a breath, and his hand found hers under the table. "Me too."

Slughorn passed by their table and frowned. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. Too busy arguing to do any work?"

"Something like that, Sir," Draco sneered, immediately back in the Slytherin role.

"Hmph, well I expect as the two best students, you'll be able to catch up!"

The rest of the lesson was spent in silence as they worked.

XXXXXX

"How was working with Malfoy?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"Fine," Hermione shrugged.

"Fine! We noticed him being horrible to you," Ron pushed in.

"He wasn't really," she said non-committedly.

"You aren't still friends with him, are you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"What?" Harry sounded surprised.

"Oh yeah, Hermione and Malfoy and Zabini were like Fred and George and Lee," Ron nodded, "At Beauxbatons they were always together. Even went to the Yule Ball together."

"Ron, please shut up." Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, really? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked,

Hermione had no answer; she just turned around and walked away, wanting to find Ginny.

Ginny knew exactly what had happened, and how Hermione was feeling, since the latter had kept her updated by Owl post, and talking to her would make Hermione feel much better.

Hermione found her in the library, studying, which in itself was rather odd, as Ginny didn't really like studying.

"Gin?" she sat down opposite the girl, who went bright red.

"Er, yes, Hermione?" she asked, glancing back at the shelves.

"Is something wr-" Hermione started to ask, but broke off as someone appeared through the shelves.

"You could always use a love potion, I guess – oh! Hermione!"

"Blaise," she narrowed her eyes. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Ginny said hurriedly.

"And I thought you hated Blaise now."

"I do," she said hastily. "But… He's helping me with something."

"Correction: Weasley is helping _me_ with something."

"The only thing you two have in common is Draco and I," Hermione said pointedly, and Ginny sighed.

"Why did you have to be born the smartest person on the planet," she complained. Blaise just grinned.

"We've meddled before, and we'll meddle again, Hermy."

"We were trying to figure out a way for you and Draco to get back together."

"We weren't even together," Hermione said.

Blaise and Ginny rolled their eyes in sync. "Oh please. You kissed, more than once, and Drake was going to ask you to be his girlfriend on your little village date."

"He was?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Blaise folded his arms. "And you both have feelings for each other; you just won't do anything about it."

"I…" Hermione searched for something to say. "I've forgiven him, you know."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but Ginny nodded. "Already knew that."

"And today in potions," she sighed, putting her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"What happened in potions?" Asked Ginny and Blaise told her. "Oh. Well, you love him, he loves you back. Be together."

"It isn't that simple!" she groaned. "I have expectations to follow! And your stupid brother, Ginny, just told Harry about how close Draco and I were at Beauxbatons! Now I'll be in for it!"

"You're ashamed," Blaise stated bluntly.

"What?

"You're ashamed to be with Draco, because all your friends will think its weird, and will possibly disown you, and he's a Slytherin, the enemy, and even though you love him, you're too ashamed to be with him, because you're the Gryffindor Princess." Blaise shot her a disgusted look.

"I am not," Hermione replied weakly. Was it true? Was she ashamed?

Just then there were calls of "Hermione!" and the three of them looked around to see Harry and Ron coming towards them.

"Zabini, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Blaise gave Hermione that plainly said 'prove you aren't ashamed of having a Slytherin friend' and she glared at him.

"Actually, Blaise and Ginny and I were just talking," she said coolly, reminding herself of the beginning of the year when she'd been talking to Blaise and Draco and Harry and Ron had been angry. That conversation was what had started everything.

"Blaise?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Yes, dumbat," Ginny snapped. "Blaise," she jerked her thumb at the older boy. "The one standing right there."

"Hermione, we need to talk," said Harry.

"Well, right now I'm sitting with Blaise and Gin. We can talk later," she said.

"You're choosing a Slytherin over us?" Harry said blankly. "Right."

"We'll see you around, Hermione."

They left, muttering to each other.

"See," Hermione said miserably. "And that's just from being friends with you. And they don't hate you nearly as much as they do Draco."

Blaise shrugged. "Sort out your priorities," he said. "Let's talk about something else, shall we? Like how Potter was clearly eyeing up Weasley."

"He wasn't!" Ginny blushed. "And even if he was. I don't feel that way for him anymore." She stared down at her interlocking fingers, lips pursed.

Hermione glanced sideways at Blaise, who was staring at Ginny with a look of frustration mingled with want on his face. Clearly she and Draco weren't the only ones having trouble with their relationship.

She cleared her throat. "As lovely as this has been… and it really has, just like old times," she smiled at Blaise, who smiled back, "Ginny and I need to have a talk with Harry and Ron about this." Blaise nodded.

"We'll see you around," Ginny added, and Blaise shot her a smirk.

Hermione and Ginny left the library, and Blaise with it, and Hermione rounded on Ginny. "You are a hypocrite," she said.

"What?" Ginny reddened.

"You know exactly what I mean. You and Blaise have exactly the same problem as Draco and I!"

"No we don't…" Ginny protested feebly. "Ours is different… he probably doesn't even like me anymore. After I wrote to him and told him I never wanted to speak to him again and he had no chance with me… He asked me for help and I thought, since you're clearly over it, it would be OK for me to be over it too…" she shot Hermione an anxious look, "But I don't have a chance with Blaise anymore."

"Ginny, you didn't see how he was looking at you!" Hermione exclaimed. "I did, and he really likes you!"

Ginny shook her head stubbornly. Hermione glared at her, "Look, I think I know Blaise pretty well, having spent most of my time with him for about 6 months."

Ginny changed the subject, much to Hermione's irritation, saying, "Well, we need to sort out Harry and Ron, yeah?"

Hermione nodded resignedly. "Let's go."

**A/N** Cliffy! Pretty please review!

Lissa


	38. Confessions

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

Ginny pushed open the portrait hole, and she and Hermione stepped through to see a very annoyed looking Harry sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Harry," Hermione said firmly, "The four of us need to talk. Where is Ron?"

"Writing to Blanche." Harry said, not looking at her.

"Well," Said Ginny, taking a seat opposite him. "Looks like it'll be just us three then."

"Ginny, you aren't really a part of this," Harry objected.

"I am as much as Hermione is. I have a crush on Blaise Zabini, you see." She said calmly.

Harry's eyes bulged. "You-What?"

"Remember when I wouldn't get back together with you? That was because I had feelings for Blaise. There isn't much of a chance of us being together anymore, but that doesn't lessen the feelings."

Harry stared at her in shock, and Hermione, in the face of Ginny's bravery, took her risk too. She clutched Ginny's hand, which was slightly sweaty with nerves, before saying, "And I happen to be in love with Malfoy – Draco. And he loves me too."

"MALFOY?" Harry exploded. "HERMIONE, HE'S OUR ENEMY."

"He isn't," she said unemotionally.

"I can second that," added Ginny. "Hermione and _Draco_," she emphasised his name, "Have been a long time coming, and she's told me everything about their relationship. He's good for her."

Harry sank into his chair again, shaking his head. "You're kidding," he said weakly. "You both can't be telling me you like Slytherins."

"Love," Hermione corrected.

"And it's Malfoy! After everything he's done to us, to you! I can't believe this! He must be playing you, Hermione. You've basically betrayed us, both of you. How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry Harry," she said curtly. "I don't want to hurt you, and that's why Draco and I aren't together. Because we're from two different houses that would never let us be together happily. So don't worry, I've put your feelings ahead of my own. I just thought, as my best friend, you should know." She got up, and walked upstairs to her dormitory.

XXXXXX

"Ginny, please say it's a joke," Harry said, pale.

"It isn't Harry!" she said fiercely. "To be honest, I had a crush on Blaise and Hermione was horrified at the beginning. But then she and Draco connected and he is so good for her. He reads the same things she does, they're both so smart, and he'd stick up for against anyone, he loves her that much."

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe she would do this to me."

"You are so selfish, Harry!" Ginny snapped. "Have you not noticed that Hermione hasn't been herself since she got back? She's been distant and quiet, and that's because she's without Draco! She misses him! And you don't even care. Some friend you are." She told him, before following Hermione up the stairs.

Harry sat there for a few minutes, before a noise made him look up. Ron was standing there, looking pale.

"Did you hear?" Harry asked angrily.

Ron nodded before sinking into an armchair. "I should have known," he sighed. "Hermione spent all her time with Malfoy at Beauxbatons. I mean, Zabini was there a lot too, but they were always together. I was angry at first, but I got over it eventually. Hermione seemed happy, and really, I was more preoccupied with Blanche than with Hermione being friends with Malfoy. But at the Yule Ball, the way they acted together was something else. If I hadn't known they weren't, I would've thought they were dating. But again, I was preoccupied with Blanche." A smile appeared on his face as he thought of his French girlfriend.

Harry stared at him in shock – this had to be the most thoughtful, lengthy, serious comment Ron had ever uttered. He'd never seen Ron like this before.

"And the first task," Ron continued, shocking Harry into silence, "She was worried out of her mind for him, it was crazy. And then the second task… They did the same kind of thing as last time with the hostages. Hermione was Draco's hostage. And they could choose to save the hostage or not this time, and I thought he never would if it meant finishing first, but he did." Ron sighed. "So I learnt to live with him."

Harry shook his head; still not quite sure he believed this was coming out of Ron's mouth. "But she hasn't talked to Malfoy since she's been back," he pointed out.

"Yeah… something happened between them and they stopped talking completely for months. Zabini too, actually. And Hermione was really unhappy most of the time. Blanche and that Anthony Goldstein bloke knew what happened, but they wouldn't tell me. Now it seems they're back on track, I guess." He shrugged.

"I can't believe you're so… accepting," Harry mused. _Or so deep._

"Hermione accepted me and Blanche straight away, and that meant a lot to me," Ron said simply. "And like I said, I've seen that he cares for her as much as she does for him."

XXXXXX

Draco was surprised the next morning to see that Hermione was sitting with Weaslette down the opposite end of the table from Potter and Weasley during breakfast, when he did his customary glance at the Gryffindor table.

"What's up with that?" He wondered aloud, and Blaise, who was sitting next to him, glanced over too.

Suddenly, the darker boy chuckled. "Oh ho ho," he muttered to himself. "Looks like Hermy took my advice."

"What?" Draco asked sharply. "You've spoken to her?"

"Mhm," Blaise grinned. "And if I were to hazard a guess at 'what's up with that' it's that the little Gryffindork princess has told King Potter and the Royal Prince Weasel, that she's fallen for the enemy." He said proudly, wiggling his eyebrows at the end.

Draco froze, hardly daring to think it could be true. "What makes you say that?"

"I suggested to her that she should do it, as it will lead to her overall happiness," Blaise shrugged. "And then I told her she was ashamed of you two, and that seemed to get her attention."

"You did what!" Draco snapped.

Blaise shrugged. "Look what's happening," he gestured.

Potter and Weasley appeared to be going over to where Hermione and Weaslette were sitting. The two girls looked up at them and the boys talked for a while, and then Hermione stood up and hugged Potter, then Weasley. Draco was alarmed to see she was crying. The boys then turned to Weaslette, who folded her arms challengingly. The male weasel spoke at some length, before the red heads hugged, but Draco noted potter did not move to hug her. The four of them then left the room together, looking happy.

"Looks like they made up," he commented to Blaise. "Therefore, it couldn't be what you suggested, because Potter and Weasley would never accept me for Hermione."

"Sure they would, Weasley was already halfway there. And Potter would do anything for his friends. Typical Gryffindors," Blaise said stoically.

Draco wasn't sure whether to believe Blaise or not, but he got his answer soon enough.

The two of them were on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, when they came across Potter, Weasley and Hermione standing in the hallway. He caught Hermione's eye and she smiled at him. Smiled. In public. What was happening?

Potter and Weasley had noticed him too, it seemed, as they were eying him and Blaise. He braced himself for the anger, the yelling. Instead he got two nods, and a 'Malfoy.' From Weasley, before they continued on into the classroom.

Draco stood there. Shocked.

XXXXXX

Hermione was happy. Harry and Ron had come over at breakfast to tell her that they would support her if she chose to pursue a relationship with Draco. She had never loved her two friends more, and she'd burst into embarrassing tears.

But now the more pressing issue: did she want to be with Draco like that? Sure, her two best friends had accepted it, but the Slytherins were another matter. Draco had stuck up for her against Millicent when they were at Beauxbatons, but he was outnumbered now they were home again. That was if he even wanted to be with her.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Miss Granger," said Snape's cold voice almost instantly. "Would you care to tell us what you are day-dreaming about?"

She opened her eyes quickly, feeling embarrassed. She was in DADA! How could she not have been paying attention?

"Sorry sir," she muttered, expecting the usual loss of points from Gryffindor.

"I trust it won't happen again," Snape said curtly, before billowing back to his desk to continue lecturing on Dragon bites. Hermione felt shocked, why hadn't Snape been horrible?

She caught Blaise's eyes from across the room, and he gave her a questioning look which she immediately understood as him asking her if she'd told Harry and Ron. She nodded, giving him a small smile. He grinned and gave her a sneaky thumbs up.

XXXXXX

Hermione was in the library when he approached her.

"Hermione." His voice was firm, solid, unyielding. She knew it instantly.

"Draco." She lifted her eyes and met his, her stomach blossoming with butterflies.

"Did you tell Potter and Weasley about us?" he demanded.

"Yes." She nodded.

His expression changed; there was shock on his face mixed with what she was sure was love. He drew her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her, and a feeling of utter contentment settled in her. "My brave little Gryffindor," he murmured. "You once told me you could never give Mason any of 'those' feelings because they were all directed at me. Is that still true?"

"Yes," she whispered. "It always will be. Is it still true for you that I'm all you want?"

He nodded firmly. "Yes. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she said, the words rushing out of her before he pulled her mouth to his.

His lips were achingly familiar, yet they ignited the same fire and heat that they had the other times they'd kissed, and she responded too eagerly, moaning softly into his mouth. "Hermione," he murmured against her lips, "Be my girlfriend. No. screw that, be with me forever, I never want to lose you again."

She pulled away from him, breathless. "Forever?"

"Yes," he said, his eyes glowing a harsh, bright silver. "Forever. Live with me, be my wife, have my children. Be my Hermione forever. Just… never go away again," he pulled her back to him and kissed her neck.

She gasped at his words. They were so extreme! They were only teenagers. But she knew she wanted everything he'd just described; she wanted him in every way possible. "Yes," she said faintly, and he pressed his mouth to hers again.

After a time they broke apart, both breathing heavily and even then Draco kept his arms around Hermione. "You're my prisoner now," he teased gently. "I'm never letting you go." He linked their fingers.

"I never want to go anywhere, so that works out," she smiled, leaning into him.

"I have to tell you something," he said suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked, her stomach fluttering.

"The necklace I gave you… It isn't ordinary. It's a Malfoy heirloom. It had magical powers. And…" he hesitated. "It's usually given by a Malfoy man to the woman he plans to marry or spend forever with... When I gave it to you, I didn't realise that was how I felt, but it just seemed right, so I did. And it can only be worn by the true owner at the time. I couldn't have given it to Weasley or Pansy, because I didn't love them. So now you know…"

She smiled softly, choosing not to tell him Blaise had already revealed this. "So that really was a proposal then?" she laughed a little.

His smile lit up the room around her, she thought, and he whispered "Unofficially, I think so… And you said yes."

"When you ask officially, I'll say yes then too," she squeezed his hand.

His eyes sparked with happiness, and she was fairly sure hers did too. "While we're on the subject of confessions, I have one too."

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Remember your potion… with the blood?"

He nodded.

"Well, it couldn't be just anyone's blood. The ingredients list said 'blood of a true love.'"

Draco looked shocked. "What?"

"Yeah," she fidgeted. "But I ignored that and made it anyway, because I didn't realise… you know. And it worked."

"Wow," he said, frowning.

"Are you angry?" she asked, worried for a second, although she couldn't see how the news could make him so.

"No," he smiled at her again, and kissed her lips slightly. "I've missed this," he said against them.

"Mmm," she agreed, before giving into the kiss.

A/N And… there you have it, ladies and gents (Although I doubt there is many guys reading this)! The chapter you've all nagged me into giving you – kidding, I love you all, and I hope you loved the chapter! I've decided it is my goal to make it to 1400 reviews for this story… so, could you all help out a little? Pretty please?

Lissa


	39. Winding up

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

*dodges curses* I swear I can explain! At the bottom – here we go, chapter 39!

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Are you?"

He smiled. "How could I not be? I'm announcing to everyone that you're mine."

She flushed slightly, the butterflies erupting in her stomach as he squeezed her hand. "Let's go," she said firmly.

They rounded the corner and stepped into the doorway of the great hall, hands linked. Several people passed them, only to turn back and stare at them in shock. Draco's thumb traced a comforting pattern on Hermione's hand and she smiled at him.

She saw Ginny get up from the Gryffindor table, looking excited, and crushed Hermione in a hug, gibbering excitedly. "Hermione! Oh my god!" she exclaimed happily, before turning and throwing her arms around Draco, who immediately stiffened, but nonetheless patted her on the back cautiously.

"Oh my gosh!" she said again happily. "I'm so happy! Come on!" she pulled both towards the Gryffindors table, where they were met with stares from nearly every table in the room. Ginny's squeals had attracted a lot of attention and everyone had turned to see what the noise was, to find Hermione and Draco holding hands. The school was in shock.

Harry and Ron, already seated at the table, stared at Draco as he sat down with Hermione. Hermione stared back at them, hoping to communicate the importance of their support. Harry sighed and Ron said, "Malfoy, nice to see you," in a tone that suggested he had taken a rather nasty frog to the throat.

"Yeah, have some pumpkin juice," Harry added, with a look of extreme awkwardness on his face.

"Thanks Potter, Weasley," Draco replied with some effort.

The rest of the table saw that Harry and Ron, leading Gryffindors, were okay with their best friend dating the 'enemy' and decided they too would be okay with it, turning back to their breakfast.

The rest of the hall stared openly though, and gossiped to themselves loudly. Hermione and Draco ignored this, and chatted quietly together. Harry and Ron tried not to stare, but didn't quite manage, while Ginny couldn't stop grinning.

Everything was going relatively fine though, until Lavender Brown came down to breakfast and openly stared at them. "Hermione," she whispered, as if Draco couldn't hear.

"Yes?" Hermione asked coolly.

"What's he doing here? Are you two… together!" she whispered scandalously, staring at their entwined hands.

"Actually, yes," Hermione said sweetly. "Jealous, are you?"

Harry and Ron burst into laughter at this, and to the surprise of all, Draco laughed a little too, before smirking at Lavender, who turned bright red and slouched down next to Pavarti.

Suddenly there was a clearing of the throat, and Hermione and Draco looked up to see Blaise. The Gryffindor table stared again. Two Slytherins? What was happening?

Hermione slid off er seat and threw herself at Blaise, hugging him tightly. "Blaise, thank you," she whispered. "You were right, about everything."

He hugged her back, a huge grin on his dark face. "I know," he agreed modestly. "Has Drake told you about the proper meaning of that necklace yet?"

"Yes, Drake has," said Draco's slightly cool voice from behind them.

Hermione pulled away from Blaise and her boyfriend raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't tell me you already knew."

"Blaise told me a long time ago," she admitted. "But I didn't believe him."

"I'm sorry Drake," Blaise said sincerely. "But I just needed to do something!"

Draco rolled his eyes and clasped Blaise's hand, grinning, before Blaise sat down next to Harry, who shook his head as if to say 'what next'. The Gryffindors continued to stare in shock.

Blaise and Ginny ignored each other, and Hermione and Draco traded glances.

XXXXXX

It was on the way to class when Hermione encountered her first trouble. She was walking to transfiguration when the figures of Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass loomed before them. Well, really it was only Millicent who loomed because she was so large.

"So, Granger," Sneered Pansy. "Think you can just go around stealing my Draco."

"And how could you think he'd actually want YOU?" Millicent said in her dark voice. "Filthy little mudblood whore."

Daphne Greengrass simpered, "you know he's set to marry my sister, right? Astoria. She's so much prettier than you Granger, but you cling to Draco while you can."

Hermione glared at them, but she'd been expecting it. She wanted to hex them but wouldn't because she thought Draco had made the effort to not curse anyone at her table, so she would do the same for him.

"Okay, are we done?" she asked. "You are so predictable. Draco and I are together, and that's that," she made to step past when Pansy's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so Granger."

"I do though," said a loud voice from behind them, and Blaise stepped from the shadows. "I suggest you leave Hermy alone." He said lazily, drawing his wand.

Pansy took a step back. "What's wrong with you, Blaise?" She hissed. "You used to like doing this."

"Things change, darling," he drawled. "Now run along." He did a complicated manoeuvre with his wand and pansy bag rose out of his arms and began to hit her in the head.

"This isn't over," she sneered, trying to fend off the bag, before linking arms with Daphne and Millicent and walking away.

Blaise rolled his eyes before linking his arm with Hermione's and saying 'this isn't over' in a very silly voice.

XXXXXX

Transfiguration was with the Hufflepuffs, so she didn't need to worry about them, but she knew everyone was staring at her and it got very annoying.

Apparently, it was annoying Professor McGonagall also, because the Professor finally asked irritably, "Has Ms Granger sprouted ear hair? Why are you all staring at her and not concentrating? NEWTS are in a week!"

Lavender Brown spoke up slyly, "Hermione is dating a SLYTHERIN."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy!" Lavender giggled and Hermione wanted to punch her.

Beside Hermione, Harry muttered to Ron, "Why'd you ever date her, mate?"

"Miss Brown, you misunderstood the meaning of my questioning," said Professor McGonagall coldly. "I meant to indicate that that is a thoroughly unacceptable reason for an entire class to be staring at a student and not working! 50 points from the next person I catch looking at Miss Granger."

Everyone hastily put their heads down, and Hermione smiled gratefully at Professor McGonagall, who gave her a tiny smile in return.

After transfiguration, Harry and Ron were still chortling about the look on Lavender's face, when they were approached by Goyle, Terrence Higgs, and Adrian Pucey.

Harry and Ron pulled out their wands immediately, pointing them at Goyle and Pucey. "You go for Higgs, Mione," Ron whispered.

Terrence, Hermione noted, didn't particularly look as if he wanted to be there. He looked bored. She boldly stepped forward, "Hi Terrence."

He looked surprised, but responded, "Hi, Hermione."

Goyle and Pucey looked furious. "What is wrong with you?" Snapped Pucey.

Terrence shrugged. "I didn't want to be here, remember?"

Goyle cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Harry and Ron were still pointing their wands at Goyle and Pucey when another voice came from behind them.

"Potter, Weasley, why haven't you hexed them yet?" It was Draco.

Hermione felt his arms slide around her waist and looked up into his silvery eyes. "You know you can curse them, love." He told her, smirking.

Ignoring the little flutter of her heart at his casual endearment, she replied, "But they're your house mates. You didn't hex mine so I'm trying not to hex yours…"

"How noble," he said sarcastically. "Here, I'll do it for you."

Wordlessly, he shot a spell at Goyle, causing him to keel over backwards with large growths sprouting from his eyes. Pucey glared at Draco. "Traitor" he spat, before turning and stalking off.

"Why do you and Blaise just happen to show up at the right time?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Actually, that time I called him," Terrence smiled. "I didn't think you would hex them so I called him."

"Harry and Ron would have though!" Hermione crossed her arms at Draco. "You don't have to protect me."

He smirked. "Yes I do. Now, come with me."

"We have Defence now though," she said.

"Yeah," Ron frowned. "Just because we've accepted you doesn't mean you can just go taking Hermione away when she's supposed to be in class."

"First and last time, it's important," Draco promised, before hurrying Hermione away.

"I forgot to ask, how did Terrence call you?" she asked as they walked.

"The inquisitorial squad badges," he explained. "From 5th year. They let the members contact each other."

"Oh." She said.

They began to descend a staircase which Hermione knew led to the dungeons. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see," he replied, bending down to brush his lips against hers briefly.

"Mm, no fair," she said as he pulled away. He grinned cockily at her as they stopped before a stone wall.

"Blood traitor," he said, scowling at the wall.

It opened and Hermione saw the Slytherin common room. At least, she took it in for a second before she realised that just about every Slytherin was in there, and staring at them in hate.

"Slytherins," Draco said loudly. "I – we – have come to set the record straight. Hermione is my girlfriend. I am not under a spell, or a love potion. And I'm here to tell you that if anyone else, and I mean anyone," he here glanced at Pansy, "tries to threaten or hurt Hermione, directly or indirectly, I will not hold back. Got it?"

Every Slytherin glared, but most nodded.

"For further proof," Draco continued, "here is the Malfoy necklace. I assume you all know what it means." He lifted it up on Hermione's neck, and a few people gasped, while Pansy burst into tears.

"Let's go," He muttered, leading her out of the common room.

"Draco I can't believe you just did that!" she gasped. "Your whole house will hate you now!"

He kissed her again, slowly and passionately, before breaking away. "It doesn't matter," he promised. "Now, we have to find Blaise."

"Why?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Because he needs to get with the Weaslette," he grinned. "I think he has a spare now, so he'll be in the library."

XXXXXX

"Blaise."

The dark boy looked up from his reading and smirked at his two friends. "Drake. Hermy."

"We need to talk about you and Ginny," Hermione said. "She still really likes you."

"Hermy, she told me she never wanted to see me again, and I had no chance with her." Blaise said bitterly. "I doubt she still likes me."

"That's because she was angry with you. I'm fairly sure that if I could forgive you and Draco, Ginny can. In fact, she has. I was talking with her yesterday and she does like you, a lot, she just thinks she has lost her chance!"

Blaise looked sceptical. "Right."

"It's true!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"I have reading to do," Blaise said, returning to his book.

XXXXXX

Ginny Weasley walked towards her free period, happily thinking about her best friend Hermione's newfound relationship. She was so happy for her friend, and Draco was good for her, Ginny thought.

Speaking of Draco Malfoy, he had written Ginny a note asking her to meet him in the Charms classroom, because he needed her help on a present for Hermione. Ginny loved the idea. She was definitely in.

She walked into the classroom to find no Draco Malfoy, but instead, Blaise Zabini.

"I-What are you doing here?" she asked, and as he looked up, the door slammed shut.

"Hermione asked me to meet her to study," he replied. "Clearly a trap."

"Yes, clearly," Ginny said nervously. What should she say to him?

Blaise stood up and moved closer to Ginny. "They seem to be under the impression that we," he gestured between the two of them, "still have something."

"They're delusional, obviously." Ginny said lightly.

Blaise looked almost disappointed. "I see." He sat back down. "I'd forgotten that I have no chance with you ever again."

Ginny stared at him, "I didn't mean it," she blurted.

Blaise stood up again, a smirk appearing on his face as he walked towards her. "Oh really?" he said quietly.

"Really." She said weakly, backing away from him.

"Are you… blushing, Weaslette?"

"No," she said, crossing her arms. "I am not."

"It looks like you are," he grinned, taking another step forward.

"Go away Blaise," she said lamely. "After all, it isn't as if you're interested."

Far from deterring him like she'd hoped, he stepped forwards again. "I'm very interested." His smirk grew wider.

"Oh really?" she said challengingly, regaining her courage and stepping forward. She wasn't going to let Blaise win.

"The question is, are you?" he dropped the smirk and looked at her properly.

"I never stopped being interested," she admitted.

"Me either." He said. "So, go out with me, Weasley?" His smile was half joking.

"I'll think about it, Zabini." She grinned.

He bent down till their faces were centimetres apart. "I think I can make sure you say yes," he murmured.

"Oh really?" her gaze was drawn to his lips and before she knew it, they were pressed against her own, very quickly, as if he were teasing her, before he pulled back.

The cocky grin was back. Ginny rolled her eyes like the kiss hadn't staggered her. It had. "Fine, Blaise, I'll go out with you." She said casually, but the look on his face was so happy that she knew their relationship would be anything but casual.

XXXXXX

"Fine, Blaise, I'll go out with you."

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other in success, before carefully walking away from the door so that they weren't caught spying.

XXXXXX

A/N Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry. I have many reasons for not updating such as my graduation from high school, final exams, and then a week away on holiday – plus general laziness. But the epilogue will be up tomorrow or the day after!

Lissa


	40. Epilogue

**Story: **New Events

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary: **"The Tri-wizard Tournament is to be held again" - "I could get any girl." "Even Granger?" "Yep." "I dare you to seduce her." "Done." - "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" "... Draco Malfoy." "WHAT?" Please read!

A/N Here we are – at the epilogue of the story that has been my baby and my love for nearly a year. The end.

"Ginny, what is it? I haven't got time, I'm meeting Draco!"

The redhead's foolish grin didn't falter as she threw her arms around Hermione. "Blaise loves me!"

Hermione stared at her. "Yes, Ginny… He does. What's the point?"

"I mean he actually said it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Ginny!" Hermione shouted, forgetting about her date completely. "That's amazing!" The two friends huffed excitedly.

It was 6 months later and Blaise and Ginny and Hermione and Draco were still together. Blaise had had a fear of speaking his feelings out loud though, deeming it unnecessary, which had caused Ginny quite a bit of upset in the past.

"What made him say it?" Hermione asked as she returned to rifling through her closet, looking for a dress to wear on her date.

"I said I was leaving and I wasn't coming back because I was going to find someone who actually cared enough about me to me that they did care and didn't just smirk all the time! Then he kind of just blurted it out and it was amazing!"

"Ginny that's wonderful." Hermione smiled. "I'm so happy for you." She paused, before yelling, "BLANCHE. Did you take my dress?"

After school had finished, Blanche had moved to England, and as Hermione needed a place to live and so had Blanche, they got a flat together in London, where Hermione was currently in the beginning stages of magical law.

Her raven-haired friend stuck her head through the door. "No, I did not! Anyway, what iz weeth ze screaming?"

"Blaise finally said he loves Ginny!" Hermione said excitedly from within the closet trough which she was still looking for her dress. "Aha! Found it!" She smiled in satisfaction as Blanche gave an ecstatic cry and hugged Ginny.

Blanche and Ron were still together, as they couldn't _not_ be together. The Weasley's had fallen in love with Blanche immediately, and she was now as much a part of the family as Harry and Hermione.

"Both of you out now, I need to get ready," Hermione ushered them through her door. "You can come back when my hair needs doing."

The girls on the other side of the door laughed.

XXXXXX

He arrived at exactly 7, as she'd known he would. Draco had the oddest habit of showing up exactly on the dot, or as the clock was chiming. He just told her punctuality had always been considered important by his family.

She opened the door and gazed at his appearance. His white blonde hair was disarrayed in the way she'd always found ridiculously good looking, and his silvery eyes met hers, making her stomach tingle.

He was dressed to the nines in a black Italian made suit, with expensive looking leather shoes on his feet. He smirked at her as she checked him out.

"Like what you see, love?" he asked, leaning forwards to peck her mouth.

"Mmm," she admitted, smiling.

"I have to say, I do too." His smirk broadened as he scanned her. Her purple dress was tight enough to show her curves, but not tight enough to display them broadly. It had a v neck and cam to just below her knees, and she wore silver heels and the necklace Draco had given her for Christmas.

She blushed as his eyes darkened and he leaned forwards to kiss her again, this time a little harder than before.

Hermione almost completely forgot about the date and let herself be lost in the kiss, but she remembered just as Draco's tongue brushed her lip. "Draco," she laughed, pulling away. "We have a date."

To her surprise his smirk didn't fade, but instead it was replaced by a brilliant smile. "That we do. Let's go."

She took his arm and he apparated, both of them feeling the rush and tight feeling of apparition.

When the dizziness stoped and Hermione opened her eyes, she gasped in delight.

They were not, as she had expected, at a fancy restaurant, but rather, alone near the waterfront of a large lake that twinkled with the lights of many boats.

"Where are we?" she whispered, looking in the other direction to see a few huge mansions dotting the hillside around them.

"France," he murmured, leading her towards a table. The table was lit with a dozen candles and a huge vase of red roses, and sparkling gold cutlery. It was gorgeous – breathtaking.

"Oh Draco, this is amazing," she breathed. "I can't believe you did this."

He smiled as he pulled out her chair. "It was nothing, for you."

XXXXXX

Dinner was ridiculously good, the finest French delicacies. Hermione told Draco he was spoiling her and getting her too used to eating all the fabulous food. His reply was 'good, then if we broke up, nobody would measure up to me', paired with a smirk.

She had laughed and rolled her eyes. "I suppose not."

It was nearing the end of their date, she could tell, when Draco became quieter.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, reaching out to touch his hand.

"Wrong?" he said. "Well that depends on how you answer my next question."

She looked at him curiously, and suddenly his eyes were shining in the way they had when he had first confessed his feelings to her – in that hard, glorious way.

He got up, not bothering to push his chair in, and walked around the table to stand next to her. Then, fluidly, gracefully, he sank onto one knee.

Hermione's heart started beating, she seemed to get tunnel vision, everything else vanished around her and she only saw Draco. Draco, who pulled out of his pocket a tiny velvet – green – box.

He looked up at her, his eyes still glowing in that amazing way. "Hermione," he breathed. You're everything to me. I've already asked you unofficially, but now I'm asking officially. Marry me?"

The box snapped open as Hermione's heart nearly exploded. Inside was a diamond so beautiful that she hardly dared believe it could be hers, set in between two, tiny emeralds. She loved it immediately, though it really had little to do with her answer.

"Yes," she choked out; feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Of course I will."

Draco stood up and pulled her to him fiercely, wrapping her in his arms as he almost growled, "then no, nothing is wrong." And then he pulled her in for a kiss.

A/N So there we have it. The end, the finale, the finish! I'm being awfully dramatic I know, but this story has meant so much to me, and so have all of you readers. This story has helped me grow as a writer, and through I'm still nowhere near perfect, I feel content with this.

So thank you all for sticking with me through my bad spelling mistakes and long pauses.

You have all been the best readers ever, and I hope that if and when I publish something else Dramione, you will all be there to read it.

Lissa


	41. New story!

Hello my dear readers.

I have just published my new story! It is called 'Act 2715' Please go and read it, it would mean the world to me!

Lissa


End file.
